Los Oscuros
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Su nombre no es importante, sólo importan sus habilidades. Nadie sabe que existe, pero ella está ahí. ¿Su misión? Salvar a las naciones de un peligro que ignoran, que llevan ignorando, quizás, demasiado tiempo. Pero eso va a cambiar. Avertencias dentro.
1. Capítulo 1: Intrusa

Bueno, hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí estoy con otra de mis historias, espero que la disfrutéis. Advertencias más abajo.

**Advertencias del fic**: La protagonista principal será mi OC. En cuanto a las parejas, tras ver cómo está yendo el fic, he decidido editar esta parte, ya que tan sólo habrá una pequeña insinuación de Spamano y una mención especial a la pareja de mi OC. Más adelante saldrán más OC, pero hay buenas razones para ello. También se supone que hablan todos en inglés, de manera que las frases que supuestamente estuvieran en español también estarán en cursiva, como el resto de los idiomas. ¿No te gusta? No leas.

**Advertencias del capítulo:** Pese a lo que dije antes, en este capítulo concreto hablan en alemán, pero no lo traduje todo porque es demasiado diálogo y es muy engorroso tanto como traducirlo para mí como leerlo para vosotros, de manera que sólo traduje las primeras frases.

Ya de paso que edito, pongo el eterno olvidado disclaimer:

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y tal. Pero eso vosotros ya lo sabéis.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Intrusa<strong>

Alemania aparcó su coche en frente de su casa, a las afueras de Berlín. La reunión con su superiora había durado más de lo previsto y se encontraba considerablemente cansado. Estaban en crisis y había que tomar medidas, y aunque era consciente de que no podía pedir más de lo que los demás podían dar, no pudo evitar pensar que a más de uno le vendría bien ponerse las pilas. Y, sí, se refería a ellos; a Grecia, que se pasaba el día durmiendo; a España, que nunca se enteraba de nada; a los hermanos Italia, que parecía que lo único que había en sus casas eran el Carnaval y la mafia; y Portugal, que tampoco era el mejor de los cinco. Y eso por no hablar de la siesta. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a los países mediterráneos con eso de dormir? ¡Pero si Grecia se pasaba menos horas consciente que cualquier otro ser vivo!

Con un suspiro, Ludwig decidió dejar de pensar en el tema. La reunión ya había terminado, y no le apetecía tener un bonito dolor de cabeza… de nuevo.

Ya frente a la puerta, abrió. Ésta se encontraba cerrada, por lo que dedujo que su hermano no estaría allí. Suspiró. Mientras no le despertase al llegar…

Cerró al entrar y colgó el abrigo en el perchero. La casa estaba en silencio. Se detuvo. Demasiado silenciosa… ¿Y los perros? Siempre corrían emocionados hacia él cuando le oían llegar, y Gilbert no se los llevaría de copas con él. Era cierto que Blackie llevaba un tiempo comportándose de manera extraña, incluso le había llevado al veterinario, aunque éste le dijo que se encontraba perfectamente. Aún así, eso no excusaba a los otros dos… Algo iba mal.

Fue a su habitación para coger la pistola que tenía guardada por si acaso y se desplazó silenciosamente hacia el despacho, de donde parecían provenir algunos gemidos de los perros. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, de manera que Ludwig se asomó con cautela. La escena era de lo más extraña.

Al lado de la mesa del despacho había una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años. Tenía el perlo rubio, largo y recogido en una trenza alta. Los ojos eran de un azul muy claro, aunque para ser la típica alemana, era algo bajita. Nada preocupante, desde luego. De su oreja izquierda colgaba un extraño pendiente negro con una característica forma puntiaguda. Casi parecían una miniatura de esas armas que Japón le había enseñado. ¿Kunais, se llamaban? Y luego estaban esas rarísimas ropas de cuero y pieles, con algo de tela y lana; de esas que debieron llevar los bárbaros del norte. Germanos, vaya. ¿Por qué iría vestida así?

Entonces Ludwig se fijó en que, sobre la mesa que tenía la chica en frente, se encontraba Blackie tumbado con las orejas gachas mientras ella parecía estar examinándole el cuerpo. El pastor alemán se dejaba hacer, mientras sus dos compañeros les observaban, atentos a todos sus movimientos, sentados al pie de la mesa, aguardando expectantes.

—_Ich weißdu bist da_— dijo de repente la chica en alemán. Voz suave con acento de Múnich, algo melodioso. Quizás nació en Austria. Aunque, en realidad, eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. No era eso lo que quería saber, sino como había logrado colarse en su casa.

Los perros se percataron de la presencia de su dueño cuando este entró en la habitación, pistola en mano, y con ella apuntó a la chica, la cual ni se inmutó.

—_Wer bist du?Und wiebist du hierher gekommen?_

La mujer le ignoró y continuó mirando el pelaje del perro.

—_'ll__schießen!_ — amenazó Ludwig.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué aún no lo has hecho— le replicó la mujer, indiferente.

—¡Puedo matarte! — exclamó el alemán, incrédulo por su actitud.

—Ya…

Alemania la miró, atónito. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan tranquilo con un hombre un hombre apuntándola con un arma de fuego? ¿Qué clase de nervios de acero eran esos? ¡Ni siquiera estaba mínimamente tensa! ¡Era inaudito!

Muy bien, si el arma no la intimidaba, tendría que pensar en otra cosa. Bueno, había entrenado a los perros, después de todo (lo que no entendía era por qué estaban tan tranquilos a su lado y no la habían atacado ya)

—¡Berlitz, Aster, atacad! —ordenó, consciente de que Blackie, estando tumbado le resultaría más complicado, pese a estar más cerca.

Pero, sorprendentemente, los perros no sólo no obedecieron, sino que hicieron todo lo contrario: se pusieron entre ambos, como una barrera protectora hacia la chica. Eso sí, mirando a su dueño con las orejas bajas y la mirada lastimera, para que viera que no hacían eso demasiado contentos. ¡La estaban defendiendo! Aunque arrepentidos de enfrentarse a su dueño.

—No te preocupes— le dijo ella, por supuesto, sin mirarle—, sólo estoy curando al perro

—¿Y cómo has entrado? ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba enfermo? — exigió saber Ludwig. Nada tenía sentido.

—Hablo con los animales— respondió ella. Como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si lo explicase todo.

Al oírlo, el alemán se preguntó muy seriamente de qué manicomio se había escapado. Aunque esa conclusión no le explicaba cómo había entrado allí y cómo sabía que el perro no se comportaba como usualmente. Y era eso lo que más le inquietaba. Iba a exigir más respuestas cuando la chica centró toda su atención en una zona del cuello del perro. Parecía haber encontrado algo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras pasaba la mano izquierda por la zona y murmuraba algo tan bajito que Alemania, sorprendido por su comportamiento, no comprendió.

La mujer cerró levemente la mano y la elevó, ignorando los gemidos suaves del perro, que alertaron a Alemania. Flotando entre el espacio vacío que había entre el índice, el pulgar y el dedo corazón, había una extraña sustancia negra… que se movía. La sustancia se estiraba en todas direcciones, pero nunca más allá de cierta área, como si estuviese encerrada. Nada, aparentemente, le impedía escapar; y el alemán lo agradeció: esa cosa le ponía los pelos de punta por alguna extraña razón. Aunque, dicho fuera de paso, el suave y sobrenatural brillo azulado que desprendía la mano tampoco le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Ludwig, por si acaso, retrocedió un poco. Ella dibujó una pequeña media sonrisa en su cara al verlo. Nada como el instinto, por muy enterrado en el fondo de nuestra mente que esté, desde luego. La chica rebuscó entre los pliegues y bolsillos de su ropa hasta sacar un pequeño bote de vidrio, y metió a la cosa negra dentro. Dicha cosa intentó salir de allí, provocando pequeños ruidos al chocar contra el vidrio. La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, sí, tú intenta salir de ahí, pequeño cabrón de mierda—le dijo, tras susurrar algo extraño de nuevo y el bote adquiriese esa misma tonalidad azul sospechosa que antes habían tenido sus manos—. Cómo os odio— dijo, con desprecio.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Alemania mientras ella se guardaba el bote en el mismo bolsillo de antes.

La chica pareció pensárselo.

—Algo que pretendía acabar contigo— respondió.

Ludwig se sorprendió al oírla. Tras tanta reticencia inicial, no esperaba realmente que le respondiera. Aunque la respuesta había sido bastante extraña.

—Soy una nación, no puedo morir tan fácilmente— replicó él.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, como si ese no fuera su problema. No, si algo le quedó claro a Alemania fue que era pasota hasta decir basta. ¿Tenía ancestros mediterráneos o qué?

—¿Mejor? — le preguntó ella a Blackie, que la miraba bastante animado. El perro ladró, feliz, y se lanzó sobre su dueño para lamerle la cara. Berlitz y Aster no iban a ser menos, y Ludwig pronto se vio acosado por los mimos de sus tres perros. La mujer sonrió para sí ante la escena y abrió una ventana para salir de allí. Ya había sacado una pierna cuando la voz de Ludwig la detuvo:

—¡Espera! Gracias por curar a Blackie —la educación, ante todo—, pero ¿quién eres?

Ella le miró sorprendida. Quizás no se esperase que le fuera a agradecer nada. Quizás pensó que la trataría como a una vulgar ladrona. En cualquier caso, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, una de esas que los sureños te dan para mostrarte su agradecimiento.

Y después se marchó.

* * *

><p>Traducción alemán (by Google, no os fiéis mucho):<p>

_Ich weiß,du bist da_: Sé que estás ahí

_Wer bist du?:_ ¿Quién eres?

_Und wiebist du hierher gekommen?_: ¿Y cómo has entrado aquí?

_'ll__schießen!:_ ¡Te dispararé!

* * *

><p>No prestéis demasiada atención a la descripción de la chica, va a cambiar próximamente (sí, es como un camaleón); pero sí va a tener un aspecto definitivo que describiré más adelante. Siento la confusión.<p>

Quién acierte su nacionalidad le daré...¿un caramelo? XD Nos vemos en el capítulo 2

Saludos~


	2. Capítulo 2: Reunión

**Capítulo 2: Reunión**

Una vez más, se encontraban en una reunión. Y, una vez más, todo se había convertido en un caos.

Estados Unidos había vuelto a presidir la reunión. En esa ocasión, ésta trataba sobre la crisis económica que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaba dando (literalmente). Como si fuese una novedad, Alfred, por esa vez, no propuso la construcción de un héroe gigante, sino de una máquina del tiempo para conseguir dinero del pasado. Una memez lo cogieses por donde lo cogieses, vamos. No había podido explicar algo más aparte de la introducción cuando Inglaterra ya le había replicado que estaba en contra de semejante absurdo. Japón, en cambio, apoyó al estadounidense, recibiendo bronca por parte de Suiza. Francia tampoco tardó demasiado en meter cizaña en lo que a gustos estilísticos ingleses se refería. Veneziano, hambriento, comenzó a chillar cosas sobre pasta y pizza.

Y el caos llegó.

Y tras el caos llegó un alemán furioso imponiendo orden a base de gritos. Y, lo más importante, consiguiéndolo.

Después del sonoro (y nada sorprendente) fracaso de _otra reunión más_, decidieron cambiar a temas algo menos importantes (con un poco de suerte, las chorradas sólo estarían presentes en los temas serios). Inglaterra comprobó que ese último deseo no se iba a cumplir en cuanto Francis abrió la boca:

—¡Sí, yo tengo una queja! ¡Ese conjuro tuyo, Cejotas, no funciona!

Con «ese conjuro tuyo» Francis se refería a un hechizo que Inglaterra les había hecho a sus casas para que no pudiese entrar gente indeseada y ellos no se llevasen sorpresas desagradables (después de todo, sus casas eran como museos). «Cejotas» no era demasiado necesario explicarlo.

—¡Qué dices, _frog_!—replicó Arthur, ofendido por partida doble—¡Eso es imposible!

—Hace dos semanas vi a una mujer salir de mi casa— insistió el francés—. Me desperté de repente en el salón— Francis decidió omitir el detalle de la botella de vino de vino tirada sobre el suelo y sus ropas. Le restaría toda la credibilidad y estaba totalmente seguro de que _no_ la había _bebido_. ¡Y era una botella carísima y deliciosa que se reservaba para ocasiones especiales! ¡Tirada por el suelo! El desalmado que hubiese hecho eso no merecía perdón—. Al levantarme y mirar por la ventana vi una mujer saltar la valla del jardín. Era rubia, de pelo largo y vestía ropas raras y horribles. ¡Eran cómo hacía varios milenios! Aunque ella no estaba mal —añadió, con una sonrisa lasciva—. Y la vi hablar con alguien de la calle justo antes de que desapareciese entre el gentío sin que pudiera detenerla. Tenía un bonito acento de Marsella.

Esa última información desconcertó a Alemania. Estaba completamente seguro de que la persona de la que hablaba Francis era la que él había visto. Pero esa mujer era alemana, no francés.

—¿Estás seguro de que no era alemana? — le preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

Francia le miró como si fuese el salvador de su credibilidad. Su testimonio podía ser dudoso, ya que siempre podía haberlo soltado para molestar a Arthur (no sería tan raro, la verdad); pero si alguien serio como Alemania como Ludwig también la había visto, nadie osaría dudar de la veracidad de la afirmación.

Ludwig, sintiendo que tenía que dar alguna explicación más, siguió hablando:

—Cuando volví a casa, hace un par de días, la encontré allí. Había conseguido entrar, no sé cómo porque estaba todo cerrado, además del conjuro…

—¿Cómo, West?—interrumpió su hermano—. ¿Qué una tía maciza ha entrado en casa por voluntad propia y no me lo has dicho?

—Estabas borracho al volver—le replicó Alemania, dirigiéndole una miraba reprobatoria.

Prusia se sonrojó ligeramente de la vergüenza. Se suponía que era el mayor, que tenía que dar ejemplo…Pero no estaban hablando de eso.

—Eso no es excusa. Esa chica tenía que haber disfrutado de mi grandiosa presencia. —sentenció.

—¡Y me podrías haber llamado!—intervino Francia ¿indignado? Con una expresión tan lujuriosa que las naciones que se sentaban cerca de él se alejaron un poco. No fuera a ser que les confundiera con ella—. Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que ocurrió para que me despertase en el salón…

Decidiendo que esa conversación había llegado demasiado lejos, Ludwig continuó con el tema inicial. Además, acababa de recordar un detalle que le había llamado la atención en cuanto la vio.

—Aunque sí tenía un pendiente extraño, con una extraña forma puntiaguda, que le colgaba de la oreja izquierda.

A Francis se le iluminó la mirada al oírlo. ¡Tenía esperanzas!

—Sí, es ella— confirmó

Pero, inesperadamente, alguien se metió en la conversación.

—¡Pero si esa chica es coreana la mires por donde la mires, daze~!— bueno, que Corea se adjudicase cosas no era tan extraño, en realidad.

—¡Pero si tiene rasgos occidentales! —protestó Francia

—¡No! Es completamente oriental, y por su marea de hablar, de la zona de Taegu! — se le enfrentó el coreano.

—Egipcia—intervino inesperadamente Gupta. Aunque tampoco dijo nada más.

Varias naciones más se unieron a la disputa, defendiendo que la chica era de sus respectivos países, y que la habían visto, o bien dentro de sus casas (una desagradable sorpresa), o bien saliendo (tampoco muy agradable), o bien por los alrededores (que se había convertido en algo sospechoso a raíz de la discusión).

Los gritos se volvieron tan fuertes que Alemania se vio obligado a imponer orden de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando habló Suiza, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento:

—Resumiendo, alguien tiene la capacidad de colarse en nuestras casas cuando quiera, y puede cambiar su aspecto, idioma y acento haciendo que sea imposible conocer su procedencia. Sólo sabemos que es mujer, que aparenta siempre unos veinticinco años y que lleva un pendiente singular.

Todos le miraron, sopesando sus palabras. Una persona imposible de rastrear les rondaba. No eran buenas noticias, desde luego.

—Podríamos controlar las fronteras para observar cuando accede a los territorios— propuso Austria—. Al menos sabemos lo del pendiente.

Pero Suiza no parecía convencido; y no era el único.

—No creo que utilice los sistemas tradicionales de viaje—replicó—. Además, no podemos estar deteniendo a todas las personas que lleven un pendiente como el suyo. Si que el diseño no parece habitual, pero de ahí a que sea único…

Feliciano, por su parte, temblaba, atemorizado por la idea de que alguien observase todos sus movimientos. Romano le echó la bronca por esquizofrénico, pero lo cierto era que él mismo no se encontraba demasiado tranquilo.

El caos tras el desconcierto inicial amenazaba con volver cuando oyeron un extraño rugido del exterior. Dinamarca, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, miró.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? — gritó, desconcertado.

Todos le miraron, miraron las ventanas y se abalanzaron contra estas últimas para mirar también la posible causa del rugido, apretujándose contra las mismas. Hungría no prestó tanta atención a lo que había tras la ventana como a lo que podía ocurrir _en la habitación_; con tanto país masculino tan juntito, mientras casi se desangraba por la nariz sólo de imaginar cosas. ¡Incluso podría promover una orgía!

En el exterior, sobre el enorme descampado que había tras el edificio, había un extraño monstruo cuadrúpedo grisáceo con los ojos en blanco, del tamaño de un todoterreno. A varios metros frente a él había una mujer a caballo. La mujer del pendiente.

Dicha mujer saltó del caballo tras coger un arma que el animal cargaba, y le dio un pequeño golpe, para incitarle a alejarse de allí. El arma era una _naginata_.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos, y a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, los países comprobaron sin dificultad que tras ese chasqueo y unas palabras que no llegaron a oír, su pelo se volvió negro y liso y sus ropas de cuero se transformaron en trajes de pelea orientales, mientras cogía la _naginata_ con la destreza de un maestro.

El monstruo gris le rugió con el objetivo de intimidarla, pero ella no retrocedió ni dio señales de verse afectada por ello. De hecho, el resultado fue el contrario, la mujer se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó el arma en una de las patas. La bestia no sangró, aunque sí le rugió, molesta mas no dolorida. Los países, al verlo, lanzaron una exclamación ahogada. Entonces el monstruo cambió repentinamente de objetivo, mirando al edificio. A las ventanas. A los países.

Se habían convertido en su objetivo.

Pero antes de que la criatura se lanzase a por ellos, la mujer hizo aparecer una barra de hierro y le golpeó para llamar su atención. Lo consiguió, y se enfrentaron en una batalla bastante encarnizada, en la que el monstruo atacaba y ella le esquivaba, retrocediendo sin parar para alejarle del edificio. Las acrobacias se sucedían una tras otra, y no sufrió daños.

En un momento dado, ella retrocedió con un gran salto hacia atrás, poniendo varios metros de distancia entre ambos. Posicionó la barra en vertical, frente a su cuerpo, mientras pronunciaba nuevas y extrañas palabras. La barra se transformó a un hacha. Sus ropas en una armadura ligera. Sus rasgos recuperaron su aspecto occidental. La mujer cogió el arma tan sólo con su mano izquierda y se dirigió contra el monstruo. Este retrocedió ligeramente, momento que ella aprovechó para clavarle el arma. Frunció el ceño al ver que ésta se había quedado atascada en el cuerpo de la bestia, pero sin ocasionarle apenas daño. Retrocedió un poco al tiempo que hacía aparecer una lanza fina y ligera que, nuevamente, agarró con la mano izquierda (a esas alturas las naciones ya se imaginaban que sería zurda). Una vez más, la chica dijo algo que nadie oyó ni entendió. O casi, porque, aunque no le había oído, Noruega supo perfectamente lo que la mujer había dicho por los pequeños y destellantes símbolos que aparecieron en el arma. Eran «Úr*» y «Hagall*». Eran runas.

Esa mujer sabía usar la magia rúnica, la magia nórdica. _Su_ magia.

Y a Noruega eso no le gustó.

—Oye, Nor—le dijo Dinamarca—, ¿eso no es lo que haces tú?

El aludido prefirió no responder, y prestó atención al combate. La mujer había plantado los pies en el suelo y se preparaba para lanzar con todas sus fuerzas el arma reforzada mágicamente. La lanza salió disparada y atravesó al monstruo, que se rompió en mil pedazos y desapareció. Las armas que llevaba clavadas en el cuerpo cayeron al suelo, y cuando ella las recogió comenzaron a desaparecer con el contacto. Después fue a por la lanza, clavada en el suelo. Por último se dirigió al caballo, el cual se había acercado al comprobar que el peligro había pasado. Ella montó y miró a las naciones, que aún la observaban. Apartó la vista y comenzó a galopar hasta perderse en la lejanía.

En la habitación, todo quedó en un silencio producido por el desconcierto. Hasta que alguien lo rompió:

—Yo la conozco…

Sorprendentemente, todos le escucharon decir eso, y a los pocos segundos, todo el mundo (literalmente) miraba expectante al propietario de esa voz.

Era Canadá.

* * *

><p>Significado de las runas:<p>

Úr: la fuerza, el Toro Poderoso

Hagall: la Destructora, el granizo, el Averno

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente capítulo Canadá será el protagonista :D<p>

Saludos


	3. Capítulo 3: Infancia

Aquí está mi regalo de Navidad. ¡Felices fiestas!

Y aprovecho esta introducción para responder a **KarimeA**: No tenía pensado decirlo, pero cómo no importa que se sepa antes o después aprovecho para decir que los OC serán los Antiguos y Latin Hetalia ;) pero dudo mucho que puedan aparecer todos los personajes de Latin Hetalia... Respecto a qué son esas cosas…ya lo leerás jijiji…

**Advertencias del capítulo**: Puede que os liéis con el relato de Matt porque no hay nombres propios, pero no puse porque él aún no se llama «Canadá» ni sabe el nombre de la mujer. Y esta descripción de la mujer es la verdadera ;3

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Infancia<strong>

Todos los países miraban fijamente al canadiense. El pobre Matt, nada acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, comenzó a temblar, nervioso.

—M-maple…—murmuró.

Francis percibió la inquietud del chico y, tras dar unas palmadas para llamar la atención de los presentes, propuso que todos se sentasen en sus sitios para escuchar su testimonio. Estados Unidos, incluso, le cedió su puesto como presidente de la mesa, lo cual hacía que estuviese en el punto de mira de todos los países…y sólo consiguió poner más nervioso a Canadá. Francia, suspirando por centro, le iba a decir al estadounidense que volviese a cambiarse de sitio con su hermano cuando Matt le detuvo y, bastante avergonzado, le dijo que estaría bien, pero que prefería que no le mirasen tan fijamente. Al oírlo, el resto de naciones, impacientes por saber qué se estaba cociendo allí, se apresuraron a disimular mirando a las mesas, a las paredes o al compañero de al lado. Antonio fue de estos últimos y se ganó un cabezazo y varios insultos por parte de Romano.

—Yo…—comenzó Canadá. O, más bien, el pobre lo intentó—…eh…bueno, cuando la vi por primera vez aún era un niño—murmuró de manera casi inaudible, tímido. Sin embargo, había sido capaz de decir una frase entera delante de todo el mundo. ¡Él podía!

—¿Cuándo eras una colonia? —le preguntó Francis, rememorando esa época en la que el pequeño le preguntaba impaciente que iban a cenar o aparecía llorando por la noche por culpa de una pesadilla y le pedía quedarse con él.

—No—replicó, sorprendentemente—, antes. Creo que unos setenta años antes de que te conociera—concretó. Se formó un sorprendido silencio. Canadá, incómodo, siguió informando—. Aunque por sus palabras, diría que conocía la zona de antes. Al verme dijo algo así como: «Vaya, la última vez que vine no estabas por aquí, Aunque, claro, eso fue hace unos doscientos años, de manera que tampoco me extraña». Y después se rió de sí misma.

Pero Mathew no pudo seguir hablando porque surgió una interrupción. Hubo una nación que se levantó y comenzó a expresar toda su indignación ante el hecho: España

—¡¿Cómo? —gritó Antonio al aire (sus palabras, realmente, no iban dirigidas a nadie en particular). Lovino, viendo que se estaba exaltando demasiado, se alejó un poco. Ya le daría un cabezazo más tarde. Mejor que al país de la pasión se le agotase un poco el apodo y se tranquilizase— ¡Yo descubrí América!* ¿¡Y mi fama! ¿¡Y mi gloria!

Las risas de su antiguo rival no tardaron en oírse.

—¿Ves, _Spaniard_? Nunca fuiste nada— le echó en cara Arthur.

—¡Cierra la boca, EX-imperio! —le recriminó España, recalcando el «ex».

—¡Basta! — rugió Alemania antes de que el inglés pudiese replicar, y a quien las rencillas de antiguos imperios le importaban más bien poco, al menos en ese momento—¡Eso lo discuten luego! ¡Ahora cállense y escuchen!

—¡Eso! — apoyó Francis—. Me estáis asustando al chaval— ciertamente, Mathew había comenzado a temblar encogido en su asiento ante los gritos, pero para el francés, eso sólo era una excusa. En realidad, cómo él gran cosa de colonias en el Nuevo Mundo comparado con Inglaterra y España, no podía discutir mucho con esos dos. Y ver a Inglaterra meterse con alguien no era tan divertido si Francia no podía acoplarse a la discusión.

Canadá, viendo como Antonio y Arthur evitaban mirarse (y sólo porque no se atrevían a enfrentarse a Ludwig) y las aguas parecían volver a su cauce, se arriesgó a continuar.

* * *

><p>Era verano y hacía buen tiempo. El cielo estaba claro y azul, y la brisa despejaba el bochorno. Y al futuro Canadá le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en su casa.<p>

El niño jugaba al escondite, su juego preferido. O eso creía hacer, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. No le importaba, sin embargo. Él se divertía y eso era lo único realmente importante.

Por eso, cuando alzó la cabeza de su «escondite» en el prado, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era con una cara. La cara le miraba sorprendida. Pero él, asustado, retrocedió, a punto de echarse a llorar.

La mujer miró al niño y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura. Le sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo—le dijo con suavidad.

El niño siguió mirándola asustado, pero tranquilizándose un poco. Tenía la tez pálida, contrastando con su pelo castaño claro, aunque ligeramente rojizo, y ondulado. Muy largo. También tenía los ojos verdes, intensos y profundos; la nariz, pequeña; y los labios, finos y suaves. De su oreja izquierda colgaba un extraño pendiente de forma puntiaguda. Llevaba un sombrero negro, pantalones blancos, botas altas negras y una chaqueta roja con los bordes dorados. Eran ropas muy raras para la joven futura colonia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la mujer.

El niño miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. Ella entendió el mensaje, y su expresión se tornó algo compasiva.

—Vaya, no tienes nombre, ¿eh?— él asintió tímidamente—. Pues lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo darte uno—admitió.

El futuro Canadá la miró, sorprendido. Sabía que era cómo él, porque si no, jamás le habría encontrado. Y tenía la esperanza de que quisiese quedarse con él y cuidarle. Era pequeño y no quería estar tan sólo.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó con su vocecilla de niño.

—No puedo—le sonrió ella cansadamente sin explicarle nada más—No puedo colonizar ningún territorio que encuentre. Tienen que ser otros los que descubran este sitio y te cuiden. Yo no puedo.

El niño bajó la cabeza, triste.

—Lo siento…Y me da pena— murmuró, pensativa—. Te van a cuidar Francia e Inglaterra si mi predicción fue acertada…Pobre chaval—un pervertido y un pirata nunca eran la mejor opción. Aunque el extraño (por lo menos) amor de España hacia los niños tampoco tenía la bendición de la mujer, precisamente.

El crío se asustó mucho a oír eso.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Cuídame tú! —suplicó, llorando.

La mujer pareció nerviosa. No había sido su intención asustarle cuando había dicho eso…

—Vamos, vamos—intentó tranquilizarle—. No será tan malo—«espero»—. Yo no puedo darte una opinión objetiva, y de donde vengo las cosas se están poniendo un poco peliagudas con ese tema. Alguien que yo me sé está entrando en plena efervescencia. A saber que ocurre cuando encuentre este sitio— de esa predicción, en cambio, no dudaba.

—E…fer…¿qué? —trató de repetir la futura colonia, extrañado, sin éxito.

La mujer pensó en una comparación buena. Si le decía «adolescencia» probablemente tampoco le entendería. Y, de paso, distraería su atención del tema.

—Ya sé— le dijo—, tu hermano*, ese del sur, nunca se puede estar quieto, ¿verdad? —le sonrió.

El futuro Canadá respondió a su sonrisa con otra y unas risillas divertidas. Una risa cómplice entre ambos.

—Pues algo así

—¿Ya lo entiendo! — le sonrió el niño. Pero un nuevo detalle llamó la atención de su joven y curiosa mente—. Esas ropas son muy raras—opinó con el descaro (y la inocencia) de un niño.

Ella las miró un momento antes de sonreírle.

—Es la moda de los marines de mi casa, al otro lado del mar. Aunque sólo entre los importantes—le guiñó un ojo.

Sin embargo, él se sintió atraído por otra parte de la información.

—¿Al otro lado del mar? ¿Hay algo al otro lado del mar?

—Sí, yo vengo de allí.

El futuro Canadá se sonrojó, avergonzado.

—Debes de pensar que soy tonto por no saber eso—murmuró.

Ella se rió. Qué ocurrencias tenía.

—En absoluto. De donde yo vengo, nadie sabe que este lugar existe—«aunque ya no falta demasiado» pensó, recordando sus visiones—. Y yo no se lo pienso decir—añadió, sorprendiendo al otro—. Es su problema, no mío—se encogió de hombros—. Es su problema, no mío.

La futura colonia se rió ante su actitud infantil, claramente hecha a propósito. Y después consiguió convencerla de que se quedase a jugar con él un rato.

* * *

><p>A media tarde, y después de la siesta que el más joven necesitaba, la mujer le preguntó por su animal favorito.<p>

—¡Los osos polares! —contestó él, entusiasmado.

—¿Po…lares? —repitió ella, confusa.

—¿No los hay en tu casa? —le preguntó él, asombrado.

—Hay osos—se apresuró a explicar ella—. Pero no…polares.

—Pues son _muy_ bonitos— recalcó el «muy»—. Y blancos. Yo creo que es porque se revuelcan en la nieve—dijo, con una expresión tan seria que la mujer casi se echa a reír.

—Pero…¿no hibernan? —cuando llegaban las nieves, los osos no solían pasearse por ahí.

—Sí, cuando hace más frío.

«¿Más frío? ¿Con nieve en verano?» eso desconcertó totalmente a la mujer. ¿Su territorio era tan grande, iba tan al norte? ¿Un crío tan pequeño?

—¿Me los podrías enseñar? —le preguntó

* * *

><p>La nieve y el hielo se encontraban por todas partes y hacía un frío de tres pares de narices, por no decir algo más feo. La mujer se estaba congelando. Pocas veces iba a zonas tan frías (no solía ser necesario), pero nunca con un uniforme de verano, por simple sentido común. El niño, en cambio, no tenía ningún frío, a pesar de ir más ligero de ropa que ella. Era su casa, después de todo. Por suerte (para ella) no tardaron demasiado en ver a los animales. O al animal, más bien, pues un cachorro solitario vagabundeaba por la blanca zona.<p>

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó le niño al oír los tristes gruñidos que emitía el animalito, lastimeramente.

El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció u poco, comprendiendo lo que decía el animal. El osito había perdido a su madre. Y sin sus cuidados no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Pero las naciones tener padres (descontando, por supuesto, el hecho de que no tenían progenitores; tan sólo lazos familiares muy próximos al término con aquellas naciones que viviesen cerca), y era difícil que la joven futura colonia lo comprendiese del todo. Por suerte, sí que tenía un hermano.

—Se ha separado de su familia—le explicó—. Está sólo y muy triste porque no les encuentra.

La carita del niño le dio a entender a la mujer que, efectivamente, no acababa de entender cuál era el problema de que se encontrase solo, pero el animalito parecía tan triste que no pudo evitar preguntarle a la mujer si podía ayudarle en algo. Pero ella sabía que no sería tan sencillo. En realidad, lo más probable era que nunca la encontrasen. Por otro lado, la mujer le había pedido que la llevara allí por una razón, y encontrar al osito había sido todo un golpe de suerte. Sobre todo para el animal.

—¿Y no querrías ser su amigo? —le preguntó ella—. Seguro que si se queda contigo, se anima. Y tu tendría un amigo con quien jugar.

Al futuro Canadá se le iluminó la mirada al oírlo y afirmó efusivamente. Riendo, la mujer se acercó al osito y le acarició la cabeza. El animal la miró, lastimero. Ella se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole al niño que se sentase en frente del oso y cerrase los ojos. Entonces la mujer pronunció bastantes cosas incomprensibles para él y se sintió un poco raro durante unos minutos. Pero cuando eso pasó y pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada fija e inteligente del osito.

—¿Quién eres? —pronunció el animal.

Al niño se le iluminó la mirada. ¡Hablaba! ¡Era un oso mágico!

La mujer rió cuando el niño lo exclamó.

—He sido yo—le explicó—, estará contigo siempre y nunca se separará de ti— «Aunque en ese momento no lo entendí» explicó Canadá «Se refería a que viviría tanto como yo»—, y también te protegerá. Tú, a cambio, tienes que cuidarle. Y le he dado la capacidad de hablar.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora podremos jugar los tres juntos! ¡Gracias!

Sin embargo, ella le miró con una sonrisa muy triste.

—Lo siento, pero mi deber es observar, no intervenir- le dijo enigmática—. Y es hora de dormir…Canadá.

El crío jamás llegó a oír la última palabra. Ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p>—Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en un prado verde, más al sur, y con Kumajiro. Ella se había ido y no había vuelto a verla hasta hoy—finalizó Canadá.<p>

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la sala. Nadie sabía que decir, pues el relato era ciertamente desconcertante. Pero Noruega tenía unas interesantes conclusiones:

—Teniendo en cuenta que habló de colonizarte, está claro que es una nación. Y puede que Kumajiro sepa algo más.

Todas las naciones miraron fijamente al oso polar que estaba en brazos de su dueño. Kumajiro se limitó a mirar a su nació y preguntar:

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Canadá! —gimió el pobre país. Acababa de relatar el emotivo encuentro que tuvo con él. ¡Cómo podía preguntarle su nombre!

—Encantado—respondió el oso—. Mi nombre es Kumajiro.

Inesperadamente, alguien saltó de su asiento y gritó:

—¡Mientes, oso! —¿mentía? —¡Sólo haces eso para distraernos! —replicó, como no, el «efervescente» hermano del narrador con pose…¿heroica?

Kunajiro, por su parte, le miró muy fijamente.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Soy Estados Unidos, el héroe que salvará el mundo! —respondió, en la misma postura.

Por otro lado, Noruega comenzaba a sospechar algo, y miró directamente a los ojos a Mr. Puffin.

—Mr. Puffin—inquirió, con más seriedad de lo habitual. Después de todo, estaba hablando de un país. De un país capaz de hacer magia. Su magia.

El ave le ignoró. Noruega insistió, ayudado por Dinamarca y el propio Islandia. No muy lejos, Kumajiro sentía el acoso de su dueño y del hermano de su dueño. Gilbird, viendo el panorama, comenzó a piar. Kumajiro y Mr. Puffin se miraron.

—Me parece bien—comentó el frailecillo.

Kumajiro asintió. Hanatamago ladró suavemente y otros animales presentes parecieron dar su conformidad. El hecho de que sus mascotas estuviesen metidas en ese embrollo no tranquilizó en absoluto a los dueños. A los animales les quedaba el problema de decidir quién hablaría, porque ninguno de los que podían estaba por la labor… Al final, ése fue Mr. Puffin.

—Ya la conocíamos de antes—confesó el ave, hablando en nombre de todos los animales presentes—. Nos convirtió en vuestros animales guardianes para que os protegiésemos de esas cosas que quieren acabar con vosotros. Aunque sólo podemos proteger a las naciones con las que vivimos. Nos enlazó mientras vosotros dormíais. Canadá fue una excepción.

Con una sonrisa, Finlandia alzó a Hanatamago en brazos y le sonrió.

—Así que nos proteges, ¿eh? ¡Muchas gracias! —la perrita ladró, feliz e intentando lamerle toda la cara.

A su lado, Berwald continuaba con su expresión imperturbable y capaz de repeler todo lo existente; pero Tino sabía que estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque no se fiase de la mujer.

—Entonces luchas contra esas cosas. ¡Sabía que eras tan grandioso como yo! —exclamó Prusia, orgulloso. Gilbird le respondió piando con su mismo orgullo.

—No, no lo hacemos—replicó Kumajiro—. Eso sólo lo hace ella. Nosotros os protegemos de otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Canadá, comenzando a asustarse de verdad.

El oso cerró los ojos, pensativo.

—No creo que podamos decíroslo—concluyó—. ¿Quién eres?

El pobre país bajó la cabeza con un suspiro lastimero, pero las demás naciones no estaban como para consolarlo. En su lugar clavaron su mirada en Mr. Puffin, exigiendo una explicación.

—Nos hizo un conjuro para que no dijésemos ciertas cosas—explicó el frailecillo—, y tampoco nos caontó nada sobre ella, por si acaso; ni tan siquiera nos dijo su nombre. No os podemos contar mucho más.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? —estalló Dinamarca. Se aburría y no podía ya con tanta incógnita—. Qué Nor lo rompa y punto.

—No puedo—replicó el mencionado con voz monocorde.

—¡Pero si la magia nórdica es lo tuyo! —Dinamarca estaba bastante asombrado. Bueno, a esa magia se le llamaba «nórdica» por algo, ¿no?

—No es magia rúnica—replicó, usando el nombre original.

—Pues que lo rompa el Cejotas—tampoco era un problema…salvo por el hecho de que la habitación podía explotar misteriosamente.

—No es magia británica

—¡Pues el vampiro! —insistió.

Noruega no respondió. No era magia Rumana. Dinamarca se quedó sin argumentos. ¿Era eso posible?

—¡Pero si sólo existen nuestras magias! —Inglaterra mismo respondió por él, mientras Rumanía alzaba una ceja ante la información del noruego.

Noruega les miró con su seriedad de siempre.

—Eso creíamos

Las naciones mágicas se miraron, sintiendo recelo por esa magia desconocida. ¿Era bueno o malo que hubiese más magos, y que estuviesen ocultos? No lo sabían. No sabían si querían saberlo siquiera; pero debían.

—Es una conversación fascinante—intervino Suiza, a quien, por supuesto, la magia le parecía una estupidez—, pero parece que no os habéis dado cuenta de algo más importante todavía—todos le miraron, expectantes ante sus palabras—. Es una nación. Con un territorio, por pequeño que sea. Sabemos que es rarísimo, por no decir imposible, que haya una nación que no haya proclamado su soberanía e independencia a los cuatro vientos, a fin de que los demás le tengamos más o menos en cuenta y lo reconozcamos cómo a tal. Hasta las micronaciones lo hacen. Pero ella no.

Todos centraron su atención en él. Tenía razón, después de todo. Una nación no reconocida internacionalmente, aunque fuese por sólo un país, no existía a efectos prácticos. Y si no insistía en obtener su independencia, sin importar el éxito que obtuviere, terminaba desapareciendo. Pero esa extraña mujer-nación había seguido por ahí tan tranquila, sin llamar la atención de ningún país durante, al menos, varios siglos.

Vash esperó un poco antes de comunicarles la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Eso significa que al menos uno de nosotros comparte territorio con ella y la reconoce cono nación. Y la está encubriendo.

En otras palabras, un traidor.

* * *

><p>*<strong>¡Yo descubrí América!:<strong> Sé que debería haber metido a Dinamarca en la discusión por los vikingos y tal, pero sinceramente, no se me ocurría ninguna manera de encauzarla, por lo que lo dejé así.

***tu hermano:** Aún no deberían ser hermanos pero… exigencias del guión.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Anónimo 7:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que te entiendo, yo tampoco soy de comentar mucho. No te preocupes, pensaba seguir escribiéndola de todos modos, aunque sí que es cierto que no tener comentarios desanima un poco. Y me temo que no creo que pueda actualizar muy rápido… (Instituto…)

**KarimeA:** Te respondí arriba ;3

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí hoy. Admito que me muero de ganas por saber vuestras teorías respecto al traidor (jojojo), aunque me da la sensación de que no es muy difícil saberlo. De todas maneras, lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo; el cual, por cierto, tengo esperanzas de poder publicarlo de regalo de Reyes :3 A ver si lo logro.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: Traición

Y antes de lo planeado (wii) aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Feliz año a todos^^

**Advertencias del cap:** Insinuaciones de Spamano (pero muy poquito). He descubierto que adoro meterme con Lovino XD pobre hombre. Se descubre la identidad del traidor~:3 Recordad que los diáloos en cursiva son en español ;)

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Traición<strong>

No se trataba de que Romano quisiese ver a España.

¡Claro que no!

Lo que ocurría era que, simplemente el estúpido macho-patatas iba a ir a casa (¡¿por qué demonios tenía Veneziano que invitarle a comer ese día; o mejor, cualquier día, maldición?) y no le apetecía verle la cara, de manera que decidió irse al país vecino. Total, Antonio siempre le recibía con los brazos abiertos, no importaba lo mucho que su antiguo secuaz se aprovechase de él con las comidas y el alojamiento gratis. Era realmente idiota, pero eso a Italia del Sur le venía muy bien.

Ya en la concurrida Madrid, decidió ir a buscarle a su casa. Conociéndole, estaría perdiendo el tiempo de alguna manera estúpida, como tocando la guitarra o algo así. Claro que para Lovino Vargas, la única cosa productiva que el español podía hacer se trataba de cuidar su huerto de tomates (para, por supuesto, dárselo luego al italiano en forma de alguna cena en la que el sureño se auto invitase. Como esa vez, vamos).

Sin embargo, no necesitó ir a su casa para verle. A unas tres manzanas de la misma, España se encontraba apoyado contra una farola. A Romano le dio igual que pareciese estar esperando a alguien. Había encontrado a Antonio y pensaba obligarle (bueno, convencerle. Nunca necesitaba llegar a tanto) a que le llevase por ahí a comer, pues casi eran las dos.

Mas, cuán grande sería su sorpresa al ver como el español levantaba la cabeza en dirección contraria a la del italiano, sonreía y empezaba a caminar para, a los pocos pasos, abrazar efusivamente a una mujer que comía chocolate y que le sonreía tanto como él a ella. Cuán molesto se sintió cuando vio como le daba os besos en las mejillas (¡pero eso _no_ eran _celos_!). Cuán desconcertado se quedó cuando reconoció a la mujer que habían visto en la reunión a través de las ventanas, pendiente negro y puntiagudo colgando de su oreja como si de un ser incomprendido se tratase.

Cuán furioso se sintió al oír como la voz del español, cargada de cariño y afecto, pronunciaba con la tranquilidad de una antigua amistad (o algo más) un nombre propio, perteneciente a la mujer.

* * *

><p>España, ignorando que estaba siendo observado por cierto italiano, saludó tranquilamente a la mujer.<p>

—_¡Cuánto tiempo, Laura!_

Ella la miró, con una media sonrisa escéptica y levantando una ceja.

—_Vamos, Toño, que sólo han sido tres meses_—replicó la tal «Laura».

Hablaban en español. ¡Español! Por primera vez, Lovino agradeció haber aprendido ese puñetero idioma que tantos quebraderos de aveza le había dado en su momento. Y el acento de la mujer, esa vez, era de… de… Bueno, no lo sabía («¡¿Porqué rayos se supone que debería de saberme todas las zonas de España, maldición?»). Lo importante era («¿lo era?») que ella también podía hablar en español.

Antonio puso cara de perrito abandonado.

—_Eso es mucho tiempo_—replicó, haciendo un puchero—. _Y yo echo de menos a mi hermanita mayor_.

Laura sonrió mientras suspiraba. «Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarte solo» le replicó. Pero Lovino no lo oyó. Se encontraba demasiado paralizado como para reaccionar de manera adecuada. ¿Que esa mujer era su _qué_? ¡¿Y desde cuándo? ¡¿Qué coño significaba eso? Desde la esquina en la que se había escondido, Romano siguió escuchando y observando.

España puso los brazos en jarras, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—_Por cierto_—le comentó—, _¿no te ha visto mucha gente últimamente? Incluso tu posible procedencia fue un tema de conversación en la última reunión. Por no hablar del espectáculo que diste._

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, como irritada consigo misma.

—_Oh, ni me lo recuerdes. ¿Te puedes creer que Alemania hasta pudo hacerme preguntas?_ —sí, estaba irritadísima consigo misma—._ Últimamente no paro_—se quejó.

Antonio decidió que era un buen momento para intentar convencerla de algo en lo que llevaba mucho tiempo insistiendo.

_—¿Sabes? Quizás_—dejó caer—,_ si me dices que es lo que haces, podría ayudarte_…

Ella le miró a los ojos y, con una gran sonrisa, le dijo:

—_No_

Romano incluso juraría haber visto un corazón salir de su boca tras esa negación tan seca y rotunda. España trató de insistir, pero ella le cortó.

—_Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, y sabes que no voy a ceder_— le regañó su hermana.

—_Pero ya no soy sólo yo_—trató de hacerla entrar en razón su hermano—. _Ahora los otros países también saben que_…—el español pareció dudar un segundo—_que estás por ahí, cerca de ellos, y podría ser peligroso para ti. No sabemos si tus intenciones son buenas o malas._

—_Ese será mi problema—_replicó ella con suavidad_—, y yo lo solucionaré. Además, no hemos quedado para hablar de esto, ni de economía, ni nada por el estilo—_Laura alzó una ceja_—, sino para pasar el rato. ¿O me equivoco?_

España se rascó la nuca, sonriendo como disculpa. Ella la aceptó, dirigiéndole otra y le agarró del brazo.

—_Venga, vamos a zampar_

_—¿Sólo piensas en comer?_

_—¡Sabes que sí!_ —afirmó ella.

Y entre las carcajadas cómplices de los hermanos, comenzaron a caminar hacia algún restaurante barato.

Por supuesto, Romano les siguió.

* * *

><p>Había sido una tarde agotadora, aunque productiva, para el italiano.<p>

Agotadora porque estuvo toda la tarde siguiéndoles allá donde fueran, no importaba si se sentaban en una terraza o estaban dando una vuelta por el parque, Lovino nunca estaba muy lejos, y siempre intentando escuchar y comprender lo que decían (si bien, y para su desgracia, nunca mencionaban nada interesante, no eran más que conversaciones normales entre hermanos, de esas que él nunca tuvo con Feli).

Sobraba decir que él no había comido y que estaba muerto de hambre. Encima la muy bastarda de la Laura esa había estado a punto de pillarle en tres ocasiones. ¡En una incluso se había subido a una farola para ver mejor a su alrededor! Lovino creyó por un segundo que le había visto, pero cuando bajó y Antonio, preocupado, le preguntó que ocurría, ella, sonriente, le respondió que nada. Mira que bien, los dos iban a resultar igual de idiotas.

Por otro lado, la tarde había sido productiva porque tenía fotos de ellos dos juntos en el móvil para dar y regalar. El bastardo traidor español no se iba a poder librar de una buena, no.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, de manera que Lovino dio por concluida la misión para alegría de su vacío estómago y cansadas piernas y pies. Lo cierto era que sentía unos deseos irrefrenables por abalanzarse sobre el español, insultarle hasta quedarse sin voz y pegarle cabezazos hasta romperse la cabeza por ser él quien encubría a la mujer, pero se contuvo. Sería mucho más favorable para sus planes dejar caer la noticia bomba en la siguiente reunión. Rió malignamente cuando comenzó a fantasear con ello. Sí, esperaría un poco. Ahora tenía que volver a Roma, aunque… ¡un momento! ¿Por dónde cojones se salía de esa concurrida, enorme y extranjera ciudad?

…

Oh, mierda.

* * *

><p>Laura observó desde un tejado cercano y con una sonrisa divertida, como Romano caminaba por la ciudad, buscando su coche desesperado. Podría ayudarle, pero era malvada y no pensaba hacerlo. O eso pensaría cualquiera, pero la realidad era que ella no se inmiscuía en lo que no le importaba. Y el hecho de que Lovino estuviese totalmente perdido no le incumbía en absoluto. Además, no era imbécil. Lograría salir de Madrid.<p>

La mujer era consciente de que la nación les había estado siguiendo toda la tarde, pero le había dejado. También se imaginaba que lo soltaría en la siguiente reunión, y lo cierto era que lo esperaba. Casi se podía decir que lo necesitaba. Los tiempos cambian, después de todo, y le había llegado el turno a su posición.

«Haz bien tu papel, Italia del Sur» pensó Laura.

Cuando el italiano se hubo convertido en uno más de todas las personas que caminaban por la calle, decidió marchar también.

Sólo podía esperar.

* * *

><p><span>Reviews:<span>

**ariadonechan:** Me alegro de que te guste. Ya has podido ver quien es el traidor aquí, y su relación de sangre, seh. Pobre ice, tendrá que tener cuidado XD aunque Mr. Puffin no es malvado...creo. ¡Escóndete ice! XD Y los antíguos saldrán bastante, muajaja.

**Annimo8**: Bueno, tu y yo ya hablamos, así que nada que decir ahora XD. Ya te responderé por mail a tus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. Un poco cortito, lo sé, pero el siguiente es más largo, lo prometo. De hecho, es tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos :D<p>

Hasta el próximo~


	5. Capítulo 5: Sorpresa

Aquí la continuación ^^ (Qué ganas de escribir me entraron este domingo, madre mía) ¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favs y alertas!

**Advertencias:**...Yo diría que nada... Admito que estoy subiendo esto con algo de prisa, de manera que si vveis algo que yo no y que haya advertido en el primer capítulo (y dicho que recordaría), podéis decirmelo, que lo edito.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Sorpresa<strong>

Tras estudiar cuidadosamente el calendario (echarle un vistazo) y decidir que una reunión en tres meses era demasiado tiempo a esperar, Romano se vio obligado (muy a su pesar) a llamar al macho patatas para que proclamase una reunión de urgencia en un par de semanas. El motivo, por supuesto, que ya conocía la identidad del traidor, y Lovino pensó que eso sería suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de todas las naciones, y justificación para la urgencia repentina de dicha reunión. No se equivocaba. Por otro lado, Alemania creyó necesaria la participación de todos los países, bajo amenaza de resultar sospechoso si no iban.

En menos de tres días ya estaba todo organizado, e incluso tuvieron que adelantarla una semana porque todas las naciones estaban impacientes por interrogar a alguien y sacar información.

Sin duda, se mascaba demasiada tensión y desconcierto.

* * *

><p>Todos los países estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios, y se miraban unos a otros, nerviosos. A identidad del traidor iba a ser revelada. ¿Sería su vecino? ¿O la persona junto a la cual se sentaban en la reunión? Eran demasiadas incógnitas, y la presión les pasaba factura. No hacían más que gritarle a Romano que lo soltase de una buena vez. Alemania se vio obligado a pedir orden.<p>

Lovino, por su parte, y para evitar que el traidor se escapase, le pidió a Holanda que guardase la puerta. El holandés, viéndose libre de culpa (y tras un pequeño y aliviado suspiro de su hermana), aceptó sin muchos reparos. No dijo nada sobre las ventanas (Antonio no era lo suficientemente idiota como para saltar por las ventanas…o eso pensaba la nación itálica. Después de todo, no quería que muriese por tirarse al vacío mientras huía, quería matarle él personalmente/nacionalmente).

Una vez todos se posicionaron y se hubieron quedado en silencio, Lovino se levantó. Cientos de miradas se clavaron en él.

—Hace una semana, fui a visitar una nación, y descubrí que esa mujer—narró, sintiendo como a cada palabra de más que pronunciaba, le hervía más la sangre, recordando lo que había visto. ¡Pero no eran celos!— es la _hermana mayor_—recalcó— de la nación que la encubre. Y les saqué fotos—puntualizó, mientras les daba el móvil con las pruebas a las naciones para que se lo fueran pasando

Los países comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. ¿Otra nación aparte de Italia y Alemania compartía territorio? Romano, sintiendo que no sería capaz de contener su furia, se encaró con Antonio, al que tenía al lado y quien se encontraba bastante nervioso por razones obvias.

—¿Verdad, España? —le gritó.

Cientos de pares de ojos se clavaron en el País de la Pasión, cuya perenne sonrisa denotaba nerviosismo e incomodidad. No era buena señal, y los demás países le miraron, aún más inquisitivos, pese a la sorpresa inicial.

—¡Antonio! —saltó Francia, indignado—¡¿Cómo es que nunca me lo habías dicho? ¡Una belleza como esa merece recibir_ l'amour_ del tito Francis! —su mirada depravada hizo que varias naciones se alejasen de él. Y pese a la presión, incluso Antonio le miró mal. ¡Qué era su hermana!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, _wine bastard_! —se le encaró Inglaterra—¡Esto es serio!

—No te pongas así, Arthur, _mon ami_—Francis le guiñó un ojo seductoramente—. ¡Podemos hacer un trío!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo? —le gritó Arthur, sonrojado por lo obsceno de la proposición.

Rápidamente comenzaron a discutir, por lo que Alemania decidió tomar las riendas del interrogatorio posicionándose frente a un Antonio acorralado en su silla, y con buena parte de los países mirándole mal; o con reproche, sin ser tan radicales.

—¿Quién es y qué está haciendo, España? —exigió saber Ludwig. Romano no había podido empezar a interrogarle porque había pasado a intentar lanzarse sobre el español, de manera que varios países tuvieron que detenerle. El italiano tenía que conformarse con forcejear y lanzarse y lanzarle todos los exabruptos que sabía; junto con un par de los típicos para Alemania, aprovechando que estaban cerca el uno del otro.

—N-no puedo decírtelo—respondió Antonio con una sonrisa temblorosa y sin mirarle a la cara.

Ludwig siguió atravesándole con la mirada. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Muy bien, en ese caso tendré que anular todo mi comercio contigo—sentenció.

Varias naciones se quedaron sin respiración. España abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada.

—¡No! —se agarró a sus piernas, lloriqueando, suplicante—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Se enfadará conmigo si haces eso! — vale, eso no entraba en los planes del alemán, y no era el único sorprendido—. Me castigará. ¡Y no quiero otros dos años de impotencia! —las naciones le miraron fijamente. ¿Que su hermana le había qué?

En cuestión de un instante, Francis había dejado de discutir con Arthur y se había posicionado frente a Alemania, con actitud solemne. París peligraba y eso no era bueno para la Nación del Amor.

—Tenemos que reflexionar esto, Alemania.

—¡No me voy a echar atrás por una amenaza tan falsa! —replicó Ludwig.

Justo en ese momento, y sorprendiendo a Holanda, la puerta se abrió.

* * *

><p>Laura gruñó, molesta. Llegaba tarde a la puñetera reunión. Mierda, sabía que tenía que haber ido antes. Ahora las pasaría canutas para entrar. No era como si no pudiese hacerse invisible, pero la gente no solía ver puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, de manera que tuvo que esperar pacientemente (que desgracia que no tuviese demasiada)a que alguien abriese la puerta y aprovechase para colarse. Afortunadamente, su deseo se cumplió a los pocos minutos, pero casi se choca con el humano que salía.<p>

Ya en el edificio, se dirigió al ascensor especial que le llevaría al piso en el que se celebraba en encuentro. El ascensor estaba por un sistema de alta seguridad por la cual la gente sólo podía subir si conocía una contraseña especial. Sólo las naciones la sabían, claro; aparte de otras pocas personas, como sus jefes, los trabajadores del edificio o el personal de limpieza. Por supuesto, ella también la sabía. Sólo había tenido que preguntársela a su hermano con una excusa cualquiera.

Escasos minutos más tarde ya estaba frente a la puerta. Se oían varios gritos y…¡Oh! Parecía que Ludwig estaba interrogando a su querido hermanito. Laura reprimió una sonrisilla. Ojalá hubiese llegado antes, aunque sólo fuera para reírse de la cara que debía tener. Qué malvada era en ocasiones. Antonio se negó a decirlo. ¡Qué hermano tan fiel! Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo el mismo conjuro que los animales guardianes, más que «fidelidad», se calificaría como «imposibilidad de ser infiel». O lo que fuera.

« Muy bien, en ese caso tendré que anular todo mi comercio contigo »

Vale, eso ya no le gustaba tanto. Se aseguró de que lo tenía todo preparado bajo los pliegues de sus ropajes de cuero y lana y decidió entrar en la sala.

Qué problemáticos eran las naciones.

* * *

><p>Todas las naciones se volvieron hacia la puerta. Enmudecieron de asombro al ver a la nación que tanto les había dado que hablar aparecer por allí y saludar con un «Hola» de acento londinense como si nada. Holanda apenas reaccionó al verla, aunque ella, por si acaso, se alejó un poco. La sorpresa no le duraría eternamente. España fue el primero en reaccionar.<p>

—_¡Ten piedad! —_le suplicó_—¡Nos han visto y no sé cómo!_

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y lo sé, dejé que Romano nos viera. Tenía la esperanza de que lo dijese en la siguiente reunión, aunque el que la adelantaseis fue una sorpresa. Y no pensaba hacerte nada—murmuró. Bueno, lo cierto era que no podía negar que se cabreaba con facilidad y que se había ganado esa reputación a pulso.

Antonio la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¡Se supone que eres algo así como una nación secreta!

—Parte de—especificó ella—. Todos nos cansamos de ser invisibles, supongo

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eso no es una excusa—le replicó España. Laura se encogió de hombros y se giró de espaldas—. ¡Pasota!

Ella le ignoró y centró su atención en la escopeta que tenía a escasos centímetros de de su cabeza. Suiza nunca se hacía de rogar. Pese al arma (o quizás precisamente por ella), ella le encaró y le sonrió socarrona.

—Ya que has venido aquí por voluntad propia y nos has ahorrado el trabajo de buscarte—dijo Vash, muy serio—, no vas a marcharte de aquí hasta haber respondido a todas nuestras preguntas.

—Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos más importantes y urgentes que atender. No puedo perder el tiempo con esto.

Vash entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila, aun siendo un país?

—No creo que entiendas tu sit…

—Vash—cortó ella con voz firme y expresión neutra.

El suizo la miró, expectante. ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? Laura murmuró algo extraño y una pequeña runa se formó en su boca durante un segundo. Suiza sacudió la cabeza. De repente tenía mucho, mucho sueño…Se desplomó en el suelo, profundamente dormido, ante la sorprendida y preocupada mirada de las demás naciones. Más de uno comenzó a apuntarla con sus propias armas. Laura suspiró.

—Mierda, y yo que no quería crear problemas.

—Has empezado con muy mal pie, sin duda—replicó Alemania

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió saber Bielorrusia. No permitiría que tocase a su hermano mayor. Su mirada daba verdadero miedo. Tanto el propio Iván como los bálticos se alejaron de ella.

—Salvar vuestro culo una vez más—replicó ella, indiferente.

Todos la miraron, desconfiados.

—Tú nunca nos has salvado de nada. Además, ¡no necesitamos tu ayuda! —replicó Estados Unidos. La obsesión de Alfred con ser el héroe podía llegar a ser algo realmente enfermizo.

Laura le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—os he salvado más veces de las que puedo contar. Sencillamente lo hago sin que seáis conscientes de ello—le replicó—. Y ya he perdido tiempo suficiente.

Ignorando a todas las armas que la apuntaban, miró a su alrededor. Romano y Veneziano se encontraban en lugares opuestos de la habitación. Y ambos estaban tras un hueco en la barrera de armas que rodeaba, el primero, agarrado por un par de países; y el segundo, temblando cerca de Alemania. Muy lejos el uno del otro. Bien, eso era bueno.

Laura se encaró a Romano, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo imperceptiblemente. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién estaría tranquilo frente a alguien a quien ni Rusia y Bielorrusia juntos eran capaces de intimidar? Nadie en su sano juicio. Y Lovino estaba muy en sus cabales.

—¿Estás bien, Romano?

La pregunta desconcertó a todos los presentes.

—¡Claro que sí, bastarda! —replicó él por puro reflejo, aterrado. Podía ser una mujer, pero sus genes españoles debían de destacar para que le hubiese soltado eso. Tembló con más fuerza al darse cuenta de que no había insultado a la persona más adecuada. Pero ella ignoró el comentario.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió ella.

—¡S-sí! —tartamudeó, ya libre de sus captores.

Laura frunció el ceño, pensativa. Eso no entraba en sus planes. Y no podía haberse equivocado. La vigiló a través de pelo disimuladamente. Y entonces vio lo que necesitaba. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo, salió del círculo de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Feliciano, tirándole al suelo. A Alemania no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y defender al italiano. Pero ella se separó de la nación norteña en cuestión de un instante y miró hacia la pared cercana, en la que había una gran grieta. Laura sonrió para sí. Si es que a ella ya no la podían engañar.

—_F-fratello?_ —susurró Feliciano, asustado.

Efectivamente, Romano estaba allí, frente a ellos, con una mano clavada en la pared y ocasionando la grieta. Tenía los ojos en blanco y una sustancia gris recubría buena parte de su cuerpo.

Laura invocó un _b__ō_* y ordenó a todo el mundo que se alejase del italiano. Finlandia no lo hizo con suficiente rapidez y esa cosa grisácea que recubría el cuerpo de Italia del Sur le arañó el hombro. Tino cayó al suelo sufriendo un dolor demasiado intenso para haber sufrido el ataque en su cuerpo humano.

Laura se apresuró a defenderle y a hacer retroceder a Romano con el arma, empujándole. Tras adquirir distancia, Laura murmuró un par de runas sobre el bō y golpeó el pecho de Romano con ella. De su espalda comenzó a salir esa sustancia tan rara y a tomar la forma de una especie de pelota con alas. Laura avanzó un paso e, invocando una espada a la que añadió algo de magia, cortó a la sustancia, la cual se volvió blanca y desapareció. También agarró el cuerpo inconsciente de Romano antes de que chocase contra el suelo. Le tumbó sin demasiadas ceremonias. Todos la miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar. Suiza comenzaba a despertarse, y Liechtenstein se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada. Pero aparte de tener algo de somnolencia, Vash parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. Veneziano también se acercó a su hermano.

—No te preocupes—la voz de Laura le sobresaltó en medio de tanto silencio, sólo está inconsciente. Despertará dentro de un rato.

España suspiró de alivio sin darse cuenta. La confianza que (pese a todo) parecía profesarle a su hermana contribuyó a tranquilizar la tensión de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —gritó Turquía

Laura tardó un poco en responder.

—Un poseedor

Pero un repentino gemido de dolor desvió su atención. Cierto, Finlandia había resultado herido. Suecia, pese a su cara inexpresiva, le abrazaba preocupado. Y no era el único inquieto. No era normal que a una nación le doliese tanto un mísero rasguño, y se notaba que el pobre Tino se estaba esforzando por no gritar. Laura se acercó, pero los nórdicos la detuvieron. Aún no podían fiarse de ella, sobretodo Noruega, aunque eso era más por motivos personales que por desconfianza real. Hanatamago les ladró para que la dejasen pasar. Mr. Puffin también intentó convencerles. Pero fue el propio Berwald quien dio el visto bueno:

—D'jadla—les pidió

Si Hanatamago confiaba en ella, él podía confiar en ella.

Tras mirarse entre sí, y un poco recelosos, los tres nórdicos se apartaron. Laura procedió a examinarle la herida a Finlandia bajo la atenta mirada de todas las demás naciones. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. La herida tenía un poco de esas sustancia. No era peligroso, en un principio, pero atraería a más. Y eso sí sería peor.

Sacó un pincel y un bote de tinta negra de entre los pliegues de su ropa y comenzó a trazar símbolos alrededor de la herida. Le dio un suave golpe y la sustancia salió. Tras un suave susurro por parte de la mujer, la sustancia se volvió blanca y desapareció.

Finalmente, la mujer trazó nuevas líneas de tinta a través de la herida abierta y esta se cerró, utilizando la tinta como si ésta fuesen puntos de sutura e hilo, y en lugar de pintar, Laura le hubiese cosido. Por último le trazó un nuevo par de símbolos alrededor, y el dolor desapareció en cuestión de instantes. La herida tampoco parecía que iba a tardar mucho en cerrarse. Dando la cura por finalizada, Laura se levantó, pese a que Hanatamago intentaba lamerle la cara en agradecimiento.

—G-gracias—murmuró Finlandia.

Ella sólo asintió.

Tras asegurarse de que, efectivamente, Tino estaba bien; Noruega encaró a Laura. No le dijo nada porque no era necesario. Le estaba exigiendo respuestas. Y Laura supo que tenía que empezar a darlas. Suspiró.

En fin, dejar que la pillasen había sido idea suya, después de todo.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Bō<strong>: Un _**bō**_ (棒, ''_**bō''**_**?** «bastón») es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). Han existido de una forma u otra en todas las culturas, sean: Egipcia, india, china, japonesa u okinawense.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Annimo 7:** Tengo que decirte que adoro tus comentarios, ¡en serio! No sabes lo mucho que me animan. Ojalá supiera yo comentar así. En fin... Supongo que tienes razón, que el traidor sería Romano, no lo había pensado ._. lo cierto es que tengo que reconocer que le llamé traidor no porque lo fuera de verdad, sino por como acababa el capítulo anterior, con todos pensando que había un traidor. A ver, creo que esto no lo he explicado muy bien XD Sí, Laura es una nación y sí, forma parte de los antiguos... más o menos. Yo considero que está en un punto medio, pero supongo que sí que podríamos considerarla de los antiguos. No voy a decirte mucho más porque lo explicaré más adelante.Y no te preocupes por haberte enrollado con esto, si te digo la verdad, me encanta saber las teoríasde mis lectores; saber si aciertan, si están equivocados, ect. Se me hace muy interesante saber como creen que se desarrollará y, quizás, darles una sorpresa. Y sí, está solita ;_; y su vida no ha sido muchas alegrías precisamente. En parte es por eso por lo que tiene tan mal genio (aunque eso lo mostraré mejor próximamente). Jojojo, no te preocupes por eso. En realidad, ya tengo escritos hasta el capítulo diez, lo que ocurre es que los tengo en un cuaderno y tengo que pasarlos a limpio. No quiero perder la vieja y sana costumbre de escribir a mano (además, me concentro mejor). ¡Gracias por el review!

**Rain:** Aquí tienes tu conti recién salida del horno, disfruta. Pero cuidado, que igual te quemas XD. Bueno, lo único que planeaba Laura que hiciese Romano era lo de decirles a todos que él era el traidor. Su trabajo ha terminado y la ha cumplido satisfactoriamente.

**Laila.X.:** Me alagas diciéndote que te encanta. Si te digo la verdad, no sabía muy bien como comenzar esto, sólo quería que alguien la viese y lo dijese en una reunión. Y Alemania resultó ser la víctima. Pobre Ludwig XD Estoy segura de que miles de personas querrían ese poder, yo entre ellas, aunque sólo sea para meterme con el personal jejeje Qué malvada soy. Su hermana es...un poco de todo :D Tengo la teoría de que los países pueden cambiar su nombre sin desaparecer. Algo así como que evolucionan con sus ciudadanos, no son los mismos que al principio, pero tampoco se convierten en otro país. Ya os lo contaré.

**Nessynish:** Léetelos, léetelos, que ya me contarás XD

* * *

><p>Siento el corte tan brusco que hay en este capítulo, pero es que en un inicio este y el siguiente eran uno. <strong>Muy largo<strong>. Demasiado, y decidí cortarlo en dos.

¡Laura no teme, Laura está como una maldita cabra! En serio, estoy de acuerdo con Lovino, ¿quien se enfrenta a Rusia y a su hermana? Yo no, creédme. Y tiene una manía malsana con colarse en sitios. Cerrad la puerta con llave~ XD

Y en el siguiente os contaré (por fin XD) que es eso que les persigue.


	6. Capítulo 6: Oscuros

**Capítulo 6: Los Oscuros**

—Se llaman «Oscuros*»—Laura comenzó con la explicación—. Se tratan de magia pura que ha tomado conciencia de sí misma y cuyo único objetivo es destruir a todas las naciones que existan. Se trata de un conjuro antiguo cuya fuente de energía es él mismo. Con que haya un Oscuro vivo es suficiente para que pueda haber miles.

La mujer realizó una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Inglaterra la aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Quién los creó? —una magia tan poderosa no se veía todos los días.

—El Primer Mago, Pangea. Increíblemente poderoso, pues sus habitantes eran no solo los animales sino los seres mágicos. Pero su propia magia lo consumió, quizás por culpa de algunas criaturas mágicas que no querían formar parte de él, no lo sé. El caso es que su magia le destruyó y se propuso destruir a todas las naciones que pudiesen surgir.

Laura suspiró para sus adentros. No se podía creer que se lo estuviera diciendo de verdad. No después de ocultarlo tantos siglos…Incluso aunque ya lo hubiese planeado se le antojaba demasiado irreal. Lo peor era que tendrían muchas preguntas. Y la curiosidad podía ser realmente peligrosa. Sobre todo para ella.

—¿En qué consiste el conjuro? —preguntó Rumanía.

Laura frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Destruye la barrera entre personificación y territorio—las naciones la miraron, confusos ante sus palabras—. Cuando ocurre algo en vuestro territorio las consecuencias se reflejan en vuestro cuerpo, pero no al revés.

Todos asintieron pues lo sabían de sobra. ¿Quién no había sufrido alguna guerra y sus consecuentes heridas? ¿O alguna catástrofe natural?

—El conjuro rompe esa barrera—continuó Laura—, y suele traducirse en catástrofes naturales que destrocen el territorio, a no ser que otra nación pueda hacerse cargo del mismo, en cuyo caso pasa a formar parte de esa otra nación. Por eso duele tanto. Y por eso pueden matarnos con tanta facilidad. Para ellos es como si fuésemos humanos normales.

Las naciones, pálidas ante la revelación, se miraron entre sí, y después a Finlandia, quien se agarraba el hombro herido con fuerza y cuya cara de circunstancias se confirmó las palabras de la mujer.

Sus cuerpos humanos eran vulnerables frente a los Oscuros. Unos cuerpos que deberían ser indestructibles.

—¿Y cómo nos atacan? ¡Necesitamos defendernos! —exclamó Alemania.

—De tres maneras posibles, obviando a unos que pueden desplegar campos de invisibilidad. Esos no atacan, pero ayudan a otros a hacerlo. Están los ofensivos, como la cosa que maté el otro día. La magia sólo puede ser contrarrestada con magia, pero los Oscuros son magia pura, y utilizarla de cualquier manera sólo les vuelve más fuertes. La única menara de matarles que encontré se trata de atacarles con armas mágicas. Necesitan ser heridos con magia, pero de manera física. El hielo mágico también funciona. Evidentemente—les sonrió con un poquito de amargura— no resulta recomendable acabar herido. Duele.

Laura realizó una breve pausa para acercarse a las mesas y robar el agua de alguna nación. Nadie le dijo nada, más interesados en sus palabras que por un poco de agua. Tras un breve trago, Laura continuó.

—Luego están los poseedores—continuó la mujer—. Estos no matan directamente, sino que poseen a una nación para que mate a otra, permitiéndoles romper la famosa barrera a dichas naciones. Sienten una debilidad especial por los hermanos—comentó, mirando a Lovino, que seguía inconsciente.

—Pero se comportaba con normalidad…—comenzó Feliciano.

Laura asintió.

—Es esencial para no levantar sospechas. Además, los Oscuros no conocen el comportamiento concreto de una nación. Éstos sólo pierden el control cuando el Oscuro les domina por completo. Hasta ese momento, la magia se encuentra latente. E incluso pueden caer latentes de nuevo pese haber despertado. La nación poseída nunca recuerda nada. Cuando Romano despierte, lo último que recordará será que le he preguntado algo.

Laura iba a seguir hablando cuando una pelotita amarilla voló hacia ella. La mujer extendió el dedo para que Gilbird se posase sobre él, y el pollito comenzó a piar, bastante alterado. El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció mientras los demás animales se miraban entre ellos, preocupados. Laura miró a Prusia de reojo. No eran buenas noticias, desde luego.

—¿Y el tercero? — se atrevió a preguntar Inglaterra. La interrupción y la reacción de las mascotas les había dado a todos mala espina.

—Contaminadores—dijo ella, secamente, como si fuese algo obvio. Bueno, para ella lo era. Estaba muy seria y pensando en otra cosa. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que tendría que darles detalles—. Fue por ellos por lo que os di a los animales guardianes. Tienen que detectar si estáis contaminados y avisarme. Son los más comunes y su efecto es como una enfermedad; te infectan y extienden por todo tu cuerpo.

Las naciones la miraron, expectantes, pero Laura ya no dijo nada más.

—¿Y? —preguntó España.

Ella resopló. Era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Mueres—sentenció. Después de dirigió a Gilbert—. Y Gilbird me ha dicho que estás infectado.

Varias miradas preocupadas se clavaron en el prusiano. Gilbert le devolvió la mirada, algo nervioso. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su cara no parecía bromear. Oh, Dios, eso era malo. Muy malo. ¡Él era demasiado grandioso para morir! O eso esperaba.

Ignorando el monólogo interno de Prusia acerca de su grandiosidad o no, Laura se acercó, murmuró algo y le sopló suavemente en la cara. Prusia la miró como si hubiese venido de otro planeta y no fue el único. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los contaminadores también se hacen invisibles. Ahora podremos verlo.

Extrañado, el albino alzó las manos y se quedó petrificado. Unas extrañas líneas grises las envolvían hasta la base de los dedos. Era escalofriante. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Laura frunció el ceño al verlo. No tenía buena pinta.

—Quítate la chaqueta—ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Prusia obedeció, algo confuso, quedándose en tirantes. Los brazos también se encontraban cubiertos por esas líneas. La cara de Laura no mejoró.

—Quítate los pantalones

Él la miró. ¡Ni de coña iba a despelotarse en frente de todos! ¿Qué clase de pervertida era? Ella entendió el mensaje y chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

—Pues súbete los pantalones hasta las rodillas, pero enséñame las putas piernas—comenzaba a perder la paciencia con tanta tontería, y no era un lujo que podía darse, precisamente.

Antonio le indicó a Gilbert a través de gestos (increíblemente exagerados cabe decir) que le obedeciera. Laura reafirmó su convicción de que su hermano era idiota, pero al menos el prusiano, temiendo por la seguridad de sus regiones vitales, obedeció. Las líneas bajaban de las rodillas hasta poco antes de los tobillos. El piar aterrorizado del pollito al verlo no fue buena señal, así como tampoco la sombra que cubrió la cara de la mujer.

—Gilbird—dijo ella, muy seria, pero sin perder la vista de la ex nación—, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes?

El animalillo respondió piando. Ella suspiró y asintió.

—¿Es…muy grave? —preguntó Alemania, preocupado por su hermano.

—Mañana estará muerto—replicó ella con sequedad.

Un frío silencio se instaló en la sala. No podía ser. No le podían quedar veinticuatro (o menos) horas de vida.

—Aunque puedo extirpártelo—añadió

Se oyeron varios suspiros y más de uno volvió a respirar.

—¡No eres nada grandiosa! ¡Eso se dice antes! —se quejó Gilbert, quien ya tenía los pelos de punta y había comenzado a sudar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Antonio, preocupado por su amigo.

Laura examinó el bote de tinta negra. Estaba por la mitad. Frunció el ceño.

—Tinta negra—pidió—, y cuerdas.

Más de uno la miró, extrañado. ¿Para qué quería cuerdas? Pero Austria y Hungría fueron a buscar el pedido, y nadie preguntó al respecto. Elizaveta se encontraba especialmente preocupada. Prusia era un creído arrogante, pero no se merecía morir. No iba a morir…¿verdad?

Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado, Laura cogió un pincel y la tinta que traía consigo y comenzó una mezcla de runas, caracteres chinos y otros símbolos por las paredes, suelo y, tras levitar ante la atónita mirada de los demás, el techo. Luego se dirigió a una silla para realizarle dibujos similares (a los ojos de las naciones). Fue entonces cuando el ex matrimonio volvió con el pedido a cara de sorpresa. Fuera de las sala no se oía nada, pero todo el mundo estaba gritando o hablando en voz alta, quizá para calmar los nervios ante tanta incertidumbre. Lovino ya había vuelto en sí y Bélgica le había explicado que ocurría, pero al italiano no se le pasaba el susto. ¡Que esa loca se había enfrentado a Suiza y sus infinitas armas de fuego y a la mala bestia de Bielorrusia como si nada!

—¿Oísteis algo al volver? —les preguntó aura a los recién llegado, pero sin quitar su atención de la silla. Ellos negaron—. Bien, el hechizo de insonorizar funciona—comentó para sí.

—¿Y por qué haces eso? —preguntó Prusia, extrañado.

—No queremos alertar a la gente con tus gritos de dolor

Gilbert se rió al oírlo.

—No te preocupes, soy demasiado increíble como para quejarme por un poco de dolor—comentó, orgulloso.

—Dijeron los grandes Imperios antes de llorar como bebés—replicó Laura totalmente indiferente y sin molestarse en mirarle.

Gilbert frunció el ceño. Los Imperios no eran nada grandiosos, él sí. Aunque la afirmación no le gustó un pelo.

—¿Acaso has hecho esto con Imperios? —preguntó Francia.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Os lo he hecho a casi todos varias veces, aunque me las arreglo para conseguir que lo olvidéis o creáis que fue un sueño. Sólo se libran las naciones pequeñas o las micronaciones por resultar poco importantes. Y los Imperios son un imán para estas cosas.

—¿Te di muchos problemas? —preguntó tímidamente Arthur, sintiéndose un poquito (pero sólo un poquito) culpable por haber sido el Impero más grande del mundo.

—Me planteé muy seriamente dejar que murieras—reconoció ella sin tapujos. Si Inglaterra hubiese estado bebiendo, lo habría escupido todo—, pero entonces tus colonias se habrían convertido en objetivos (no, a las colonias tampoco les afectan los Oscuros) y sería más problemático a la larga. Además, si realmente te hubiese dejado morir, ya habría muerto antes alguien más. —su mirada de acero revelaba que se encontraba hablando muy en serio.

Más de uno se sintió incómodo y algo preocupado.

—¿…Y quien es? —preguntó Francis, temiendo por sí mismo. Siempre supo que los tríos llegarían a ser su perdición.

—No os importa—replicó ella—, pero esa nación lo sabe bien—inspiró hondo, en parte para relajarse, en parte porque ya había terminado con los preparativos. Miró a Prusia y apuntó a la silla—. Siéntate y quítate la camiseta.

Después se fue a examinar lo que Austria y Hungría habían traído. El otro protestó.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que eres hija de Francis o qué?

—No—replicó ella sin mirarle.

—¿Prima?

—No

—¿Hermana?

Laura puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tengo nada que ver con él. Quítate la camiseta o muere—le replicó, sencillamente.

Esa afirmación convenció más al prusiano. Una vez sentado, Laura se acercó con la tinta y comenzó a hacerle dibujitos sobre las articulaciones y anillos celtas (el detalle asombró a Inglaterra) al final de las líneas grises, es decir, en los tobillos y en los dedos.

—No te muevas—le gruñó ella.

—Pero le haces cosquillas a mi grandiosa persona—se quejó—.Además, ¿qué es eso? —le preguntó, refiriéndose a una marca negra en el centro del pecho de la que parecían provenir el resto de las líneas.

Ella miró de reojo.

—El núcleo. Te lo tengo que arrancar desde ahí.

A Prusia se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Además, ¡la pintura estaba fría, joder! Al terminar con las articulaciones, Laura le hizo otro anillo alrededor del núcleo. Después acarició los símbolos de las articulaciones. Estos se separaron de la piel, comenzando a levitar y arrastrando pequeñas partes grises con ellos.

—Así duele menos y es más fácil de quitar—informó ella—. Bien, que alguien le ate los brazos y las piernas a la silla.

—¡¿Por qué? —lo de las cuerdas seguía sin gustarle nada. Se parecía demasiado a un fetiche.

Laura le miró directamente a los ojos. Los tenía verdes, como los de su hermano, pero más oscuros. Quizá en su casa había muchos bosques. Igual era por el norte. Entonces Gilbert se dio cuenta de que Antonio nunca les había llevado a él y a Francis por la zona norteña del país. ¿Era esa la razón? ¿No era la casa de Antonio y él quería evitar que se diesen cuenta? La voz de la mujer le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Porque cuanto más te muevas, más tardaré y más te dolerá.

Ante esa afirmación, Antonio, Francis y Ludwig decidieron atarle. Ella le prestó atención a su mano izquierda y murmuró unas palabras. Ésta se convirtió en una garra de líneas tribales con cierto brillo sobrenatural. Noruega vio un par de runas flotando en el tatuaje viviente en el que su mano se había convertido.

Gilbert miró esa mano mutada algo preocupado (no era temor. ¡Era demasiado grandioso como para temer!), pero ella, con una sonrisilla traviesa, le tocó la frente con dicha mano. Su dedo-garra le atravesó limpiamente la frente, como si fuese un espíritu. Después se posicionó frente a él, más seria.

—¿Preparado?

Gilbert tragó saliva. Asintió.

Laura le atravesó el pecho y agarró la marca negra. Entonces tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio, Prusia no sintió nada; excepto la desagradable sensación de que algo se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, pero a los pocos segundo notó como las líneas («¡¿Qué demonios?» pensó) se agarraban a su cuerpo con fuerza. De su pecho comenzaba a salir el núcleo dentro del puño de Laura, con el anillo de pintura brillando alrededor, y las líneas del resto del cuerpo retrocedían hacia el pecho. Gilbert sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo desgarrado milímetro a milímetro. Joder, esa zorra no le había mentido. Dolía de verdad. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Las líneas alcanzaron los símbolos flotantes del codo. Hubo un pequeño brillo en el contacto y las líneas retrocedieron en cuestión de milésimas, al contrario que el lentísimo proceso anterior, y llegaron a la mitad del antebrazo. Pero tras eso volvieron a ralentizarse, para desgracia de Gilbert, quien ya había empezado a sudar y jadear del dolor. Las líneas que alcanzaron las rodillas sufrieron un proceso similar al de los codos. Prusia comenzó a gritar. Nunca, que recordase, había sufrido un dolor similar, ni siquiera durante las guerras. Esas cosas grises querían matarles de verdad. Elizaveta apartó la mirada. No soportaba verle sufrir de esa manera.

Laura ya se había alejado un par de pasos para poder tirar mejor del oscuro cuando las líneas llegaron al pecho, la zona más dolorosa. Y el prusiano no tardó en demostrarlo, retorciéndose y luchando contra las cuerdas que le impedían moverse, empezando a llorar sin poder evitarlo y suplicándole que se detuviese en todos los idiomas que conocía. Ella le ignoró, si se detenía, Gilbert moriría.

Tras un último tirón, Laura consiguió arrancar al oscuro. Alzó el brazo para alejarlo de su propio cuerpo mientras la cosa movía sus tentáculos frenéticamente, buscando un nuevo cuerpo que infectar, ante la horrorizada mirada de las demás naciones.

—¡Bielorrusia, lánzale un cuchillo! —le gritó Laura.

La mujer salió de su tranca y obedeció, más por instinto que otra cosa. Sentía que lo que la hermana del español tenía en la mano era peligroso, y que cuanto antes lo destruyera, mejor. Laura le gruñó una runa al cuchillo volador y el oscuro estalló en pedazo al contacto con el arma.

Ya con el ambiente más tranquilo, Alemania y Hungría se acercaron al tembloroso cuerpo que yacía sobre la silla (que seguía intacta gracias a los conjuros que le había puesto Laura) y le desataron. Gilbird voló rápidamente hacia su dueño y luego hacia Laura para comenzar a piarle, frenético. Ella asintió mientras cogía la pintura restante y el pincel y se dirigía hacia el albino. Ésta, con un ligero shock tras la experiencia, no permitió que se le acercase más. Laura le dijo que le quitaría el dolor, y Ludwig, pensando en que a Tino le había funcionado, decidió que podía darle una oportunidad; de manera que trató de convencer a su hermano.

Al final, Prusia cedió y la mujer pudo dibujarle algunos símbolos en los brazos y el pecho. El efecto casi instantáneo hizo que, si bien el dolor no llegó a remitir del todo, el albino sí se sentía mucho mejor. Miró a Laura, quien ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—Eh, tú—la llamó—, norteña.

Laura alzó una ceja y le miró. Antonio no mostró menos sorpresa. El prusiano sonrió, orgulloso de haberlo adivinado.

—Esto no ha…—jadeó— sido nada para alguien…tan increíble como yo—le replicó, sin quitar su arrogante sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió a su vez.

—Lo imaginaba

—O sea, estáis como totalmente locos—replicó Polonia al oírlo. En realidad, todos lo habían pensado.

Laura revisó que lo tenía todo y rompió los conjuros que aún estaban en la habitación. Después se dirigió a su hermano.

—Me voy, ya nos veremos.

Antonio asintió, sonriente. Inesperadamente, una cadena rúnica se enganchó en el brazo de la mujer. Laura miró a Noruega y a la cadena que él agarraba, interrogante.

—Aún no nos has dicho quien eres—replicó. A su lado, Inglaterra y Rumanía le respaldaban—. Y no vamos a dejarte marchar hasta que lo hagas.

Ciertamente varias naciones bloqueaban ya todas las salidas, ventanas incluidas. Bueno, Holanda en realidad no se había movido de la puerta.

Laura sonrió y golpeó la cadena. Ésta se rompió en pedazos y desapareció.

—Lo siento—les replicó—, no me apetece. Decidle que os lleve al punto de encuentro—señaló a su hermano con el pulgar.

—¿Y cómo vas a salir de aquí? —le replicó Inglaterra.

Ella se rió, algo burlona.

—Con magia, ¿cómo si no?

Y entonces desapareció.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Oscuros<strong>: Esto sólo es una curiosidad, pero en un principio los llamé «Oscuros» porque iban a ser negros. Luego pensé que se parecerían demasiado a la magia celta y los dejé grises. No muy original, lo sé, pero los nombres son mi punto flaco.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**KarimeA****:** Bienvenida de nuevo :D no te preocupes por eso, te entiendo. Yo tampoco comento siempre en las historias. Aquí está el origen de los oscuros, jejeje. El conjuro se lo hizo porque, aunque él no fuese a decirle nada a las naciones acerca de que tenía una hermana, uno siempre puede irse de la lengua sin querer. Y más si vives tanto como una nación. Fue más por seguridad que por desconfianza. Aunque hubo una época en la que no se llevaron muy bien…

* * *

><p>Aquí la siguiente parte del capítulo anterior, ese que tuve que dividir en dos. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera. Hablando un poco de todo, ha sido el que más ha cambiado desde la versión en papel hasta la informática. Mientras lo reescribía se me ocurrían un montón de detalles de repente :D<p>

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~


	7. Capítulo 7: Familia

Siento la tardanza T.T, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Y me temo que a partir de ahora irá a peor, de manera es probable que esto se ralentice. Lo siento

**Notas importantes**: ya que lo menciono en el capítulo, sí, Portugal también es hermano de Laura, y sí, también sabía de su existencia. Simplemente tuvo suerte de que no le cogieran a él :3

Los territorios de Laura, España del Norte, son las comunidades autónomas de Galicia, Asturias, Cantabria, País vasco, Navarra, La Rioja y las provincias de León y Burgos y Huesca. Si veis un mapa podréis trazar una línea medianamente recta. Como su hermano tiene un nombre muy largo, a él le seguiré llamando «España». A Laura puede que la llame «España del Norte» en algunas ocasiones

En este capítulo describo de nuevo a Laura (sí, lo sé, soy una plasta), pero quería hacer un experimento. La descripción es un poco así como metafórica (o, simple y llanamente rara) pero lo hago porque, cuando la ven, es como si realmente se diesen cuenta de que es un país, y pudiesen percibirlo. Si os gusta, lo repetiré con los Antiguos. Y hablando de Antiguos… el primero hace su aparición aquí :3 A ver cuántos acertáis quien es antes de que mencione su nombre.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Familia<strong>

Como Laura había dado el visto bueno, a España no le quedó otra que acordar con las naciones como ir al punto de encuentro. EL lugar se encontraba en casa de la hermana, y cómo no podían ir todos, acordaron que irían las naciones que se encontraban más cerca. Portugal se excusó; tenía demasiado trabajo en casa y la amenaza de Alemania a Antonio le había alertado un poco.

Cuatro días más tarde, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Prusia (que ya se había recuperado) y ambos Italia aterrizaban cerca del mediodía en el aeropuerto de Madrid y subían al vehículo de siete plazas que Antonio había tenido que alquilar para el viaje. Lovino no sabía que era peor, que su hermano hiciese de barrera entre Gilbert o él o tener al inglés cejón y al macho-patatas detrás. Estaba casi rodeado de patatas mutantes. Por no hablar de Francis, que en el asiento del copiloto no dejaba de intentar meterle mano al imbécil de España. Si es que seguía siendo España, claro. Feliciano hizo la pregunta por él. Buen trabajo, hermanito.

—Oye, hermanito Antonio—llamó su atención—, sí Laura y tu compartís territorio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

El español pensó un momento. Romano frunció el ceño. Era su maldito nombre, ¿de verdad necesitaba pensarlo?

—«España Central, del Sur, del Esta, del Oeste, Archipiélagos y Ciudades Autónomas»—respondió sonriente.

Los compañeros le miraron atónitos. Normal que necesitase pensar.

—¿Qué cojones? —saltó Romano— ¿pero qué coño os pasa a los españoles con los putos nombres largos, joder?

Antonio rió ante el comentario.

—Bueno, mi hermana sólo es España del Norte.

Prusia le miró, extrañado.

—¿Y por qué tu territorio es considerablemente más grande?

—Me lo cedió. Decía que no podía administrar algo tan grande porque tenía cosas que hacer. Supongo que se referiría a matar a las cosas esas.

* * *

><p>Varias horas más tarde llegaron a su destino. Aparcaron frente a un bosque húmedo y lleno de musgo; antiguo, y Antonio les dijo que el último tramo lo harían a pie. Pero las naciones acompañantes sólo podían mirar atónitos a través de la ventana.<p>

—Idiota, ¿cuándo llegamos a mi casa? —preguntó Arthur. Pero tenía una cara de sorpresa tan cómica que el español pasó por alto el insulto mientras trataba de no reírse.

—…N-nunca—logró decirle, conteniendo la risa.

—Entonces…—preguntó Francis, tímidamente. La sorpresa no se le iba—, ¿seguimos en España? Quiero decir, el territorio y eso.

—Sí, claro—respondió el otro, aún más extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué? —replicó el prusiano—. La pregunta correcta es, si seguimos en España, ¿por qué cojones está diluviando? —señaló las ventanas del vehículo.

Efectivamente, tras los vidrios se veía una densísima cortina de agua caer ininterrumpidamente. Apenas se podía ver dos palmos de frente, y el agua formaba grandes charcos en el suelo, mojaba los árboles, y la humedad parecía luchar por adentrarse en el interior del coche.

—¡Joder, Antonio! ¡Que eres el puto país del Sol! ¡Esto no es normal! —se quejó Lovino.

España sonrió, incómodo.

—Pero esta es la casa de mi hermana—alegó, como si eso lo explicase todo. No lo hacía, por cierto—. Además, en esta zona llueve mucho, casi a diario. Y por todo el norte en general. Es una buena diferencia entra mi casa y la suya.

—¡Sigue sin ser normal! —insistió el italiano.

Al final salieron del coche, pero Antonio dejó los paraguas que había traído en el maletero porque quedaron empapados a los pocos segundos. No hacía mucho frío, pero decidieron darse prisa por si acaso pillaban un resfriado estando empapados. Antonio les guió entre los árboles. Tras casi media hora de silenciosa marcha con el eco de las gotas cayendo a su alrededor, la vieron.

De espaldas, ropa actual; pelo y cuerpo empapados, humedad colándose en sus entrañas. Una parte de sí misma. Parecía abstraída, pero se giró levemente al oírles acercarse. Bosque profundo en sus ojos, lluvia bañando sus mejillas, aliento soplando por las montañas y chocando contra los acantilados. Una nación.

Debería estar prohibido haber vivido tanto como esa mirada osaba insinuar.

A los pocos metros, el mar embravecido rompía sus olas contra el acantilado, agua salada mezclándose con agua dulce sobre sus cuerpos, relámpagos cayendo sobre su superficie. El claro en el que se encontraba no parecía menos peligroso.

«¿Qué queréis, extranjeros?» parecía decir su mirada indomable «Ningún Imperio me ha doblegado jamás. No esperéis éxito.» Eran su casa y su cuerpo. Indomables montañeses. Siglos defendiéndose frente al invasor. Una costumbre.

Ser conquistado, no arrodillarse, conquistar. Resumen demasiado corto de una vida demasiado larga. Tropiezo y caída. Fin del Imperio. Nunca le importó. Tan sólo era la sombra de su hermano. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó.

Susurro entremezclado con gotas de lluvia. Amenaza latente entre humedad. Defensa entre árboles y relámpagos. Nunca la conquistarían del todo.

La sorpresa de su hermano se dibujó en su cara.

—Habíamos quedado hoy, ¿recuerdas?

Laura se sorprendió levemente, pero luego asintió y se giró, hablando con nadie en un idioma ya olvidado. Hablando con alguien al que sólo Inglaterra podía ver. Y su cara dejó traslucir su enorme sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Era joven, de cabello ígneo y ojos del bosque; cejas algo gruesas, todo su ser translúcido. Complexión delgada y ágil, alto. Tatuajes protegiendo sus brazos. Un carcaj ya vacío colgaba de su espalda. Un ser ya muerto con ropas de sabios antiguos y una capa verde adornada con muérdago y hojas de roble. Su padre y el de sus hermanos. El señor de los druidas.<p>

Celtia.

La antigua nación les miró de reojo para luego dirigirse a Laura.

—¿A qué se refiere tu hermano?

—Se lo voy a contar todo—confesó ella, tras un suspiro de resignación—. Los Oscuros se han empezado a comportar de manera extraña y ya no puedo predecir sus movimientos con exactitud. Necesito que sean capaces de reconocer los signos cuando van a ser atacados, infectados o poseídos y me llamen. Y no van a dejarme en paz hasta que se lo cuente todo, lo sé; así que me temo que tengo que tentar a la suerte.

El rostro de Celtia se ensombreció.

—Eso es muy peligroso para ti—la idea no le gustaba un pelo.

Laura no le replicó. Era totalmente consciente de ello, pero llevaba cuarenta años luchando contra los Oscuros así, de esa manera errática, y la situación no hacía más que empeorar. Parecía que se habían propuesto confundirla para que no pudiera protegerles; y lo cierto era que, a ese paso, Laura cometería un error. Y tenía muy claro que no quería ver morir a otra nación por culpa de esas cosas.

Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Laura, ¿con quién estás hablando? —preguntó Antonio.

—¿Qué haces hablando con él? —exigió saber Inglaterra, a su vez.

Al oír sendas reacciones, el rostro de Celtia se dividió entre la rabia y tristeza de no ser visto y la sorpresa de serlo.

—¿Por qué Arthur puede verme? —le preguntó el fantasma a la mujer.

Laura, como un niño que ha hecho una travesura y le han pillado sus padres, tardó un poco en responder.

—Sabe magia—reconoció ella.

Celtia la miró, incapaz de creerlo.

—¡¿Y por qué no se la has hecho olvidar? —no se esforzó demasiado en ocultar su irritación.

—Es muy malo—le informó ella, en absoluto preocupada—. Les hizo un conjuro protector a las casas de las demás naciones para evitar a los ladrones—conjuro protector sencillo donde los haya, cabe destacar— y no sólo tuvo que intentarlo cuatro veces para que funcionase, sino que la mitad casi explotan en el proceso, pero luego le cogió el truco. Sobra decir que yo puedo seguir colándome sin problemas si la situación lo requiere—añadió, con una sonrisilla.

Celtia puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, la carencia de talento de Arthur era impresionante. Ya no le extrañaba tnato que Antigua Gracia le hubiese dicho que el joven Arthur no era el más indicado para saber magia.

—¡¿Quieres responder a mi pregunta? —exclamó Arthur, repentinamente, al sentirse ignorado y bastante ofendido por sus críticas a su habilidad mágica—. ¡¿Qué haces hablando con el fantasma de mi padre?*

Laura miró al mencionado pidiéndole permiso, y el fantasma, un poco resignado, asintió.

—¿Preparado para saber una verdad que te perseguirá hasta el último de tus días? —le replicó ella con una voz y un rostro totalmente carente de emoción.

El inglés no le respondió, pero su manera de fruncir el ceño le indicó que no pensaba retractarse. En fin, peor para él.

—También es mi padre—soltó la bomba.

Y, por supuesto, explotó.

Ninguna de las naciones presentes creyó que un ser vivo podía adquirir semejante tonalidad blanca. Hasta sus cejas parecían más pálidas. España, por otro lado, se perdía un poco al no poder oír ni ver a Celtia, pero aún así sufrió un ligero tic en una ceja.

—No puede ser cierto—murmuró (casi suplicó) Arthur. Él no podía compartir sangre con el bastardo español. Ni con su rarísima hermana, dicho fuera de paso.

—Oh, _lo es_—replicó ella, divertida ante sus caras—. Celtia gobernó buena parte de la península durante unos mil años. Sobre todo en la parte que hoy en día es mi territorio.

Por supuesto, la reacción de los directamente implicados no se hizo esperar: Antonio y Arthur se señalaron mutuamente, furiosos.

—¡No puedo ser su hermano! —le gritaron, al unísono.

Laura suspiró. No creyó que exagerarían tanto la reacción.

—No lo sois. Toño nació por la invasión romana, no tiene nada que ver apenas con los celtas.

—¡Tampoco quiero ser tu hermana! —replicó Inglaterra, casi tan horrorizado (o puede que más, era difícil hacer balance) ante esa idea como ante la de ser hermano de España.

—No lo eres. No compartimos suficiente sangre. Ni siquiera hubo migraciones entre los celtas de tu casa y la mía *. Somos países, no personas. Compartir padre o parte de sangre no tiene por qué significar nada. Si no seríamos todos hermanos y primos hermanos.

La respuesta los tranquilizó bastante, pero no dejaban de matarse con la mirada furtivamente.

Inglaterra también le regalaba miradas asesinas a Laura de cuando en cuando.

«Qué par de idiotas» pensó ella.

—Vuestros problemas familiares no nos importan mucho—les ¿interrumpió? Francia, quien, sin embargo, había tomado buena nota. Nunca se desaprovechaban oportunidades como esa para meterte con tu vecino en el futuro—. Hemos venido aquí por otra cosa, ¿recordáis?

Cierto, recordó Laura. Había quedado con su hermano para contarles la historia. Ese día. En ese lugar. A esa hora. «Muy mal, Laura, muy mal» pensó. Suspiró mientras se daba una bofetada mental. Ya era tarde como para echarles, y dadas las circunstancias, sería más seguro que se quedasen en un lugar en el que pudiera vigilarles. Mierda. Era verdaderamente imbécil.

—No puedo—les replicó entonces—. Mierda, tenía que haber cambiado el día.

—No, ni hablar—se envalentonó Lovino—no vas a escurrir el bulto otra vez—aunque reconoció que si el tulipán gigante estuviese con él, se enfrentaría a ella un poco más.

Laura iba a responder cuando se le pusieron los pelos de punta y, rápida como el pensamiento, alzó un brazo para proyectar un escudo mágico sobre todas las naciones. Un relámpago cayó sobre la semiesfera un instante después, lanzando chispas sobre la vegetación circundante que no llegaron a prender gracias a la intensa lluvia. En el instante en que la luz iluminó el serio rostro de la mujer, haciendo las sombras mucho más intensas y su cara más amenazadora, se asustaron un poco.

Tras el relámpago, el escudo desapareció, y la lluvia volvió a caer a plomo sobre ellos. Pero Laura, lejos de prestarles atención, giró la cabeza, mirando al mar embravecido. No muy lejos de la costa una cosa gris se elevó desde el agua. Una especie de dragón deforme del que despedía una increíble aura de agresividad les miró. Un oscuro.

Laura miró al italiano, que ya había empezado a temblar.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó ella, con un tono tan sarcástico y amargo como la sonrisa que les dedicaba—. ¿Es una excusa lo suficientemente buena?

Nadie le respondió, asombrados y aterrados como estaban, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando en dirección al monstruo que comenzaba a dirigirse a ellos. Laura tampoco esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo. En realidad, la pregunta no había sido exactamente retórica, pero cabía interpretarla como tal. Sobre todo si estabas tan aterrorizado que no recordabas ni como correr para salvar la vida.

Con un suspiro, España del Norte expandió varias protecciones sobre ellos y les ordenó que no salieran del círculo en el que les había encerrado o no podría protegerles. Después invocó a su alabarda. El Oscuro era un dragón. No podía jugar. Celtia la miró, preocupado, y le deseó suerte antes de desaparecer.

El dragón se lanzó a por ella. Laura le esquivó saltando hacia un árbol y enganchándose a las ramas, pero un nuevo golpe del monstruo rompió la rama y la mujer acabó en el suelo de nuevo. La garra rozó ligeramente su mejilla y una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizó por ella. Los efectos territoriales no se hicieron esperar: un terremoto; seguido de una gran zanja que apareció a pocos metros de donde las naciones aguardaban. Tendrían suerte si el terremoto no provocaba un tsunami.

Laura cerró el ojo sobre la mejilla afectaba. Dolía, joder. Rodó sobre el suelo para esquivar nuevos ataques de esa cosa y se acuclilló, preparada para saltar. No fue lo suficientemente rápida, y una de las garras le atravesó las tripas. De parte a parte. Si hubiera sido humana, habría muerto al instante. Como nación atacada por un Oscuro, le quedaban segundos. Laura sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre agolparse en su boca justo antes de escupirla, como una enorme reguero de sangre caía por la herida, no menos grande. Lo supo con certeza, se moría.

No hubo iniciales consecuencias en su territorio: tenía un hermano que podía apropiarse de la tierra de nadie, y Antonio comenzaba a sentir a su cuerpo algo más pesado, incapaz de reaccionar al ver como su hermana se moría, como su vida se escapaba con velocidad. Pero España del Norte aún podía hacer algo.

—_Tempus_—farfulló a duras penas, ante la asustada y desesperada mirada de las demás naciones—, _adiuva me__...__Tempus__, __accipe__sacrificium__...__Tempus__…__redde__vires__!__*_

En cuestión de segundos, un círculo mágico se formó a sus pies. El Oscuro retrocedió, alarmado, separándose del cuerpo de la nación, dejando caer un regero de sangre más que preocupante. Pero a Laura ya no le importó, porque el círculo la envolvió en una luz cegadora y todas sus heridas se cerraron.

Ahora empezaba la verdadera batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Celtia, padre de Arthur: <strong>Cuando escribí esto, aún no sabía que Britannia era oficial (no, enterarme de las noticias no es lo mío) y cambiarlo era demasiado complicado de manera que lo dejé así. Para que no os liéis, en esta historia, Britannia NO existe ni existió (más adelante daré una especie de explicación sobre lo que es Britannia para mi) como nación ni como madre de Inglaterra y sus hermanos, sino Celtia (por la cultura celta, evidentemente).

**Tu casa y la mía**: Busqué en internet por si acaso y no encontré nada las migraciones mencionadas.

**Tempus****adiuva me****...****Tempus****, ****accipe****sacrificium****...****Tempus****redde****vires****...****!****:** Según el traductor Google debería ser esto: _Oh, Tiempo, ayúdame...Oh, Tiempo, acepta mi sacrificio...¡Oh, Tiempo, devuélveme...mi fuerza!_ En latín, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Anónimo7:** Saludos de nuevo. Bueno, como ya te dije, tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, de manera que puedo ser bastante rápida pese al instituto. Al menos hasta que los publique todos.

No sería tan raro que entrase por la ventana, la verdad, tan sólo no lo consideró necesario, al fin y al cabo, ellos ya sabían que existía y esconderse ya no era tan necesario. Bueno, la verdad es que no suelo escribir muchos comentarios, me pasa un poco como a ti, sólo los escribo si la historia me gusta de verdad por los motivos que sean. Supongo que es más falta de práctica que otra cosa, después de todo, cuando empecé a escribir no lo hacía como ahora. De hecho, eran casi todo diálogos y había bastantes absurdos. Bueno, Laura no ha hecho cosas malas para salvarles, pero los que le indicaron su misión le advirtieron que no podía saber nadie que existía porque, si bien lo que hacía no era malo, el método para comprobar si había oscuros rondando a alguna nación concreta y saber cuándo aparecería en un futuro podría hacerles sentir en peligro y decidir que ella debería desaparecer. Y siento ser tan poco imprecisa, pero eso es algo que concretaré según la historia avance:) Ella no quiere estar sola, pero no tiene opción. Y tampoco quería haberles dicho nada a las demás naciones, pero tiene problemas para proteger a tantos países y tiene miedo de cometer un error, porque cometer un error significa que ese país moriría.

No me molesta en absoluto, de hecho te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, voy a editar el capítulo ahora mismo. Lo de las faltas de ortografías y/o de letras es como una manía personal. No me gusta verlas, pero no soporto cometerlas. Culpa a mis profesores de lengua, pero la verdad es que gracias a eso tengo una ortografía bastante buena. Con respecto a Pangea, lo cierto es que ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero los estudios es la opción que más se le parece. Y tranquila, que no se conocieron en persona. Tu teoría sigue siendo válida sea cual sea :) Pues sí, voy a meter a algunos de esos personajes. Admito que de Latin Hetalia, muy pocos y con muy poco protagonismo, en parte porque no se mucho de sus personalidades y no quiero hacer OoC; y luego están (bueno, estarán) los Antiguos, que me los he inventado yo casi todos y sí que tienen algo más de protagonismo. Pues bastante, como a todos, lo que ocurre es que Laura, en esos casos, sólo le borraba el recuerdo de que lo había hecho, y todo quedaba en una tranquila tarde de charla o de puñetazos, porque tuvieron una época en la que no se llevaban nada bien. Es mi intención hacer una historia semi histórica explicándolo más profundamente, a ver si lo consigo, que son muchas fechas y muchas batallas y tengo que organizarme. Y acabar esta antes, claro. ¿Por qué Gilbird no se dio cuenta? Pues…sinceramente, no había pensado en ello porque al principio tenía pensado escribir ese fragmento en un capítulo aparte, pero como Laura les estaba explicando lo que eran los oscuros, pensé que sería mejor sí veían un caso con sus propios ojos. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían visto a los otros dos y sólo les faltaría este. Supongo que puedo decirte que la magia que le permitía ver a los oscuros se debilitó un poco. No, no tengo pensado poner a Gilbert y a Laura como pareja, la verdad es que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, aunque creo que sí serían buenos amigos. Con los personajes me pasa algo muy raro y es que si ya existen, no me veo capaz de emparejarles con alguien que me invente, tiene que ser con alguien que ya exista dentro de ese universo o en su defecto, dejarles solos. Y con los míos propios lo mismo. Sí, Laura ha protegido a Antonio, aunque en realidad esas cosas las hace un poco en defensa propia (si bien todos podemos tener un mal día y enfadarnos, en fin). Ya te comenté sobre esto antes. Jajaja, no te preocupes, la verdad es que Prusia también es de mis personajes preferidos, aunque yo no tengo ningún orden concreto de preferencia.

Bueno, es que yo tengo mucha imaginación para inventarme historias, pero lo que se dice para títulos y nombres, no tanto. Y también ha sido mi respuesta más larga XD. Con eso de que Fanfiction no parece escribir tu nombre bien tuve yo una confusión al principio. Pero ahora sí que sé cómo te llamas. Saludos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tiempo

De verdad, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el ordenador se negó a funcionar y tuvimmos que mandarlo a reparar. De hecho, ni siquiera lo he recuperado todavía, estoy utilizando una prestado porque necesitaba actualizar ya. Para compensar la espera, es un poquito más largo que la media.

Bueno, poco que decir de este y creo que ninguna advertencia. Tan sólo que es uno de mis preferidos, así que espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Tiempo<strong>

Cuando la luz remitió, Laura se levantó y permaneció de espaldas a las naciones. Pero algo había cambiado, notaron estos. No se trataba sólo de que sus heridas se hubiesen cerrado (aunque Antonio, preocupado como estaba, apenas percibiera como su cuerpo recuperaba su peso original) ; era la manera con la que posaba su arma en el suelo, con suavidad y firmeza, segura de sí misma; era su porte, sereno y regio, como si tuviese el mundo a sus pies; era su aura, desprendiendo poder y autoridad. Inglaterra y España fueron los primeros en darse cuenta: era un imperio de nuevo. No había ninguna duda al respecto, si bien no se explicaban la razón de semejante cambio.

Aunque no podían verlo, la cara de Laura se había vuelto más dura y seria, mientras esperaba a que el Oscuro atacase. Lo hizo alzando su enorme garra sobre ella; pero la nación, con fuerzas renovadas (y aumentadas) detuvo el golpe con un solo movimiento de su alabarda.

El dragón retrocedió, desconfiado ante esas fuerzas repentinas, alzando el vuelo; y Laura pronunció un conjuro. Su voz se perdió entre las gotas de lluvia, pero el agua sí la escuchó, y se arremolinó sobre ella para formar la figura de un dragón bien proporcionado y detallado. La nación señaló al Oscuro y su dragón de agua mágico fue a por él; y ambos se enzarzaron en una violenta pelea.

Pero Laura les ignoró, y caminó hacia el acantilado. No se detuvo al borde del mismo y sus pies caminaron sobre el aire como si la tierra firme no se hubiese terminado. En un momento dado alzó las rodillas como si subiese por unas escaleras. Y ascendió.

Frente a ella, los dragones luchaban furiosos. El Oscuro le arrancaba enormes pedazos del cuerpo al de agua, pero la intensa lluvia le permitía regenerarse al instante. Pese a todo, Laura sabía que su dragón de agua nunca podría derrotar al Oscuro al estar formado de un material demasiado voluble como lo era el agua. Sólo era una distracción para que la nación pudiese acumular energía. Y ya había acumulado bastante, por lo que rompió el conjuro del dragón, el cual se convirtió en una tromba de agua que cayó a plomo sobre los árboles y el mar. El Oscuro la miró, algo confuso. Pero ella le ignoró mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y una pequeña esfera de fuego y luz se formaba entre ellas. Laura de dio un pequeño golpe y la esfera salió disparada hacia las nubes, las cuales desaparecieron al contacto, y cuyo efecto se expandió, dejando un enorme claro. La lluvia y los relámpagos fueron sustituidos por un calor seco y abrasador. Parecía que se encontraban en un desierto.

Laura alzó la alabarda sobre su cabeza, cuya hoja había estallado en llamas, cuando el monstruo se lanzó contra ella. Tras girar el arma un par de veces en el aire, la nación la descargó sobre el Oscuro con todas sus fuerzas, el cual se volvió blanco y desapareció. Laura aterrizó en el suelo justo después, y el conjuro desértico finalizó para que las nubes volviesen rápidamente y la lluvia continuase cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos.

Mirando el lugar donde el Oscuro había desaparecido con una mueca de profundo desagrado, Laura hizo que su arma desapareciera. Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

El conjuro que protegía a las naciones desapareció, y Antonio fue corriendo hacia su hermana, preocupado. Pero ella le dirigió una mirada gélida, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le alzó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar con tanta fuerza que España sintió como comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Agarró la mano de la otra nación, luchando por respirar.

—¡Laura! ¿Qué…?—murmuró a duras penas.

—_Como si no lo supierais_—le replicó ella con un tono envenenado.

Mierda, era cierto. Su hermana había conseguido (por alguna razón desconocida, aunque seguramente la magia tenía buena parte de la explicación) volver a ser un imperio. Y en esa época no se llevaban precisamente bien. Antonio decidió no responder, mientras continuaba tratando de respirar. Laura sonrió ante su propia superioridad.

—_¿Qué os ocurre, hermano? ¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?_

Hermano…Era impensable que una palabra como esa pudiera albergar tanto odio. Antonio trató de hablar, pero ella le apretó el cuello con más fuerza. Lo último que le apetecía era escuchar excusas patéticas de ese desgraciado asesino.

Las demás naciones no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar. A Francis y Gilbert se les notaban las ganas de querer ayudar a su amigo. Pero nunca era buena idea meterse con el Imperio Español; a no ser que fueses el cejotas inglés y _también_ tuvieses un imperio o al menos, varias colonias (no, a Arthur no le apetecía morir en esos momentos; y menos para salvar al español); por no hablar de que esa mujer era un espécimen extraño hasta decir basta. Extraño y poderoso. No, Francia y Prusia decidieron que sería mejor mirar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Laura reparó en la presencia de las otras naciones (sobra decir que los italianos se echaron a temblar instantáneamente). Al verles y reconocerles soltó a su hermano, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente a tiempo que comenzaba a toser con fuerza. DE manera que el bastardo inglés aún tenía huevos de pisar su territorio después de lo de María Pita*, ¿eh? Bueno, pues le bajaría los humos, tampoco era un problema. Cogió la alabarda con firmeza mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia él. Arthur jamás admitiría que sintió los nervios a flor de piel y un leve miedo malsano del que ningún español merecía la pena, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos prefería encontrarse cualquier otra parte. Por la actitud que tenía España, le daba la sensación de que meterse en un tanque de pirañas sería más agradable que enfrentarse a ella. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta ese extraño modo imperio en el que ella, y sólo ella, había entrado por alguna razón. ¿De verdad no podía elegir?

Sin embargo, una mano salvadora agarró las botas de la mujer.

—Para, Laura—le pidió España.

El rostro de la nación se ensombreció instantáneamente. Ni siquiera le miró antes de alzar su arma y descargarla contra él. Pero hubo un extraño parpadeo de luz en su cuerpo y el arma se detuvo a escasos dos centímetros de la espalda de su hermano.

La cara de Laura pasó a mostrar una ligera confusión, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño. Miro levemente a su alrededor, como si se estuviese situando, y retiró el arma que casi tocaba a España. Cuando el arma desapareció, Laura le tendió una mano a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse. Aún confuso, Antonio aceptó.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella por su comportamiento—, me descontroló un poco

Pero a él no le importó del todo porque tenía que asegurarse de que lo que había visto había sido cierto (a pesar del casi estrangulamiento y eso).

—Volviste a ser un imperio

Laura calló unos segundos. En fin, era normal que sintiese curiosidad, pero aún así no estaba segura de querer responder a sus preguntas.

—El límite son treinta minutos—respondió finalmente.

Eso era una afirmación.

—¿Con tu magia? —quiso saber Inglaterra.

—Una mezcla de varias magias.

En cualquier otro momento, el detalle de «varias magias» habría llamado poderosamente la atención del británico, pero el deseo de surcar los mares en libertad de nuevo era más poderoso que su curiosidad.

—¿Y puedes hacérselo a otras naciones?

Laura le miró fijamente unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí—respondió con cautela.

En realidad, nunca le había cambiado la edad a otra nación que no fuese ella misma (pues ese era el verdadero efecto del conjuro), aunque en principio nada impedía poder realizarlo en otros.

—¿Y podrías…?—comenzó Antonio.

—No— cortó ella.

Ambos ex-imperios la miraron, algo decepcionados.

—Oh, vamos, Laura—trató de convencerla su hermano—. Seguro que puedes controlar que no comentamos ninguna locura.

—Ese no es el problema—le gruñó su hermana, mientras se apartaba de él. Por supuesto que podría controlarles.

Laura se agachó a pocos metros de ellos y sacó uan semilla de un bolsillo para hacerla crecer; un pequeño clavel blanco que adornó con las hojas de un roble cercano. Un regalo para un muerto.

—La magia necesita energía para funcionar—les informó—. Pero algunos conjuros requieren además de condiciones especiales—entonces la mujer se volvió y les miró, muy seria—. Si de verdad sacrificaríais la vida de uno de vuestros ciudadanos por un poco de diversión, me decepcionáis

España del Norte calló para que sus palabras calasen. Y lo hicieron a juzgar por la ligera palidez que sus caras habían adquirido (y también en las otras naciones) y como desviaban el rostro ligeramente, avergonzados.

Laura suspiró. Estaba muy cansada.

—¿Recordáis el último pueblo por el que pasasteis? —ellos asintieron— Os espero a las afueras.

Y antes de que pudieran replicar, Laura se marchó.

—¿Es que tu hermana no sabe esperar? —gruñó Lovino, exasperado por su actitud, y sintiendo ligeros escalofríos por llamarla _eso_.

Antonio rio.

—No mucho

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron en el pueblo, no tardaron demasiado en ver a la mujer bajo la lluvia. Seguía sin paraguas. Laura les guió a un aparcamiento cercano y luego por el pueblo hasta llegar a un edificio de dos pisos, de madera vieja y con olor a humo y alcohol. Pudieron oir como antiguas canciones se colaban por las grietas. Todos los países sintieron algo de nostalgia por los tiempos pasados. Parecía una taberna antigua, de esas que ya sólo quedaban en las películas. Lo que no se esperaban al entrar era que por dentro también lo pareciese. Laura les secó con su magia antes de entrar.<p>

La sala era espaciosa y luminosa, con varis mesas en las que había gente cenando, bebiendo, apostando, jugando a las cartas o todo a la vez. En una esquina se encontraban los músicos (tres guitarristas, un vocalista y un panderetero) tocando una canción bastante animada, y al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba la barra, donde una sonriente mujer de mediana edad aguardaba a que algún que otro cliente le pidiese algo mientras limpiaba una vaso.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro, todos los presentes miraron de reojo a los intrusos, cómo si evaluasen si merecía la pena atravesarles con su espada o, por el contrario, dejarles vivir. Salvo por el detalle, recordaron las naciones, de que en esa época la gente ya no iba con espadas ni trabucos por ahí. Lo que más nerviosos les puso fue que hasta los músicos dejaron de tocar durante algunos segundos.

Pero la gente parecía conocer a Laura, porque al verla, algunos la saludaron un una inclinación de cabeza, mientras que otros le daban la cálida bienvenida a voz en grito, tras las risas del resto. Ella les respondió con una sonrisa y otra inclinación y se dirigió a la mujer. Todo el mundo volvió a sus asuntos.

—_Buenas noches, Laura_—la saludó_—. Hacía mucho que no aparecías por aquí. Y menos con carne fresca_—le dijo, refiriéndose a los demás, que aún esperaban cerca de la entrada.

La nación les miró de reojo, sonriendo para sí al ver como su hermano les traducía sus palabras. Decidió ponérselo más difícil, sólo por diversión.

—_S__on __coma min,__Lucía__. __O meu irmán __está __entre eles.__Circunstancias especiais_— le confesó.

Lucía la miró extrañada, y no fue la única. Varios de los presentes volvieron a mirar a los nuevos. ¿Extranjeros, allí? ¿Y traídos voluntariamente por su nación? Extraño, pero ella decidiría. Las naciones notaron que desconfiaban de ellos, pero no hicieron nada excepto mirarles de reojo. También notaron su determinación: si tenían que proteger a Laura de ellos, lo harían.

—_Cea aquí_—le informó Laura.

Después le entregó la flor, más seria. La sonrisa de Lucía desapareció mientras su nación le susurraba el nombre de la persona que había muerto por su conjuro y, por tanto, a cuya familia debía entregarle la flor. Lucía le aseguró que se encargaría de ello.

La mujer humana les indicó una mesa en la que podían sentarse todos, estratégicamente situada en el centro y rodeada por los demás clientes. Todos se sintieron algo inquietos, pero Laura no parecía darle importancia, de manera que accedieron a estar allí. Lucía no tardó mucho en salir de la cocina y traerles varios cuencos con un potaje extraño de ingredientes dudosos, pero sabor nada desdeñable. De hecho, pensaron, estaba_ delicioso_.

—¿Qué lleva esto, bastarda? —preguntó Romano, incrédulo ante el sabor.

En cuanto pronunció el insulto, toda la sala cayó en un silencio absoluto y decenas de pares de ojos cabreados se clavaron en él. Lovino casi se mea encima del miedo y no fue el único. Afortunadamente para él (o quizá para todos ellos), Laura agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

—_Non se preocupe_—les dijo—, _para el,__xurando __é como un __tique__. __Está todo ben_.

Tras sus palabras, todo volvió a la normalidad a los pocos minutos.

—¿Pero qué rayos les ha pasado? —preguntó Gilbert, porque él era demasiado grandioso cómo para asustarse. Que le temblasen las piernas no tenía nada que ver.

—Me tienen cariño y me cuidan bastante—confesó ella

Alemania alzó una ceja ante la revelación.

—¿Quieres decir que todos ellos saben que eres una nación? —le preguntó. No era raro que que la gente muy cercana (servicio, jefes…) supiese quien era le personificación exactamente (salvo excepciones como las guerras); pero _tanta gente_…

—Y mucha más gente—afirmó ella—. Oh, vamos, no me miréis así—les sonrió, al ver sus caras atónitas—, al contrario que vosotros, yo no tengo reconocimiento internacional; tan sólo me queda el nacionalismo que puedan sentir mis ciudadanos. Tengo que guardarme las espaldas. Y por cierto, Romano, el ingrediente principal son las patatas.

Al oírlo, Lovino dejó de comer inmediatamente y le miró con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, mientras su cara sufría diversos cambios: primero se volvió roja por la furia. ¡Cómo podía haber estado comiendo semejante cosa (porque las patatas no merecían ser llamadas comida)! Después se quedó tan blanca como la cal. ¡Había comido patatas! Por último, adquirió un nada sano color verdoso. Antonio no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un semáforo. Laura, por el contrario, creyó que su cerebro explotaría de un momento a otro. Pero una extraña intervención de Feliciano pidiéndole a su hermano un poco de su plato porque aún tenía hambre lo impidió. O mejor dicho, hizo que la explosión cambiase y, en vez de desmayarse o algo así, Lovino comenzó a escupirle a su hermano todas las barbaridades que se le pasaron por la cabeza. El macho-patatas le había lavado el cerebro. ¡Cómo podía insinuar que le gustaba eso, que llevaba patatas!

—Por cierto, me acabo de acordar—dijo Laura de repente—. Os invito a la cena y eso. Después de todo habéis hecho el viaje en vano—les informó, indiferente.

Esas palabras llamaron su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Lugwig, comenzando a mosquearse.

—Hoy no os voy a decir nada porque no os voy a contar nada aquí—le replicó, refiriéndose al lugar en el que estaban cenando—, sino en mi casa. Y me temo que olvidé contaros el detalle de que mi historia tiene que ver unas con unas naciones que con otras. En mi casa no cabe todo el mundo y tengo que seleccionar.

Esa noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para todos. ¿Iban en avión hasta allí (con la excepción de Francia), casi se morían de frío por la lluvia, Inglaterra y España casi la palmaban del susto al saber (por motivos que Antonio aún no alcanzaba a comprender) que _casi_ eran hermanos, un Oscuro casi acababa con ellos para luego ser la propia Laura la que sufría un ataque psicópata y acabar en esa especie de taberna y ser casi asesinados con la mirada por un puñado de clientes sobreprotectores con su nación para _nada_? Tenía que ser una broma.

Pero, por desgracia, no lo era.

—Y, ¿cuáles son esas naciones? —preguntó Ludwig, luchando contra su enfado. Había sido un día horrible.

Laura miró su bebida un una expresión indescifrable.

—España, Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur—comenzó a enumerar, con voz neutra—, Egipto, Grecia, Prusia, Rusia, México Norte, México Sur, Perú y—esa vez miró a Inglaterra con expresión aburrida. Muy aburrida— noruega, Rumanía y tú elegid a uno como representante, que sé que hasta que no os diga algo sobre mi magia no me vais a dejar en paz.

Todos la miraron bastante extrañados, pero Laura no dijo nada más; de manera que Francia se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver contigo? —ni siquiera se encontraban cerca unos de otros o algo así. Bueno, si un par de zonas, pero aún así…

—Nada—replicó ella, lo que desconcertó aún más a los presentes—. No son ellos los que me encargaron la misión de protegeros de los Oscuros no de permanecer oculta ante las demás naciones; sino—añadió con una media sonrisa que rezumaba sarcasmo y amargura— sus padres y abuelos.

La revelación les sorprendió a todos, pero cayó como una losa sobre todos aquellos directamente relacionados. Iberia era comprensible. Celtia, tras la revelación del bosque, también. Pero, ¿Roma? ¿Germania? Por no hablar de que había mencionado a Gupta y a Heracles. ¿Sus madres también tenían algo que ver? ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Puedes explicarte un poco más? —le pidió Inglaterra

—No—replicó ella—, lo contaré en el próximo encuentro.

Arthur ya no aguantaba más palabras clave, de manera que se levantó repentinamente y la miró frunciendo el ceño. Todos los clientes le miraron desconfiados, pero el inglés les ignoró. Estaba harto de ella, y ese ambiente tan…tan… no sabía como estaba haciendo despertar su vena pirata.

—¡Vas a hablar ahora! —le gritó, mientras se subía a la mesa para intimidarla. O intentarlo.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Las naciones no se atrevían a moverse. Los humanos aguardaban órdenes de su nación. Ella sólo se rió a mandíbula batiente.

—¿O qué? —le replicó con sorna mientras sonreía, subiéndose también a la mesa— ¿Me conquistarás? ¿A mí, representante de las antiguas, salvajes, indomables y orgullosas tribus bárbaras del norte, que no cedieron ante los romanos, no cedieron ante los visigodos y no sólo no cedieron ante los musulmanes sino que terminaron aplastándolos? Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, Brittannia—finalizó, utilizando a propósito su antiguo nombre para picarle. Lo logró.

Inglaterra la miró. Esa pose, esa arrogancia, ese jodido orgullo brillando en sus ojos, brillando en los ojos de todos los humanos presentes, ese orgullo español imposible de destruir, de aplastar, de conquistar; ese orgullo de imperio hizo que lo hirviera la sangre, antes de darse siquiera cuenta de los que había ocurrido ya había lanzado un puñetazo.

El problema era que Inglaterra había perdido práctica desde los días en los que se liaba a puñetazo limpio con el personal en las tabernas sin tener muy claro cuál de los dos (si su rival o él mismo) estaba más borracho. Y que España del Norte entrenaba a diario. Laura le esquivó sin problemas y le dio otro a él en la cara. Arthur retrocedió un paso sólo para lanzarse sobre ella; momento que Laura aprovechó para agacharse, agarrarle por la cintura y alzarle por encima de su cabeza. Se dirigió a una mesa cercana.

—_Un agasallo, nenos_—les anunció.

Y tiró al británico de espaldas contra la mesa. Los hombres le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Arthur no se atrevió a moverse por si acaso, pero éstos, en vez de darle la paliza que todos creyeron que le iba a caer, se dirigieron a Laura y comenzaron a quejarse. Por lo visto, les había destrozado la partida. Ella se disculpó antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. El resto de los humanos no tardó demasiado en unírsele, mientras ayudaban a Arthur a bajarse de la mesa y le daban palmaditas en la espalda (aunque casi le tiraban al suelo con las «palmaditas» esas)

—_¡__ A __ron __para todos_, Lucía! —le gritó Laura, sonriente.

Todos los hombres de la sala la vitorearon mientras comenzaban a cantar canciones antiguas de tiempos pasados, de época de piratas y corsarios. Mientras las risas, las canciones, el humo y el alcohol se filtraban por la madera, las demás naciones se unieron a la fiesta improvisada y descubrieron por qué Laura le tenía tanto cariño a ese lugar. No se trataba de una imitación de una taberna del pasado. _Era _una taberna del pasado, una de esas en las que la música, las peleas y el alcohol duraban hasta el amanecer. No se trataba de nostalgia, sino de un pedazo del pasado infiltrado en el presente. Y a todos les gustó.

…

La resaca del día siguiente iba a ser de campeonato.

* * *

><p><strong>María Pita<strong>: María Mayor Fernández de Cámara y Pita (Sigrás, 1565 – 1643), conocida como **María Pita**, fue una heroína de la defensa de La Coruña en 1589 contra la Armada Inglesa dirigida por el corsario Francis Drake. El 4 de mayo de 1589 las tropas inglesas, habiendo cercado la ciudad de La Coruña, abrieron una brecha en la muralla y comenzaron el asalto de la ciudad vieja, dirigidas por un alférez que, con la bandera de la resistencia en mano, logró subir a la parte más alta de la muralla. María Pita mató al alférez inglés. No se sabe realmente con qué arma se llevó a cabo la muerte del alférez. La tradición dice que este hecho se llevó a cabo al grito de _"Quien tenga honra, que me siga"_ y que esto desmoralizó a la tropa inglesa, compuesta por 12.000 efectivos, y provocó su retirada.

* * *

><p><span>Traducciones (by Google):<span>

**Son coma min, Lucía. O meu irmán está entre eles. Circunstancias especiais:** Son como yo, Lucía. Mi hermano se encuentra entre ellos. Circunstancias especiales. (gallego)

**Cea aquí**: Cenaremos aquí (gallego)

**Non se preocupe, para el, xurando é como un tique. Está todo ben:** no os preocupéis, para él, insultar es como un tic. No pasa nada. (gallego)

**Un agasallo, nenos:** Un regalo, chicos. (gallego)

**A ron para todos**: Una de ron para todos(gallego)

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí por hoy. Gracias por los reviews. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo (y lo espero de verdad)<p>

Hasta pronto


	9. Capítulo 9: Reunión

He vuelvo con otro capítulo, a ver si os gusta.

**Nota:** No me preguntéis por qué, pero yo creo que Francia sí puede ver a las criaturas mágicas, si bien finge lo contrario para meterse con Inglaterra. Nota para el final del capítulo.

**¿Advertencias?:** LatinHetalia (¡Cool Llama no merece ir de viaje con las maletas! D: ). Comenzamos a nombrar a Antiguos. Tendrán más protagonismo a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Reunión<strong>

Pedro, Iztel y Miguel esperaban sentados por un pasillo del aeropuerto, nerviosos. La gente pasaba junto a ellos cargando con maletas, mientras su vuelo cada vez se encontraba más cerca según las pantallas de información.

—¿Podéis recordarme por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Perú, volviendo a mirar la hora en su reloj.

México Sur se levantó de golpe, como movida por un resorte, ante la sorprendida mirada de los otros dos y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos, nerviosa e irritada.

—¿¡Por qué? ¡Porque el gringo ese le ha comido el cerebro a mi hermano, por eso! —les gritó, indignada. ¿Cómo podían estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera? — ¿Cómo has podido creerte semejante chingada?

—No te metas tanto con él, hermana—le defendió Pedro—. Además, España también nos llamó

Sí, Antonio también les había llamado para decirles lo mismo; que esa hermana que le había aparecido de la nada en una reunión en la última reunión iba a hablarles sobre sus abuelos. Sus abuelos, grandes imperios (que hubiesen estado en decadencia no significaba que no fuesen grandes, o lo hubiesen sido al menos) hasta que Antonio le apeteció visitar la zona. Pero ninguno estaba de humor para comenzar a pensar en esas cosas.

Nada de eso pareció tranquilizar en absoluto a la mexicana; la cual señaló a la jaula para perros que México Norte tenía sobre el regazo, como si fuese el origen del mal del mundo. Dentro el chihuahua temblaba de manera incontrolable, mirándolo todo con su ojitos saltones.

—¿Y por qué le llevas contigo y no con las maletas como a la llama? —le espetó Itzel.

Miguel se deprimió al recordarlo. ¡Cool Llama, enjaulado como a un vulgar ladrón y entre decenas de maletas como un objeto más! ¡Era indignante! Y, aún así, el peruano podía mostrarse agradecido de que le hubiesen dejado llevarle. No todos los días la gente del servicio del aeropuerto se encontraba con alguien que insistía en llevarse una llama de viaje en el mismo avión que el dueño, después de todo.

—¡Es mi animal guardián! —protestó México norte.

—¡Eso es una chingada! —le replicó a su vez su hermana.

El chihuahua ladró, ofendido. ¡Qué también la protegía a ella! Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca de la credibilidad o no del poder de los animales guardianes, que por alguna extraña razón terminó siendo sobre la amistad que el norteño tenía con el estadounidense. La conclusión fue que los altavoces les llamaron porque iban a perder el avión.

* * *

><p>Los tres bálticos suspiraron tranquilos mientras le preparaban la maleta a Rusia. Finalmente se iría de viaje algunos días por algo que quería decirle esa extraña chica tan sólo a él; por lo que no podían acompañarle. Sin excepciones. Al fin estarían un tiempo sin el señor Rusia, para alivio sobretodo del pobre Raivis. El letón era demasiado sincero.<p>

Mientras tanto en el piso inferior los tres hermanos se hacían compañía en un intento de silencio. Intento porque Ucrania no podía parar de llorar recordando a su madre, y sus convulsiones provocaban que sus pechos se moviesen desatando un ruido ensordecedor.

—No te preocupes, _сестра_*—la consolaba Iván—. No dirá nada malo sobre мама— le aseguró—. Más le vale no decir nada malo sobre _мама_*…—Rusia comenzó a enfadarse tan sólo de imaginarse el caso contrario, mientras empezaba a murmurar de manera inconsciente.

Bielorrusia estaba extrañamente ausente, afilando uno de sus cuchillos para dárselo a su hermano. Si esa española se atrevía a insultar a su hermano, quería que le clavase un cuchillo por ella. La boda podía esperar.

Fue entonces cuando Lituania bajó cargando con la maleta y anunciándole a Iván que estaban preparados para partir. Rusia asintió, satisfecho, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>En el resto de Europa, los países podían estar más cerca, pero los nervios eran los mismos.<p>

Como los viajes en avión eran muy cansados para los latinos y Rusia, por estar tan lejos, y cada vuelo llegaría a una hora diferente, Laura les había reservado algunas habitaciones en un hotel (tres de ellas pagadas) para que pasasen la noche antes de ir a su casa. Lugwig le dio dinero a su hermano para que pagase la habitación (pues aún se sentía mal por no haber pagado su parte de la cena). No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que el prusiano se lo gastase todo en cervezas.

Una vez todos, antes o después, hubieron llegado ya al aeropuerto, Antonio les llevó un par de coches (uno suyo y el otro alquilado) para que fuesen a la ciudad donde dormirían. Por supuesto, Cool Llama no entraba en el vehículo, y tuvieron que cambiar uno de ellos por una furgoneta. Heracles se pasó todo el viaje durmiendo.

* * *

><p><em>Corría. Tenía que correr. Darse prisa. Los barcos acababan de llegar y la habían tomado por sorpresa, muy lejos. Demasiado. Los árboles se sucedían uno detrás de otro, frente a ella y a los lados, infinitos. Jadeó. No podía perder el tiempo. Debía seguir. Darse prisa, más prisa. O cuando llegase sería demasiado tarde. No podía llegar tarde. No podía permitir que la matase. No a ella, por egoísta que sonase. Siguió corriendo con la angustia atenazándole el pecho. Siguió corriendo con las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus mejillas. Siguió corriendo por entre los árboles infinitos. Sin parar nunca. <em>

_Al final llegó. Las llamas lo estaban consumiendo todo. El ruido de los disparos y el entrechocar de las espadas eran los únicos sonidos que se podían percibir en el campo de batalla, junto con los gritos de ambos bandos. Y entonces les vio: tumbada en el suelo, con una herida abierta y esas monstruosas líneas alrededor, destruyéndola. Desaparecería en cuestión de segundos. De la herida, producida por un arma blanca, salía un líquido. Sangre. Rojo escarlata. Del mismo color que su traje medio roto mientras ondeaba al viento. Del mismo color que bañaba su arma. Líneas grises. Como las de esa nación moribunda. Como las que cubrían al poseído. Verde esmeralda. Como las plantas de una tierra cuya nación desaparecería en cuestión de segundos. Como los ojos de la nación poseída. Como los ojos de la nación espectadora. Sus temores se hicieron realidad._

_Había llegado demasiado tarde._

Laura se incorporó de golpe, asustada y jadeando. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras se ubicaba, girando la cabeza frenéticamente. Estaba en su habitación, no en un campo de batalla; en su casa, y sólo había tenido un sueño. Una pesadilla. Un_ recuerdo_. Sollozó. Había sido todo tan rápido. No había podido salvar a Maya. No había podido salvar a nadie.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró una mujer de apariencia extraña: tenía la piel de un tono marrón rugoso, como si se tratase de corteza. De entre su pelo enmarañado salían ramas con brotes y hojas de roble; y su ropa estaba formada por hojas y musgo. No era una humana, sino una dríade.

Al ver el estado de desolación en el que se encontraba la nación, la dríade corrió a su encuentro. Laura le restó importancia diciéndole que sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero a la dríade no la convenció. El roble que era ella misma ya había vivido un par de siglos con Laura, y sabía que no tenía un disgusto cualquiera. Pero también la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le diría nada si no quería. Suspiró. Qué cabezota.

—¿Qué ocurre, Záiren? —le preguntó Laura.

—Tus invitados van a llegar en menos de una hora. ¿Te preparamos el desayuno Lynia y yo?

Laura se lo pensó unos instantes. Era tardísimo, y aunque no solía tardar demasiado en prepararse, tenía que tener un aspecto horrible para que la dríade se hubiese alarmado tanto, por lo que era probable que se tirase en el baño un rato. Tampoco quería que sus invitados saliesen corriendo al verla. Bueno, en realidad, sí. Quería que se largasen y la dejasen en paz. Pero nunca la dejarían en paz del todo si no hablaba. Suspiró. Menuda mierda.

Al final decidió que preparasen bastante comida y que desayunase mientras se lo contaba, así ella no quedaría como una mala anfitriona; si bien su reputación le importaba un bledo. Así se lo comunicó a la criatura mágica. Después se dirigió al baño.

* * *

><p>Laura se pasó por la cocina para vigilar; efecto secundario de tener a una dríade y una náyade cocinando: la primera quería echarle bellotas a todo y la segunda lo quería lo quería cocer todo. España del Norte tenía que asegurarse de que la comida no se convirtiese en una catástrofe.<p>

En cuanto entró, Lynia la miró con una gran sonrisa y la saludó efusivamente. Laura a veces se preguntaba si era hiperactiva o algo.

—¡Jefa, jefa! —gritó la mujer de escamas, mientras daba saltos y balanceaba las manos palmeadas para llamar su atención—¡Tila lista, té listo, café listo —comenzó a enumerar—, leche lista, bollos listos, tostadas listas, galletas listas, mermeladas listas y mantequilla lista! —gritó, mientras señalaba varias bandejas sobre la mesa que contenían todo lo mencionado—¡ Y chocolate en proceso!—esa vez señaló a los fogones— ¿Algo más, jefa?

Laura tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía ya de buen mañana?

—No me llames jefa—le pidió—. Estáis aquí porque queréis.

Lynia se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

—¡Pero son órdenes! ¡Eres nuestra jefa!

La nación suspiró, pero no le replicó. Lo habían discutido demasiadas veces.

* * *

><p>Tras pasar la noche en el hotel, las naciones, guiadas por Antonio, se dirigieron a la casa de Laura. El problema resultó ser el lugar al que habían llegado: una llanura en la que no había absolutamente nada. España no lo comprendía. Era cierto que nunca había estado en casa de su hermana (era muy celosa en ese aspecto), pero había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra. ¡No podían haberse perdido!<p>

—¡Joder, Antonio, nos has perdido! —gruñó Lovino.

Antonio iba a comenzar a disculparse cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse llamó su atención. ¿Una puerta? Allí no había nada… Fue entonces cuando un rectángulo de visión frente a ellos pareció desplazarse y en lugar de llanura y cielo, vieron una parte de una sala con una escalera a pisos superiores y a Laura en el medio del rectángulo. Espera…¿qué?

—Entrad—les gruñó ella—, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Las demás naciones se miraron entre sí para luego mirar el espacio en el que se encontraba ella, indecisos.

—He puesto mi casa entre dos dimensiones—replicó ella ante su muda pregunta—. ¿Entráis de una puñetera vez?

Las naciones se apresuraron a obedecer. Su tono de voz indicaba que no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Laura les señaló una puerta y ellos se dirigieron hacia allí. Quedaron impresionados en cuanto pusieron un pie allí. Todas las casas de los países eran similares a un museo, pero la de Laura era uno a gran escala: el salón, enorme, tenía las paredes y muebles decorados en estilo renacentista, una armadura de un sitio distinto del mundo en cada esquina y varias vitrinas con objetos de distintos lugares y épocas dentro, contra las paredes.

—Es impresionante—comentó Veneziano, admirado.

—¿Cómo has conseguido pagártelo? —preguntó Prusia, algo extrañado.

—Con lo que les rapiñaba a Inglaterra y a mi hermano cada vez que tenían una escaramuza en el mar y tiraban cofres enteros de tesoros al agua—respondió—. Aún me queda bastante que tengo guardado para casos de emergencia.

—¿Y por qué nunca se lo entregaste al rey? —quiso saber su hermano.

Laura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor de Dios, Antonio, te _robaba_ el dinero. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo devuelva?

—¿Y si intentásemos quitártelo? —tentó Arthur

—No saldríais de esta casa con la cabeza sobre los hombros—les replicó, sencillamente.

Eso les quitó las ganas de seguir con el tema. Por suerte para ellos, otros detalles les llamaron la atención, como los cuadros, que contrastaban bastante contra las paredes debido a la fuerza de los colores. En uno Veneziano paseaba despreocupadamente por las calles de su ciudad; y no muy lejos, en otro cuadro, Romano hacía lo propio frente al Coliseo. En un tercero, la propia Laura, con aspecto de niña, se encontraba junto a Germania, el cual parecía estar ensañándole algo. En otro tan sólo estaba ella armada con un arco y vigilando al bosque…El italiano miraba los cuadros, especialmente interesado. A Romano no le gustó un pelo eso de estar en un cuadro en su casa, pero temía por su integridad física, de manera que se abstuvo de comentar.

—Pintas muy bien—la elogió.

Laura le restó importancia, más por resultarle indiferente que por modestia, por agradeció el comentario.

—De todas formas—comentó ella—, tampoco es como si pudiese olvidar los detalles, así que…—eso les llamó la atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Heracles.

—Los Antiguos modificaron mi cerebro con magia—explicó—. Es como una cámara de vídeo, sonido y sensaciones. No puedo olvidar, no puedo confundir recuerdos ni mezclarlos, así como lo que siento tampoco pierde intensidad con el paso del tiempo. Es horrible.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Prusia, extrañado, al cual no le importaría poder recordarlo todo sin tener que escribir un diario.

—Es estresante—le replicó—. Recuerdo cosas buenas y cosas malas, recuerdo todo lo que me han dicho, todo lo que he soñado, todo lo que he sentido. Si no hubiese aprendido a pasar de todo sufriría ataques de histeria constantes; y bastante tengo ya con las pesadillas—he ahí la explicación a esas manchas violetas tan poco saldables que adornaban su cara—. Mi equilibrio emocional es muy delicado. Y no os gustará nada verme enfadada, ¿verdad, Antonio?

El aludido tragó saliva y asintió. Su capacidad para leer la situación podía ser nula, pero cuando de su hermana se trataba, las cosas cambiaban. Y lo había aprendido por las malas, en concreto, el día que había matado a Maya. Laura lo había visto y había perdido el control. Pelearon con todas su fuerzas y su hermana le destrozó. Lo convirtió en un amasijo de sangre y carne y él, el Imperio Español, había estado más de dos meses inconsciente. Aún le resultaba difícil saber cómo era que había logrado sobrevivir, aún siendo una nación. Ninguna nación se había portado de una manera tan salvaje con él, cegado por la ira o el odio. Ni siquiera Inglaterra.

No volvió a cabrearla jamás.

Laura les señaló la mesa central, que ya contaba con la comida, para que se sentasen, mientras ella hacía lo propio y se servía algo de chocolate. Necesitaba relajarse.

El resto comenzó a sentarse (lo más alejados de ella posible, por si acaso) cuando Laura frunció el ceño, mirando a la nada. Después miró a Inglaterra y le señaló con el dedo (por muy maleducado que fuera).

—Tú—le dijo—, dame eso.

Todos miraron a Inglaterra, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso con tantos ojos clavados en él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Laura entrecerró los ojos al oír su réplica, lo cual puso aún más nervioso al inglés.

—No estoy para bromas—amenazó sutilmente—. Dámelo ahora.

Mordiéndose el labio disimuladamente, Arthur rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su traje hasta encontrar un bolígrafo y se lo tendió. Todos los demás se mostraron extrañados. ¿Qué tenía de malo un simple boli? Pero Laura pareció examinarlo con mucho interés. Así que una cadena rúnica, ¿eh? Laura tuvo que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

—¿va en doble sentido? —preguntó Laura, sin alzar la vista del objeto.

Arthur frunció el ceño, sorprendido y extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

Laura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué si va en doble sentido—repitió—. Si es como un móvil.

Arthur no supo que responder. No tenía ni idea. Eso no se lo había explicado. En cualquier caso, la voz de Noruega saliendo del objeto respondió por él:

—Sí, va en doble sentido

Un murmullo se oyó a través del objeto. España del norte observó el bolígrafo con renovado interés.

—¿Cuántos estáis al otro lado?

—Todos—admitió el nórdico—, incluso las micro naciones. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Laura sonrió y dejó el boli sobre la mesa, frente a ella.

—¿Sinceramente? Nada—le respondió—. Temía pensado que esto fuese una especie de reunión familiar, pero supongo que es mejor así

Se llevó una mano a la cara, pensativa. Aún no entendía cómo era que nunca se le había ocurrido hacer nada parecido. Cómo se notaba que solía estar sola.

Las naciones reunidas en su casa miraron al bolígrafo como si se tratase de un ente maligno. Sin embargo, una de las puertas se abrió sola, captando su atención. En realidad, la puerta había sido abierta por Záiren, pero a la dríade sólo podía verla Inglaterra. Ésta le preguntó a Laura si necesitaban algo más, pero la nación negó y la dejó marchar. Ignorando a los compañeros, que sólo la habían visto hablar sola, Arthur miró a Laura.

—¿Tienes una dríade a tu servicio? —le preguntó, sorprendido.

—Y a una náyade—respondió afirmativamente—, pero están aquí por voluntad propia.

—Oh—sonó la voz de Francia—, así que tu también tienes amigos imaginarios—se oyeron algunas carcajadas contenidas a través del bolígrafo.

Laura terminó de comer la enésima galleta, en absoluto ofendida, mientras Inglaterra y él empezaban a discutir sobre el tema. Qué par. De todas formas, en esa ocasión el inglés y ella se encontraban en el mismo bando, e intervino a su favor.

—Sí, claro, tan imaginarios como esas hadas que has contratado para que te cuiden el jardín—le replicó ella mientras se terminaba la taza de chocolate y se planteaba si beber un poco más. Jo, que golosa era.

En el salón de Laura se hizo un silencio extrañado y sorprendido, así como en el lugar en el que se encontraban las demás naciones. Francis soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Arthur, mosqueado.

—Puede verlas, finge lo contrario para meterse contigo—le explicó ella.

Al oír la revelación, Inglaterra, furioso por haber sido burlado durante siglos, comenzó a insultar al francés como el buen pirata que una vez fue, y ambos comenzaron a discutir a grito pelado hasta que un tiro de escopeta lo silenció todo.

—¡Callaos! —la voz de Vash no tardó en seguir al sonido del disparo—. Estamos aquí para escucharla a ella y ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente.

Tras eso, se hizo el silencio en ambos lugares donde las naciones estaban reunidas, mientras Laura cerraba los ojos para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Los abrió ligeramente.

—Todo esto comenzó mucho antes de que yo naciera, cuando los Antiguos no eran más que niños…

* * *

><p>Traducciones:<p>

**Сестра**: Hermana (Ruso)

**Мама**: Mamá (Ruso)

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. A partir del siguiente empieza una saga en las que aparecerán mucho los Antiguos.<p>

Hasta el próximo capítulo~


	10. Capítulo 10: Esperanza

Aquí está la continuación, al fin. No he tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo hasta hoy. Siento la espera.

Nota importante: Bueno, más que nota es una petición… ¿Alguien conoce algún buen nombre humano para Germania? Es que estuve buscando y no encontré nada. No es muy urgente, pero no me vendría mal tener algunas propuestas si conocéis alguno. Gracias.

Otra nota importante: Es acerca de los nombres humanos utilizados en este capítulo:

Roma: Octavio

Celtia: Aius

Iberia: Neitin

Antigua Grecia: Calypso

Y por motivos históricos, Laura (España del Norte) pasa a ser Celtiberia

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10: Esperanza<span>

_Todo esto empezó mucho antes de que yo naciera, cuando los Antiguos no eran más que niños, y sus pueblos empezaban a formar sus culturas. Eran pocas las cosas que sabían aún sobre el mundo, pero hubo un detalle que no tardó en destacar: la mayoría podían realizar magia. _

_Con la magia, todo era más fácil: cazar y recolectar, si eran nómadas; mejorar las cosechas si ya habían logrado evolucionar al sedentarismo; proteger sus pueblos… No era de extrañar que compadeciesen, y en ocasiones se aprovechasen, de aquellas escasas naciones que no conocían la magia._

_Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo, con el joven Mesopotamia como el mayor y más escalofriante ejemplo, hasta darse cuenta de que la magia iba acompañada de algo más: unos seres extraños que podían acabar con ellos como si se tratasen de humanos normales y corrientes. Los llamaron __«__Oscuros__», porque implicaban el ocaso de todas las naciones. Y ni su magia ni su fuerza podía derrotarles; ni cuando les atacaban frontalmente ni cuando les contaminaban (pues, de aquella, los poseedores aún no existían). El terror no tardó en apoderarse de las naciones ante su impotencia._

_Afortunadamente, se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: si establecían rituales purificatorios, podían quitarse a los contaminadores( los más peligrosos; pues de los ofensivos podían huir con relativa facilidad y sin tener que preocuparse por sus humanos dado que éstos ni les veían ni podían ser heridos por ellos), si bien siempre quedaba una pequeña impronta que atraía a más contaminadores. Y, además, si su pueblo también realizaba esos rituales, el efecto de los mismos era aún mayor e incluso gozaban de cierta inmunidad durante un tiempo._

_Lo segundo de lo que se percataron fue de que cuanta más magia había, más poderosos eran los Oscuros, pues a medida que acababan con las naciones mágicas (las que les atraían más por afinidad mágica), su poder disminuía. Y como las naciones no mágicas no tenían ningún ritual verdaderamente efectivo con el cual defenderse y los Oscuros no desaparecerían aunque la magia lo hiciera porque se alimentaban de su propia energía, una vez la magia muriera, las naciones restantes se encontrarían totalmente indefensas. _

_Sin embargo, la única manera de prolongar su existencia se basaba, exactamente, en que la magia fuese olvidada casi por completo, para debilitar a los Oscuros. De manera que, un poco por azar, y sin saberlo, todas las naciones se pusieron de acuerdo en no enseñar magia a ninguna nación que surgiese como parte de su territorio o, en el peor de los casos, para sustituir a los caídos._

_Y así la magia se vio condenada a la extinción. Y a los Antiguos no les parecía aguardar un futuro mejor. Hasta que Antigua Grecia tuvo una visión. En esa visión aparecía una nación joven aprendiendo muchas magias y, más tarde, derrotando a los Oscuros. Esa nación era su esperanza. _

_Esa nación era yo._

_Y, poco tiempo después, por causas del azar o del destino, o quizás por la pura fuerza de su desesperación, todas las naciones mágicas cayeron en un trance que duró dos días y dos noches y durante el cual crearon un amuleto (un pendiente) que sería capaz de proteger a esa nación esperanzadora de los Oscuros. La nación encargada de explicárselo todo sería su tutor (su padre) fue la que guardó el pendiente hasta e día en que se lo tuviese que entregar._

_Puede que el destino se burlase de sus suertes, o puede que, efectivamente, todo había ocurrido gracias a su desesperación, pero lo cierto fue que nunca más lograron repetir el milagro de crear semejante amuleto._

_Ya sólo podían esperar a que su esperanza naciera. Y lo hizo. De una mezcla entre los pueblos de Celtia u los pueblos de Iberia; aproximadamente por el año setecientos antes de Cristo._

_La nación con el mayor talento mágico que la Historia había visto._

* * *

><p>No había ningún lugar que a Celtiberia le gustase más que un bosque: había comida por todas partes, podías hacerte un refugio, podías jugar al escondite, podías saltar por entre las ramas, podías jugar con las hojas, con los animales…En definitiva, para la pequeña nación lo podías hacer todo allí. Sobraba decir que, con apenas treinta años, sus expectativas resultaban fáciles de satisfacer.<p>

Si querías hablar con ella, sólo tenías que dirigirte a un bosque; pero si no eras un celtíbero, o el propio Celtia, que también conocía los bosques como la palma de su mano, podía costarse encontrarla. Y mucho.

Pero Roma era muy perseverante, y a pesar de llevar casi dos horas perdido entre el follaje, no había manera de encontrar a la niña.

—¿Aún no te rindes? —le preguntó una voz femenina.

Roma se giró. Tras él, había una mujer. Cabello rebelde y caoba caía sobre sus hombros. Caobas sus ojos y fieras encerrados en ellos. Subestima a sus guerreros y te matarán. La Guerrera te matará. _Caetra_ y _tené_ * colgaban de su espalda, compañía completa por una lanza. Brazos musculosos de piel tostada. Cálido mar moldeando sus costas, atacando su arena. Extranjeros asentándose en ella. Pero la guerrera no teme_. Circular_* protegiendo su pecho. Murallas protegiendo sus ciudades. La cabeza del lince sagrado era la única protección que sus guerreros necesitaban. Que ella necesitaba. Sin embargo, grebas cubrían sus piernas y casco su cabeza. No haía que ser temerario.

Ibera.

Roma hizo un mohín.

—El Imperio Romano nunca se rinde.

Iberia se rió al oírlo. ¡Pero qué ocurrencias tenía ese hombre!

—Roma, eres una monarquía—le recordó.

—¡Pero un día seré un gran imperio! —le replicó— ¡Y os conquistaré a ti y al soso de tu marido! ¡Y entonces no podréis negaros a salir de fiesta conmigo! —Octavio gritó de alegría solo de imaginarse las fiestas (orgías) bacanales a las que irían todos juntos. A ver si lograba que Germania sonriese un poco y se llevase a alguna chica a la cama, que con esa cara tan poco agradable que tenía (si bien Roma encontraba adjetivos mejores, tales como _cabreo_ o incluso _amargado_) le extrañaba que alguno de sus espejos metálicos* no se hubiese roto todavía.

—¿Estabais hablando de mi?

Casi como si de un fantasma se tratara, la imagen de Celtia apareció entre los troncos de los árboles y el musgo. Al romano casi le da in síncope del susto.

—Maldito brujo—refunfuñó Roma—. Casi me matas del susto.

—Druida—le corrigió Celtia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El temor del romano hacia los fantasmas resultaba casi cómico. _Casi_. Por desgracia, tan sólo llegaba a resultar cargante.

Neitin rió con tapujos de la reacción romana y le dio un cariñoso puñetazo a su esposo en el hombro («Cariño, no necesito que me rompas el hombro de nuevo»), como sui hubiesen sido cómplices de la broma, desatada por puro azar.

—Lleva aquí casi dos horas buscando a Celtiberia—informó la íbera al recién llegado.

Aius alzó una de sus espesas cejas en un gesto que a Octavio se le antojó algo perturbador. ¡Gracias a Júpiter que la niña no había heredado semejante aberración en su cara!

Aius ignoró la mueca que el romano fue incapaz de reprimir y le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza la copa del árbol que tenía justo detrás. Roma y Iberia miraron y se encontraron con una joven nación sonriente. Sin dudar un instante, Celtiberia se lanzó a los brazos del autoproclamado imperio.

—¡Hola, tío Roma!

Él la saludó de una manera igual de efusiva y rascó su corta barba contra ella. ¡Cómo le gustaría tener hijos a él también! Aunque quería que le llamasen abuelo; Octavio quería sentirse venerable y sabio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Quizá porque sus amigos tildaban su comportamiento de infantil.

Celtiberia se quejó de que le picaba su barba, y el romano la dejó en el suelo.

Poco después estaban comiendo todos juntos en el suelo, pese a que Roma no acababa de acostumbrarse a no comer tumbado y con la comida en una mesa a su alcance. Octavio también le contó historias sobre su casa que la niña escuchaba con atención. Era curiosa y le encantaban esas cosas. ¡Ojalá pudiera aprender historias de todo el mundo!

Tras la comida, dejaron que la niña volviese a jugar, perdiéndose en el bosque. O tal vez iba a visitar a alguno de sus poblados. Lo importante era que los mayores estaban solos.

—Bueno, Octavio—sonrió Neitin—, ¿y a qué se debe esta visita repentina?

La mirada de Octavio se ensombreció ligeramente y su sonrisa disminuyó un poco. El cambio no pasó inadvertido a la pareja, que le miraba, expectante y preocupada.

—Grecia* os llama

* * *

><p>La bulliciosa colonia griega de Emporion olía a mar. La ciudad por el límite norte de la casa de Iberia. Grecia le había pedido que le dejase crear una ciudad y la nación autóctona se lo permitió: no solía haber problemas entre los ciudadanos griegos e íberos y las colonias facilitaban el comercio. Y el dinero y los bienes nunca estaban de más.<p>

Las cuatro naciones adultas paseaban por el puerto, ganándose la mirada de varios transeúntes debido a sus dispares atuendos. No habían dicho nada desde que habían llegado a la ciudad y habían comenzado la caminata. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Grecia quería decirles, le estaba costando trabajo soltarlo. Celtia, nervioso por el tenso silenncio, le hizo la pregunta directamente. No se detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando Grecia respondió:

—He tenido una visión

Ninguno habló ante eso; no se lo esperaban. Grecia sólo les mandaba llamar por sus visiones si se trataban de algo gordo. Y lo peor era que no sabían si iban a ser buenas o malas noticias. La incertidumbre les carcomía, pero no presionaron a la griega. A su lado, un navío con los ojos algo descoloridos debido al agua y la salitre, se detuvo junto a un muelle, mientras el capitán gritaba órdenes en griegos a sus compañeros. Lo más probable era que fuesen comerciantes. No les prestaron atención.

Solo después de todo eso, Calypso habló:

—Aius—no se detuvieron, ni la griega se detuvo siquiera para mirarle, pese a dirigirse directamente a él—, ¿le has empezado a enseñar a tu hija la magia céltica? —le preguntó.

Sus acompañantes la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Sabes que no—le replicó él, con algo de dureza. El no poder enseñarle a su hija algo que para él era tan importante resultaba frustrante. Se trataba de un tema tabú entre las naciones con descendientes.

Grecia se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

—Tendrás más hijos, dentro de varios siglos—le informó—. Uno de ellos nacerá con talento mágico. Aléjale de la magia todo lo que puedas. Apenas sabrá realizar con efectividad los conjuros más sencillos.

Celtia la miró en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir ante eso. Pero Calypso no había terminado.

—Sin embargo—continuó ella—, quien ahora nos importa ya ha nacido. Con más talento mágico que todos nosotros juntos. Y ya está preparada para saber—hizo una breve pausa. No pronunció su nombre, pero no era necesario. Neitin le cogió el brazo a su pareja con el corazón en un puño—. Déjala elegir. Y si acepta, enséñale. Enséñale a Celtiberia todo lo que sabes. Nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Aius no respondió de inmediato. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que él sería el tutor de la nación que pudiera salvarles (no en vano había sido él quien conservaba el amuleto protector), pero no creyó que quien tuviera que sufrir ese destino fuese Celtiberia, esa pequeña cría que se había encontrado un día en un bosque, que habían cuidado él y Neitin, y que había comenzado a llamarles «papá» y «mamá». La voz de Octavio le sacó de su ensoñación:

—Entonces, ¿esa niña nos va a salvar a todos? —le preguntó a Calypso visiblemente emocionado. Esperanza, al fin.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Grecia no fue la esperada: frunció el ceño como si fuera a echarse a llorar y bajó la mirada.

—Nosotros—murmuró— ya no tenemos esperanza. No puede salvarnos, por unas razones u otras. Pero—añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa—, sí puede salvar a nuestros hijos—recordó en ese momento la visión que llevaba teniendo un tiempo de ese niño de pelo castaño abrazando a un gato. Él sería su hijo y nacería dentro de mucho. Por el momento, sólo podía contentarse con las predicciones que tuviese. Pero era suficiente para que Calypso sintiese que, aunque ella ya no estuviera, todo merecería la pena si ese chiquillo lograba disfrutar de su vida.

Las naciones se sintieron desoladas al oír sus palabras. Pero en ese momento percibieron la segunda parte de la oración. A Octavio se le iluminó la mirada. ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡O tutor! ¡O abuelo! ¿Qué más daba? El caso era que una pequeña nación, algún día, corretearía por su casa y le preguntaría acerca de todo. Se emocionaba sólo de pensarlo.

Celtia no le escuchaba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Si aceptaba, Celtiberia lo iba a pasar muy mal. No quería que estuviese expuesta a eso. Pero tampoco que lo rechazase, porque así demostraría ser una niña egoísta y malcriada que sólo pensaba en ella misma. O quizás una cobarde, y eso tampoco le gustaba. Pero podrían vivir todos juntos y felices en la península. «Y morir lentamente uno a uno» pensó. Pero entonces recordó que Calypso les había asegurado que, incluso si aceptaba, ellos morirían. El resultado era el mismo. Ni siquiera el aceptarlo y salvar a las futuras naciones y vivir con ellas resultaba un alivio porque si su hija aceptaba, se condenaría a la más absoluta soledad para poder salvarles.

«No» pensó entonces, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. NO iba a estar sola porque él, se dio cuenta, no iba a vivir, no iba a estar con ella. No podía aconsejarla cuando su visión era tan reducida. No a aquella que había nacido con poder suficiente como para salvar al mundo.

Celtiberia no podía, en un futuro, llegar a estar sola. Porque era diferente. Porque, en realidad, _ya_ estaba sola.

Auis apenas pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La caetra:<strong>_ el escudo propio de los iberos, un escudo circular no muy grande, que se sujetaba al cuerpo del soldado mediante unas cuerdas, o tiras de cuero, que pasaban por el hombro y que otorgaban gran movilidad para combatir por el terreno tan irregular de la península. Este escudo podía tener variaciones en su protección metálica delantera o umbo.

_**La Téne:**_ espada de doble filo y hoja recta de unos 60-90 cm, muy pesada y contundente, su uso se extendió por toda la Galia y por vastas zonas del mundo ibérico, sobre todo la zona nororiental. Los romanos temían mucho este tipo de armas y se horrorizaban por las terribles heridas que causaban. Esto se debía a que, mientras ellos estaban acostumbrados a armas de estoque, este tipo de espadas era de tajo y embestida con tajo, estrategia que producía unas heridas más grandes y escandalosas, y mutilaciones más impresionantes. Todo esto sale citado en las fuentes de la época como Polibio.

_**Circular:**_ la armadura por excelencia de los iberos era una simple pero efectiva coraza, que cubría las partes más vitales del pecho y de la espalda. Se ponía sobre una especie de coraza de cuero y sobre una superficie acolchada para amortiguar los golpes contra el cuerpo al pararlo. Solía estar decorada con una cabeza de lince, un animal sagrado, vinculado con el mundo de los muertos, quizá haciendo ver que el dios del inframundo les protegía y la muerte huía de él. Se sujetaba pasando por el hombro y debajo de los brazos, lo que también ofrecía en menor medida una pequeña protección contra los tajos de las espadas.

Los **espejos** como utensilios de tocador y objeto manual fueron muy usados en las civilizaciones egipcia, griega, etrusca y romana. Se elaboraban siempre con metal bruñido, generalmente cobre, plata o bronce, a este proceso se le conoce como plateo. Tenían forma de placa redonda u oval, decorada ordinariamente con grabados o relieves mitológicos en el reverso y con mango tallado para asirlos cómodamente; de ellos, se conservan todavía muchos ejemplares en algunos museos arqueológicos. Realmente no encontré nada sobre su posible uso en los pueblos germanos, pero cuando se me ocurrió, me hizo mucha gracia, así que lo dejé así XD

**Grecia**: Antigua Grecia. Pero en esa época no es "Antigua", y además, Heracles no existe aún. De manera que la llamaré Grecia sólo. Lo mismo con Antigua Egipto cuando salga.

* * *

><p><span>Reviews anónimos:<span>

nihon-loover3:me alegro de que te guste ^^. Vaya, ¿durante los estudios? Espero no tener la culpa de notas inesperadas O.o ¡Me sentiría mal!


	11. Capútulo 11: Memoria

Tras mucho tiempo, os traigo...esto. Sí, esto, porque es tan corto que no merece ser llamado capítulo D: Además, debo admitir que no me ha gustado demasiado el resultado; me esperaba que me saliera algo mejor. En fin, vosotros juzgaréis. En cualquier caso, las malas noricias son que estoy a punto de entrar en época de exámenes. Y eso más la Selectividad y más irme todo julio de viaje supondrá que es poco probable que actualice hasta agosto, me temo. Lo siento, tendréis que esperar.

¿Disfrutad? Eso espero D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Memoria<strong>

Celtiberia dormía plácidamente abrazada a un cervatillo, bajo la refrescante sombra de un roble. A su padre le enterneció la escena y decidió no despertarla (ni al cervatillo, ya de paso) todavía. Cuando la niña comenzó a desperezarse se abrazó con más fuerza al animalito de manera inconsciente, atraída por el calorcito que desprendía su cuerpo. El cervatillo se despertó, alarmado por haber empezado a quedarse sin aire; se sacudió, despertando completamente ala pequeña nación y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Celtiberia sacudió la cabeza, aún algo confusa, y vio a su padre sonreírle.

—Buenos días—en realidad era media tarde

—¡Buenos días! —sonrió ella.

Celtia se acercó y comenzó a quitarle las ramitas, hierbas y hojas de la cabeza. No podía evitar mimarla y protegerla. Le resultaba tan increíble que fuera su hija. Ahora comprendía mejor a los humanos. Por eso no quería decirle lo que debía decirle. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—le comunicó.

Celtiberia percibió el tono serio de su padre. Igual había una guerra. Se sentó para escucharle.

Y Celtia le habló de los Oscuros, de la magia, de cuando era pequeño, de las predicciones, del amuleto de que era la única esperanza que les quedaba a las naciones y, por tanto, al mundo. Porque los seres humanos no podían vivir si no se encontraban formando parte de un grupo, de una nación. Y aunque, ciertamente, la desaparición de los humanos no significaba el fin del mundo, ya nada sería igual.

—Tienes que pensártelo porque…—se trabó. Permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, mordiéndose el labio. Era tan cruel…Su hija le miraba, decidida a aceptar—…porque para poder proteger a las otras naciones tienes que aprender muchas magias para defenderte, tienes que ir a sus casas para aprender los patrones de los Oscuros (ya que, como te dije antes, tienden a cambiar ligeramente según la nación). Y para conseguir ir a sus casas sin problemas, tienes que aprender el idioma que se habla, y si puedes, aprender el acento también. Y para estar segura de que ellos…no te hagan daño por ir a sus casas no puedes…—«Venga, Aius, dilo»—…no puedes existir. No para ellos.

No dijo nada más, y le pasó el brazo a su hija por el hombro, intentando tranquilizarla. Se había puesto pálida al oír las últimas palabras y estaba asustada con razón. No existir internacionalmente era casi sinónimo de estar muerto para una nación.

—Piénsatelo, no tienes por qué aceptar—le dijo su padre.

Ella asintió.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia aceptó. No quería que ninguna nación muriera por su egoísmo. No ahora que sabía que podía salvarles. Aceptaba, con todas sus consecuencias. Su padre asintió al saberlo. Nunca supo si había sido una buena o una mala noticia.<p>

Celtia y Celtiberia se sentaron frente a frente. Al lado de Aius había un cuenco con tinta.

—Para poder reconocer los patrones de los Oscuros con rapidez, lo mejor es no olvidar. El día que creamos este amuleto—Aius le enseñó el pendiente—, también hechizamos esta tinta. Cuando te haga un dibujo en la cabeza con ella, ya nunca podrás olvidar nada. ¿Segura? —le preguntó. Tenía la esperanza de que su hija se retractara, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué, si eso resultaría nefasto para ellos.

Celtiberia asintió. Aius, pues, procedió a cortarle el pelo en ciertas zonas y a dibujarle un símbolo en la cabeza. Cuando la tinta se secase, no se borraría jamás. Y ese tipo de conjuros funcionaban hasta que dibujo se borraba o dañaba considerablemente. Cuando Aius terminó, ambos se fueron a dar un paseo. Aius le comentó a su hija que Iberia le enseñaría a luchar. Celtiberia asintió, un poco extrañada; el conjuro ya debería estar haciendo efecto y no notaba ningún cambio.

Fue al día siguiente cuando los percibió. Se acordaba absolutamente de todo, como si lo estuviese viendo en ese instante: los lugares que había visitado, qué árboles había, la forma de las hojas, las palabras de su padre. Todo. El primer día le gustó. Una semana más tarde lloraba debido a las monstruosas migrañas que la atacaban. Llegó incluso a desmayarse; pues su cerebro se mostraba incapaz de asimilar tanta información. Y lo peor era que sus padres no podían consolarla porque las alegrías intensas también contribuían a su inestabilidad emocional. Sólo después de varios meses se acostumbró y volvió a comportarse como antes.

Aunque sonreía un poquito menos y todo le era un poquito más indiferente.

* * *

><p>—Los símbolos expresan más que las palabras, los símbolos expresan nuestros pensamientos más profundos, los símbolos muestran lo que no somos capaces de expresas con claridad—Se notaba que Celtia estaba emocionad, pocas veces se mostraba tan hablador—, por eso los símbolos son magia; y para realizar magia, debes trazar un símbolo.<p>

Celtiberia asintió. Era la segunda vez que su padre se lo decía. Parecía haberse olvidado de la memoria superior esa que ella tenía; o en lo que demonios se hubiese convertido su cerebro.

—Este es lauburu— Aius le mostró el símbolo—, canaliza la energía y también la magia. Dado que vas a aprender varias magias, puede servirte para controlarlas mejor si te lo tatúas en lugarse concretos. Esta otra es la cruz celta, un conjuro protector. Cuanto más complejo es el dibujo, protege de conjuros más poderosos. Es difícil que una nación mágica te ataque pero—Celtia suspiró— nunca se sabe. Y esta es la triqueta, simboliza la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento; así como la tierra, el agua y el fuego. Puede ayudarte como soporte para otras magias.

«La magia céltica es una magia pasiva, no ofensiva» fue lo primero que pensó Celtiberia. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero su padre la puso a dibujar enseguida, de manera que no pudo distraerse demasiado.

Pasar las mañanas aprendiendo magia con su padre, así como las propiedades mágicas y, por qué no, también curativas de ciertas plantas (como el roble y el muérdago) y aprender a comunicarse con animales; Y las tardes con su madre sobre cómo pelear, se convirtieron en rutina. Celtiberia tardó cinco años en aprender la magia ya que, si bien se aprendía los símbolos con rapidez; era muy diferente dibujarlos a dibujarlos con su efecto mágico (el cual, encima, suponía un gasto energético) Y, sobretodo, lograr que el efecto fuese permanente con el dibujo; y no que durase tan sólo cinco segundos.

Cuando sus padres consideraron que ya estaba preparada, la enviaron a casa de su siguiente tutor:

Roma.

* * *

><p>Pues eso, hasta pronto, espero.<p> 


	12. Capítulo 12: Lenguaje

He logrado subir el siguiente capítulo (como podéis comprobar), y este ya es mejor que el anterior XD. A ver si os gusta.

Es la primera parada del viaje de Celtiberia por el mundo para aprender magia ;) a ver qué os parece.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Lenguaje<strong>

Celtiberia y su madre esperaban e Roma en la frontera de la casa de Iberia. Se suponía que el romano llevaría a la joven nación hasta su casa desde allí. Pero no había llegado. Y Neitin empezaba a impacientarse. Celtiberia bostezó, más aburrida que molesta.

Después de todo, quedarse sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin sufrir un acceso de estrés durante un rato. Tenía que pensar en una manera de atenuar la impresión que le producía todo o se volvería loca. Sobre todo porque su curiosidad había aumentado desproporcionadamente. Casi parecía masoquismo.

Por suerte, Roma no tardó en aparecer, caminando de espaldas al sol. Fuertes sombras proyectaban sus músculos sobre su cuerpo; armadura metálica y amoldada al cuerpo, centelleante. Pote regio y orgulloso que ocultaba unos ojos que hablaban. La mirada de un Imperio. Capa ondeante resaltándolo y honrando a los muertos. El mayor Imperio del mundo antiguo.

Pero eso ellos aún no lo sabían.

Cuando quedó a su altura, Octavio se disculpó por la tardanza, pero en seguida se animó y se dirigió a Celtiberia con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Preparada para convertirte en romana?

Ella le sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Roma parpadeó, extrañado. No esperaba que la niña saltase a sus brazos, pero solía ser algo más efusiva. Desde luego, las sonrisas solían ser más amplias y…sinceras. Octavio miró a Iberia, extrañado. Ella le habló con los labios. «Magia», «memoria». Octavio comprendió sin necesidad de más.

—Cuídala, ¿vale? —le pidió Neitin.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el romano—¿Y el brujo cejón de tu marido no ha venido? —Neitin negó, alegando que tenía un par de rituales que hacer y riéndose por los apelativos del latino—. Qué aburrido. Bueno, no importa, cuando os conquiste, ¡saldremos todos juntos de fiesta! —y tras semejante exclamación, Roma soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

Ante semejante comportamiento, Iberia cambió de opinión y se dirigió a su hija.

—Cuídale, ¿vale?

Ella sólo suspiró.

* * *

><p>Tras varios días viajando en carromato, ambas naciones llegaron a una villa a las afueras de la capital. Celtiberia, acostumbrada a los castros en los que vivían los suyos, y las estructuras de viviendas similares de sus padres, quedó francamente impresionada. No podía apartar la vista del enorme (para ella) edificio de dos pisos con varias habitaciones, una gran huerta y, según el romano, jardín y patio interiores. Ni siquiera se fijó en la gente que estaba trabajando entre el cereal.<p>

El carromato se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y las naciones entraron en la que, por lo visto, era la casa del romano. Si el exterior la había impresionado, para Celtiberia, el interior del edificio era como entrar en otro mundo. Se encontraba en la casa de una nación y el lujo lo demostraba; con las columnas de mármol, muebles de madera noble y todo tipo de detalles y objetos decorativos de metales preciosos. Celtiberia lo miraba todo boquiabierta, incapaz de fijarse en algo concreto ante tantos objetos exóticos. Un par de esclavas miraban divertidas y enternecidas su reacción, mientras que Roma reía por lo bajo y se apresuraba a comunicarle a unos esclavos que ella sería su invitada por un tiempo. También declaró que dedicarían el resto del día a descansar del viaje, de manera que el amo del lugar se apresuró a tumbarse en el jardín y no hacer nada más.

A Celtiberia, por otro lado, le habían dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera, de manera que no perdió ni un segundo en comenzar a vagar por la casa, observándolo todo y preguntándoles a los esclavos. Sabía que no lograría calmarse hasta que hasta que pasasen varios meses, de manera que decidió dejarse llevar, por agotador que pudiese llegar a resultar.

Lo primero que visitó fue las cocinas. Aún faltaba tiempo para la cena, de manera que estaban casi desiertas. La pequeña nación curioseó por toda la habitación hasta que algunos esclavos, intrigados por su comportamiento, le preguntaron si tenía hambre. Ella no les entendió, y estos se lo indicaron por signos. Celtiberia les respondió, por signos igualmente, que no, que sólo quería mirar. Al poco rato vio todo lo que quería ver y se marchó. Se detuvo un rato a observar el estanque del patio central (también de mármol), y después continuó su odisea por las habitaciones. Visitó el _tablinium*_, que era donde Roma trabajaba; fue a ver el _gineceo*_, que era donde dormiría a partir de entonces, e incluso se coló en el andrón*, sin que nadie la pillase. O eso creyó hasta que un esclavo la interceptó y la regañó. Celtiberia no entendió nada e lo que le dijo, de manera que se limitó a bajar la cabeza, fingiendo estar muy arrepentida; y cuando el esclavo acabó, ella se fue al jardín a tumbarse con Roma. Al día siguiente tenía pensado vagabundear por la huerta.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó Roma cuando la vio llegar.

—¡Sí! Tu casa es muy grande y extraña.

Octavio se rio, alegre de verla con tanto entusiasmo como siempre. Poco después un esclavo les llamó para cenar.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de colocarse la toga <em>praetexta*<em> de nuevo, incómoda. Pero los zapatos eran mucho peor. Ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar botas que ocultasen completamente los pies, no a llevar una minúsculas tiras de cuero alrededor del pie y sobre una suelo de madera. Por no hablar de esa tira que tenía entre el pulgar y el índice que le dolía horrores. Celtiberia sacudió los pies, muy incómoda.

Roma le había dicho que la harían pasar por un hombre. No era recomendable que supiesen que era un nación, y si fingía ser un chico, todo le resultaría u poco más fácil. También decidieron que se dejaría el pelo largo para ocultar el pendiente. Dirían que era extranjera y que era típico de su pueblo. Porque aunque los extranjeros no podían ser ciudadanos, ella vivía bajo el techo de una nación en persona. Cualquier excusa sería válida para una excepción así.

Al final apareció el anfitrión, habiendo cambiado su habitual armadura por una toga _viril*_. A Celtiberia se le hizo raro verlo vestido de una forma tan casual, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, veo que ya estás preparada para salir—aprobó Roma cuando la vio así vestida—. Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo entonces—mientras hablaba, Octavio se dirigió a la puerta, por donde les esperaba un carro que iba a hacer algunas compras para la despensa del dueño de la casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? — quiso saber la celtíbera, mientras le seguía y subía al carro con él.

—Ya lo verás—le sonrió el romano—, seguro que te encanta, aunque creo que nunca habías visto nada parecido.

El vehículo se puso en marcha y ambos abandonaron la casa. Celtiberia observaba el paisaje un poco abstraída, pero en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, comenzó a prestar atención a todo. Nunca había estado en una ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible que pudiese haber tanta gente viviendo en un mismo sitio. Los edificios, cada cual más grande, atraían su mirada como imanes. Los templos y el coliseo llamaron particularmente su atención, y le preguntó a Roma si podían visitarlos. Éste le confirmó que después visitarían un templo cercano, pero no le dijo nada con respecto al Coliseo. Lo cierto que no quería llevarla allí; aunque los gladiadores no morían con demasiada frecuencia porque eran bastante caros de mantener, con los condenados a muerte y los prisioneros de guerra no se tenían tantos miramientos, y el romano dudaba de que a su huésped le gustase ver algo tan violento y sangriento.

Finalmente, el carromato se detuvo a un lado del _foro*_ y dejó a los pasajeros para comenzar a realizar las compras. Celtiberia le suplicó a Roma que le dejase dar una vuelta antes de ir a donde fueran, y el romano, contagiado por su entusiasmo, aceptó. Hizo de guía y le mostró las estatuas, los arcos del triunfo, los puestos… y cuando se hizo mediodía y ambos estaban cansados de dar vueltas por allí, Octavio compró algo de comida para los dos y después se fueron a donde el romano quería llevarla en un principio. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio en el que entraba y salía bastante gente.

—¿Qué son esos trozos de madera con líneas tan raras? —preguntó Celtiberia, señalando la pared que tenía en frente.

—Son carteles. Las líneas son las letras que forman palabras.

Ella le miró sin comprenderlo.

—Pero las palabras se hablan, no se convierten en líneas.

—Pero nosotros las convertimos en líneas—afirmó el romano, orgulloso. La joven nación seguía sin comprenderlo—. Ninguno de tus padres sabe leer y escribir (Aunque, ¿no había iberia empezado a desarrollar una pequeña escritura?), pero tu padre dibuja símbolos, ¿verdad? —Celtiberia asintió—. Y cada símbolo significa una cosa—nuevo asentimiento—. Pues esto es algo parecido, sólo que los símbolos se llaman letras, cada letra tiene asignado un sonido y cuando se juntan letras, se forman palabras. Es como hablar, pero sobre un trozo de madera o cerámica. No te preocupes—Roma rio al ver su cara de extrañeza. La niña no era capaz de creerse algo así—, tengo pensado enseñarte, no sólo mi magia, sino a leer y escribir e n latín. Aparte de hablar, claro.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no voy a estar hablando en celtíbero todo el tiempo y para poder dominar mi magia necesitas saber el idioma. La gente me miraría raro. Además, en los siguientes lugares a los que irás, el celtíbero es desconocido.; pero las naciones si saben hablar latín. Tenéis que poder comunicaros de alguna manera.

Celtiberia asintió, pensativa. En realidad, eso de leer y escribir le seguía sonando a cuento de niños pequeños. ¿Seguro que no se lo estaba inventando? Bueno, si lo pensaba un poco mejor, sí que recordaba haber visto a su madre dibujar líneas extrañas sobre unas piedras, pero no eran como esas. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas.

—¿Y qué pone ahí? —le preguntó, volviendo a mirar al cartel.

—«Thermae*». Está en latín, claro.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un lugar en el que la gente viene a bañarse y limpiarse. Y nosotros tenemos que quitarnos la roña de tantos días de viaje—sentenció.

A continuación, hubo dos reacciones muy diferentes. A Roma le brillaron los ojos. Estaba claro que le encantaba ese sitio en el que podía relajarse tranquilamente con agua calentita. En la cara de Celtiberia se dibujó el más absoluto horror. El agua estaba fría y te hacía vulnerable, perdías movilidad y el frío te hacía enfermar. Por no hablar de todos los monstruos y otras criaturas que podían devorarte o atraparte para siempre (si bien hasta ese momento sólo se había encontrado con náyades, y todo dependía de lo simpáticos que fueran o no). La niña comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, ni hablar. No pienso entrar ahí—señaló el edificio como si se tratase del Hades (según Roma)

Octavio puso los ojos en blanco. Esa mañana casi había olvidado que era una pequeña y sucia bárbara al verla con ropas romanas. No debió haberlo olvidado. La agarró de la mano y, sonriente, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el edificio mientras ella trataba de evitarlo. Pero el adulto era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Noooo! —suplicó, antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y ya no tuviese escapatoria.

* * *

><p>Suspiró, relajada. El agua caliente formaba nubecillas de vapor a su alrededor. Lo cierto era que no estaban tan mal las <em>terme<em> esas. O como fueran.

Ya dentro, el romano la había obligado a desnudarse y la había arrastrado hasta el agua, mientras ella montaba un numerito. Menos mal que Roma, por ser una nación, tenía un pequeño anexo para su uso exclusivo.

—No es tan malo, ¿no? —le sonrió el romano.

Celtiberia no pudo ver la sonrisa porque estaba de espaldas. Roma era consciente de que la niña probablemente era demasiado pequeña para sentir pudor, pero no quería pasar por un depravado. No en esos momentos, al menos.

Celtiberia asintió en voz alta y admitió que no le importaría volver, si bien no quería que fuera muy a menudo. Roma se rió, pero asintió.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde Octavio comenzó con las clases de latín. Así descubrió que la niña aprendía el vocabulario y las declinaciones a una velocidad impresionante gracias a su formidable (y mágico9 cerebro. Pero también descubrió que incluso esa magia tenía sus defectos. Para empezar, resultó evidente que no funcionaba si no prestaba atención. De hecho, resultó ser un gran defecto: que Celtiberia no se centrase en lo que Roma le decía no significaba que no pensase en otra cosa y lo que aprendía o memorizaba era eso otro, mientras que ni siquiera podía recordar (o sencillamente intuir) que era lo que Roma le había dicho. Celtiberia tenía algunos problemas para aprender a relacionar objetos que no había visto nunca (y que, por tanto, no tenía nombre para ello en su idioma) con su nombre. También surgían algunos problemas con la construcción de frases.<p>

Aprender el alfabeto fue más complicado. La niña no podía comprender como los sonidos se convertía en dibujos; le costaba sudor y lágrimas (y muchas, pero muchas tablillas de cera) relacionar los sonidos son la grafía. Se le antojaba absurdo: las palabras no formaban dibujillos en el aire cuando las pronunciabas.

Otra cosa que Octavio descubrió fue que, en realidad, Celtiberia sí olvidaba; pero que, sin importar que fuera lo que había olvidado, siempre lograba recordarlo con una cantidad de detalles que al romano se le antojó escalofriante. Sobre todo en lo que a sentimientos se refería. Esa cría no iba a tener estabilidad emocional en su vida.

Celtiberia logró hablar latín como si hubiese nacido en el corazón de Roma tan sólo un año después de haber comenzado las clases. A leer y escribir tardó bastante más, pero Roma se sentía como un padre orgulloso. A veces creía serlo.

Como no era recomendable que interrumpiera su entrenamiento (aunque, según ella, aún no había empezado), Roma le dejó escribirle una carta a sus padres (si bien sólo Iberia podría llegar a leerla, y le costaría bastante descifrarla). Para informarles de cómo estaba.

Tras varios años viviendo en plena capital, Celtiberia casi se había convertido en una romana: conocía la historia y la cultura, celebraba las fiestas, participaba en las tradiciones e incluso imitaba el acento hasta el punto que era incapaz de hablar latín sin él. Le ocurriría con todos los idiomas.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia supo que algo había cambiado esa mañana, poco después de levantarse: el desayuno no era algo ligero, como siempre, sino un plato de carne, más contundente. Cuando fue a ver a Octavio para preguntarle por la razón éste se encontraba con su armadura, preparándose para una larga marcha. Le sonrió y le dijo que irían a ver a su ejército. Había llegado el momento de aprender magia.<p>

La niña, emocionadísima, no tardó más de diez minutos en prepararse, y ambos partieron muy pronto.

Tras algunos días de viaje, llegaron a un campamento, concretamente al de la legión más cercana a la ciudad. Celtiberia detectó cierta similitud del campamento con la ciudad. Había incluso un foro. Pequeño, claro, pero foro. Roma se presentó como nación, aunque no era necesario. Aún así, y por seguridad, los guardas no les permitieron pasar hasta que se lo dijo.

El campamento bullía de actividad: había soldados entrenando, soldados haciendo guardia, soldados discutiendo tácticas, soldados aquí, soldados allí. Pero Octavio, que la guiaba por entre las tiendas, la distrajo.

—Mis ejércitos se componen de legiones. Cada campamento pertenece a una legión y ésta se compone, en general, de 4200 a 600 infantes, divididos en _hastati, príncipes _y_ triarii_, y 300 jinetes—efectivamente, la joven nación detectó a los caballos más alla de la empalizada; y soldados entrenando con ellos—. Los infantes se dividen en centurias, Dos centurias constituyen un _manipulus_, tres_ manipuli_, una _cohors_; diez _cohors_, una legión. Los jinetes se dividen en filas de diez, tres filas son un escuadrón. Hay diez escuadrones. ¿Te lo has aprendido? —le preguntó entonces.

Celtiberia dedicó unos segundos a rememorar todo lo que le había dicho el romano. Asintió. Él sonrió, satisfecho.

—Muy bien—aprobó—. Pues espero que no lo olvides nunca porque—tras eso, se detuvo frente a una tienda que parecía algo más grande que las demás— mi magia es la magia de los ejecitos.

Y el Imperio Romano (porque Celtiberia supo en ese instante que llegaría a ser un Imperio) entró en la tienda del general.

—¡Ave, Divico! —saludó Roma—. Vinimos, tal y como te prometí.

El general, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta, de expresión adusta y poco pelo, miró a la pequeña nación, inquisitivo.

—¿Ella es la que va a aprender? — Lo pronunció como si esperase que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Recalcó el «ella».

Celtiberia frunció el ceño, pero dejó que Roma respondiera.

—Sí, en efecto—asintió la nación mayor—. Comenzaremos en cuanto podamos.

El general asintió y le indicó a un soldado que les llevase a la tienda en la que viviría mientras se encontrasen allí.

* * *

><p>La explanada era amplia y sin piedras. Roma, Celtiberia y cinco soldados veteranos que se habían presentado voluntarios para el entrenamiento de la niña se detuvieron allí. Estaban a pocos metros del campamento.<p>

—La magia de los ejércitos—explicaba Roma—es una magia que te permite controlar a un ejército a voluntad, sólo con la palabra. Los dominados no pueden resistirse a la orden. Cuanta más gente intentes controlar al mismo tiempo, más difícil será, pero mejores los resultados—le guiñó un ojo.

Celtiberia se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero los humanos no pueden luchar contra los oscuros, les atraviesan. No veo de que me puede servir eso. Además, se supone que las naciones no pueden saber que estoy aquí.

—Puedes hacer un pequeño ejército de naciones—sugirió él—, después de todo, tienen que oírte, no verte.

Ambos sonrieron.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Celtiberia tenía que hechizar a un soldado y ordenarle que avanzase, mientras que Octavio tenía que pedirle que retrocediera. El soldado tenía que obedecer a su nación siempre que el hechizo no funcionase.

Fue una tarde infructuosa. Celtiberia era incapaz de hechizarle lo más mínimo. Para ella, la magia se transmitía a través de símbolos, como esos que tenía en el cuerpo. Las palabras no eran nada. Roma la animó, pero la niña no consiguió ningún resultado ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente.

Ni tampoco tras una semana.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia suspiró. Estaba sentada por entre una arboleda cercana, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara sobre las manos. No había conseguido ningún resultado en los anteriores meses y comenzaba a frustrarse. Roma también estaba preocupado. Grecia les había asegurado que podía aprender, pero la nación no daba muestras de avanzar. Pero lo peor de todo era que si se rendía, su propia frustración le impediría aprender ninguna otra magia. Por eso Roma no dejaba de animarla y convencerla de que lo intentase una vez más. Estaban en un momento crucial.<p>

Celtiberia acarició distraídamente al lobezno que tenía acurrucado a sus pies. Tres cachorrillos y su madre había decidido acompañarla, pus su magia, tan relacionada con la naturaleza, la hacía amiga natural de los animales. Ellos no la temían ni ella a ellos. Los tres animales dormían plácidamente, sintiéndose segura cerca de ellos. La madre no dormía, pero casi.

La nación resopló de nuevo y el aire le hizo cosquillas en la oreja a uno de los cachorros, que sacudió la cabeza, desperezándose. El animalillo bostezó y meneó el rabo al verla. Ella le rascó la cabeza y le miró, sonriente. Después, con desgana y sin ninguna esperanza, habló:

—Impetus!

El cachorrillo se sentó al instante, con las orejas alzadas, esperando la siguiente orden. Ella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida. Los animales no solían obedecerla tan a rajatabla. Un poco por probar, le ordenó que se pusiese alerta. El lobezno obedeció. Y fue ahí cuando Celtiberia se dio cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo raro, por no mencionar el hecho de que su energía había disminuido un poco. Le ordenó correr, y el animal corrió. Le ordenó detenerse y el lobezno se detuvo. Luego le hizo volver. Celtiberia se puso a reflexionar, y en ese instante notó que un conjuro se rompía. El animal la miró, confuso; y ella le dio otra orden. Éste la ignoró. Pero ella, completamente feliz, le cogió en brazos y comenzó a saltar y a reír de alegría; despertando a sus hermanos. Los cachorros se contagiaron de su alegría y brincaron con ella. La madre sólo los observó.

Entonces la nación volvió al campamento y le dijo a Roma que había logrado realizar su magia con los lobos. Sin darle tiempo a responder, le arrastró hasta donde los jinetes y hechizó a un par de caballos. Roma rio con fuerza, aliviado.

Ahora podían entrenar de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción:<strong>

**Thermae: **Termas (latín)

**Impetus!:** ¡Ataca! (latín)

* * *

><p><strong>Tablinium:<strong> El _tablinum_ era la "oficina" en una casa romana, el centro de recepción y trabajo del _pater familias_ para los negocios, donde recibiría a sus clientes. Era originalmente el dormitorio principal, pero a partir de la época helenística, se convirtió en la estancia más importante de la casa como oficina principal y sala abovedada de recepción para el señor de la casa. Para impresionar a los visitantes o clientes, se cuidaba especialmente su decoración, con las paredes ricamente cubiertas con frescos, con bustos de la familia sobre pedestales a ambos lados de la sala y con lujoso mobiliario.

**Gineceo**: sala, habitación o estancia que poseían las grandes casas de la antigua Grecia, para uso exclusivo de las mujeres de la casa: esposa, hijas, sirvientes. Preferiblemente estas estancias estaban en la segunda planta de las mismas. Si mi información es correcta, en Roma también había.

**Andrón:** estancia o parte de la casa reservada a los hombres.

**Toga praetexta**: blanca con el borde púrpura, era una vestimenta utilizada por los romanos en las grandes ocasiones. Tenían derecho a llevarla los niños (menores de dieciséis años), los senadores y los que hubieran alcanzado una alta magistratura. La llevaban los niños porque se debía respetarles como si fuesen magistrados.

**Toga viril:** La toga viril era blanca, sin adornos ni tintura y podía ser usada por cualquier ciudadano romano en edad adulta. []Una vez se vestía esta toga, ya eran ciudadanos que podían ejercer los cargos de la República o del Imperio, así como para el servicio militar.

**Foro**: espacio público en las antiguas ciudades romanas con funciones comerciales, financieras, religiosas, judiciales y de prostitución, además de ser el lugar donde los ciudadanos romanos realizaban comúnmente su vida social.

* * *

><p>Hasta luego<p> 


	13. Capítulo 13: Desierto

Mil años más tarde, traigo el siguiente capítulo. En serio, siento la tardanza, pero ahora tengo exámenes de acceso para entrar a las universidades (quien me mandaría a mi estudiar lo que quiero estudiar. En fin, al menos me gusta XD) Y me voy de vacaciones, así que hasta Agosto nada. Se siente. Disfrutad con este.

**Advertencias:** Creación de una especie de contraparte para el General Invierno. Notas enormes en este capítulo.

**Nombres:**

(Antigua)Egipto: Nefertari

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

En cuanto Celtiberia logró hechizar al primer soldado, los progresos sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, y Roma no tardó en tener que prepararle todo para el viaje hasta la casa del próximo mentor de la joven nación. Y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraban esa tarde en el puerto. Mientras embarcaban en la galera mercante, Celtiberia tenía sentimientos contradictorios: por un lado, estaba muy emocionada (pese a sus intentos de tranquilizarse y decirse que tampoco era tan raro, que incluso los humanos eran capaces de viajar hasta los rincones del mundo) por el hecho de visitar nuevos territorios y de navegar. Por otro, y aunque sabía nadar, el hecho de alejarse tanto de tierra firme y verse rodeada de agua (a pesar del descubrimiento de que no era tan mala como pensaba) le producía cierta angustia.

No había navegado más de quince minutos cuando toda esa angustia desapareció ante la urgencia de inclinarse sobre el borde de la cubierta de la galera y comprobar que el oleaje y el desayuno no eran una buena combinación. Octavio sólo tardó treinta segundos en unírsele.

Y así pasaron el resto del viaje, ignorando el sonido de los tambores, el crujido de la madrea y el chapoteo de los remos sobre el agua a favor del mareo que se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Celtiberia juró no volver a navegar.

Por supuesto, fue un juramento en vano.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron al puerto, lo primero que hizo Roma fue besar el suelo. Celtiberia no exageró tanto, pero sí que fue cierto que tras varios días en alta mar, apenas podía caminar derecha. Y que el marro seguía allí.<p>

Ambas naciones se sentaron cerca del barco, observando cómo los marineros descargaban la mercancía y hablaban con los comerciantes, esperando a encontrarse mejor. Roma le había dicho que la mayor parte de la casa de Nefertari era un desierto, pero la joven nación no sabía qué era eso, y se negó a creer las palabras de Roma («Un lugar en el que sólo hay arena y calor») cuando se lo dijo. Ahora sí le creía, pero no creía por qué iba alguien a querer vivir en un sitio con unas condiciones tan extremas como esas.

—Nefertari es muy tímida y callada—le decía Roma—, no habla si no es necesario. Es muy misteriosa—en ese momento Roma se sonrojó muchísimo—, y muy guapa. Ah, ojalá estuviese Calypso por aquí.

Celtiberia suspiró para sí y le ignoró. Sabía por experiencia en su territorio que cuando Roma empezaba a fantasear así, era imposible mantener una conversación coherente. Le había perdido.

Aburrida, Celtiberia cogió un puñado de arena y la observó: dorada, cálida y suave. La dejó caer al suelo pero, para su sorpresa, a mitad de camino se elevó y volvió hacia su mano.

—La magia del Desierto te convierte en la Reina del Desierto y te otorga potestad sobre las arenas—dijo una voz suave y con un acento extraño. Celtiberia alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. A pocos metros de ella había una mujer de tez morena y ojos oscuros, con el pelo negro y corto adornado unos algunos accesorios de oro. Su cara tenía una espesa capa de maquillaje* que hacía su mirada aún más misteriosa.

La mujer se limitó a hacer un breve gesto con una mano y la arena comenzó a girar en espiral, flotando en el aire.

—¡Egipto! —la sobresaltó Roma. Bueno, sobresaltó a Celtiberia, pues la única reacción de la mujer fue perder la concentración del conjuro y dejar que la arena cayese al suelo.

En la cara de Octavio se formó una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Todo bien, ¿verdad? —la mujer asintió levemente, sin cambiar su expresión un ápice—. Bien, me alegro. Esta—cogió a Celtiberia por los hombros— es la niña sobre la que te escribí.

Celtiberia reprimió una mueca. Roma, emocionado, le estaba apretando los hombros con mucha fuerza, y aunque no le hacía daño, la molestaba. No hacía ni dos segundos estaba moribundo sobre la arena por el calor; hasta que apareció Nefertari. ¡Qué rápido se recuperaba de lo que le interesaba!

—Cuídala bien, ¿eh? —continuó el romano con su verborrea, emocionado; e ignorando (bastante) a su interlocutora, la cual, por otro laso, no tenía ninguna intención de tratar inútilmente de que se callase, y cuyas facciones del rostro no variaron lo más mínimo a lo largo de toda la charla. Celtiberia quedó tan harta que se prometió que si Roma tenía descendencia tan habladora como estaba demostrando tener él en ese momento, sería la última nación de la lista en ser protegida (suerte que tuvo Seborga en resultar demasiado pequeño como para que los oscuros se fijasen en él) — Qué si no s madre me mata. Y tampoco quiero tener que aguantar una aburrida charla de su marido y ver como frunce el ceño continuamente (Octavio se estremeció al imaginárselo).

Por toda respuesta, Nefertari asintió.

—Bueno, entonces me voy. Mañana volveré a casa y tengo que asegurarme de que vuelvan todos mis marineros. A no ser—añadió, sugerente—que quieras venirte conmigo.

Egipto se limitó a agarrar a Celtiberia de una mano, dándole a entender que, como muy bien había dicho antes, tenía que cuidarla. Roma pilló la indirecta y, muy a su pesar, se marchó tras una breve despedida. Entonces Nefertari soltó a Celtiberia.

—Ven—le dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar por entre las calles.

La joven nación la siguió, procurando no perderse y preguntándose a dónde irían. No muy lejos de allí había una barca con techo flotando dócilmente sobre las aguas del río. Ambas subieron a la barca, que comenzó a moverse en cuanto se hubieron acomodado. Río arriba.

Egipto contemplaba el paisaje en silencio, y como Celtiberia no tenía nada que hacer, la imitó. Vio a niños bañarse en las aguas frescas del río y perdidos entre los juncos. Vio a la gente pasear en la ribera del río. Vio un bullicioso mercado. Vio casas y vio animales que no había visto nunca.

Cuando se dio la vuelta percibió que Nefertari la estaba mirando fijamente. Se sonrojó, un poco incómoda, pero la pregunta que le hizo la sorprendió.

—¿Tienes dibujos?

Celtiberia parpadeó, confusa ante la extraña y repentina pregunta

—En el cuerpo—le explicó Egipto, notando su confusión.

Oh, se refería a los tatuajes. Celtiberia sonrió, orgullosa de un par de pequeños símbolos protectores que tenía sobre el estómago. Pero al oírlo las facciones de su anfitriona se contrajeron levemente en un mezcla de decepción y contrariedad.

—Escóndelos—le ordenó Egipto—. Son para la gente de baja condición.

Celtiberia se sorprendió mucho, pero no le replicó. Pensó, algo triste, que la cultura era diferente. No todo el mundo tenía a los tatuajes en tan alta estima como su padre o ella.

Egipto volvió a hablar tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Serás una ciudadana más

Con eso, adivinó Celtiberia (y lo adivinó de verdad, porque Nefertari no se molestó en explicarle nada) quería decirle que vestiría y se comportaría como una egipcia más, y que aprendería el idioma y las costumbres, tal y como hiciese en Roma. También descubrió (realmente no había otra forma de definirlo) que, si quería aprender a leer y escribir, podía; pero que sólo los escribas sabían y, por tanto, Egipto no le enseñaría y Celtiberia debería aprender por su cuenta.

—Aprenderás mi magia.

Celtiberia asintió.

Y no hablaron más el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Tras pasar la noche en una posada, Celtiberia se cambió su túnica romana por una <em>kalasiri<em>*, igual que Nefertari. Egipto también la maquilló ligeramente. Después continuaron el viaje en barca hacia Men-Nefer. O, cómo la llamaban los griegos, simplemente Menfis.

Durante le tranquilo viaje, Egipto comenzó a enseñarle su lengua y a responder con brevedad y exactitud a todas las preguntas que Celtiberia le hacía, las cuales se encontraban especialmente enfocadas a los animales y plantas desconocidos, los cuales no eran pocos.

Finalmente, tras varios días de viaje, llegaron a la ciudad. Ésta era similar a todas las demás, pero mucho más grande. Cuando la barca se detuvo, Nefertari guió a la joven nación hacia su casa, la cual era prácticamente igual a las casas de los humanos, y por lo que descubriría en su estancia allí, ni siquiera los palacios diferían demasiado, salvo por el tamaño. La casa* estaba constituida por varias habitaciones, alrededor un gran salón con columnas y luz cenital; disponía de terraza, bodega subterránea y un jardín.

Esa noche, sentada en la terraza, Celtiberia observaba la ciudad a la luz de la luna. Tan sólo un par de animales callejeros vagabundeaban por las arenosas calles. Todo era silencio y tranquilidad. A su lado, Nefertari también observaba las calles vacías con sus ojos oscuros de mirada insoldable.

Durante el viaje, Celtiberia había visto las ciudades, la riqueza, la gente. Uno de los esclavos* había intentado hablar con ella varios días para que practicase. La joven nación había comprendido que Egipto era tan grande como todo el Nilo, que el desierto les protegía y que su ejército era de los más poderosos. Ni siquiera Roma era tan fuerte, aunque parecía que algún día podría superarla. Como toda joven nación; Celtiberia admiraba a Egipto.

—Eres un gran Imperio

Nefertari, al principio, no respondió; y su misteriosa mirada no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción. Pero cuando habló, a Celtiberia le pareció percibir un deje de tristeza.

—…Ya no*.

Pero cuando la niña se volvió para mirarla, sorprendida, Egipto ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>«Ven» le había dicho Egipto esa mañana, tras haber preparado lo que necesitarían para un largo viaje.<p>

Los años se habían sucedido sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta que Egipto había decidido que Celtiberia estaba preparada para aprender su magia. No contenta con enseñarle el idioma, Nefertari le había obligado a aprender su cultura y su religión, mandándola incluso a clases durante algunos años. Para poder aprender su magia, la Magia del Desierto, Celtiberia debía comprender por qué vivían allí; por qué el desierto, a pesar de su peligro, también les protegía. No debía temerlo, sino respetarlo. Si no confiaba en que el desierto la ayudase, las arenas y el calor jamás la obedecerían.

El Coronel Desierto no te obedecía si tú no lo respetabas.

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de víveres que había cogido Nefertari, Celtiberia se sorprendió al comprobar que el oasis al que se dirigían no se encontraba tan lejos. El problema fue que (como comprobó la niña al poco de llegar) ese no era su destino; allí sólo fueron a descansar una noche. Su verdadero objetivo estaba en el desierto mismo.

EL primer día viajaron de noche; se internaron entre las arenosas dunas bajo la luz de las estrellas, cubriéndose con mantas para protegerse del helado aire nocturno. Caminaron hasta algo más tarde del amanecer, cuando Celtiberia comenzaba a dar muestras de agotamiento debido al intenso calor que empezaban a sufrir. Continuaron su camino cuando se hizo de noche de nuevo. Tras otros tres días de marcha, llegaron a un pequeño oasis que apenas era algo más que una laguna con varias plantas alrededor. Había una pequeña cabaña entre la vegetación hacia la cual se dirigieron. Descansaron el resto del día y se quedaron allí, en la casita secreta de Nefertari.

Hacía un calor abrasador, y todavía faltaban varias horas hasta que el sol se encontrase en su punto álgido. Pero eso a Celtiberia no le importaba en esos momentos. Lo único importante era lo que tenía enfrente.

Un vestido blanco de la mayor pureza. Una piel oscura como el fértil limo. Un maquillaje fuerte, le mejor de los escudos. Un cuerpo ágil y casi etéreo. Una respiración inaudible como los secretos. Unos ojos tan indomables como le mismo desierto. La tranquilidad de la mañana y la fiereza, en ocasiones, de la más temible tormenta de arena. La Reina del Desierto.

Egipto.

Pero no estaba sola, pues había invocado a su protector, el Coronel Desierto, al cual flotaba tras ella, esperando órdenes y observando a esa niña que tenía enfrente. Su señora Nefertari le había ordenado juzgar si merecía convertirse también en su señora y aprender su magia. Comenzó su juicio generando una tormenta de arena. Celtiberia se mantuvo tensa y atenta, pero no se amedrentó. El Coronel Desierto la sometió a varias pruebas más. AL final del día las había superado todas, y él la aceptó como señora. Celtiberia se sentó, agotada, sobre la arena. Nefertari se le acercó y le tendió un poco de agua que bebió con avidez. Celtiberia no dejó de notar, sorprendida, que la egipcia le sonreía tímidamente, como si estuviese poco acostumbrada.

—Bien hecho—le felicitó.

Celtiberia sonrió a su vez y asintió.

* * *

><p>—Una vez más—ordenó Egipto, tranquila.<p>

Ya llevaban varios meses entrenando allí, y Celtiberia veía como mejoraba, a pesar de que tenían que ir más despacio de lo que a ambas les gustaría porque la joven nación, al no estar acostumbrada a semejante calor, había sufrido varias insolaciones, desplomándose en medio del entrenamiento. Tras eso solía descansar un par de días en los que practicaba sus otras magias. Los pajarillos del oasis casi se habían convertido en su ejército privado.

Celtiberia asintió y se posicionó de nuevo: las piernas separadas y levemente flexionadas para agarrarse bien al suelo, los brazos rectos y separados. Dibujó con ellos una semiesfera inclinándolos de manera ascendente. Nada. Ni una brisilla de aire caliente. Celtiberia suspiró, cansada. Nefertari se quedó mirando a la nada y repitió sus movimientos. Al final del balanceo de brazos se formó una gran tormenta e arena que Egipto también hizo desparecer con rapidez.

Celtiberia volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito. Suspiró de nuevo. Egipto se acercó a ella y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las propias. Después volvió a hacer una tormenta de arena. Celtiberia notó como la energía mágica fluía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los brazos y descargarse por las manos. Después, la joven nación observó sus propias manos, pensativa, y tras algunos minutos, repitió el ejercicio. Tuvo éxito, pequeño por tratarse de una brisilla y unos granos sueltos de arena, pero éxito, al fin y al cabo. Se alegró tanto (pues generar tormentas de arena era lo más difícil de esa magia) que se puso a bailar sobre las dunas; descargando de manera inconsciente algo de energía mágica y haciendo que la arena bailase con ella. Soltó tanta energía que, entre el cansancio y el calor, se desmayó. A Nefertari no le importó, y la recogió en brazos y volvió al oasis para que descansase.

Ya le quedaba poco para terminar su entrenamiento; y la misteriosa y solitaria Reina del Desierto tuvo la sensación de que cuando se fuese de su casa esa pequeña nación, la echaría de menos.

* * *

><p><strong>Maquillaje<strong>: El uso de maquillaje siempre estuvo bien considerado, incluso tenían un mito explicando esta costumbre: Cuando Horus peleó contra su tío Seth perdió un ojo, por lo que inventó el maquillaje para restablecer la perfección de su belleza: el uso de productos cosméticos para reparar los desperfectos del tiempo o maquillar los accidentes de la vida son por lo tanto legítimos. Esto explica la gran variedad de productos como aceites, kohl, colirios, rojo para los labios y las mejillas, concebidos por los egipcios de la antigüedad y utilizados desde muy pronto: se han descubierto restos del siglo IV a. C., y más de 160 recetas que describen su elaboración, que dura a veces varios meses. Las tumbas contienen a menudo todo lo necesario para la belleza en una cesta: los frascos de ungüentos, la pintura, los aceites, kohl en tubos de caña, y espejos de bronce pulido. Los egipcios fueron las personas de la antigüedad que practicaron más el arte del maquillaje, ningún otro pueblo lo ha usado tanto. Los productos cosméticos se comenzaron a usar para protegerse de los efectos del clima caliente y seco de Egipto. Así, el kohl protege y cuida de la conjuntivitis y los aceites perfumados sirvieron, y sirven todavía, para humedecer la piel y devolverle su flexibilidad. Sólo las personas de baja condición usaban tatuajes.

**Kalasiri**: vestido largo y ceñido, de una pieza y sujeto con dos tirantes que les cubrían los senos. También llevaban una especie de capa corta cubriendo los hombros, para evitar el sol.

**Viviendas:** La vivienda egipcia estaba constituida por varias habitaciones, alrededor un gran salón con columnas y luz cenital; disponía de terrazas, bodega subterránea y un jardín, al fondo.

Muchas viviendas disponían de patios interiores, de donde provenía la luz, con todas las habitaciones dispuestas entorno al mismo, y sin ventanas al exterior, por la necesidad de protegerse contra el calor.

Las casas egipcias se construían como las de los campesinos _fellahs_ del siglo XX: muros de ladrillo de adobe y terrazas planas de troncos de palmera unidos. La arquitectura popular se caracterizó por su buena adaptación al clima seco y cálido de Egipto.

**Esclavos**: Al principio, la línea que separaba al esclavo del siervo era muy tenue, ya que todo Egipto pertenecía al faraón. Las campañas bélicas victoriosas trajeron multitud de esclavos reales como botín de guerra, por lo que la abundancia hizo que fueran distribuidos entre los templos y los particulares.

Un esclavo tenía derechos legales, podía conseguir riquezas, y recibía un buen trato, sobre todo los destinados al servicio doméstico. Debían recibir como pago alimentación y alojamiento, pero también una cantidad determinada de telas, ropas y aceite, y podían comprar tierras o ser mantenidos por su amo. Está documentado en papiros de la dinastía XVIII que algunos trabajadores se vendían a sí mismos, asegurándose así mejores condiciones de vida. Otra cosa era el trato que recibían a manos de sus guardianes los prisioneros de guerra destinados a las minas de Nubia y el Sinaí.

**Ya no:** El viaje de Celtiberia no tiene fechas concretas; pero cuando llega a Egipto se encuentra aproximadamente entre el 650 a. C y el 600 a. C; esa época es el inicio del Periodo Tardío, tras el Imperio Nuevo, e inicio de dominación persa en el trono faraónico (y posterior decadencia egipcia). Por eso Nefertari le dice que ya no es un gran Imperio. Lo cierto es que no estoy nada segura de cuando pudieron empezar a verse las consecuencias; si ya entonces o siglos más tarde; pero Nefertari intuye lo que va a ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Hasta el siguiente capítulo<p> 


	14. Capítulo 14: Hélade

Os prometí un capítulo en agosto y aquí está :3

NO tengo vuestro perdón por lo mucho que he tardado. Y, no, no tengo excusas excepto que en verano sufro vaguitis letalis y soy incapaz de escribir apenas. Encima este capítulo es corto y malo (véase el 11), y me daba vergüenza subirlo. Pero cuanto más tiempo tardaba, más vergüenza me daba. Pero como no se me ocurría nada mejor, he decidido subirlo y punto. Vosotros juzgaréis, después de todo, si merezco el premio nobel o que me cosáis a balazos por haberme atrevido a subir esto

**Notas:** Pequeño cameo de Pitágoras :3 Supongo que os lo podéis tomar como una referencia aproximada a la época en la que ocurre. Y otro pequeño cameo de otra pequeña nación :3

Disfrutad, espero D:

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14: HÉLADE<strong>

Celtiberia aguantó la respiración y hundió la cabeza bajo el agua. Buceó algunos metros por entre las aguas y después ascendió, respirando de nuevo. El río Nilo se encontraba en plena crecida, y la joven nación había aprovechado la misma para darse un baño y refrescarse del calor. Un cocodrilo se acercó nadando, pero ella no se mostró asustada. El poder hablar con los animales la protegía de recibir ataques repentinos; ellos nunca la atacaban si ella no lo hacía primero. Y ese cocodrilo en concreto ni siquiera tenía hambre.

La niña buceó un poco más y decidió volver a casa. Salió por una zona llena de juncos para intentar no embarrarse los pies demasiado. Y, como no había traído ropa, volvió a casa desnuda. Vivir en Egipto, donde mucha gente, adultos o niños, hombres o mujeres, iban desnudos por la calle, le había quitado el pudor.

Una vez en casa, se vistió y peinó un poco los nudos más grandes. Nefertari bajó a la entrada un poco después y uno de sus esclavos, uno particularmente jovial que provenía de una familia con bastante dinero, si bien no rica; les guió hasta el puerto por las calles de Alejandría.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el barco atracó, Celtiberia bajó del mismo. Aunque el viaje por el río Nilo había aumentado su resistencia a los mareos, el río no era tan turbulento como el mar abierto, y el mundo daba vuelas a su alrededor.<p>

Nefertari no había podido acompañar a la pequeña canción porque el faraón había requerido su presencia; pero un esclavo de confianza que conocía bien el griego la acompañó hasta que llegaron a Atenas, donde Calypso la recibiría cerca del templo dedicado a Zeus. Una vez la vieron, y el esclavo y la nación hablaron un poco, el primero se marchó. Grecia se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de de Celtiberia y le sonrió.

—Vaya, así que tú eres nuestra pequeña salvadora—la pequeña nación se sonrojó ante el elogio y bajó la cabeza, balbuceando un poco. Grecia se rio bajito por su reacción—. Bienvenida a mi casa.

Después le cogió una mano y dieron un paseo por la plaza mientras Calypso le decía qué era qué; a pesar de que su huésped ya conocía muchos de los sitios, pues la cultura de Roma era similar. En una esquina se encontraron con un niño que dibujaba triángulos en el suelo con un palo, los miraba un rato con cara de concentración y los borraba e nuevo. Calypso sonrió al verle y arrastró a la pequeña nación con ella.

—¡Hola! —le saludó la nación—¿Ya dibujando?

—¿Cómo sabes que un rectángulo es rectángulo? —le preguntó el niño a su vez

Grecia se mostró desconcertada.

—Pues por el dibujo—le respondió obviamente—- Ya lo sabes.

El niño frunció el ceño al oír su respuesta.

—Pero el dibujo es sólo una representación. ¿Qué pasa si las medidas no son del todo correctas? ¡Tiene que haber una manera de comprobarlo! —replicó.

Calypso suspiró.

—¿Aún estás con eso, Pit?

Pitágoras, tomándoselo como un reto, la señaló con el palo sin llegar a tocarla.

—¡Sí! ¡Y demostraré que tengo razón! ¡Espera que aprenda todo lo necesario en la escuela!

Calypso se rió, pero no le replicó nada. Se despidieron y las naciones continuaron su camino hacia casa de Gracia. Celtiberia, que aún no sabía griego y no había entendido nada, se había limitado a mirar a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Grecia siguió un esquema de entrenamiento similar a sus predecesores: primero le mostró las costumbres (similares a las romanas, o más bien al revés) y el idioma. Después, en teoría, debería haberle enseñado su magia; pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, una noche había juntado su frente y le había pedido a Celtiberia que le dibujase algún tatuaje mágico que uniese los poderes mágicos de ambas. Celtiberia, extrañada, obedeció; y permanecieron así durante varias horas (Grecia había tomado precauciones y acolchado un poco el lugar para que no les doliese el cuerpo). Repitieron la operación un par de semanas hasta que Calypso creyó que había sido suficiente. Celtiberia no había entendido nada.<p>

—Mi magia—le explicó ella—se basa en predicciones. Las hay de dos tipo: las que puedo provocar y que pueden variar según nuestras acciones y las que viene solas y me dejan en un pequeño trance y se cumplen siempre, si bien éstas últimas son escasas. Esta magia es inherente a mí. No la aprendí y no puedo enseñarla. Lo único que funcionaría sería transmitírtela directamente utilizando un enlace mágico. En los próximos días me dirás si has tenido alguna visión para saber si ha funcionad, y si no, lo repetiremos.

Calypso le sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable. Ella, que era la que les había dicho que le enseñasen su magia era la única que no podía hacerlo.

Pero Celtiberia lo comprendió y asintió.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia revisó la compra. Carne, pan, aceite, queso y vino. Lo tenía todo a pesar de que esa mañana había predicho que la tienda de vino estaría cerrada (al final fue el vendedor de aceite el que se quedó sin existencias justo después de que ella le comprase). Asintiendo para sí, volvió a casa de Calypso. Por el camino se encontró con un par de perros que quisieron jugar con ella, pero la nación no podía entretenerse.<p>

Ya en casa, Calypso la esperaba preparada para viajar; y Celtiberia se apresuró a prepararse también. A media tarde comenzaron el camino, y varios días más tarde llegaron a su destino: Esparta.

* * *

><p>Ya tras las murallas de la ciudad, Gracia y Celtiberia se dirigieron a la casa del rey. Celtiberia descubrió sorprendida que había muchas mujeres por la calle, y que no había ningún hombre. Calypso le dijo que los hombres estaban en una campaña, y que entonces las mujeres se encargaban de todo. De hecho, cuando llegaron al palacio no fue al rey al que vieron, sino a la reina, una musculosa mujer llamada Helena. La reina se inclinó levemente al ver a su nación.<p>

—¿Qué os trae por aquí? —le preguntó.

Calypso sonrió y cogió a Celtiberia por los hombros. Helena miró a la niña y tuvo que contenerse para no arrugar el ceño ante lo frágil que parecía.

—Esta niña es una nación—comenzó a explicarle—, y tiene una misión extremadamente importante que realizar. Pero para eso necesita ser lo más fuerte que pueda, y procurar que su fuerza dependa en la menor medida posible de sus condiciones económicas, geográficas y sociales para evitar debilitarse. Quiero que la entrenes—finalizó.

Helena frunció el ceño, contrariada.

—Podría atacarnos—replicó la reina. Dada la fuerza espartana, no era algo que la preocupase especialmente; pero todo sería mejor si todas las demás polis realizasen su entrenamiento, y no perdiesen el tiempo leyendo o Zeus sabía cómo. No habían tenido Calypso y ella pocas discusiones al respecto. Y la reina espartana no había sido la primera en iniciar esas discusiones ni de lejos.

La Vidente le sonrió con algo de frialdad y ninguna felicidad. Helena se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Nunca lo hará—le aseguró—. Quiero que entrene con los hombres, quiero que aumentes su fuerza al máximo, quiero que sepa todo lo que tiene que saber para sobrevivir, quiero que se convierta en la persona más fuerte que haya existido nunca, y quiero que lo logres en menos de cien años. No se quitará el pendiente ni se cortará el pelo bajo ningún concepto.

Helena miró a Celtiberia de nuevo. La niña tenía determinación en su mirada, eso desde luego.

—¿Lo aguantará? —preguntó la reina.

Los ojos de la Vidente centellearon. Su sonrisa se volvió feroz.

—Lo hará

* * *

><p>Eran años duros para la pequeña nación, viviendo casi desnuda para aprender a soportar el frío, la lluvia y la nieve como si no existiesen; entrenando para aprender a utilizar las armas, para sobrevivir en la naturaleza (aunque en los bosques, por ser parte de ella en su casa, tenía una gran ventaja comparada con los demás jóvenes en entrenamiento) y aprovechándose de su recién adquirido don de predicciones para contar con un poco de ventaja. Calypso, que la visitaba de vez en cuando (pues era realmente poco lo que podía hacer por ella) lo sabía bien. Pero también sabía que lo superaría. Y tras llevar entrenando más de cincuenta años, no le quedaba demasiado para terminar.<p>

Grecia salió de su ensimismamiento al ver a un niño pequeño de unos cinco años, sentado en una esquina. El pequeño, de pelo castaño y un pequeño rizo en la cabeza, permaneció medio dormido con un gato en brazos. Calypso se acercó a él y se agachó.

—Hola—le saludó, sonriente—, ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño la miró un momento y después bajó la cabeza, negando. Grecia le sonrió con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

—No tengo muy claro cómo llamarte—admitió la mujer—, pero, ¿qué te parece, de nombre humano, Heracles?

El niño asintió. Y cogidos de la mano, las dos naciones se marcharon al hogar de, casi, Antigua Grecia.

* * *

><p>Hasta pronto<p> 


	15. Capítulo 15: Runas

Tan solo una semana más tarde, traigo el siguente capítulo. No os acustumbréis. Este también es bastante cortito, pero más importante.

**Nombres:**

Germania: Klugheit

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15: RUNAS<strong>

Celtiberia alzó la cabeza. Las huellas eran frescas. No estaba muy lejos.

Deshizo a la runa Bjarkán, la Visión, de su ojo y el rastro brillante desapareció; pero ella ya conocía la dirección y el suelo se encontraba salpicado de huellas debido a la lluvia reciente.

Avanzó sigilosamente por las piedras cubiertas de húmedo musgo, con cuidado para no resbalar. Oyó un ruido a su izquierda y se quedó petrificada, mientras miraba cautelosa hacia la fuente. Un conejo había pisado una ramita. La nación le ignoró. Iba tras piezas más grandes. Esquivando un montón de hojas algo secas, Celtiberia continuó. No mucho más tarde detectó a los ciervos. También descubrió que no era la única que estaba tras ellos. Una manada de lobos vigilaba a las presas, y también a ella, varios metros más al noreste. A la nación le dio igual, pero tuvo claro que no iba a cazar nada para ellos. Frunció el ceño levemente. El entrenamiento en Esparta la había endurecido demasiado. Antes no habría pensado eso. Luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. En el fondo, a su mente le venía mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse de una vez en los animales que, se suponía, tenía que cazar. Sacó una flecha del carcaj y le dibujó la runa Úr, la Fuerza, el Toro Poderoso, para que la flecha atravesase la escasa maleza sin problemas. Apuntó a una hembra que pastaba tranquilamente. Un instante antes de que dispararse, la manada de lobos atacó, dejando a la cierva petrificada del susto. La flecha se clavó limpiamente en su cuello. Celtiberia se acercó al animal abatido y lo recogió. Los lobos también habían conseguido un animal que había empezado a comer. La nación los dejó allí.

* * *

><p>La pequeña nación entró en el campamento y dejó al animal cerca del fuego. Germania dejó de tallar runas en unas piedras y se acercó a la caza para examinarla.<p>

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó ella

Klugheit asintió. Era un buen ejemplar.

—Bien—aprobó.

Entonces se fijó en el agujero del cuello, bastante profundo y ancho.

—Has usado la runa Úr

No era una pregunta, pero Celtiberia respondió de todas formas.

—Sí. Utilicé el cuchillo para agrandar la herida y poder sacar la flecha sin romperla.

Fue Klugheit quien asintió esa vez, y procedió a desollar el animal mientras le ordenaba a Celtiberia que encendiese el fuego. La chica obedeció con rapidez. Dado que tenía que practicar la magia rúnica que estaba aprendiendo, tenía el permiso implícito de Germania para utilizar a Kaen, el Fugo Desatado, la runa del fuego. En pocos segundos unas pequeñas llamas danzaban alegremente entre los troncos más grandes. Celtiberia se apresuró a alimentarlo con hojas secas y ramas pequeñas para que prendiese bien. Se giró para ver a Germania. Ya casi había terminado y una pequeña cadena rúnica brillaba entre sus dedos.

Cuando la nación adulta terminó, cogió dos pedazos de carne y los puso al fuego. Ambos comieron en silencio, y al terminar recogieron el pequeño campamento. Entonces Germania desapareció para ir a un poblado cercano y dejar allí la carne. Celtiberia esperó, paciente, a que la nación volviese; y entonces reanudaron el aprendizaje. Ese día tocaba la runa Thuris, la Espinosa; y formar una cadena rúnica de ocho eslabones con tres runas diferentes.

Celtiberia partió con Úr, Thuris y Ár, la Fertilidad, para hacer crecer un arbolillo. Klugheit le observaba, le corregía y le daba consejos. Allí, en medio del bosque, todo estaba en paz. Una paz que no tardaría en quebrarse.

Un Oscuro pequeño, atraído por la magia, les observaba, revoloteando cerca del claro en el que se encontraban. Las naciones estaban absortas en el ejercicio y no percibieron su presencia. Mejor para él. Elevándose para coger velocidad, se lanzó en picado a por la nación más pequeña y que poseía más poder mágico.

Germania lo vio, y el miedo instintivo le dejó paralizado unos segundos. Y unos segundos fue todo lo que el Oscuro necesitó para acercarse tanto a Celtiberia que atacarle sin herir a la pequeña sería imposible. Ella, que se había girado, estaba paralizada de terror. Aunque hubiera oído hablar de ellos, nunca había visto ninguno. Pero su instinto sabía, y ella había quedado tan asustada que apenas podía moverse.

Cuando el oscuro estuvo a punto de tocarla, el pendiente de la nación brilló con fuerza, haciendo que el monstruo estallase en pedazos.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que a Germania no le dio tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera, y todo lo que vio tras el resplandor fue que la niña estaba sola, aterrada, al borde de las lágrimas y en perfecto estado. Se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla a pesar de que él mismo estaba aterrado y decidió suspender las clases durante un par de días. Celtiberia necesitaba tranquilizarse y, aunque su cara fuese imperturbable, él también.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la mañana, Germania dejó a Celtiberia jugando con los niños de un poblado y se dirigió hacia sus límites. Se había despertado con un mal presentimiento y éste estaba a punto de materializarse.<p>

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, Roma apareció por allí, sonriendo como una bobo.

—¡Hola Germania! —saludó el romano, efusivamente— ¿Ya has conseguido llevarte a una chica al lecho?

—Mi vida sexual no te importa—le replicó el germano

Octavio se tomó eso como un no y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Klugheit le ignoró.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal Celtiberia?

En ese momento Germania no pudo evitar pensar que Celtiberia se había convertido en la muñeca de todas las naciones que había visitado: no importaba lo duros y solitarios que fueran los países; todos se habían encariñado con ella y la mimaban más o menos. Pero luego recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y la minúscula sonrisa que se había formado en su cara se esfumó. Roma detectó el gesto y le demostró su extrañeza.

—Suspendí el entrenamiento de hoy. Ayer la atacó un Oscuro—explicó

Roma no se molestó en ocultar su furia. Esas malditas cosas…

—Está asustada, pero bien. El pendiente lo destruyó, no sé muy bien como. En cualquier caso, es probable que puede hacer eso con los Oscuros pequeños y débiles.

Roma no pudo evitar pensar que quedaban los grandes y fuertes, pero suspiró. Algo era algo, después de todo.

—Vaya con el amuleto—respondió, con una sonrisa un poco forzada

Germania ladeó la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada. Estaba pensativo. El romano lo notó y le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría.

—¿No te parece raro?

Roma le miró confuso y parpadeó.

—Celtiberia tiene que aprender todas las magias para liberarnos de los Oscuros, pero hay magias que no sirven para luchar. Y sólo ella tiene que aprenderlas.

Roma no le replicó. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero dicho así sonaba muy extraño. Germania le reveló que era lo que pensaba al respecto:

—Calypso, y probablemente también Aius, nos ocultan algo al respeto. Y tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Hasta luego<p> 


	16. Capítulo 16: Hielo

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo en el que las cosas empiezan a complicarse. A ver si por las pistas que voy dando acertáis con todo lo que ocurre. También es otro de mis capítulos preferidos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Angst. Muerte de un personaje.

Nombres:

Eslavia (Oriental): Nadia

Disfrutad ~

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 16: HIELO<strong>

Germania agarró las riendas de los caballos con firmeza mientras Celtiberia se subía a uno de los corceles. Luego el germano hizo lo propio. Tras asentir, ambas naciones se pusieron en marcha.

La siguiente nación a visitar era Eslavia Oriental*. El problema era que para llegar a sus tierras antes tenían que atravesar el territorio de uno de sus hermano, Eslavia Occidental*. Y éste era conocido por su enorme territorialidad y agresividad. Germania sabía de antemano que no le permitiría cruzar su territorio por las buenas, y que, por tano, la única manera de lograr atravesarlo consistía en colarse y galopar lo más rápido posible con los caballos. Los caballos habían sido hechizados de antemano para poder correr durante días sin descanso.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó Klugheit

La frontera estaba a pocos metros. Celtiberia asintió. Ambos instaron a los caballos a acelerar y cruzaron la frontera. Estaban en territorio eslavo.

* * *

><p>Tras varios días galopando sin parar, se acercaban a su destino. Pero así como ellos se encontraban casi fuera del territorio ajeno, Eslavia Oriental les había detectado. Y él y un grupo de sus gentes le perseguían a caballo con espadas y lanzas; dispuestos a abatirles por haberse atrevido a penetrar en sus tierras. Aquel que lideraba la marcha, Eslavia, sonrió de manera feroz y le gritó a Germania:<p>

—¡Te lo advertí, Germania! ¡Te advertí que no volvieras por aquí!

Germania apretó los dientes al oírle e instó al caballo a acelerar. Celtiberia le imitó. Se adentraron en un bosque espeso y comenzaron a ganarles terreno a sus perseguidores gracias a la magia que protegía a sus monturas. Pero no era suficiente y ambos lo sabían, de manera que Klugheit decidió que debían separarse. El caballo de Celtiberia sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir, de modo que, sin despedirse siquiera de ella, comenzó a frenar para llamar la atención de sus perseguidores y cambiar de dirección.

Celtiberia siguió cabalgando sola, con la adrenalina aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Todo estaba en silencio salvo el sonido producido por los cascos de su caballo al golpear el suelo. Celtiberia miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Los árboles se sucedían a gran velocidad, oscureciéndolo todo debido a la espesura del follaje a pesar de encontrarse a pleno día. Era una estampa bastante siniestra que a la pequeña nación le dio escalofríos. Sacudió al cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y centrarse en el camino que tenía por delante.

Pero un grito feroz tras ella la hizo asustarse y alertarse a partes iguales. Miró hacia atrás. Eslavia la perseguía y le estaba dando alcance.

—¡Ja! —rió—, ¿creías que iba a caer en una estrategia como esa? ¡Idiota! ¡No vas a salir de aquí en muchos años, niña!

Celtiberia empezó a sudar. Si no hacía algo, Eslavia la atraparía. Por mucha magia que tuviese su caballo, encontrarse en territorio de su perseguidor suponía una gran desventaja. Apretando los dientes, la pequeña nación decidió intenta deshacerse de él. Agarrándose con fuerza para no salir volando, Celtiberia logró darse la vuela sobre la silla de su caballo y encontrarse de cara a su perseguidor. Eslavia se sorprendió al verla realzar una acción tan temeraria, pero no redujo la velocidad.

Entonces Celtiberia formó a Thuris, la Espinosa, y la lanzó contra el suelo haciendo crecer las plantas con rapidez y que el caballo de Eslavia se tropezase y cayese al suelo. La pequeña nación se agarró bien al caballo y dejó que éste la guiase. Un par de horas más tarde, había salido de los territorios del eslavo.

* * *

><p>Ya adentrados caballo y jinete en una gran llanura, en un nuevo territorio, el animal redujo la marcha. Celtiberia no sabía a dónde tenía que ir, de manera que dejó que el animal la guiase, con la esperanza de que llegasen a algún poblado antes de que el propio caballo desfalleciese hambriento. Avanzaron varios días sin encontrarse con nadie y la nación comenzó a preocuparse por el agotado animal. Ella era una nación, y aunque no le venía nada mal comer y dormir, no se moría por no cumplir con dichas necesidades.<p>

Empezó a nevar. No con demasiada fuerza, pero gracias a las bajas temperaturas, la nieve cuajaba en seguida. La nación empezó a sentir frío. Y no había ningún poblado cerca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nación y animal se encontrasen vagando sobre un pequeña y espesa capa de nieve que a Celtiberia le llegaba por los tobillos. La nación no estaba preocupada por ella misma, pues el entrenamiento en Esparta la había preparado para ventiscas mucho peores que eso, pero el caballo comenzaba a dar muestras de agotamiento.

Fue entonces cuando vio una figura en la lejanía acercándose. Blanca y etérea como la nieve. Celtiberia paró y esperó a que la figura se acercase a ella. Tenía la piel blanca y el pelo rubio y largo, casi albino; los ojos azules entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa afable. Vestía con ropas de piel que abrigaban mucho. Y no era una persona, sino una nación. Era Eslvia Oriental, madre de tierras frías e inhóspitas. Se paró junto a la nación y se agachó.

—Eres Celtiberia, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Germania me dijo a través de sus runas que te recogiera y creo que también me dijo algo más, pero sinceramente, me cuesta mucho leer esas cosas y no lo entendí muy bien*—admitió, mientras suspiraba son pesar—, pero supongo que has venido a aprender.

Celtiberia asintió. Entonces Eslavia le agarró la mano como si fuese su madre y le sonrió.

—Yo soy Eslavia Oriental, hermana de ese energúmeno que tantos problemas te ha dado para llegar hasta aquí, pero puedes llamarme Nadia. Cerca de aquí hay un poblado en el que podrás ponerte ropa de abrigo y descansar. También nos ocuparemos del caballo. Eso me recuerda que le debo un caballo a Germania—dijo, pensativa, mientras le acariciaba el lomo al agotado animal. En seguida sonrió. Ya lo solucionaría—. Vamos.

A pesar del frío que hacía, Celtiberia notó la calidez con la que la nación le había sonreído y la ternura con la que tenía cogida su mano (pese a que ella no se lo había pedido). En el poblado Eslavia les entregó el caballo a los jefes y se llevó a Celtiberia a una tienda donde le dieron ropa de abrigo, comida y una cama de pieles para dormir. Después hablaron el resto del día.

Nadia le explicó cosas sobre ellos y empezó a enseñarle un poco el idioma. Le dijo que eran nómadas y que su pueblo viajaba constantemente de un lado a otro, cosa que ellas también harían aunque por separado, viajando de un clan nómada a otro. Le dijo que tenía dos hijos, un niño y una niña que también eran naciones pero sin territorio propio todavía y por tanto, lo compartían con ella. Y que se encontraban viviendo juntos con un clan concreto. Le dijo que a veces desaparecería para ir con el clan y cuidarles, y que por eso igual estaba sola con frecuencia. Se disculpó.

A Celtiberia no le importó. También dejó que la arropase por la noche y le catase una canción. No se quejó cuando notó el beso de buenas noches, justo antes de dormirse. La joven nación más de un siglo y medio conviviendo con tres naciones que, si bien no la habían tratado mal, la relación había sido algo más fría y distante, bien porque eran solitarios y serios, bien por las circunstancias del entrenamiento. Y aunque Celtiberia no se había parado a pensarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos el cariño de su padre y de su madre.

* * *

><p>A día siguiente, ambas naciones continuaron su camino al margen de el del clan, llevándose los útiles necesarios para hacer una tienda y no dormir a la intemperie. Viajaron varias semanas hasta llegar al siguiente poblado. Durante el camino, Nadia y Celtiberia hablaron mucho. Celtiberia le contaba cosas de su territorio y de los sitios que había visitado y Eslavia le explicaba el idioma y cosas acerca de su territorio, especialmente sobre la fauna y la flora, pues la pequeña se encontraba especialmente interesada en éstos.<p>

Había algunos días que no seguían avanzando y Nadia desaparecía para cuidar a sus hijos. El día siguiente solía estar lleno de anécdotas de los pequeños Ucrania y Rusia.

Fue tras un mes de marcha, cuando Celtiberia demostró que empezaba a dominar el idioma, que le Nadia comenzó a formular preguntas diferentes y más serias.

—Dime, pequeña _snezhnyy bars_*, ¿por qué crees que vivimos en un lugar así con lo difícil que es?

Celtiberia miró a su alrededor. Ya era pleno inverno, y aunque no nevaba en esos momentos, había nieve por todas partes y hacía muchísimo frío. Además, la capa de nieve hacía difícil encontrar comida a la mayoría de los animales. Celtiberia no pudo evitar compararlo con Egipto. Ambos territorios eran grandes e inhóspitos. Era difícil sobrevivir en ellos. No eran tierras que interesasen demasiado, tierras que nadie quería. El desierto protegía a Egipto. La nieve y el hielo protegían a Eslavia. El inverno.

—Porque nadie quiere vivir aquí—le respondió Celtiberia, completamente segura—. Porque el invierno os protege de los enemigos.

Nadia sonrió ante su respuesta.

—Vaya, muy bien—aprobó—, no creí que te darías cuenta tan rápido. Eso significa que puedo enseñarte la magia antes de lo que creía.

Celtiberia sonrió levemente.

—La verdad es que ya había vivido en un sitio inhóspito como este, una de mis naciones maestras. Aunque allí hacía mucho calor y no llovía casi nunca. Nevadas por descontado.

Eslavia asintió ante sus palabras, aunque, acostumbrada a su clima, le costaba imaginarse un lugar semejante. Decidió comenzar a enseñarle su magia al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia esperaba, de pie y quieta. Eslavia estaba frete a ella. Su magia era la magia del hielo y de las nieves. La nación adulta alzó los brazos e invocó al ser que la protegía, al señor de los hielos. El General Invierno.<p>

Celtiberia miró como el General la miraba a ella. Nadia no le había ordenado nada todavía, pero el General se había acercado deliberadamente a la pequeña nación. La miraba, inexpresivo, pero ambas tenían la sensación de que algo sobre Celtiberia le desagradaba. La invocación alzó un brazo y la joven nación sintió un viento helado horrible que le hizo empezara castañear.

Pero, apenas unos segundos más tarde, la niña comenzó a sentir calor, mucho calor. Un color abrasador propio del desierto. El Coronel Desierto apareció por voluntad propia, o quizás llamado por los vientos helados de su contraparte, para proteger a su otra soberana de los vientos helados de su rival. Del invierno y del frío.

Ambos seres sobrenaturales pusieron sendas muecas de desagrado al ver al otro, pero no atacaron ni hicieron nada más.

Eslavia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver al Coronel Desierto. Nunca creyó que existiría un ser como el suyo, y a la vez, tan diferente; ni mucho menos que llegaría a verlo.

Los invocados se miraron como si se estuviesen comunicando, mientras una ventisca arreciaba y los copos de nieve se derretían y evaporaban a medio camino. Y, entonces, como de mutuo acuerdo, ambos descendieron hasta quedarse a la altura de la confusa y pequeña nación que estaba entre ellos. El Coronel Desierto le cogió la mano izquierda y el General Invierno la derecha. Y les oyó. No supo cómo logró entenderles, pero Celtiberia escuchó sus voces en su cabeza.

«Esto te va a doler bastante»

«Pero es la única manera de que puedas dominar ambos poderes sin que te destruyan»

Entonces Celtiberia comenzó a sentir calor y frío. La mano izquierda le ardía, así como la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. En cambio, la mano derecha estaba helada e, incluso, comenzaba a formase escarcha. Ambos seres estaban implantando su poder en su cuerpo de manera equilibrada para que pudiese soportarlo. A ella le dolía, le dolía muchísimo, y la única razón por la que no había gritado todavía era porque el dolor le había drenado la energía y no le quedaban fuerzas. Entonces ambos la soltaron y desaparecieron. Celtiberia se desplomó, exhausta y presa de una extraña mezcla entre fiebre e hipotermia; y Eslavia se acercó corriendo, preocupada. había intentado hacer desaparecer al General Invierno, pero éste no le había obedecido. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo semejante. Eslavia la llevó corriendo a la tienda.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia estuvo varios días inconsciente. Nadia la cuidó todo ese tiempo y no la dejó sola en ningún momento. Cuando la niña despertó, la fiebre y la hipotermia habían remitido, y Celtiberia se encontraba perfectamente. Su mano izquierda estaba un poquito más caliente de lo normal, así como la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, pero éste en menor medida y casi no se notaba. A la parte derecha le ocurría lo mismo, pero estaba más fría. Eso, descubriría más tarde, no le impediría usar ambas magas con ambas manos, pero la efectividad sería menor si la temperatura de la mano era contraria a la de la magia.<p>

Como ya se encontraba perfectamente, Celtibera le insistió a Eslavia para que le enseñase ya la magia, pero a la nación adulta no se le había ido todavía el susto del cuerpo y se negó, alegando que Celtiberia necesitaba seguir descansado. Tras discutirlo, acordaron comenzar un par de días más tarde y parar si la salud de Celtiberia se resentía. La primera prueba de Celtibera consistió en congelar un vaso de agua.

* * *

><p>Era plena noche y Celtiberia se encontraba profundamente dormida.<p>

Nadia no.

La nación de las tierras heladas tenía cosas que hacer y lugares a los que ir. Tras haber estado viajando durante años, ambas naciones se habían asentado durante un tiempo en una zona montañosa, al sureste, y que solía estar nevada.

Eslavia miró a Celtiberia con ternura y le acarició el pelo. El pendiente comenzó a brillar y la nación adulta sintió una descarga. Retiró la mano con rapidez, mientras apretaba los dientes. Ya se había extendido demasiado. Suspiró, resignada, y salió de la tienda. Reapareció en los límites de su territorio, al sur. Una vez allí, se limitó a esperar mientras se apretaba los brazos a pesar de saber que era inútil, que eso no los detendría. Ni siquiera los rituales servían ya.

Un figura apareció, acercándose a ella, algo encogida por el frío. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Eslalvia le agradeció que hubiese ido. El otro e restó importancia. Protegidos por el manto nocturno, hablaron sobre los progresos de la pequeña nación que Nadia había tenido en los últimos decenios, y que ya estaba preparada para irse con él. La figura asintió. Acordaron el día en el que se verían. Después se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

De vuelta a casa, Eslavia se dirigió a casa de sus hijos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse por el camino con una niña pequeña de pelo blanco y largo con un pequeño vestido azul. La niña parecía encontrarse muy sola. Era una nación. Otra hija suya.

Nadia se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano. La niña le aceptó y Eslavia habló con ella y se la llevó a casa con los que serían sus hermanos. Una vez allí, tanto el pequeño Rusa como su hermana Ucrania le dieron la bienvenida a su madre y se mostraron curiosos con la niña. Ésta se mostraba algo tímida, pro aceptó la mano que Rusia le ofreció.

—Es vuestra nueva hermanita—les explicó Nadia. Luego se dirigió a la niña—. Creo que te llamaré Bielorrusia. ¿Te gusta?

La pequeña nación asintió, para luego agarrarse aún más fuerte a sus nuevos hermanos. Eslavia sonrió, enternecida. Luego les dio algo de comer, les contó un cuento y les arropó para que se durmieran. Cuando cayeron en un sueño profundo, Nadia cogió a Rusia en brazos y se lo llevó, dejando a las nuevas hermanas solas. Fue a la parte trasera de la tienda de piel, dónde había creado un círculo mágico de hielo, y depositó a su hijo allí. Eslavia se quitó los guantes, la chaqueta y la bufanda, quedando en manga corta. Sus brazos manos y cuello estaban cubiertos por líneas grises. Con un suspiro de tristeza, Nadia pintó el círculo de hielo y parte de su hijo con líneas de sangre, y después se concentró. El circulo brilló unos instantes y Eslavia sintió como el General Invierno se vinculaba a Rusia. Tras eso se vistió, limpió la sangre, le llevó dentro de la tienda y destruyó el círculo. Porque, dadas las circunstancias, ni Rusia, ni Ucrania ni Bielorrusia podían aprender magia. Pero ahora, al menos, Rusia estaría protegido por el General Invierno sin necesidad sin saberla. Todos los inviernos. Lo quisiese o no.

* * *

><p>Nadia estuvo las siguientes semanas sobre todo con sus hijos, pero llegó el debía en el que Celtiberia debía marchar. Le daba pena separarse de Celtiberia y también...<p>

Nadia interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando Celtibera entró en la tienda, con una sonrisa pequeña, pero cálida. Nadia sonrió a su vez y salió fuera. Después caminaron hasta el punto de encuentro con el futuro maestro de Celtiberia. A Eslavia le costaba respirar y se cansaba, pero se esforzó por disimularlo y logró engañar a Celtibera. Ya allí les esperaba un hombre de aspecto oriental con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y un traje rojo bastante exótico.

—H-hola, aru—les saludó el desconocido, tiritando.

Nadia no pudo evitar reírse un poco de él.

—Hola, China—después miró a su joven acompañante—. Esta es Celtiberia, tu aprendiza.

La joven nación le saludó. China lo intentó, pero le castañeaban demasiado los dientes y se tuvo que contentar con asentir con la cabeza. Ninguna de las naciones adultas dijo nada. Celtiberia se extrañó, pero se acercó a China igualmente y se despidió de Eslavia. China lo intentó. Nadia les sonrió como despedida, pero justo cuando se iban a dar la vuelta y marchar, Eslavia cayó de rodillas. China y Celtiberia la miraron, alarmados; pero antes de poder acercarse, Nadia creó un enorme muro de hielo a su alrededor para separase de ellos. Una ventisca comenzó a arreciar. Por la cara de Eslavia comenzaron a crecer líneas grises que salían del cuello. Un Oscuro la había contaminado. China y Celtiberia palidecieron de horror.

En ese momento, Eslavia se levantó, jadeando. Sonreía. Era una sonrisa triste, pero que mostraba que aceptaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Lo siento, Celtiberia. Siento no habértelo dicho...Pero no quería preocuparte... y sé que no sabes todavía como curar esto...Quizás con Yao se te ocurra algo.

Las líneas empezaron a cubrir su cara. Celtibera empezó a llorar e intentó lanzarse contra el hielo. China la agarró para evitar que se acercase, mientras contemplaba ,a medias fascinado, a medias horrorizado, el proceso de destrucción que Eslavia estaba sufriendo.

—Cuídala bien, Yao—gritó le pidió Nada—. Adiós, Celtiberia. Ha sido un honor ser tu maestra y tu madre.

—¡Eslavia, no! —gritó Celtibera, ignorando como las lágrimas habían empezado a congelarse sobre sus mejillas.

El Oscuro cubrió por completo el rostro de Eslavia. La nación brilló con una extraña luz blanca. Y entonces desapareció.

Eslavia había muerto.

—¡Noooooooooo! —chilló Celtiberia, aterrada y destrozada a partes iguales.

China no reaccionó, en un estado cercano al shock, hasta que vio como s reunión había atraído a varios Oscuros ofensivos. Apretó los dientes. Tenían que huir. Trató de levantar de Celtiberia para llevársela, pero ella forcejeaba y pataleaba, negándose a marcharse de allí. Disculpándose, Yao realizó un conjuro para dormirla y echó a correr.

—¡Laoshi*! ¡Despierta! —ordenó Yao.

No my lejos de allí, un dragón alzó la cabeza, somnoliento. Se despejó de inmediato al ver la persecución que su nación sufría y comenzó a volar, serpenteado por el aire. Cuando pasó cerca de la nación, Yao saltó sobre su lomo y se agarró con una mano la cornamenta mientras con la otra sujetaba a Celtiberia. El dragón aceleró su vuelo, con algunos Oscuros pisándole los talones.

—¡Vuela alto! —le ordenó China a Laoshi.

EL dragón obedeció, y mientras ascendían, China pronunció el conjuro de teletransporte.

Desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

><p>Nota: El que un Eslavia sea mayor o menor que sus hermano NO lo puse por motivos históricos, dado que no encontré información al respecto. Por otro lado, es demasiado pronto para que existan (no hay pruebas sólidas hasta el siglo IX), pero una vez más, tengo que modificarlo para la historia.<p>

**Eslavia Oriental**: Los eslavos orientales o eslavos del Este constituyen el grupo étnico mayoritario en Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Es la hermana mayor de los tres hermanos eslavos y madre de Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

**Eslavia Occidenta**l: Los eslavos occidentales eran aquellos pueblos eslavos que empleaban a la hora de comunicarse las lenguas eslavas occidentales. Checos, casubios, polacos, eslovacos y sorbios constituyen grupos étnicos que tienen su origen en las tribus eslavas occidentales. Eslavia Occidental es el hermano del medio de los tres hermanos eslavos..

**Eslavia Meridional:** Los eslavos meridionales son la ramificación del sur de los pueblos eslavos que viven en los Balcanes: Bulgaria y los países de la antigua Yugoslavia. Es el menor de los hermanos eslavos y no aparece en el capítulo.

**No lo entendí muy bien**: El alfabeto cirílico fue inventado en el siglo X. Ignoro si por la época aproximada del capítulo los eslavos habían desarrollado algún tipo de escritura, pero no encontré información al respecto. Es decir, Nadia apenas sabe leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

**snezhnyy bars:** Leopardo de las nieves (ruso)

**Laoshi**: Maestro (chino)

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Nihon-lover3: Sí, bastante inquietante, pero me temo que no voy a dar más pistas al respecto hasta dentro de bastantes capítulos :P Sí, soy una persona malvada xD Me esfuerzo un poco en informarme para evitar en la medida delo posible errores históricos, no me gustan los absurdos. Este anime va sobre la Historia, después de todo ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación.

* * *

><p>Como si la infancia de Rusia no hubiese sido lo suficientemente mala de por sí, voy, vengo yo y hago esto. Podéis odiarme, pero Laura tampoco va a pasarlo muy bien.<p>

Hasta el siguiente capítulo


	17. Capítulo 17: Olvido

De verdad. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto, pero me quedé sin inspiración (y la verdad es que aún no la he recuperado, he echado mano de mis capítulos de reserva) y, para qué os voy a mentir, no recibir apenas comentarios me frustra bastante.

En cualquier caso, he decidido subir uno para todos aquellos que todavía sigáis leyéndome y os guste la historia.

Disfrutad~

**Notas:** Cameo nipón :3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 17: OLVIDO<strong>

China ya había preparado una casita a las afueras de la ciudad de Hao, en el bosque de bambú, para que Celtiberia viviese allí durante su estancia. El problema era que, tras lo que habían vivido, no se atrevía a dejarla sola; pero tenía que volver a su casa en el centro de la ciudad para cuidar de Japón, y también para evitar que no dejase de preguntarle por qué estaba tanto tiempo fuera, aunque Yao tenía la sensación de que eso no sería posible. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ese momento siempre estaba con él; pero como la mayoría de las naciones no debían saber de la existencia de la existencia de Celtiberia, tampoco podía llevarla a su casa. Por suerte, Laoshi se ofreció a cuidarla durante su ausencia, solucionando parte del problema.

Celtiberia tardó muchos meses en dejar de llorar y, tras eso, se mostraba algo más fría y distante; y muy triste. Pero poco o nada podían hacer la nación y el dragón al respecto de su mente; de manera que decidieron hacer caso a lo que ella les había dicho al principio y comenzaron a enseñarle el idioma, la escritura y, al mismo tiempo, un poco de magia.

Pero le enseñaron despacio. Su estrés era muy alto, y un bloqueo en esas circunstancias podría resultarle devastador a la joven nación.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia se acercó al dragón que dormitaba en la habitación. Sus escamas rojas soltaban escamas rojizas a la luz del sol. Laoshi entreabrió los ojos al sentirla cerca y al notar el contacto de la mano de la nación sobre su espalda. La joven estaba pensativa, muy seria y no sonreía.<p>

-En mi tierra también hay dragones-le dijo-. No he visto muchos, pero son diferentes a ti. No son tan largos, pero sí más grandes; tienen alas, carecen de bigotes y escupen fuego. Las garras y la cola también son distintas.

Laoshi se mostró interesado ante la información.

-Entonces se encuentran ligados al fuego. Nosotros estamos ligados al agua. Respiramos bajo el agua. Controlamos los ríos. Hum...-murmuró, pensativo- Así que los dragones también han evolucionado de manera diferente según el territorio -sus bigotes bivraban, mostrando su interés.

Celtiberia le acercó un papel, un pincel y tinta.

-¿Puedes escribir la palabra "dragón"?-le pidió.

Laoshi asintió y agarró con destreza el pincel con una de sus garras. Luego escribió la palabra con trazos limpios y concretos. Celtiberia observó el resultado unos segundos y lo imitó a la perfección en otra hoja. Después dejó el pincel en el tintero y se apoyó contra el costado del dragón. Éste comparó el resultado con su propia escritura. Casi exactamente iguales. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres muy fuerte-le dijo-. No son muchos los seres capaces de soportar una mente como la tuya.

El rostro de la nación se ensombreció.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de hacerlo a voluntad.

-¿Porque ya no tienes opción? Sí la tienes-contradijo el dragón-. Puedes encerarte en un lugar aislado y no pensar. Puedes tratar de borrarte el conjuro con otro más poderoso (aunque admito que eso es más complicado). Tienes opciones, Celtiberia, pero has decidido seguir adelante.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Contra un argumento así... Entonces llegó Yao sonriente con un _shen-i_* blanco nuevo para Celtiberia (así, cuando le lavasen el azul que llevaba puesto, podría tener otra ropa encima, aunque Yao ya había comprobado que, extrañamente, no parecía importarle estar desnuda), y una bolsa llena de bollos de carne recién hechos. A Laoshi le empezaron a temblar los bigotes al oler la comida; y si no fuese un dragón civilizado, ya le habría mordido el brazo a Yao para quitársela.

China también había traído una mesita junto con palillos y platos que no tardó nada en colocar. Luego se dispuso a repartir la comida (también había traído arroz y tallarines fritos) entre los tres porque sabía que Laoshi le resultaba difícil controlarse cuando se trataba de _Xiaolongbaos*_, y no quería que ni él ni su nación huésped se quedasen sin su parte. Una vez terminaron de comer, Yao le preguntó a la joven nación con delicadeza cómo iba su práctica con la magia elemental del agua. Ella optó por demostrárselo cogiendo su cuenco de agua y haciendo que la misma comenzase a levitar y a tomar formas geométricas. El dragón y la nación la felicitaron por la rapidez con la que había aprendido.

-Muy bien-aru-la felicitó China-. Entonces hoy voy a enseñarte un conjuro que es muy sencillo y que seguro que te gusta: la levitación.

Dicho eso, Yao ilustró sus palabras comenzando a flotar frente a sus ojos. Le dijo el nombre del conjuro a la otra nación para que lo intentase. Ella pensó un poco acerca de esa magia y le pidió al mayor que le cogiese las manos y lo repitiese. Él, extrañado, obedeció. Ella notó como la magia fluía por su cuerpo, afectando a determinados puntos de una manera concreta. Luego se concentró, respirando hondo, y lo repitió. Sus pies se separaron del suelo, elevándose unos cuantos centímetros. Sonrió levemente por su éxito.

-Increíble-aru-murmuró Yao, impresionado por la velocidad con la que la joven había dominado el conjuro.

Ella aterrizó y, tras dar un par de saltos, volvió a elevarse de nuevo. Pero esa vez no se contentó con flotar, sino que comenzó a desplazarse por el cielo, volando de verdad. El dragón, animándose a dar una vuelta por los aires, fue junto a ella.

-¡Volved a la hora de cenar-aru!-les pidió China

Celtiberia frenó un momento y se giró para asentirle. Laoshi se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cola bastante indescifrable.

* * *

><p>Otro día que Yao volvió a traerles subsistencias, Celtiberia se encontraba practicando su técnica con el escudo y la espada. Él la miró y, al poco rato, frunció el ceño. Las armas eran pesadas y se notaba que se necesitaba mucha fuerza para poder manejarlas con soltura, y mucha resistencia para aguantar. Y lo peor, en la opinión de China, era que Celtiberia se movía con la fluidez de aquel que se ha acostumbrado a luchar así y domina la técnica por completo.<p>

La joven nación paró, sudorosa, al notar su presencia. Se volvió, desconcertada por su expresión.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Todos luchan así en tu casa? ¿Y en las casas de los que viven a tu alrededor-aru?

Ella asintió, sin saber a dónde quería llegar, ni su cara de circunstancias. Él suspiró, dándose cuenta de que estaba dramatizando mucho la situación.

-No es nada-aru. Es que me parece un método bastante malo. Sólo se basa en la fuerza bruta-lo dijo como si fuese un mal generalizado-. Las técnicas de lucha de mi casa se basan en la velocidad y en la flexibilidad-aru, no en la fuerza. De hecho, no es difícil llegar a un punto en el que, cuanto más pesas, más débil eres.

Celtiberia le miró con la misma cara que puso cuando Roma le habló del alfabeto. Es decir, desconcierto e incredulidad totales.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, escéptica.

-Incluso conocemos puntos del cuerpo que, si son golpeadas, te quedas sin fuerzas.

Vale. Eso Celtiberia ya no se lo creía.

-Demuéstramelo-le pidió.

Yao asintió y, dejando la comida a un lado, le dijo que le atacase. Ella dejó las armas a un lado y se lanzó a pegarle un puñetazo. China la esquivó sin moverse apenas del sitio, y le golpeó con suavidad en un punto. La joven nación se desplomó como un guiñapo, incapaz de moverse y sin que su cuerpo le respondiera, en un principio. Cuando logró levantarse tras algunas disculpas y algo de ayuda por parte de la nación adulta, le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Enséñame!-le pidió.

Pero él pareció un poco contrariado.

-No quería decirte que no usases tu técnica-aru.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, Yao. El problema consiste en que mi modo de luchar depende de mi fuerza. Y, como sabes, mi fuerza depende de mi extensión geográfica, poder y esas cosas. En Grecia seguí un entrenamiento especial para poder reducir esa dependencia al máximo, pero si supiera luchar sin usar apenas mi fuerza, las circunstancias de mi territorio darían igual. Lo necesito para poder luchar contra los Oscuros(aunque aún no sabía cómo derrotarlos), Yao. Por favor, tienes que enseñarme.

-Está bien-aru -aceptó China tras su argumento-. Podemos empezar ahora mismo con unos cuantos ejercicios de estiramiento. No eres tan flexible como deberías, por lo que he visto en estos meses; y tienes que ser como un gato para poder luchar bien.

* * *

><p>El baño estaba preparado, de manera que Celtiberia se quitó la ropa y entró en el agua caliente. Lo cierto era que echaba de menos los que se daba en Roma, y llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder meterse en agua caliente; de manera que agradecía que Japón, esa pequeña nación que Yao estaba cuidando, se inventase esa variante.<p>

Hundió la cabeza hasta la nariz y se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando las estrellas a través de la pequeña ventana. En un momento dado oyó un bostezo por parte de Laoshi, que esperaba fuera a que ella terminase. La nación sonrió al oírle de manera inconsciente.

Un rato más tarde salió del agua y se secó. Se vistió con un traje violeta que Yao le había traído hacía poco y realizó un par de ejercicios de estiramiento. Después salió al patio interior. Laoshi no le dijo nada porque ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. La nación le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue a dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente, China llegó pronto. También le estaba enseñando a usar sus armas típicas; y esa mañana tocaba el _guan-dao_*. China cogió una él mismo y Celtiberia aceptó otra que él le tendió. Practicaron varios golpes y cortes diferentes y, en un momento dado, Yao fingió que las armas se quedaban sin punta y las cambiaron por unos _bo_*. A Celtiberia le gustaba mucho la enorme vara, y el interés que ponía y la destreza con la que lo manejaba lo demostraban. Yao siempre se impresionaba por la rapidez con la que la chica dominaba las técnicas, pero no podía evitar alegrarse por tener una alumna tan buena. Hicieron una pelea de práctica y, aunque China siguió ganando, no le resultó tan sencillo como había pensado. Celtiberia mejoraba con una rapidez impresionante una vez encontraba los trucos.

-Genial-aru -la felicitó cuando tomaron un descanso-. Y también dominas ya tres elementos. Eres muy buena.

Ella se sonrojó, alagada.

-Pero aún me quedan dos *-replicó, intentando quitarse importancia-, y en mi casa no existen, de manera que me va a costar dominarlos.

-¡No te avergüences-aru! Es fantástico que tengas tanto talento.

La joven nación sonrió y asintió. Pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció. Yao también lo notó, recogiendo la _guan-dao_.

-Quédate quieta-aru. Yo me encargo.

Ella le miró, alarmada. ¡Tenían que huir!

-¡Pero...!-protestó.

-¡Quieta-aru!- la cortó China mientras agarraba su arma con firmeza y pronunciaba un conjuro sobre el filo de la misma, preparándose para atacar.

No mucho más tarde, un Oscuro cuadrúpedo salió de entre los bosques de bambú y les atacó. Fue directamente a por la nación adulta. Él plantó los pies en el suelo, elevó la lanza cubierta de agua gracias a la magia y se la clavó en el pecho.

Celtiberia apenas pudo creer ver cómo el Oscuro se desintegraba ante sus ojos. Aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo saber era algo que su mentor conocía.

Yao detectó su cara estupefacta cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, preocupado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-replicó ella, aún atónita. Necesitaba saberlo.

China se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Había descubierto como destruirles hacía tanto tiempo que no se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez fuera de sus fronteras, las otras naciones no lo supiesen. «Yao, idiota» pensó. Pero se apresuró a responderle.

-Hechizando un arma. Puede ser durante un rato o para siempre, da igual. Pero, cuánto más fuerte sea el Oscuro, más poderoso tiene que ser el conjuro-le respondió, aún avergonzado por no haber pensado antes en lo que él sabía y los demás, quizás, no.

Celtiberia asintió, mientras miraba su lanza, esperanzada. Ahora podía acabar con ellos. Calypso tenía razón. Podía lograrlo.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y la luna menguante brillaba en los cielos. Por alguna razón que Celtiberia desconocía, Laoshi la citó para volar con ella un rato. La petición resultó extraña, y más teniendo en cuenta que al dragón le encantaba dormir y odiaba que la gente le despertase por la noche. Lo que la pequeña nación no sabía era que el dragón quería hablar con ella, pero sin que la nación estuviese presente. Y, a ser posible, con pocos ojos y oídos alrededor.<p>

Dejando a Celtiberia montarse sobre su grupa y agarrarse a sus cuernos, Laoshi alzó el vuelo con suavidad y comenzó a serpentear por los cielos; bajo la mirada de las estrellas. El dragón no le habló durante un rato, pensando en la manera correcta de comunicarle lo que quería decirle. Como no era capaz de decidirse por un método que fuese más suave, decidió ir al grano.

-Supongo que sabes que la magia fortalece a los Oscuros.

Ella asintió.

-Y, cómo ya sabes, Yao es un gran mago-continuó él.

Para Celtiberia, Yao no era un gran mago; era el mejor mago que había existido nunca y que nunca existiría. No sólo era fuerte y tenía talento, sino que su magia era compleja y estaba muy evolucionada; siendo una de las más completas que existían. O, incluso, la más completa. La nación asintió, de todas maneras.

-Y te habrás imaginado que su magia sustenta gran parte del poder de los Oscuros-dejó caer el dragón, con algo de prudencia.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Él no respondió de inmediato. Pero suspiró y le dijo lo que quería que supiese.

-Hay un hechizo que Yao no te ha enseñado a lo largo de todos estos años, y que considero que deberías saber. Es el conjuro del olvido. Te permite hacer que cualquier cosa olvide algo de lo que sabe o, incluso, que lo olvide todo. Bueno-resopló entonces-, lo cierto es que no es un olvido exactamente. Es un bloqueo. Puedes bloquear un recuerdo de tal manera que sea imposible acceder a ese recuerdo de ninguna manera (incluso aunque la persona vea cosas relacionada con los recuerdos bloqueados), ni siquiera en sueños. Tan sólo el que realizó el conjuro puede desbloquearlo.

La mente de Celtiberia comenzó a conectar los hechos con la conversación, y el resultado le puso los pelos de punta. Laoshi no podía estar insinuándole que hiciese lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Mañana-continuó el dragón- China empezará a enseñarte la última lección. Y yo comenzaré a enseñarte el hechizo del olvido.

-Quieres que le haga olvidar toda la magia que sabe-le acusó ella sin poder evitarlo.

Laoshi estaba conspirando contra Yao. De hecho, había empezado a maquinarlo a la llegada de la nación. No sólo ella podía aprender el hechizo, sino que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para lograr el éxito. Porque sí, le dragón ya había intentado hacerle olvidar a su nación con anterioridad. Pero, hasta ese momento, sólo había sido un fracaso rotundo.

-Sólo quiero salvarle la vida-se defendió él-. Yao es demasiado mágico para su propio bien. No se trata sólo de que los Oscuros sean más fuertes a su alrededor, es que les atrae. Lucha contra ellos cada varios días; y no los meses que tardan las naciones de alrededor. Y, desde que estás tú aquí, han ido a más. No te echo la culpa; para poder hacer lo que debes hacer, necesitas todo el poder mágico que puedas soportar. Pero tengo miedo de que Yao falle una vez; y ya no pueda tener otra oportunidad.

El dragón calló, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar demasiado por su desesperación. Pero no había podido evitarlo. No se trataba sólo de que China fuese su nación. Cuando era un bebé, hacía ya mil años, los padres del dragón murieron. La nación le encontró, recogió y cuidó. Era como un hermano mayor para él. Necesitaba salvarle.

Y, le gustase o no, Celtiberia se encontró pensando que, en el fondo, era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>-El conjuro supremo invoca a los cinco dragones elementales-aru -se encontraba explicando Yao-. Estos seres son extraordinariamente poderosos-aru y, a pesar de estar hechos de pura magia, son capaces de acabar con un Oscuro ellos solos, sin aumentar su poder-se cruzó de brazos, pensativo-. La verdad es que no sé demasiado bien por qué-aru. Sospecho que es porque se trata de magia con conciencia propia-aru, y no se dejan poseer o absorber por otros-aru. Bueno-aru, para poder invocarles necesitas tres cosas: controlar su elemento, saber escribir su nombre y ofrendarle algo el mismo-aru. Así.<p>

Y, a continuación, la nación mayor ilustró sus palabras cogiendo un palo y escribiendo con él el kanji «Tierra» en el suelo. Luego puso una piedra del tamaño de una manzana sobre el mismo. Ella lo miró, pensativa.

-¿Y siempre tengo que hacer eso para llamarles?

-Sí quieres invocarles físicamente desde el lugar en el que te encuentres, sí-aru. La ofrenda es el portal a través del cual aparecen, y en nombre es para que sepan cuál de ellos tiene que ir-aru.

Celtiberia asintió, comprendiéndolo. Luego Yao le hizo una demostración, de manera que se sentó en el suelo cerca de la piedra y juntó las palmas de las manos, concentrándose. Ésta comenzó a brillar débilmente y a lanzar destellos, hasta que lanzó un fuerte rayo de luz que no tardó en transformarse en un dragón similar a Laoshi, pero compuesto por completo de tierra, arena y rocas. La joven nación se asombró al percibir la gran cantidad de energía que emanaba.

Tras la demostración, tocó lo de siempre: práctica.

Hacia el final del día, ya había logrado invocarlo por sí sola, y tanto ella como su mentor supusieron que no tardaría demasiado en conseguir llamar a los demás; de manera que dedicaron el par de horas que quedaban a practicar las artes marciales. O eso quiso Yao, porque Celtiberia tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¿Puedo ver tu impronta?-le preguntó, tímidamente.

China se extrañó por su petición. ¿Para qué?

-Es que...-comenzó a explicarse ella- he estado mezclando conjuros y experimentando y... creo haber encontrado una manera de quitarla. ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

Él se sorprendió ante su confesión. ¿De verdad podía quitarle el resto de Oscuro que permanecía a pesar de los rituales y que nadie había conseguido quitarse hasta la fecha? Su mirada seria indicaba que así era. Asintió, al verla tan decidida, y se quitó la parte superior del traje, dejando el pecho al descubierto. En él, una pequeña marca gris descansaba. La joven nación la miró con ojo crítico. Luego hechizó su mano izquierda, convirtiéndola en una especie de garra que puso algo nervioso a la nación adulta.

-¿D-dolerá-aru?- preguntó, sin poder apartar la vista de esa extremidad tan aterradora.

Ella se mordió el labio. Nunca había hecho eso con nadie antes.

-No lo sé-reconoció

Él suspiró, resignado. Debería habérselo imaginado. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie con quién practicar excepto él mismo. le sonrió y asintió para darle ánimos a la pequeña. Ella respiró hondo y procedió a arrancarle la impronta. A Yao no le dolió y la operación fue todo un éxito. Ambos sonrieron cuando ésta se desintegró ante sus ojos.

-¿Y podrías quitar también a los Oscuros sin que sea necesario realizar el ritual?-le preguntó China, visiblemente emocionado.

-Creo que sí... Con una pequeña variación de esto debería de poder.

-¡Es fantástico-aru!

Ella también sonrió. Podía salvarles.

O eso creyó.

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada cuando Celtiberia terminó de recoger sus cosas. El dragón la observaba, tranquilo. Antes de que la nación se marchase, le aseguró que se disculparía ante Yao por esa marcha tan precipitada. Laoshi le dio las gracias por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella sólo asintió y le acarició al cabeza como despedida, para desaparecer en la oscuridad después.<p>

Correteó por entre las calles hasta llegar a la casa en la que vivía China con su protegido, Japón; y levitó para entrar por la ventana. Anduvo con cuidado para evitar despertar y alertar a las naciones dormidas.

Mordiéndose el labio en señal de culpabilidad, y respirando hondo para darse fuerzas, posó su mano sobre la frente de Yao y susurró el conjuro. Poco más tarde, salió de allí, iniciando su vuelta a casa por la zona sur.

Lo que la nación no supo hasta mucho después fue que había cometido un pequeño error con la magia. Y Yao no sólo olvidó la magia que sabía y la existencia de la misma; sino también todo aquello relacionado con Celtiberia y su estancia allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Shen-i<strong>: Traje más usado en la antigua china. Era el "traje de los domingos" de las personas normales. También, era empleado como vestidura más bien formal por los funcionarios del Gobierno y eruditos. Tiene un diseño en el que predominaban las rectas, muy amplias y con pliegues formados espontáneamente por la misma tela, tanto si esta se ceñía a la cintura mediante un fajín como si caía libremente.

**Xiaolongbaos**: Son bolas de masa guisada con las que se rellena un tipo de panecillo, o algo similar a pan. Se trata de una especialidad culinaria muy habitual del Este de china, incluyendo Shanghái y Wuxi. Estos panecillos guisados se suelen elaborar al vapor en cestas de bambú.

Guan-dao: Un **guan dao**, **kwan dao**, o **kuan tao** es un tipo de arma china. Correctamente se llama 偃月刀 _yan yue dao_("hoja lunar reclinada"), el nombre con el que siempre aparece en los textos de la canción para las dinastías. Es comparable a un Fauchard Europea o Glaive y consta de una pesada hoja con un pico en la parte posterior y, a veces también una muesca en la base superior de la espiga que puede tomar el arma de un oponente. Además, hay a menudo estrías irregulares que llevan el borde posterior de la hoja de la espiga. La hoja está montada encima de un largo palo de madera o de metal de 1,5 a 1,8 metros, con un peso de metal contra el señalado que se utiliza para equilibrar la pesada hoja y para golpear en el extremo opuesto.

***Bō**: Un _**bō**_ (棒, ''_**bō''**_**?** «bastón») es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). Han existido de una forma u otra en todas las culturas, sean: Egipcia, india, china, japonesa u okinawense. Y, sí, he copiado y pegado la descripción del capítulo 5.

**Los cinco elementos**: En China los elementos de la naturaleza son cinco: tierra, agua, fuego, madera y metal. Yao hacer referencia al dominio del agua, el fuego y la tierra, mientras que Celtiberia se refiere a la madera y el metal, que para su cultura no existen por ser sólo el aire. Estos cinco elementos mantienen relaciones de dominancia y generación de tal manera que, con el ciclo de generación, la madera nutre el fuego,el fuego forma tierra "dando lugar a cenizas", la tierra forma la base del metal y el agua hidrata la madera. El ciclo de destrucción, sin embargo se basa en que la madera retiene la tierra, la tierra contiene el agua, el agua apaga el fuego y el fuego funde el metal.

* * *

><p>Gracias a OMG porque sin su comentario no sé si hubiera subido esto tan pronto...<p>

* * *

><p>Tal vez os estéis preguntando por qué Laura no hace el conjuro de Laoshi consigo misma para olvidar algo y tener un poco de descanso. La respuesta es que el conjuro que le hizo Aius también previene de olvidos provocados por la magia.<p>

Esto es todo por el momento. Me temo que es probable que tarde en actualizar, y os pido disculpas por ello. Pero mi inspiración manda y, últimamente, se ríe de mi. Hasta luego.


	18. Capítulo 18: Hogar

Buenas a todos de nuevo. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo; pero lo mejor es que me ha vuelto la inspiración, de manera que es probable que recupere un ritmo más regular con las actualizaciones (un capítulo al mes por lo menos). He estado de exámenes y pasado por una mala racha, pero ya he escrito dos capítulos más en mi cuaderno y he empezado el tercero, de modo que es probable que ya acabe la historia del tirón, sin más pausas inesperadas. Pero eso no significa que me quede poco para acabar, no os preocupéis.

En lo que respecta a este capítulo, es un poco cortito y no ocurren demasiadas cosas; pero resulta importante para entender los tres siguientes. Los cuales son los últimos de esta historia sobre la vida de Laura. Qué, hablando de ella, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta de algo el tiempo que ha (he) estado contando su vida?

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Hogar<strong>

Celtiberia viajó hacia el sur, saliendo de los territorios chinos con rapidez a base de teletransportarse de manera intermitente, pues la frontera estaba demasiado lejos como para poder llegar de una vez. De hecho, sólo tardó unos cuatro días en llegar a los terrenos de Veda*, futuro padre de India. Sin embargo, Celtiberia procuró evitar los lugares poblados, y no se encontró con él. Además, gracias a otra combinación de magias, había logrado ocultar su presencia como nación a los demás, logrando parecer una simple humana*.

Se encontró con una caravana mercante que comerciaba con especias y a la que no le importaba llevarle hasta su destino, de manera que la nación oculta viajó con esos humanos tan amables hasta llegar a los límites del norte de Egipto. Una vez allí, fue a visitar a Nefertari. Ella se alegró muchísimo de verla (si bien lo demostró a duras penas) y le invitó a descansar allí unos pocos días. Celtiberia aceptó.

Tras ese viaje, la joven e intrépida nación continuó su viaje por las costa africana. Tras varios días se dio cuenta de que el camino más directo era el que atravesaba las tierras de Cartago, nación conocida por no saber ni creer en la magia, además de comportarse de manera notablemente agresiva. Y, tras esa experiencia con Eslava Occidental, Celtiberia no estaba segura de querer elegir el camino conocido. De tal manera que, haciendo de tripas corazón, se hizo una balsa con algunos troncos y volvió a navegar. Dominó los venos y las aguas para llegar a la costa este de Iberia lo más rápido posible. Se mareó tanto o más que siempre, pero lo importante era que había llegado entera. Con el estómago vacío y la cara verde, pero entera.

Estaba tan cansada que, en vez de buscar a su madre directamente, decidió tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol cercano a la ciudad. No temía a los ladrones, pues lo único que llevaba eran un par de manzanas. No supo muy bien cuándo se quedó dormida. Al despertar se acurrucó entre las pieles, sin ganas de levantarse todavía. Entonces recordó que se había dormido sobre la hierba, no en una cama, y se despertó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, ubicándose, todavía desconcertada. Oyó voces de personas. Se encontraba en un poblado, a juzgar por la forma de la casa. Detectó, entonces, unas prendas de ropa frente a ella. Una tenía el tamaño apropiad para un niño de cinco años. La otra, para uno de diez. Se acercó a ambas telas y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la primera (con un tamaño como con el que había marchado a ver otras naciones) no le valía; pero la segunda sí. Había crecido mucho todos esos siglo sin darse cuenta.

Estaba a punto de probarse la prenda mayor cuando Neitin entró por la puerta. Sonrió al ver a su hija despierta y la abrazó y cubrió de besos de bienvenida, sin dejar de decirle cuánto había crecido, cómo le había echado de menos, si había comido bien y todas esas cosas que las madres suelen decir a los hijos que llevan mucho tiempo sin ver. También le informó de que ya había llamado a Aius y que vendría en cuanto pudiera, pues se encontraba muy cerca de la frontera con Celtia, y también con la casa de la propia Celtiberia.

Neitin siguió mimando a su hija durante un buen rato, cosa que ella aceptó de buena ganan en un principio, pero que luego le hicieron recordar algo. Que Iberia le cuidaba igual que lo había hecho Eslavia (o, más bien, al revés). Y la joven nación se acordó de ella. Y de su muerte.

Se tesó y comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente, al tiempo que palidecía. El recuerdo era tan vívido cómo si hubiese pasado hacía escasos segundos. El dolor también. Lo serían siempre. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sin que pudiese detenerlas. Su madre se preocupó, pero Celtiberia no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de abrazarla y echarse a llorar a lágrima viva.

Cuando Celtia entró en la casa se sorprendió al ver esa situación, que apenas había cambiado algo. Ambas naciones hicieron lo que pudieron para consolar a su destrozada hija, pero apenas lograron nada. Los recuerdos eran demasiado vívidos para ella.

Pocas horas más tarde, la joven nación, sencillamente, se cansó de llorar aunque su tristeza no había variado lo más mínimo. Entonces se sentaron en el suelo y ella les relató lo que había vivido fuera de casa. Cuando llegó a la parte de Nadia, comprendieron.

* * *

><p>Roma y, con menos frecuencia, Germania, se pasaban a saludar de vez en cuando. La primera vez que fueron cuando Celtiberia ya estaba por allí, se dedicaron a abrazarle y besarle como bienvenida (bueno, eso lo hizo Roma. Germania sólo saludó y realizó algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que logró que Octavio sufriese pesadillas durante semanas). Celtiberia también les contó a ellos toda la parte de la historia que no conocían, llorando de nuevo al recordar a Eslavia. Germania ya había tenido algunas sospechas del suceso, pero no había querido creerlo hasta ese momento. Apretó los dientes de rabia.<p>

A pesar de la mala noticia, el hecho de que la joven nación hubiese aprendido a derrotar a los dos tipos de Oscuros que les atacaban fue motivo de gran alegría para todos, de manera que el romano casi les obligó a preparar un banquete para celebrarlo. por extraño que pareciera, a ninguno le importó esa vez. Celtiberia, por otro lado, se quitó importancia, algo superada por la emoción de los adultos, y comenzó a quitarles las improntas.

* * *

><p>Celtiberia alzó la mirada. Lo había sentido de nuevo.<p>

Ya llevaba varios decenios en sus tierras, con su gente, protegiendo a sus padres y marchando de vez en cuando para proteger a las naciones más alejadas; como China. Esa sería su vida normal desde ese momento, aquello a l que se dedicaría hasta que pudiese acabar con todos los Oscuros. Y, aunque en teoría había aprendido todo lo que tenía que aprender, no podía estar segura de que ya hubiese terminado. Al fin y al cabo, todas las naciones mágicas colaboraron inconscientemente en la creación del amuleto que colgaba de su oreja, y todos la reconocían como portadora al identificar un fragmento de su propia magia en él; pero lo cierto era que nadie sabía cuántas naciones habían participado exactamente. Ni Yao ni Laoshi le habían hablado en ningún momento de ora nación mágica cercana, de manera que ella había dado por supuesto que ya había terminado.

Sin embargo, últimamente Celtiberia había empezado a sentir más magias (o tal vez fuese sólo una), gracias a que el amuleto llamaba a aquellas que o componían. Muy lejos. Al oeste.

A otro lado del mar.

No era sólo curiosidad cuando, con frecuencia, cruzaba las tierras de su padre para llegar hasta la costa; sino que sentía cómo la magia la llamaba hasta allí. Celtia detectó el extraño comportamiento de su hija, preguntándole al poco tiempo, sin poder evitarlo.

—Detecto magia al otro lado del mar-confesó

Celtia frunció el ceño.

—Al otro lado del mar sólo está el Fin del Mundo

Ella no le respondió. Eso ya lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, pues sus padres se lo habían enseñado. Pero en esos momentos no podía evitar preguntarse si eso de «el Fin del Mundo» no será más que fruto del desconocimiento de a gente, y de la imposibilidad de alejarse demasiado de la costa. Quizá si hubiese algo, pero tal vez se encontraba tan lejos que a los humanos les resultaba imposible llegar. A menos, son los barcos que tenían en esa época. Y no pensaba en eso solamente por la magia que percibía, sino por s propia experiencia. Había ido a lugares con los que sólo podía soñar. Provenía de sitios que nunca creyó que existieran.

«El Fin del Mundo» era algo que estaba en demasiados sitios.

Y, precisamente por todas las cosas que había visto, tomó una decisión. Iba a ir por sus propios medios.

* * *

><p>Entre comunicar su decisión y las pertinentes despedidas y preparativos, Celtiberia tardó varias semanas en marchar. Lo hizo en un pequeño barco de madera; y navegó ayudada por las aguas y los vientos mágicos.<p>

Siempre al oeste.

* * *

><p><strong>Veda:<strong> El vedismo es la religión del periodo védico, históricamente anterior al hinduismo. Está basada en los cuatro antiguos textos sánscritos llamados _Vedas_. Son recopilaciones de himnos, colecciones de oraciones, fórmulas de consagración y expiación dirigidos a los dioses. Su liturgia está explicada en la sección mantra de cada uno de los cuatro _Vedas_, que están escritos en idioma sánscrito. Se adoraba a una trinidad de dioses, la trinidad védica (Agní, Indra y Suria), que en el siglo III a. C. empezó a ser reemplazada por la trinidad puránica de Brahmá, Visnú y Shivá. Estos tres últimos son los dioses más importantes del hinduismo. Y es por la relación geográfica y cultural por la que considero que India sería el hijo de Veda.

**Logrando parecer una simple humana**: En su momento no lo expliqué porque no tenía muy claro cómo iba a evolucionar la historia y, por tanto, si llegaría a mencionarlo en algún momento. Pues bien, se supone que las naciones no se han dado cuenta hasta ahora de que Laura también lo es porque oculta esa sensación con magia (aparte de las correspondientes amnesias mágicas).

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto.<p> 


	19. Capítulo 19: Armas

Sí, aquí tenéis otro capítulo apenas una semana más tarde. Aunque ya tengo bastantes escritos, lo mejor será que no os acostumbréis a este ritmo, aunque sí es probable que no tarde demasiado en subir el siguiente.

**Disclaimer**: Porque yo lo valgo, aún no lo había puesto. Pero aquí está, diciendo que Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya y tal. Pero eso vosotros ya lo sabéis.

**Nota importante**: Sé que ninguno de estos imperios de a continuación existió en esa época, y que tampoco aparecieron como tales hasta mucho más tarde, pero me temo que los necesito.

Nota: Al principio no iba a ponerle magia a Maya, pero entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un problema de comunicación. Por eso tiene la magia que tiene.

Nombres:

Azteca: Necucyaotl

Maya: Nicteel

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Armas<strong>

Celtiberia saltó desde la barca y aterrizó en la arena. Luego sacó su transporte del agua para abandonarlo sobre la arena. Lo más probable era que tardase en necesitarlo de nuevo y, tal vez, ni siquiera se marchase por ese mismo sitio.

El largo viaje le había ocupado unas pocas semanas gracias a su magia. Había sido tranquilo, y lo agradecía firmemente. A pesar de lo largo del viaje, no se había encontrado con ninguna tormenta no demasiados problemas. Sin embargo, eso no le liberó de un buen mareo los primeros días, contratiempo que puso su concentración mágica a prueba.

Celtiberia cerró los ojos unos instantes, sintiendo la magia que la llamaba. Cuanto más se acercaba a la fuente, más fuerte sentía la intensidad de ese poder desconocido. Y eso había sido lo único que le había librado de perderse en medio de la inmensidad del océano, especialmente porque no sabía absolutamente nada de navegación.

La sintió más al sur, de manera de manera que se puso en marcha en cuanto la tierra dejó de moverse de un lado para otro.

* * *

><p>La selva era espesa y estaba llena de animales desconocidos. La joven nación se sintió fascinada por ellos, y se apresuraba a intentar hablar con los animales. Lo lograba sin problemas, pero estos no solían tener nada interesante que contarle, de manera que no tardó en aburrirse y dejarles en paz. No fue hasta varios días más tarde que estos que estos pudieron indicarle que, efectivamente, más hacia el sur había humanos. Celtiberia sonrió inconscientemente y se apresuró al saberlo para llegar cuanto antes a la civilización. Sentía muchísima curiosidad, a pesar de que en los últimos días ya había empezado a experimentar dolores de cabeza por la gran cantidad de cosas nuevas que estaba viendo.<p>

Sin embargo, algo o, mejor dicho, alguien, detuvo su viaje. Varios humanos salieron de entre la espesura y apuntaron a Celtiberia con sus lanzas. Ella se apresuró a levantar las manos para que viesen que no quería dar problemas , y se extrañó un poco al ver las extrañas vestimentas con las que esos guerreros (supuso) se encontraban vestidos. Uno de ellos le gritó algo, pero ella no comprendió nada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

No sabía con qué idioma hablaban, ni tampoco otro con el cual comunicarse. Eso puso nerviosa a Celtiberia. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a la nación de esos guerreros que no pretendía invadirles, por ejemplo? Los humanos volvieron a realizarle una pegunta, pero ella calló. Y fue entonces cuando un animal vino en su ayuda. Un ave de intensas plumas verdes y pecho rojo, así como una larga cola se posó en el hombro de la nación. Aunque Celtiberia no lo sabía, era un quetzal. Los guerreros retrocedieron al ver al animal con un respeto religioso pintado en la mirada. Cuando el ave comprobó que la nación no iba a sufrir daños se arrancó una de las plumas de la cola y se la entregó a Celtiberia.

«Estos humanos respetan mucho a los míos» le dijo el ave «. Si llevas esto contigo no te harán daño. Es mi manera de agradecerte que hayas venido por aquí. ¡Nunca antes había hablado con un humano!» Y antes de que Celtiberia pudiera responderle, el quetzal se marchó. La joven nación se quedó un poco confusa, con la pluma todavía en la ano, pero no tardó en comprobar que los gurreros ya no sentían el menos deseo de atacarla. Más bien la trataban con temor reverencial. Tras algunos infructuosos intentos de comunicación, lograron ponerse de acuerdo para ir a la ciudad.

Una vez allí, lo primero que hicieron fue llevarla ante el emperador, junto ante el cual destacaba un hombre de mirada seria y astuta, con unos pendientes de oro y un tocado vistoso de plumas verdes. Tenía el pelo negro y se le notaban los músculos, pues sólo levaba un taparrabos puesto (más adelante, Celtiberia descubriría que se llamaba _maxtlatl_) y unos brazales de oro. No pudo apartar la vista de él. Era la nación que estaba buscando. Él, por su parte también se fijó en ella de inmediato, identificándola como uno de los suyos.

Mientras, el emperador había estad hablando y siendo abiertamente ignorado por las dos naciones (inconscientemente). Por suerte, Celtiberia volvió a la realidad antes de meterse ne problemas y le enseñó la pluma de quetzal, esperando que funcionase. Entonces la nación adulta intervino, hablando con su emperador. Discutieron durante un breve rato y luego se dirigió a ella. Intentó comunicarse con ella, y ésta también puso todo su empeño en tratar de comprender lo que le decía s (esperaba) anfitrión. No pasó mucho rato hasta que quedase claro que era inútil, y la nación de esos humanos la llevó entonces a una habitación para que pasase la noche. Celtiberia estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida en seguida.

* * *

><p>Azteca se alejó de la habitación con pasos silenciosos. Él no sabía quién tendría el amuleto, pero sí sabía cómo era o, más bien, la sensación mágica que desprendía. Esa niña era la elegida por los dioses. Frunció el ceño. No sólo mujer sino que, encima, cría. Y no podían hablar porque ella no sabía su idioma.<p>

Necucyaotl suspiró. Menos mal que Maya todavía estaba por allí. A la mañana iría a buscarla para que les ayudase a comprenderse. O eso pretendía, porque lo cierto fue que se encontró inesperadamente a la mujer de pelo castaño, grandes pendientes y varios brazales de oro y en cuya vestimenta destacaba una piel de jaguar sobre los hombros. Sonrió a Azteca cuando lo vio.

—Hola, Nec. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Oí a los guerreros y a los guardias cuchichear un poco.

Azteca, por un momento, no pudo evitar pensar si Nicteel tenía alguna clase de poder oculto. Esa mujer siempre estaba en el lugar correcto y el momento exacto.

—A decir verdad—confesó Necucyaotl—, sí; y me preguntaba si podrías prolongar tu estancia aquí un poco más.

Maya le prestó más atención, curiosa.

—Ha llegado el... la elegida del amuleto—se corrigió—. Si no recuerdo mal, creo que teníamos que enseñarle nuestras magias, pero no habla en ningún idioma conocido y tampoco parece ser capaz de comprendernos, de manera que necesito tu ayuda.

Ella asintió. Estaría encantada de echar una mano.

* * *

><p>Cuando Celtiberia despertó a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que a su lado había una mujer que se sonreía. La joven nación se extrañó y sorprendió al verla, pero ella no le dijo nada, tal vez porque sabía que no iban a entenderse. En lugar de eso, puso sus manos en la frente de la más joven. Comenzaron a brillar algunos segundos y luego pararon. Celtiberia estaba tan confusa como antes o más.<p>

—¿Me entiendes?— le preguntó la mujer luego

—Sí—respondió ella. Pero calló de golpe.

Ese «sí» no o había pronunciado en celtíbero, ni en latín ni en ningún idioma que conocía. Y esa mujer tampoco le había hablado en ningún idioma que su mente pudiese descifrar. Sin embargo, le había entendido. Su cara no tardó en demostrar lo confusa que estaba.

—Soy el imperio Maya—le dijo ella—. Puedes llamarme Nicteel. Mi magia consiste en hacer que la gente pueda comprender cualquier idioma durante varios días. No es my fuerte pero sí útil. Y ese—señaló entonces Maya hacia una esquina en la que, descubrió Celtiberia, se encontraba la nación del día anterior, aunque sin los brazales y el tocado— es Azteca, la nación en la que te encuentras. Mi casa está un poco más al sureste.

La joven nación asintió. Entonces intervino Necucyaotl:

—¿Eres tú la nación elegida para salvar a las demás? —inquirió. Ella asintió, demostrando más seguridad de la que sentía. Le había intimidado un poco y, además, nunca le habían llamado «elegida» —. Bien, entonces comenzaré a enseñarte mi magia esta misma tarde.

Y, tras esas palabras, salió de allí. Celtiberia quedó desconcertada ante todo lo ocurrido y Nicteel se disculpó por él.

—Es bastante desconfiado con los extraños y, además, cuando sucedió lo de la creación del amuleto, comenzó a pensar en que el elegid sería una nación grande y poderosa, de manera que está un poquito decepcionado— Maya suspiró. eso le pasaba por fantasear demasiado—. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará.

* * *

><p>A mediodía hubo una comida compuesta por extrañas frutas y verduras que la joven nación no había visto nunca, pero que le gustaron de inmediato (especialmente una llamada «piña»), aunque aborreció una extraña bebida marrón que llevaba «cacao» y agua. Lo peor era que se trataba de algo sagrado y que debía beber estando eternamente agradecida de semejante honor. Consiguió fingirlo y nunca supo cómo. Hasta que no se inventase el chocolate como tal, no querría ni pensar en ello.<p>

Tras la comida, Necucyaotl le dijo que la siguiera. Ella obedeció y se apresuró a caminar a su lado. Salieron del palacio y comenzaron a caminar en una dirección desconocida para Celtiberia. Por las calles paseaba gente dispuesta a comprar en el mercado o dedicarse a otros quehaceres, así como niños jugado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió descubrir fue una especie de perro en miniatura que se le antojaron ridículos*.

Al rato llegaron a una casa en la que hacía mucho calor y que se encontraba iluminada por un fuego mucho más fuerte de lo normal. Desde la entrada se oía el sonido rítmico del metal chocando contra el metal. Celtiberia se preguntó por qué habrían ido a una herrería.

Azteca entró y saludó al humano para después pedirle varios pedazos de metal y madera. El azteca le dio de buena gana todo lo que su nación le pidió y después volvió al trabajo. Necucyaotl continuó con el paseo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí se sentó en una roca y le indicó a Celtiberia que hiciese lo mismo. Después cogió un pedazo de metal sin ninguna forma concreta y que tampoco era demasiado grande. Lo agarró con ambas manos y comenzó a moldearlo como si fuese mantequilla. Le dio forma de filo y de mango, y afiló el filo y puso florituras al mango con las uñas. En unos diez minutos había conseguido un puñal listo para matar y con unos adornos dignos de un arma de ornamentación. Celtiberia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No se esperaba un tipo de magia así.

—Mi magia es la magia de las armas. Puedo forjar cualquier tipo de arma metálica con mis propias manos, como acabas de ver.

La joven nación asintió, aunque una parte de su mente pensó que, en realidad, su poder sería más bien el de manejar el metal. Seguro que también podía hacer cucharas con ese método. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que arecía algo belicoso y que, por tanto, lo más importante serían las armas, no se lo discutió. Además, admitía que usar ese poder para crear cucharas era un desperdicio.

Necucyaotl le tendió un martillo y un trozo de metal.

—Al principio es más sencillo si lo intentas con herramientas, como un herrero normal— y, acto seguido, repitió la demostración, aunque no le puso adornos esa vez.

Celtiberia percibió a magia que salía de su cuerpo, de manera que no necesitó nada más para imitarle casi a la perfección. Después de cada golpe pensaba un poco en lo que había hecho y se corregía. En una hora fue capaz de hacer un puñal casi idéntico al de su mentor. El estaba impresionado. La joven nación ya les había hablado de las habilidades de su mente, pero estaba claro que era más de lo que había imaginado. Le había subestimado.

Demostrando con claridad la habilidad que le daban sus recuerdos en el proceso de aprendizaje, Azteca se vio obligado a enseñarle a forjar armas con las manos desnudas mucho antes de lo que creía. Eso también lo dominó en tiempo récord, pero sí que fue cierto que le costó algo más. En cualquier caso, sólo dos años más tarde ya sabía todo lo necesario para poder continuar con el viaje.

Pero fabricar armas no era lo único a lo que la niña se dedicaba. Eran muchos los días que daba un paseo con Nicteel mientras ella le enseñaba todo lo que quería saber sobre la fauna y flora del lugar. También le dio a probar otra versión del «xocolatl» con miel y vainilla que le gustó mucho más (a pesar de todo, no se convertiría en algo similar a una adicción para ella hasta que Suiza crease el chocolate con leche muchos siglos más tarde, en 1875*).

Fue en uno de esos días de largos paseos que Celtiberia aprovechaba, muchas veces, para reflexionar, cuando Necucyaotl le dijo que irían a ver a otra nación que había más al sur que también tenía que enseñarle su magia. Ella asintió y se quedó mirando al Imperio Azteca. A aquel que dominaba las armas.

Una magia como esa no resultaba demasiado espectacular. La de controlar bien un ejército, tampoco. Pero Celtiberia tuvo la certeza de que si Necucyaotl y Octavio hubieran nacido en zonas cercanas y hubiesen formado una alianza, se habrían convertido en los mayores conquistadores de toda la historia. O, al menos, del mundo antiguo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perros ridículos<strong>: Me refiero, evidentemente, a los **chihuahueños**, más conocidos como chihuahuas. Es una raza de perro originaria de México. Recibe su nombre del estado mexicano de Chihuahua, lugar donde fue descubierto y domesticado de su estado silvestre. La historia de la raza es incierta, sin embargo se suele afirmar que es una raza de México. La hipótesis más común y más probable afirma que los chihuahueños son descendientes del _**techichi **_(que es la raza a la que de verdad debería referirme, para ser sinceros), un perro de compañía en la civilización tolteca de México. Los registros más antiguos del _techichi_ disponibles por ahora datan del siglo IX, pero probablemente sus antepasados ya estaban presentes entre los mayas. Perros que se aproximan a la Chihuahua se encuentran entre los materiales de las pirámides de Cholula, anteriores a 1530 y en las ruinas de Chichén Itzá, en la península de Yucatán.

De hecho, juguetes que representan perros parecidos a las variedades de chihuahueño "cabeza de ciervo" y "cabeza de manzana" se han descubierto a través de Mesoamérica, desde México hasta El Salvador. El primero de ellos se encontró en Tres Zapotes en Veracruz, México y data del año 100. Vasijas con efigies de perro que también parecen representar el chihuahua y datan de alrededor del año 1325 han sido descubiertas en Georgia y Tennessee.

A decir verdad, he puesto esto sólo porque yo tengo un chihuahua y le quiero :3 de manera que estuve investigando y me pareció interesante. Es por eso por lo que decidí ponerlo. ¡Te lo dedico, bicho!

**Chocolate en 1875**: No es hasta el inicio de era contemporánea, principios del siglo XIX que el chocolate se hace más popular gracias a la aparición de la industria chocolatera. Por aquel entonces se descubre la posibilidad de separar la parte aceitosa de la pasta de cacao (la manteca de cacao), operación que deja unos polvos secos y solubles en agua o leche (cacao en polvo). A pesar de esto, la punta de lanzamiento no se consigue hasta después de dos pequeños descubrimientos:

1) En 1840, el suizo Rudolf Lindt mezcla la manteca de cacao con la pasta de cacao, obteniendo un chocolate más dulce que es el que usamos actualmente.  
>2) En 1875 el suizo Daniel Peter descubre un nuevo método de condensación de leche, que otro suizo, Henry Nestlé en 1905, aplica al chocolate. Nació entonces el famoso chocolate con leche.<p>

* * *

><p>Y esto es todo de momento. Nos vemos.<p> 


	20. Capítulo 20: Sol

Aquí está otro capítulo, y el penúltimo de la vida de Celtiberia. Parece ser que aún no os habéis dado cuenta de la manera en la que la trato... ¡Sólo os queda un capítulo para averiguarlo! En el siguiente ya lo diré :)

Nota: He cambiado ligeramente la celebración para poder darle un papel a la nación. Y no llamo al emperador "Inca" como debería ser su título para evitar confusión con la nación (a pesar de que le nombro más bien poco)

Nombres:

Inca: Ninawilka

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Sol<strong>

Aunque estaba bastante claro que Celtiberia era más que capaz de cuidarse sola, Maya insistió en acompañarla durante su viaje hasta la casa de Inca. También consiguió convencer a Necucyaotl, alegando que si le veían a los dos era menos probable que Celtiberia se encontrase con sorpresas desagradables en la frontera (Inca tenía muchas guarniciones a lo largo de la frontera con el territorio). Él aceptó a regañadientes, no le hacía demasiada gracia ausentarse de su casa por algo así cuando Celtiberia había demostrado que sabía cuidarse sola. Pero Nicteel no había dado su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera cuando la nación viajera les aseguró que no era necesario que le acompañasen; y habían terminado yendo los tres.

Necucyaotl, además, se había llevado a uno de sus pequeños perros; un ejemplar de color crema que adoraba dormir al sol tanto como corretear por ahí y ladrarle a todo lo que osaba moverse a su alrededor. No era una mala compañía, y se había encaprichado mucho con Celtiberia, a la que no dejaba de pedir mimos. Pero ella no podía evitar preguntarse si el pequeño animal no se perdería entre la espesura de la selva.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera, perro incluido (y más rápido de lo normal gracias a los teletransportes mágicos) tanto Azteca como Maya coincidieron en que lo mejor sería buscar un campamento militar y evitar sorpresas desagradables por invadir el territorio. Lps guardias se mostraron muy desconfiados con las naciones, y les prohibieron el paso sin dudarlo. Por suerte, Necucyaotl había sido previsor y días antes de su partida había enviado a un mensajero para advertir de su llegada a Ninawilka. La mala noticio vino cuando, a las pocas horas de discutir con los incas, Azteca vio aparecer a su propio mensajero a pocos metros. A pesar de los días de ventaja, gracias a la magia de la joven nación, habían llegado antes que él. A Nicteel le hizo mucha gracia, pero Azteca comenzó a desesperarse. Ninawilka viajaba por todo su territorio junto a su emperador. Podía estar en cualquier sitio y tardar meses o años en aparecer por la zona. ¡No podía quedarse allí! ¡Ni Maya tampoco,, dicho fuera de paso!

—Vaya, ¿a qué se debe esta visita inesperada? —sonó una voz frente a ellos, con curiosidad.

Los tres alzaron la vista y Azteca casi no pudo creerse su suerte. Allí, como caído del cielo, estaba una cuarta nación. Concretamente, esa a la que estaban buscando. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera pronunciar palabra, Nicteel se apresuró a saludarle:

—Hola Nin, cuánto tiempo. Menos mal que hemos logrado encontrarte—entonces se hizo a un lado y señaló a la nación extranjera que iba con ellos y que había decidido hacerle algo de caso al perro, vistas las circunstancias—. Se llama Celtiberia.

Al oír su nombre, la nación comenzó a prestarles atención y saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza. Inca le sonrió y se presentó también. Luego se dirigió a los adultos y les confirmó que entonces se la quedaría ella a partir de ese momento. Ellos asintieron y se despidieron de Celtiberia. Nicteel fue más efusiva y usó su magia para que la joven pudiera comprender el nuevo idioma durante algunos días y así poder aprenderlo con más rapidez. La protegida les deseó suerte en su viaje de vuelta y pasó por entre los guardianes sin que estos, que habían escuchado la conversación, se atrevieran a hacerle nada. El inca también se despidió y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Celtiberia. Tras un par de horas, llegaron a un poblado y pasaron allí la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, hacia una ciudad cercana en la que se encontraba el emperador en esos momentos. Celtiberia ya sabía lo viajera que era la nación en la que se encontraba, y no le pareció tan raro. A lo largo de su periplo había visto la manera en la que diferentes naciones convivían con los suyos en su casa. Algunos, como sus padres, Aius y Neitin; o ella misma, que iban y venían cuando les iba en gana sin ningún objetivo concreto. Otros, como Octavio o Yao, residían en una única ciudad con su líder (o, en el caso del chino, con uno de ellos). Y, por último, casos como Nadia o el propio Ninawilka, que viajaban por rutas concretas en épocas concretas, ya fuera porque los pueblos eran nómadas y ningún líder destacaba sobre los demás o porque el legítimo soberano era el que decidía viajar constantemente.

Celtiberia descubrió que Inca poseía un curioso sistema de nudos* para llevar las cuentas, y decidió que quería aprenderlo. Y para Ninawilka fue toda una sorpresa el descubrir que era zurda, pero aún más cuando ella se mostró algo reacia a mostrárselo y le dijo que en todos los lugares en los que había estado ser zurdo era sinónimo de algo malo o defectuoso. Pero para el inca era todo lo contrario: un símbolo de buena suerte. Al principio ella se negó a creerlo, especialmente porque, aunque los suyos la aceptaban, al principio las cosas no le habían resultado fáciles, y la verdad era que había procurado ocultar la zurdera en todas las naciones que había visitado con más o menos éxito. No se equivocaba al pensar que no les agradaría. Inca era una extraña excepción, una excepción que la valoraba por su singularidad y que le ayudó a superar su propia sensación de minusvalía, y a sentirse orgullosa de ser diferente. Especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que todos aquellos con los que viajaba, tuvieran el estatus social que tuvieran, la respetaban mucho por ello. Y se sintió mejor.

* * *

><p>Ese día iba a ser especial. Celtiberia llevaba un par de semanas sospechándolo al ver el ajetreo que había por las calles. A pesar de que hubiese pasado algo más de un mes desde que Ninawilka la acogiera, él le había dicho que lo mejor era esperar a que pasase una celebración concreta (y muy importante), ya que según él le sería más fácil comprender su magia si veía la ceremonia primero. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tener que esperar años antes de que sus mentores le dijesen que estaba preparada para aprender, de manera que no puso ninguna pega, y durante ese mes se había dedicado a aprender el idioma junto con todo aquello por lo que sintiera curiosidad, así como a jugar con los niños por las calles.<p>

Pero hoy había finalizado la espera. Era el _Inti Raymi_.*

Le habían tejido una vestido hecho con lana de vicuña, exclusiva para los nobles por tratarse de la más fina que había. El traje llevaba bordados motivos similares a los de Inca, tal vez porque él la había acogido (se suponía que nadie sabía que la recién llegada era una nación), así como plumas de pájaros exóticos. Celtiberia se vistió con rapidez y esperó pacientemente a que vinieran a buscarla. Ninawilka no tardó en aparecer y le sonrió al verla, invitándola a seguirle. Se encontró con la familia real y con que todos iban descalzos. Inca también porque, como nación, participaba en la ceremonia; pero le mostró a Celtiberia un lugar en el que podía sentarse y verlo todo con tranquilidad.

Observó la ceremonia con curiosidad: tanto la familia real como la nación se había puesto de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos. Después, tanto la nación como el soberano llenaron dos copas de oro con una bebida que la joven no supo identificar. Luego bebieron de una de las copas mientras que el contenido de la otra se derramaba en una especie de tinaja. Después, todos se dirigieron a uno de los templos. Celtiberia se apresuró a seguirles, ya que no quería perderse nada. Allí, los sacerdotes realizaron diversas ofrendas diversas y Ninawilka cumplió con su parte: su cuerpo comenzó a brillar como si se tratase del sol, iluminando a todos los presentes con unos rayos cálidos como los del astro rey.

Celtiberia quedó maravillada. Era la magia de la luz.

* * *

><p>La magia de Inca no destacaba por su poder ofensivo, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil de controlar. De hecho, fue una de las magias que más le costó dominar debido a que era un poder que no trataba ni con los material ni con la mente. No era como las runas o los símbolos que representaban algo; ni como el aire que, a fin de cuentas, podía sentirse físicamente. La luz no se podía «tocar». Podías percibir su calidez, y su brillo podía molestarte; pero no a al luz en sí misma. El fuego se trataba de un caso similar, pero al menos te quemaba si tratabas de tocarlo; y eso podía darte una pista sobre qué hacer. Pero la luz ni siquiera te hacía algo así. Siempre era amable y no hacía daño. A menos, claro, que mirases al sol directamente. Pero a Celtiberia no le apetecía quedarse ciega.<p>

Sin embargo, no se rindió. Ninawilka le apoyó en todo momento y, aunque Celtiberia había conseguido hacer brillar sus manos en más de una ocasión, no era capaz de comprender exactamente aún cómo lo hacía, de manera que su aprendizaje iba mucho más lento de lo normal. Ni siquiera fue capaz de descubrirlo tocando al inca mientras éste le hacía una demostración para tratar de obtener alguna pista. Sin duda, la magia de la luz era algo muy singular.

* * *

><p>Un día lo logró: consiguió comprender el mecanismo por el cual usar la magia. Sus manos brillaron con más seguridad y fuerza, y luego su cuerpo. Ninawilka le sonrió en un gesto de aprobación y ella le imitó, dispuesta a continuar y afianzar ese éxito para siempre. Pero algo la detuvo.<p>

Inesperadamente, surgida de la nada, una brecha se formó en el dorso de su mano derecha. Y la sangre empezó a manar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sistema de nudos<strong>: Su nombre es _quipu_**.** Se trata de un conjunto de cuerdas, unas largas principales, de las cuales colgaban otras más pequeñas. El sistema consistía en una especie de soga pequeña de la que colgaban varios hilos. En esos hilos se hacían nudos de distintos tamaños y colores, que, según estuvieran más juntos o más separados, tenían significados diferente.

**Zurdera:** No hay mucha información al respecto, pero lo he visto en mucho sitios. Y como yo soy zurda, lo incluyo ;)

**Inti Raymi**: Inti Raymi (en quechua 'fiesta del Sol') era una antigua ceremonia religiosa andina en honor al Inti (el padre sol), que se realizaba cada solsticio de invierno en los Andes.

Durante la época de los incas, el Inti Raymi era el más importante de los cuatro festivales celebrados en el Cusco, e indicaba la mitad del año así como el origen mítico del Inca. Duraba 15 días, en los cuales había bailes y sacrificios. Aunque hoy conocemos a esta celebración con su nombre quechua de Inti Raymi, en realidad se trata de una festividad común a muchos pueblos prehispánicos de los Andes, y que seguramente precede con mucho a la formación del Imperio incaico.

La preparación era estricta, pues en los previos «tres días no comían sino un poco de maíz blanco, crudo, y unas pocas de yerbas que llaman _chúcam_ y agua simple. En todo este tiempo no encendían fuego en toda la ciudad y se abstenían de dormir con sus mujeres». Para la ceremonia misma, las vírgenes del Sol preparaban unos panecillos de maíz.

Ese día, el soberano y sus parientes esperaban descalzos la salida del sol en la plaza. Puestos en cuclillas con los brazos abiertos y dando besos al aire, recibían al astro rey. Entonces el inca, con dos vasos de oro, brindaba la chicha: del vaso que mantenía en la mano izquierda bebían sus parientes; el de la derecha era derramado y vertido en un tinajón de oro.

Después todos iban al Coricancha y adoraban al sol. Los curacas entregaban las ofrendas que habían traído de sus tierras y luego el cortejo volvía a la plaza, donde se realizaba el masivo sacrificio del ganado ante el fuego nuevo que se encendía utilizando como espejo el brazalete de oro del sacerdote principal. La carne de los animales era repartida entre todos los presentes, así como una gran cantidad de chicha, con la que los festejos continuaban durante los siguientes días.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, soy malvada por dejaros así. Hasta el próximo capítulo :)<p> 


	21. Capítulo 21: Conquista

Hola a todos, aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo para serviros. Espero que os guste, pero os advierto que es bastante triste.

Y es aquí dónde os cuento que es eso de lo que teníais que daros cuenta. Creí que era más obvio. ¿De verdad no habéis notado que no he llamado a Celtiberia "Laura" ni una sola vez mientras era pequeña? Porque lo explicaré en el transcurso del capítulo.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de varios personajes

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Conquista<strong>

Celtiberia supo al instante qué era lo que había ocurrido. Era algo que las naciones sabían de manera innata. Estaba en guerra. Y lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en que su gente la necesitaba. Tenía que marcharse.

Se lo dijo a Inca de manera apresurada, bastante nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en guerra con alguien, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer aparte de volver para estar con los suyos. Él la entendió y se despidieron allí mismo, apresuradamente. Luego la joven nación huyó hasta la costa oeste a base de teletransportes. Usó su magia para crear una pequeña balsa. Cortó los árboles, les quitó las ramas y las hojas; hiló la lana que había recogido justo antes de partir de esa manera tan apresurada para crear la vela. Todo lo hizo con combinaciones mágicas que nunca había probado, y que no siempre dieron resultado; pero que ya jamás olvidaría.

Al atardecer tuvo el barco construido, de manera que se obligó a dormir para estar descansada. El amanecer le sorprendió con una nueva herida en la pierna. Puso el barco en el agua, subió y navegó lo más rápido posible en dirección a casa.

En el viaje de vuelta no tuvo tanta suerte. Sufrió varias tormentas que casi hunden su pequeña barca y que le obligaban a proteger la embarcación usando casi toda su magia; dejándola exhausta e incapaz de provocar que los vientos la ayudasen para poder apresurarse. También se encontraba mucho más lejos que antes; y tardó cuatro meses en tocar tierra.

Llegó a la casa de su padre, y sus heridas habían aumentado. Pero lo peor no era eso. El tiempo que había pasado en el mar había sido suficiente como para que reflexionase. Su territorio se encontraba entre los de Celtia e Iberia, de manera que sólo uno de ellos podría ser el que la atacase, y no le gustaba pensar en eso. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba otra posibilidad que no era precisamente mejor; una nación extranjera podría haber derrotado a uno de sus padres y ahora estaría luchando contra la gente de la joven nación. Y su mente no tardó demasiado en tener a un candidato; lo que le sorprendió fue que Neitin hubiese perdido. Roma se debía de haber vuelto muy fuerte durante ese tiempo. Esperaba que, al menos, no fuese demasiado pesado con ella; más que nada, porque la íbera no se cortaría un pelo en hacerle callar a golpes.

Tras usar su magia, Celtiberia sólo tardó un día en llegar a su territorio. O eso creyó. Notaba algo extraño con él. Lo tocó con las manos y se palpó el cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta. Eso ya no era suyo. Había perdido la mitad de su extensión.

Había estado tan metida en su aprendizaje que ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comenzado la batalla. Horrorizada, corrió hasta llegar a una zona que pudiera reconocer cómo suya. Lo consiguió cerca de la ciudad de Numantia*. Pero no pudo acercarse (e incluso se vio obligada a refugiarse en la espesura) porque la ciudad se encontraba sitiada por los romanos. Apretó los dientes. Así no podría acercarse sin utilizar la magia. En ese momento detectó una figura familiar. Era ni más ni menos, la nación romana; pero tenía algo... extraño. A Celtiberia se le pusieron los pelos de punta sin saber porqué y su pendiente brilló débilmente como advertencia. Invocó la runa de la visión frente a uno de sus ojos y lo que contempló le heló la sangre de las venas. Dentro de Octavio había un Oscuro. Estuvo a punto de salir a campo abierto para quitárselo cuando unos brazos la agarraron y se lo impidieron. La joven nación pataleó con fuerza, pero su captor le mostró la cara y así tranquilizarla. Un pelo rojizo enmarcó una cara sucia en la que destacaban unos ojos verdes. Aius.

Celtiberia quedó algo desconcertada, ya que no esperaba encontrarse con su padre allí; pero él no le dijo nada y la cargó a la espalda antes de echar a correr hasta su propio territorio. Una vez allí, desapareció* para reaparecer en una zona más alejada de la frontera y dejó a su hija en el suelo. Ella se mostró desconcertada, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo desmejorado que estaba: se encontraba pálido y tenía ojeras, el pelo sucio y enmarañado y la ropa con roturas por todas partes, además de que podían verde vendajes en brazos, piernas y torso. Parecía muy cansado.

—Hola, Celtiberia—le saludó con pesadumbre.

Algo iba mal, y no era la guerra

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Roma me ha declarado la guerra

Pero esa no era la respuesta que Celtiberia estaba buscando, no la que explicaba por qué estaba tan devastado, con tan pocas ganas de luchar, con la mirada vidriosa. La cara de la joven nación le demostró que eso no era lo que quería saber. Y, en el fondo, su padre sabía que no era eso lo que le había preguntado. Inspiró hondo. Du hija tuvo una mala sensación.

No se equivicó.

—Neitin ha muerto. Roma la destruyó.

Celtiberia abrió los ojos, incrédula. Era absurdo. Una nación no podía destruir a otra así como así. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Al verla así, su padre recordó a Iberia. Y lloraron juntos.

* * *

><p>Celtia se preparaba para otro combate contra Roma. Su hija también. Tras la revelación sobre su madre, Celtiberia se había puesto a pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que el Oscuro que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Octavio era el que le había permitido matar a Iberia. Al fin y al cabo, una nación no podía acabar con otra en circunstancias normales. Ese era el motivo por el cual habían planeado el ataque juntos. Aius lucharía directamente contra el romano y Celtiberia le atacaría por la espalda para arrancarle al Oscuro y conseguir que su enemigo volviese a la normalidad y dejase de ser un peligro mortal. Ambos asintieron, preparados para la batalla. La nación más joven no tardó en desaparecer entre la espesura. Aún tenía ganas de llorar, pero si no detenían a Roma, las cosas irían a peor.<p>

Al poco rato se encontraron en el campo de batalla, Celtiberia escondida entre los árboles circundantes. Observaron a los enemigos. Un ejército con una formación perfecta. Recordó, con un escalofrío, que la magia del enemigo era la del ejército. Y la nación supo que, pasara lo que pasara, terminarían perdiendo el territorio. Pero si conseguían quitarle el Oscuro al romano, sería un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

La batalla comenzó. Al principio fue muy encarnizada, pero los romanos no tardaron en comenzar a ganar terreno. Celtia luchaba directamente contra el romano, el cual tenía los ojos en blanco y una extraña sustancia gris recubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Pero, pese a su apariencia en trance, luchaba con más fuerzas que nunca, como si su único propósito fuese destruir a la nación que tenía delante. Era como si estuviera poseído por el Oscuro. Celtiberia vigilaba entre las ramas, nerviosa y atenta, a tener alguna oportunidad, aprovechando que su padre había sido capaz de llevarle hasta la espesura. Su mano ya se encontraba preparada para arrancárselo. Entonces vio su oportunidad y saltó. Se agarró a la espalda del romano, para sorpresa de este último, quien comenzó a forcejear para quitársela de encima. Pero ella no perdió el tiempo y se apresuró a hundir la garra en su cuerpo para quitarle el Oscuro. Pero comprobó, horrorizada, que no era capaz de agarrarlo. Su mano atravesaba una y otra vez el cuerpo uniformado sin éxito. No funcionaba.

Octavio consiguió que cayera al suelo y luego le dio una patada que la lanzó volando un par de metros Celtia se distrajo, preocupado por su hija... y una espada recubierta de una extraña sustancia gris atravesó su pecho. Todo pareció detenerse durante un instante. Y luego el cuerpo de Celtia desapareció. Había muerto.

Celtiberia no podía creerlo. Todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido. Gritó, pero no oyó su propia voz. Y no sabía si el bosque de a su alrededor brillaba mucho más de lo normal o si la oscuridad era completa. Le sobrevino una oleada de furia y, antes de saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, cogió su arma (el palo de madera más parecido a un bo que había sido capaz de tallar), lo inundó de electricidad con magia y golpeó al romano en la espalda.

Y el Oscuro salió de su cuerpo. Parte de la electricidad le alcanzó y lo destruyó.

El romano se desmayó y Celtiberia se sentó. Había gastado una cantidad absurda de energía con ese golpe. Estaba tan furiosa que no había sido capaz de controlarse. Pero ahora sólo se encontraba agotada.

Y tras la furia vino la desesperación. La nación comenzó a llorar mientras Octavio recuperaba la consciencia y la miraba, confuso. Ella le devolvió la mirada llena de lágrimas durante un instante. Y después se fue. El romano no trató de seguirla. No era la primera vez que se despertaba de repente en el campo de batalla. Y luego siempre descubría que había conseguido el territorio de una nación. Y que esa nación había muerto. Y las lágrimas de la cría eran lo único que necesitaba ver para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, que era lo que había hecho. Sonrió con amargura mientras él mismo empezaba a llorar. Ya hacía tiempo que su gente lo llamaba Imperio Romano.

Pero, ¿a cambio de qué?

* * *

><p>Aunque Octavio ya no suponía un peligro para ella, Celtiberia no se molestó en luchar contra él. No tenía ninguna oportunidad y lo sabía. Lo sentía por su gente, por darles la espalda de esa manera; pero no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. En su lugar, se había ido a los territorios conquistados por el romano, sabiendo que allí estaría más tranquila. Y se había dedicado a llorar al muerte de sus padres. Ese era uno de esos días en los que lloraba, pero tendría algo diferente porque alguien le interrumpiría:<p>

—¡Hola! ¿Qué te pasa?—escuchó la alegre voz de un niño pequeño hablándole en latín.

Ella se secó las lágrimas para ver mejor y alzó la mirada. Frente a ella se encontraba sentado un niño de unos cinco años con el pelo moreno revuelto y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Era una nación. Le miró sin responderle de inmediato.

—... Mis padres han muerto

—Vaya... Mi madre también. Se llamaba Iberia—Celtiberia no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa—. Era algo diferente a mí, pero me cuidaba mucho. Sin embargo, estaba en guerra con el tío Roma, y hubo un día en que ya no volvió.

Ella no le dijo nada, pero supuso que esa otro nación había nacido de los territorios íberos conquistados por Roma, pero que aún tenían poca influencia romana. Aunque hablaba latín, era bastante pobre y a ella le costaba un poco entenderle. Por eso Iberia habría decidido hacerse cargo de él y convertirse en su madre.

—¿Y cuál es tu territorio? —el niño volvió a la carga—. Yo soy Hispania Tarraconensis, Cartaginensis y Baética*. Y al oeste tengo un hermano pequeño llamado Hispania Lusitania. —entonces le guiñó de manera confidencial—. Ya sabes, como mis territorios fueron conquistados antes, yo nací antes que él y soy el mayor. ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Hispania Gallaecia?

Entonces recordó que Octavio le había puesto otro nombre oficial, por eso de la conquista; y que era el que el pequeño le había comentado. Asintió.

—Pero yo ya existía un poco antes de que empezase a conquistar esto—le informó vagamente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Pero a Hispania Tarraconensis, Cartaginensis y Baética le empezaron a brillar los ojos de la emoción.

—¡Eso significa que tengo una hermana mayor! ¡Tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor! ¡Es genial! ¡Así tendré a alguien a quien cuidar y alguien cuidará de mi!

Celtiberia comprendió en seguida su razonamiento y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Eso significa que yo tengo que cuidar de los dos y que ese Hispania Lusitania es nuestro hermanito mimado?

—Exacto— le sonrió de vuelta Hispania Tarraconensis, Cartaginensis y Baética —. Y me alegro de que sonrías. Te pierdes muchas cosas bonitas cuando estás triste. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Mi nombre es Antonio!

Ella calló. ¿Un nombre humano? Sí, tenía uno. Un nombre que sus padres le habían puesto hacía mucho. Pero, ¿quería estar recordando su muerte cada vez que lo pronunciase? No. Pero recordó sus predicciones, y aquellas que le hablaban de idiomas futuros; de nombres futuros. Y supo cual quería que fuese el suyo.

—Soy Laura

* * *

><p>Sollozó y gimió de dolor. Tenía el brazo ensangrentado por culpa de una herida brutal que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo. Se trataban de diversos surcos bastante profundos que en un punto determinado les faltaba poco para llegar al hueso, y que no dejaba de sangrar. La venda se empapó de sangre antes de que fuera capaz de colocársela bien. Suspiró mientras alguna que otra lágrima de dolor le caía por las mejillas. Sabía que había perdido y, por tanto, que Roma tenía todo el derecho del mundo a explotar sus recursos. No tenía nada en contra de ello ; lo asumía y lo aceptaba. Pero, ¿de verdad era necesario emplear unos métodos mineros tan bestias? ¿Era necesario derrumbar montañas enteras por conseguir cuatro pepitas de oro?<p>

Por lo visto, el pueblo romano pensaba que sí.

Celtiberia suspiró y volvió a lavarse el brazo en el río. El agua se tiñó de rojo unos segundos. Con algo más de esfuerzo, consiguió vendarse sin llenarlo todo de sangre. Se estaba peleando con el nudo cuando Roma apareció entre los árboles.

—¿Te ayudo?

Ella le miró y asintió, un poco desesperada.

La joven nación conquistada sabía que la culpa de todo la tenía el Oscuro y, aunque al principio había rehuido a Octavio, con el tiempo volvió a aceptarle. Al romano le costaba más superar lo que había hecho, aunque no hubiera sido de manera intencionada. Él no quería quitarle el oro a Celtiberia, pero era su gente la que tomaba esas decisiones, y poco podía hacer al respecto. Menos todavía cuando se suponía que conquistaba territorios con ese propósito. Una voz le sacó de su pensamientos.

—Vienes a ver la mina, ¿no? —Celtiberia sabía que el romano solía perderse cuando tenía que ir, a pesar de que había un camino. No había ningún tipo de reprocha en su voz.

Él asintió, con timidez.

—Tengo que revisar cómo van las cosas

—Bien. Sígueme

El romano obedeció y avanzaron por el bosque. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a una zona elevada desde la que se veía toda la mina. Había un montón de esclavos trabajando por entre los restos de la montaña; la mayoría lavando la tierra para conseguir las preciadas pepitas. Octavio miró el hombro de la nación, sintiéndose culpable. Pero ella no le prestó atención. Ya sabía cómo iba a ser ese lugar en el futuro. Bosques verdes. Piedra roja. Fuego y naturaleza fundidos en uno. Iba a ser un lugar hermoso, por eso no le importaba cómo se encontrase en ese momento. Le dirigió al romano una misteriosa sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Las Médulas

* * *

><p><strong>Numancia (Numantia):<strong> Numancia es el nombre de una desaparecida población celtíbera situada sobre el _Cerro de la Muela_, en Garray, a 7 km. al norte de la actual ciudad de Soria, España. En el año 153 a. C. tiene el primer conflicto grave con Roma, al dejar entrar en la ciudad a unos fugitivos de la tribu de los bellos. Los numantinos, al mando de Caro de Segeda, consiguen derrotar a un ejército de 30.000 hombres mandados por el cónsul Quinto Fulvio Nobilior, pero hubo que lamentar que su jefe, Caro, muriera en la batalla.

Tras veinte años repeliendo los continuos e insistentes ataques romanos, en el año 133 a. C., el senado romano confiere a Publio Cornelio Escipión Emiliano _El Africano Menor_ la labor de destruir Numancia, a la que finalmente pone sitio, levantando un cerco de 9 km. apoyado por torres, fosos, empalizadas, etc. Tras 13 meses de hambrunas, enfermedades y tras agotarse sus víveres, los numantinos deciden poner fin a su situación. Algunos de ellos se entregan en condición de esclavos al ejército de Publio Cornelio Escipión Emiliano, mientras que la gran mayoría de los numantinos decidieron suicidarse, prevaleciendo su condición de libertad frente a la esclavitud de Roma.

Con la referencia a la ciudad, este es el primer capítulo con fecha. Lo que sucede en en parte del capítulo podríais situarlo entre 134 y el 133 a. C.

**Desapareció:** Tras ver la tira cómica de Jean y Francia, he desarrollado la teoría de que las naciones pueden teletransportarse en sus propios territorios. Y, bueno, eso xDDD

**Hispania y sus territorios**: Cualquier mapa que muestre la progresión de la conquista romana en la península Ibérica os confirmará toda la conversación. Y hay bastantes. Y, no, Lusitania NO era un país, sino una REGIÓN de Hispania, que a su vez formaba parte del Imperio Romano. Hispania era la Península Ibérica COMPLETA.

**Las Médulas: **Las Médulas es un entorno paisajístico español formado por una antigua explotación minera de oro romana situado en las inmediaciones de la localidad homónima, en la comarca deEl Bierzo, provincia de León, comunidad autónoma de Castilla y León. Está considerada la mayor mina de oro a cielo abierto de todo el Imperio romano. Plinio el Viejo, que en su juventud fue administrador de las minas, relata que se extraían al año 20.000 libras de oro,2 lo que, teniendo en cuenta los 250 años de explotación, daría 5.000.000 de libras de oro, es decir, 1.635.000 kg. Según los datos del profesor y arqueólogo Antonio García Bellido, las tierras removidas alcanzan los 500 millones de m³, lo que, calculando un rendimiento medio de 3 gramos por tonelada de tierra, daría como resultado 1.500.000 kg.

Los métodos de minería romanos eran conocidos con el nombre de ruina montium (derrumbe de los montes), y consistían exactamente en eso, en derrumbar la montaña. Tenían dos métodos para conseguirlo:

**1)** Se construía una red de pozos y galerías sin salida exterior que minaban toda la masa que se quería abatir, introducían en ella todo el caudal de agua almacenada en el depósito y producían un efecto de "golpe de ariete", consiguiendo el derrumbe de todo el conglomerado minado.

**2)** Se construía una red de pozos y galerías sin salida externa en la base de la masa de materiales que se quería derrumbar, se iba llenando progresivamente de agua hasta que todos los niveles inferiores se saturasen y se consiguiera con ello el derrumbamiento de toda la masa minada.

* * *

><p>La parte de Las Médulas la metí porque se encuentran muy cerca de dónde vivo y porque me encantan. Es una vista preciosa. Os aconsejo ver fotos por internet. Les tengo mucho cariño xDDD Hasta el próximo capítulo<p> 


	22. Capítulo 22: Preparativos

Ya está aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que os guste aunque sólo sea una preparación (como bien indica el título) de lo que viene a continuación. ¡Y muchas gracias por los review!

Disfrutad~ (No, no hay advertencias. Increíble, ¿verdad?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Preparativos<strong>

—Y a partir de ese momento me dediqué a vagabundear de un lado a otro eliminando a los Oscuros—finalizó Laura, después de haber hablado durante horas.

Se hizo el silencio. Todas las naciones se encontraban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Para los presentes, se trataban de secretos sobre sus familiares que nunca habían conocido pero que, en ciertos casos, explicaba que hubiesen desarrollado un comportamiento algo particular durante un tiempo. Cool Llama aprovechó porque su dueño estaba en las nubes para darle un mordisco a la tostada que tenía en las manos. Inesperadamente, Grecia se levantó con uno de sus gatos en brazos y se acercó a España del Norte. Se lo puso en el regazo sin que nadie comprendiera exactamente por qué y todos le mirasen extrañados.

—Los gatos son la felicidad—explicó el griego, con voz filosófica—. Si mi hermana cuidó de ti, eres casi una hermana para mí; y no quiero que estés triste.

Entonces Gupta la miró fijamente y asintió. Prusia se levantó y puso un pie sobre la mesa, riéndose de manera escandalosa y señalándola con un dedo, así como la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de tal manera que no se le podía ver la cara. ¡Y no se estaba escondiendo para ocultar sus lágrimas por la emoción de la historia! Él era demasiado grandioso como para llorar por algo así.

—¡Muy bien! Tu historia ha demostrado que eres cas tan grandiosa como Gilbird, de manera que te concederé el honor de convertirte en la hermana mayor mía y de West.

—¡Gilbert! —la voz del alemán sonó a través del bolígrafo, bastante abochornada por la idea de bombero que se le acababa de ocurrir a su hermano.

—Si mi hermana te quiso también puedes ser mi hermana, da—confirmó el ruso.

Todo el mundo trató de ignorar la amenaza de Natasha acerca de que le dejará ser su hermana, pero que ni se le ocurriera intentar casarse con Iván. Rusia se alejó un poquito más del bolígrafo.

—¡Vee~! Tienes un montón de hermanos nuevos a los que cuidar.

Ella suspiró, sonriendo a su pesar.

—Siempre he cuidado de todos vosotros.

Pero era feliz porque su mayor temor había sido que la vieran como a alguien peligroso por todos los secretos que sabía sobre ellos. Y, sin embargo, le aceptaban. Eso era todo lo que nunca había pedido. Y, entonces, un grito inesperado tronó a través del bolígrafo:

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, daze?! —replicó Corea, asustado por el inesperado grito de Yao.

—¡Empiezo a acordarme-aru! ¡De cuando viniste-aru!

El murmullo comenzó a crecer en el lugar que se oía a través del bolígrafo.

—¿Pero no se lo había hecho olvidar? —se oyó la voz de Austria.

—No, es un bloqueo—se escuchó a Noruega—. Si puede recuperar los recuerdos, pero es muy poco probable.

Y, en ese momento, los países que se encontraban en la casa de una de las naciones españolas se dieron cuenta de que su anfitriona tenía los ojos en blanco y no reaccionaba. A más de uno se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera poseída (como si ese pendiente no le colgase de la oreja por algo), pero las palabras del griego les tranquilizaron:

—Está teniendo una visión—explicó, despacio.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Laura recuperase la consciencia. En ese momento pareció desconcertada y algo perdida, pero no tardó en mirar un reloj. Entonces palideció y soltó una maldición, comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro, nerviosa.

—¿Qué has visto? —decidió preguntar el inglés.

Ella les miró, como si hubiera olvidad su presencia en su casa y acabara de recordar que estaban allí. Apretó los dientes.

—La mayor horda de Oscuros que jamás he visto en toda mi vida llegará aquí en tres horas—les comunicó, con cara de circunstancias.

Y a ella ya no necesitaban decirle por qué sus enemigos se habían estado comportando de esa manera tan aleatoria: quería desconcertarla para poder realizar ese golpe sin que ella presintiera ni sospechara nada. Bastante habría tenido con salvar al mundo. Y lo peor era que les había funcionado.

—¡Joder! ¡Tenemos que largarnos! —exclamó Romano, que ya había comenzado a temblar. Veneciano, directamente, lloraba.

Pero Laura negó.

—Han preparado esto expresamente para destruirme y no pararán hasta lograrlo. O tal vez aprovechen que yo me encontraré huyendo para acabar con vosotros.

—¡Eso no es nada grandioso!

«Pero si muy inteligente» pensó ella. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan listos?

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Miguel.

En ese momento, Laura lo tuvo claro.

—Tengo que destruirles antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza mayor.

—¡Pero son demasiados para ti! —replicó Antonio, preocupado.

—Lo sé—respondió ella—, por eso quiero pediros a todas las naciones del mundo que me ayudéis.

—¡Lo haremos-aru! —se oyó a Yao, ansioso por ayudar a su antigua aprendiza—. Pero no sabemos magia.

—¡Y no todos podemos luchar, o sea! —añadió Feliks.

—No necesito que sepáis magia ni que luchéis todos, pero sí os necesito a todos.

—En ese caso iremos—respondió Vash, sorprendentemente. Porque él no se metía con cosas que no le incumbieran directamente, pero era consciente de que si no acababan con esos monstruos ya, se convertiría en un problema. Y uno que no podría solucionar.

Todos se encontraron de acuerdo con la afirmación del suizo, pero Ludwig hizo notar un problema.

—Estamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar en menos de tres horas?

—De eso me encargo yo—respondió España del Norte.

Entonces se levantó y se alejó de la mesa. Comenzó a pronunciar una retahíla de palabras que parecían una extravagante mezcla entre chino y latín con los brazos extendidos y, en medio de los mismos se formó una pequeña esfera blanca que se expandió hasta tener la forma de un óvalo. Después perdió brillo hasta volverse transparente pero, en lugar de el resto del salón, lo que se veía a través era el lugar en el que estaban las demás naciones. Todos les miraron sorprendidos mientras ella les instaba a traspasarlo y pensaba que, de no ser por los bolígrafos de noruega, nunca habría sido capaz de hacer eso tan rápido en el lugar correcto. La sala en la que se reunieron todas las naciones del mundo, reconocidas o no, era, por suerte, lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos a todos.

—Bien, ahora necesito que os dividáis entre aquellos que van a luchar y aquellos que no. Y que los primeros me sigan.

Luego salió de la habitación y les guió hasta unos sótanos. En la primera puerta tuvo que introducir varias contraseñas mágicas; después la puerta se abrió y pudieron avanzar. Se encontraron en una sala que derivaba en multitud de pasillos, cada uno de ellos lleno de diversas armas y con carteles en el marco en los que ponía que tipo de arma poblaba cada parte.

—Tengo de todo. Escopetas, rifles, pistolas, hachas, espadas, cuchillos, arcos, lanzas, mazas y garras. De todos los tamaños, formas, tipo, épocas y partes del mundo. Elegid. Todos se encuentran encantados con magia, de manera que no necesitáis ser magos para derrotar a los Oscuros. Tan sólo saber que las armas tienen algo de metal o piedras preciosas por ser excelentes conductores mágicos y están encantadas con algo de magia. No necesitáis activarla para derrotarlos, pero si queréis hacerlo sólo tendréis que pulsar esa zona. Todas ellas están en un lugar cómodo para el usuario, así que no tendréis demasiados problemas. En cuanto a las armas a distancia, funcionan con vuestra propia energía, de manera que no os recomiendo disparar a lo loco. Aún así, casi todas las armas tienen unos setenta tiros más o menos que he ido acumulando a lo largo de mucho años y tardes aburridas. ¿Preguntas?

Las naciones contemplaron boquiabiertas las enormes estanterías llenas de armas. Era espectacular. Una vez superada la impresión general, se apresuraron a examinar cuántas caían en sus manos y elegir la que les venía mejor. Sin embargo, Laura detuvo a Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, China, Estados Unidos, Rusia y Suiza, diciéndoles que para ellos tenía cosas concretas. Luego se volvió hacia Rumanía.

—Sé cuál es tu magia—le informó primero, para que no se sorprendiera—. ¿Con qué forma vas a luchar?

—La de hombre lobo. Ser un vampiro a plena luz del día no es la mejor idea.*

Ella asintió y le pidió que le siguiera, guiándole a él y a un pequeño grupo de naciones curiosas hasta una puerta cerrada. Cuando Laura abrió la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron hasta límites insospechados. Frente a ellos descansaba un enorme tesoro de plata, oro y joyas de todos los colores. Había hasta cofres de madera de hacía más de un siglo, por ahí desperdigados.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? —preguntó Arthur, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de de los brillantes metales.

—De lo que se os caía al mar cuando mi hermano y tu os encontrabais y os pegabais. No es todo lo que le regalabais a los peces, pero no está mal.

—¿Y por qué no se lo entregaste a los reyes? —replicó Antonio.

—Yo no existo oficialmente—repuso ella.

—¡Ellos siempre han sabido que estás ahí!

Pero Laura le ignoró y le pidió al rumano que se transformase. Esas monedas eran suyas y punto. Rumanía obedeció, convirtiéndose en una bestia peluda de casi dos metros y medio de altura. Las demás naciones se alejaron un paso, pero él no los atacó. Entonces España del Norte comenzó a medir a ojo las partes en las que le pondría armadura, cogió un puñado de monedas de oro y un zafiro y comenzó a moldearlo con las manos hasta formar un casco a medida para la lobuna cabeza del rumano. Se lo puso par hacer unos pocos ajustes y luego le engarzó el zafiro y encantó el casco para que tuviera más protección. Después continuó con una coraza, espinilleras y brazales. Entonces dio por concluida su creación y les comunicó que podían marcharse. Sin embargo, algunas naciones (Antonio, Francis y Arthur, concretamente) se vieron detenidas por una pared invisible. Entonces Laura comentó como por casualidad que no podrían salir de allí hasta que le devolvieran todo lo que habían intentado llevarse. Las naciones aludidas enrojecieron un poco, avergonzadas por que les hubieran pillado tan fácilmente. Pero la tentación había sido tan grande...Tras los culpables se oyó una risa escandalosa:

—¿Cómo os habéis podido rebajar a eso? ¡Qué poco grandiosos sois? —dijo Gilbert.

—Al igual que tú tienes dos zafiros en los bolsillos—replicó Laura sin mirarle y con bastante indiferencia.

Prusia calló de golpe y, viéndose atrapado, los lanzó al montón de oro. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo u fueron capaces de salir del lugar. Después España del Norte guió a las naciones sin arma hasta dónde se encontraban las demás. Seguían quedando muchas, peros se notaban las desapariciones con grandes huecos en las estanterías. En ellas había cajones antes invisibles por estar tapados. Se acercó a uno de ellos y lo abrió, sacando una espada. Gritó una orden en latín y otras veinte comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, diligentes.

—Las armas que os voy a prestar son especiales porque no sólo la controlaréis a ella, sino que también a otras veinte que se encuentran enlazadas. Todos los movimientos que realicéis con ésta serán copiados por los demás. Eso es todo. —después le tendió la espada al hombre de la bufanda. Éste la aceptó y subió, seguido por veinte diligentes espadas. Japón se quedó con veintiuna katanas, Francia con veintiún estoques y China con más de veinte lanzas _kwan do*_.

—Las armas de fuego son un poco más particulares. Tienen tanto ola gema como el metal y según el que pulséis haréis que disparen todas las armas a la vez o un ataque mágico. Por supuesto, si pulsáis los dos todos los ataques serán mágicos. También podéis elegir la formación que adquieren para que sea más efectivo.

Después le entregó las pistolas a Alfred y a Ludwig, las escopetas a Vash y los arcos a Arthur. Luego subieron. Ahora tocaba instruir a aquellos que no iban a luchar. Comenzó a llevar decenas de botes de pintura y pinceles hasta la sala en la que les estaban esperando, explicándoles que tanto la pintura como los pinceles estaban encantados y que funcionarían como su fueran ellos los magos. O esa esperanza tenía ella. Después les explicó que sólo les atacarían Oscuros ofensivos, pero que en las heridas siempre dejaban pequeños rastros. El trabajo de todos los que no luchasen sería el de quitarles eso para impedir que se acumulasen demasiados Oscuros y terminasen siendo destruidos. Para ello, si los que iban a luchar tendrían que volver a la casa en cuanto tuvieran la más mínima herida.

Entonces Laura miró a Austria muy seria, uno de los que no iban a luchar y que se quedarían allí.

—No quiero amenazarte—le dijo—, pero lo voy a hacer. Como ya has visto, en esta habitación hay instrumentos musicales y supongo que te imaginarás que habrá más por el resto de la casa. Bien, si en algún momento te atreves a mirar muy fijamente siquiera alguno me aseguraré personalmente que de lanzarte contra los Oscuros para que te destrocen. ¿Entendido?

Más de uno tragó saliva al oír el tono. Lo decía muy en serio.

—¿... Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó la víctima.

—Eres, lo que yo llamo, un Mago Dormido—le explicó la nación femenina—. Es decir, has nacido con poder mágico, pero no puedes controlarlo e ignoras su existencia (bueno, ignorabas). No sé cuál es tu poder exactamente pero, por lo que he visto, está muy relacionado con la música. Y en esta situación de peligro y tensión tu poder podría despertar su cogieras algún instrumento. Y no necesitamos que los Oscuros se vuelvan más fuertes.

Roderich asintió. Comprendía sus motivos, pero no creía que fuera necesario ser tan agresivo. Entonces Laura cogió un bote de pintura y salió de la casa. Quemó todas las hierbas de una parte hasta dejar un espacio bastante amplio completamente liso y comenzó a pintar un círculo de un par de metros de diámetro y a decorarlo con símbolos variados. Cuando terminó, lo miró fijamente.

—Si todo lo demás falla... —murmuró.

Entró en la casa y, tras un chasquido de dedos, a su espalda aparecieron colgadas las armas que iba a utilizar: una alabarda, un bo, unas garras y una katana; todas ellas completamente forjadas en oro y piedras preciosas. Se trataban de conductores mágicos perfectos que casi despedían magia. Después salió de la casa, seguida por todos aquellos que iban a pelear, e hizo que el edificio apareciese físicamente en la llanura para que los que iban a usar armas a distancia pudieran ponerse en el tejado. Al poco rato, los Oscuros aparecieron. Se trataba de una horda inmensa que les produjo un terror irracional a todos ellos. Incluso Laura, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a luchar, tuvo que contenerse las ganas de huir. Se recordó que tenían que acabar con ellos allí y en ese momento.

Los primeros monstruos en acercarse eran varios Oscuros voladores que cayeron bajo el fuego de todas las naciones que tenían armas a distancia, especialmente de los que controlaban más de una. Tras ellos venía una avanzadilla de cuadrúpedos. Y era allí cuando la batalla comenzaba para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Magia de Rumanía<strong>: No entro mucho en detalles porque no tengo demasiado que contar xDDD Básicamente es eso: la capacidad de transformarse en hombre lobo o vampiro a **voluntad, adquiriendo sus fuerzas y debilidades.**

**Kwan Dao:** Sólo encontré imágenes de este arma. La única información que conseguí era que se trata de un arma idéntica al bisento japonés (un arma derivada de la Kwan dao). El bisento consiste en una hoja de hierro tipo dao ancha y curva colacada en un asta como si fuese la continuación de la empuñadura. Es la precursora de la Naginata japonesa y más pesada que esta.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta pronto.<p> 


	23. Capítulo 23: Micronación

Tras una larga ausencia, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Me han ocurrido mil y una cosas que han impedido que actualizase antes, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo para todos aquellos que todavía tengan ganas de leer esta historia. Y, no, en este capítulo tampoco hay advertencias. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Micronación<strong>

Laura, acostumbrada a pelear, fue la primera en reaccionar; corriendo hacia ellos (empuñando las garras) a gran velocidad y con una agilidad envidiables. Hirió en diversas partes del cuerpo a cuatro bestias a la vez; y luego remató el trabajo cortándoles la cabeza con una katana que brillaba como el fuego. Al verla en acción, los demás también se animaron; al fin y al cabo, pelear era la razón por la que habían ido allí. Bielorrusa no tardó en demostrar su habilidad con los cuchillos cuando Iván, que se había adelantado un poco, estuvo en peligro por culpa de un monstruo que le atacaba por la espalda. Después el ruso se ayudó de sus espadas para acabar con tres bestias a la vez.

*El autodenominado Trío de los Malos Amigos se ayudaba entre sí. Gilbert se abalanzaba sobre los Oscuros como si fuera una apisonadora con espada. Antonio aprovechaba para caer desde el aire con toda la fuerza de su alabarda. Francis lo remataba con estilo y veintiún armas. El conjunto no era malo, pero quedaban heridos con frecuencia y en más de una ocasión los tiradores tuvieron que salvarles la vida por brutos. Inglaterra no tardó mucho en quedarse afónico de tanto insultarles indiscriminadamente para que tuvieran cuidado. Fue inútil.

Hungría luchaba mano a mano con el licántropo rumano. Cuando este embestía a los Oscuros, Elizaveta aprovechaba para saltar sobre su cuerpo y clavar la espada a cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca y que no fuera aliada. Si el hombre lobo se decidía por dar zarpazos, ella se limitaba a atacar a aquellos que perdían el equilibrio. Fácil, sencillo y efectivo.

Sadiq se trataba de uno de los muchos que peleaban mano a mano contra un único rival. Consiguió destruirlo atravesando su cuerpo con un sable, pero otro Oscuro le atacó por detrás sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar. Un certero disparo del rife de francotirador de Gupta le salvó la vida. El turco se lo agradeció con un asentimiento y volvió a la pelea.

En otra parte, Kiku demostraba su destreza con la espada de su propia invención haciendo frente a varios Oscuros al mismo tiempo, mientras que China se desenvolvía perfectamente con varias acrobacias, siempre rodeado por la protección de sus armas. También podía percibirse como una lluvia de flechas y balas caía de manera casi ininterrumpida contra los monstruos más alejados, y como Laura aparecía y desaparecía entre la marea gris; destrozando lo que se ponía en su camino. Y así, lento pero seguro; y con algún destello mágico de las armas de cuando en cuando, las naciones ganaban terreno a sus rivales.

Hasta que una nueva marea de Oscuros pareció salir de la nada. A pesar de resultar desalentador, las naciones no se rindieron; era lo último que debían hacer. La española no fue una excepción, pero sí estaba muy extrañada. Nunca le había ocurrido nada similar. Sin embargo, decidió no comentar nada para no sembrar el pánico. Iban muy bien; sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Sin embargo, Laura tenía claro que lo tenía que investigar; de manera que comenzó a volar por encima de las bestias, en dirección a cuatro de ellas mucho más grandes de lo normal que, extrañamente, no se habían movido del sitio. Cuando, tras esquivar a las decenas de Oscuros que había intentado detenerle, sobrevoló el centro, su incredulidad fue tan grande que a duras penas fue capaz de teletransportarse antes de que otro monstruo le atacara y le hiciera daño de verdad. Reapareció frente a su casa y entró.

Un breve vistazo le bastó para comprobar que las naciones encargadas de realizar las curas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. En esos momentos estaban tratando alguna pequeña herida que se habían hecho Rusa y Francia, pero España del Norte no se fijó en ellos. Se limitó a apoyarse en una silla, dejar los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos, mirando fijamente el campo de batalla, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Uno de los presentes era, nada más y nada menos, que la nación de Andorra; un chico delgado de pelo castaño claro que solía mantener los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo maliciosa (aunque tranquila) en la cara. El susodicho microestado*, al ver a España del Norte tan seria, y acercó con tranquilidad y le dio un suave beso en la sien. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al verlo, pero el más sorprendido fue, sin duda, Francis. O su hermano pequeño era muy valiente o estaba loco.

—Llevamos siendo novios algo más de cuatrocientos años—le sonrió al francés.

—¡¿Qué?!

¿De verdad su hermano pequeño, no sólo se había ligado a una chica más peligrosa que cinco Bielorrusias juntas, sino que había conseguido una relación estable durante tanto tiempo? El rubio siempre había sabido que el romance era algo que su familia llevaba en las venas; pero lo de Andy llevaba las cosas a otro nivel. O eso le pareció al francés.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Andorra a s pareja con suavidad.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes al oír su pregunta, sin apartar a mirada de la ventana en ningún instante. Nadie se atrevió a replantear la pregunta al notar sus gestos; pero justo cuando creyeron que ya no iba a responderles, ella suspiró.

—No podemos ganar—sentenció.

Todos se miraron desconcertados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Romano, mientras la mano que se había convertido en una garra comenzaba a atravesarlo todo, en un intento por agarrarse a algo sin éxito.

—¿Veis esa formación de cuatro Oscuros enormes? —le preguntó, señalando por la ventana. Todos asintieron— Están protegiendo un nuevo tipo; uno que no había visto nunca, de manera que debe de ser muy reciente.

—Y, ¿qué hace? —preguntó Estonia.

—Crea más de los suyos. Es una fuente infinita de esas cosas. No importa con cuantos acabemos; siempre habrá más.

—Entonces hay que destruir primero la fuente—adivinó Bélgica.

Laura asintió.

—Pero al ser naciones nos destrozarían ates de llegar. Harán cualquier cosa por protegerlo—España del Norte frunció el ceño. Era cierto que acababa de conseguir llegar, pero había estado a punto de perder la vida en el intento. Y no confiaba en tener tanta suerte una segunda vez. —. Para conseguir legar necesitaríamos ser humanos o...

Laura calló, dando con la respuesta. No le gustaba, porque era su misión y no quería involucrar a más gente de a necesaria. Pero no tenía opción. Miró a las micronaciones y a los microestados.

"... o alguien lo suficientemente pequeño como para no llamar la atención."

—Odio decir esto—le aseguró, mientras clavaba su mirada en aquellos en los que había pensado—, pero sois los únicos lo suficientemente pequeños como para poder colaros entre los Oscuros sin que os ataquen. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no estéis arriesgando vuestra vida. Necesitaría cuatro voluntarios.

A principio, nadie habló; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el primer voluntario alzase la voz.

—¡El gran Sealand irá!-repuso el niño— ¿Así el imbécil de Inglaterra no tendrá más remedio que aceptar mi independencia!

—¡Yo también iré! Le demostraré al mundo que los Italianos no somos unos cobardes! ¡Y que nuestra comida es la mejor! ¡Y que nuestro clima es el mejo! ¡Y que...! —Seborga siguió hablando sin parar ni pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Mucha suerte, ve! —le animó Veneciano.

—¡Más te vale volver vivo, maldición! —le replicó Romano.

Andorra abrazó a España del Norte.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea, pero yo también voy a ir.

Laura no dijo nada en un principio. No, no le gustaba, pero sabía que había ocasiones en las que discutir con él era inútil; de manera que se limitó a asentir, resignada. Entonces se alzó una tímida voz femenina.

—A mí también me gustaría ir—pidió Liechtenstein

—Pero Lily, cariño—argumentó Francia con un tono bastante meloso—; eres muy delicada y esto es algo muy peligroso para ti.

—Lo sé—respondió ella—. Pero estoy cansada de que me tratéis como si no supiera cuidarme. Quiero ayudar con algo más que curar heridos. Por favor—miró fijamente a Laura.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y luego cerró los ojos.

—Bien. Ahora os explicaré qué debéis hacer.

—¡Espera un momento! —saltó Francia—. ¿Sabes que Suiza te matará si le pasa algo?

Ella le encaró.

—Se que Lich está harta de que la tratéis como algo inútil y que quiere demostraros que es algo más que una muñeca de cristal. Sé que no soy nadie para negarle ese derecho. Sé que es una nación pequeña y que tiene la determinación necesaria para hacer esto. Y no necesito saber nada más para decirle que sí.

Después, habiendo dejado a Francia sin palabras, se dirigió a una mesa y comenzó a crear pequeñas estacas de hielo. Las hechizó con varios conjuros y se las entregó a los cuatro voluntarios que iban a ir.

—Son bombas de hielo. Tranquilos, no explotarán hasta que yo lo ordene y no lo haré hasta que hayáis vuelto. Cuando atraveséis los Oscuros guardianes tenéis que clavarlas en el suelo alrededor del que está en el centro. Luego volved, ¿entendido?

—¡Salvarnos es arte! —exclamó entonces Kugelmugel.

—Mucha suerte, da—les deseó Rusia

—Volved sanos y salvos—murmuró Wy, preocupada.

—O sea, seguro que lo conseguís—Polonia no dudaba lo más mínimo.

Los cuatro asintieron, agradecidos por los ánimos ofrecidos, y Laura les entregó los trozos de hielo. Después realizó un conjuro para meterse en la mente de todas las naciones (con cuidado de no sorprenderlas lo suficiente como para que acabasen en peligro) y explicarles lo que iba a ocurrir.

«No ataquéis a menos que los Oscuros ataquen primero. Podrían creer que ellos cuatro son los causantes y acabar con ellos, ¿entendido?» España del Norte no cesó la comunicación hasta que consiguió que todas aceptaran el plan; incluidos Inglaterra y Suiza. Comprendió que se negaran a permitir que Peter y Lily corrieran ese riesgo, pero les hizo ver que ellos no iba a echarse atrás. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

La nación española femenina salió de la casa, seguida por aquellos que iban a adentrarse entre las filas de Oscuros. Les hizo un gesto afirmativo poco después, y ellos comenzaron a caminar. Los cuatro estaban nerviosos y asustados, pero ninguno dudó. Sólo ellos podían salvarles. También se dieron cuenta en seguida de que los monstruos no les hacían caso, como si no pudieran verlos o, más bien, como si no les importara que estuvieran allí. Eran demasiado poco importantes. Había presas mejores no muy lejos.

Sin embargo, hubo dos que se plantaron frente a Andorra y Liechtenstein, sin aparentes intenciones de dejarles pasar. Al primero se le borró la sonrisa y a la segunda le temblaron las piernas, pero ninguno se movió lo más mínimo. Entonces las bestias les mostraron los dientes y rugieron. Luego saltaron por encima de ellos continuaron hacia delante, hacia las naciones más grandes y presas mejores. Ambos tardaron en reaccionar, tratando de sobreponerse del terror que les había invadido, pero volvieron a avanzar.

Finalmente, los cuatro atravesaron el círculo protector de los guardianes. Estos les ignoraron abiertamente, sin creer que pudieran resultar ninguna amenaza; pero los voluntarios decidieron darse prisa por si acaso. Cuando dejaron las estacas de hielo donde debían, retrocedieron para volver con los demás. No echaron a correr en ningún momento.

Todos se encontraron mucho más tranquilos cuando atravesaron la línea de combate hacia los suyos. Suecia, Suiza, Finlandia, Inglaterra, Francia y los Italia se apresuraron a acercarse a ellos para asegurarse de que se encontraban bien, a pesar de que ninguno había sufrido la más mínima herida.

—¿Qué tal? —le sonrió Andorra a Laura.

Pero ella no respondió. Se limitó a mirar hacia el lugar en el que habían clavado las bombas. Percibía su magia en el lugar correcto. Alzó una mano estirada frente a su cara, hacia los guardianes Oscuros.

—Perfecto—respondió.

La cerró en un puño.

Y tanto el Oscuro como los guardianes quedaron atrapados en un gigantesco bloque de hielo que no tardó en desintegrarse, destruyéndolos.

* * *

><p><strong>BFT:<strong> Necesitaba poner algo divertido sobre ellos. Nada más : )

**Microestado:** Un **microestado** (o **miniestado**) es un estado soberano que tiene una población muy reducida, un territorio muy pequeño o ambos. Andorra, Mónaco, Baréin, San Marino,Liechtenstein, Nauru, Palaos, Tuvalu, San Cristóbal y Nieves y el Vaticano son ejemplos de microestados. Los microestados tienen una importante influencia relativa en laAsamblea General de las Naciones Unidas, debido a su estructura en la que cada estado tiene un voto. Los microestados no deben de ser confundidos con las micronaciones, que son territorios especiales, como por ejemplo las Islas Anglo-Normandasque por carecer de soberanía no pueden ser consideradas microestados.

* * *

><p>Hasta pronto. Y gracias por los reviews ^^<p> 


	24. Capítulo 24: Poder

Y aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de esa historia. Terminamos la batalla contra los Oscuros y empezamos a acercarnos al final :D Y tampoco hay advertencias...

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Poder<strong>

Con el Oscuro creador fuera de juego, las cosas ya no parecían tan imposibles. Laura dio luz verde para que la lucha continuara, mientras que aquellos que se habían internado entre la mera gris eran felicitados y aclamados por las naciones que se encontraban dentro de la casa.

Sin embargo, España del Norte no volvió a la batalla de inmediato. En su lugar, cogió un palo y comenzó a escribir caracteres chinos en el suelo, entre la casa y la línea de batalla más próxima. Sobre las palabras colocó un puñal, un trozo de madera, un cuenco con agua, otro tronco (a que prendió fuego), y una piedra. Después se sentó en el semicírculo que formaban a su alrededor. Japón lo vio y, no teniendo a ningún Oscuro cerca, se acercó con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada y percibió que algunas de las katanas estaban rotas. Él se dio cuenta y se inclinó, completamente avergonzado por ello.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo!

—No importa, Kiku. Las armas se reparan, las vidas no vuelven. Además, no vas a ser el único que no vuelva con sus armas enteras.

El japonés asintió, aún sintiéndose algo culpable y avergonzado. Romper una katana era una de la peores humillaciones que podía sufrir un samurai y, aunque ya no se encontraba en esa época, parte del sentimiento persistía. Después le realizó la pregunta que había pensado antes:

—¿Vas a invocar a alguno de los dragones? —recordaba bien la historia que les había contado. Historia que había explicado muchas coas sobre el extraño comportamiento de Yao en esa época (por qué desaparecía algunos días con excusas estúpidas —la mitad de las veces— y por qué un día de repente ya no necesitó irse a algún lugar indeterminado ni recodaba haberlo hecho nunca).

—Los voy a invocar a todos—respondió ella.

—Pero eso, ¿no es casi imposible? —China había sido el mejor mago de su época y sólo había logrado invocar a tres.

Entonces ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Exacto, Kiku. _Casi_.

Luego inspiró hondo, juntó las palmas de las manos y se concentró. Los cinco objetos comenzaron a temblar durante un rato. Y entonces los dragones aparecieron.

El primero fue el de agua. Con garras, cuernos, espinas y dientes de hielo, se lanzó contra a horda de bestias para tratar de acabar con cuantos se ponían en su camino.

El segundo fue el de las rocas. Sus afiladas garras de obsidiana se dedicaban a atacar los Oscuros con ferocidad, mientras su cola los golpeaba y lanzaba por los aires.

Lugo apareció un enorme dragón con el cuerpo metálico. No tardó demasiado en unirse a sus compañeros, pero aprovechaba más su duro cuerpo para proteger a la naciones que se encontraban peleando.

Las llamas crecieron, y un dragón formado enteramente por fuego comenzó a abrasar todo lo que podía. Y, por último, un dragón con el cuerpo de madera y hojas puso s fuera también al servicio de los demás.

Gracias a los cinco dragones elementales, el número de enemigos comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad. Por supuesto, no era suficiente, pero las naciones ya les habían cogido el truco a lo de pelear contra esos monstruos y se encargaban rápidamente de los que quedaban. Y, apenas una hora más tarde, la batalla había finalizado de manera definitiva. Al principio, las agotadas naciones no fueron capaces de creerlo; pero no tardaron en celebrarlo. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Y todos estaban vivos!

Laura, agotada y cubierta en sudor, trató de secarse la frente de manera infructuosa. Después trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron por el cansancio y se tambaleó. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por Yao, que le había visto y se había apresurado a ayudarla. Luego se pasó un brazo por el hombro y le agarró de la cintura, porque la nación norteña estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera podía caminar.

—Ha sido increíble-aru—la elogió él.

Ella le sonrió.

—Tuve un gran maestro.

Tras en entrar en la casa, Yao le ayudó a sentarse en una silla. No fueron pocas las naciones que, aprovechando lo débil que estaba, se acercaron a abrazarla (no sabían bien si de la felicidad, para darle las gracias o porque sí). Aunque Laura pensaba que, en realidad, se habían salvado ellos solos. Más o menos.

Cuando la emoción dejó de poseer las mentes de las naciones, Laura les pidió que le trajeran un puñal que había en una esquina concreta de la habitación. Hong Kong, que era el que se encontraba más cerca, se lo acercó, tan extrañado como el resto de las naciones. Ella lo recogió, poniendo la palma de la mano directamente sobre un rubí que tenía en el mango. Ambos brillaron durante unos minutos. Después se levantó, aparentemente recuperada, y viajó por toda la sala, tocando algunos objetos concretos y encontrándose cada vez mejor.

—Acumulé energía en estos objetos por si alguna vez necesitaba recuperarme en segundos. Ya veo que hice bien—luego suspiró levemente—. Lástima que tardara mil años en conseguir guardar tanta. Voy a tardar otro tanto en recuperar lo acumulado.

Después se dirigió a las ventanas y miró. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto no se ha terminado todavía.

—¡Pues les demostraremos quienes son los héroes de nuevo! —gritó Estados Unidos, eufórico sin ninguna razón concreta (más que la de haber sobrevivido). Más países le secundaron, cansados pero igualmente animados por la reciente victoria.

—Me encantaría dejaros luchar, pero son tres Oscuros ofensivos especialmente fuertes y grandes. Os destrozarían antes de que pudierais preguntar. Son muy escasos, por suerte, pero parece que se han juntado para esta ocasión—por el tono de voz de Laura, quedaba bastante claro que no eran buenas noticias—. Tendré que utilizar el conjuro de fuerza—añadió para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte? —preguntó Noruega.

España del Norte señaló a Antonio y a Arthur.

—Ellos pueden—dijo, sorprendiendo a varios.

—Y, ¿qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó Arthur mientras ellas se acercaba a las pinturas usadas para comprobar cuanta quedaba.

—Quitaros las camisetas sería un buen comienzo—respondió, sin molestarse en mirarles. No creí que necesitase ir a buscar más pintura. Aunque ya no le quedaba mucha...

Ellos se miraron de reojo, pero Antonio sabía que no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar, de manera que se encogió de hombros cuando Inglaterra le miró, extrañado, y obedecieron. Mientras se desvestían, algunas naciones (especialmente las más jóvenes) se dieron la vuelta por pudor, otras miraron con disimulo y unas pocas con todo el descaro del mundo (bien por indiferencia, bien por pervertidos). Laura cogió un pincel y parte de la pintura y comenzó a trazarles varios símbolos por el pecho y los brazos, además de ponerles otro concreto sobre la frente. Después Laura se puso a si misma el de la frente y se hizo un par de símbolos en las muñecas.

—¿Por qué tienes menos dibujos que ellos? —preguntó Feliciano por pura curiosidad.

—Porque tenía más autocontrol que ellos—replicó ella simplemente.

Todos se miraron extrañados. ¿_Tenía_? ¿Y eso que importaba ahora? Pero ella no les explicó nada y les dio un par de armas a cada uno de sus elegidos: un trabuco y una espada para Inglaterra; otro trabuco y una alabarda para España y ella había cogido el arco que le había prestado al inglés y su propia alabarda. Les ordenó que se vistieran y que salieran fuera con ella. Por último les dijo al resto que no salieran de la casa bajo ningún concepto. Los tres que iban a luchar se dirigieron al círculo que estaba dibujado en el suelo desde el principio de la batalla. Inglaterra se había preguntado varias veces para qué serviría y parecía que iba a descubrirlo. Entonces ella les miró muy seria:

—Nunca he hecho esto con otras naciones y, la verdad, no sé si funcionará. Pero espero que conozcáis a alguien a quien no le importe morir.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera replicar nada, ella comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro que dijese hacía algunas semanas en la costa. A los tres los envolvió una luz cegadora durante varios segundos. Cuando el brillo finalizó, se miraron entre sí. A España e Inglaterra les faltó tiempo para abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro y golpearse como salvajes. Laura, por su parte, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Arrancarle a su hermano la cabeza en ese momento no sería la mejor de sus ideas, desde luego. Se dirigió a las dos naciones que estaban peleando entre sí con todas sus fuerzas y les agarró del pelo sin contemplaciones para separarles, les obligó a mirar a los Oscuros que se acercaban peligrosamente. Eran como dragones, pero muchísimo más grandes que el que habían visto anteriormente.

—Estáis aquí para destruir eso. Os he devuelto al pasado, tal y como me pedisteis en Galicia, para destruir eso. Los conjuro que os hice, y que no vais a poder borraros, son para evitar que os hagáis demasiado daño entre vosotros. Tenemos treinta minutos y bajando—les soltó de manera repentina, y ellos por poco caen al suelo; mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los monstruos—. Pero si acabamos pronto, os quitaré el conjuro y podréis jugar. Hay uno para cada uno. No molestéis.

Después continuó caminando hacia los monstruos. Ellos se miraron, reprimiendo las ganas de pegarse un puñetazo, y le siguieron.

España del Norte se quedó con el primero, en cuanto voló raso para atacarla, ella invocó al Coronel Desierto y lanzó decenas de flechas de arena. Después llamó al General Invierno y atacó al monstruo con cuchillos de hielo. El Oscuro contraatacó dándole un coletazo que ella aprovechó para agarrarse al cuerpo gris. Pero el monstruo se mordió, dejando la nación dentro de su boca y arrancándose parte de la cola. En ningún momento demostró que le importase o que sintiese dolor. La nación, por otro lado, se abrió de piernas para evitar caer por la garganta de esa cosa. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de cómo era por dentro, pero tampoco sentía deseo alguno de descubrirlo. Con un pie bien afianzado en el paladar y oro sobre la lengua, le lanzó la bola de fuego más grande que pudo crear en el reducido espacio hacia lo que, supuso, era la garganta. El Oscuro se vio obligado a abrir la boca y ella salió. La bestia trató de agarrarla de nuevo, pero Laura no estaba dispuesta a caer dos veces en la misa trapa, de manera que imprimió electricidad en su alabarda y le seccionó os dedos. Después se dejó caer al suelo, mientras agarraba el arco y cargaba una flecha de fuego con su aumentada fuerza. Cuando disparó, esta estalló contra el monstruo volador, destruyéndolo.

Pero cierto inglés pasaba en ese momento por delante porque su Oscuro, al que ya había cortado las alas, caía en picado hacia el suelo. Le dedicó un insulto a la nación femenina. Estaba seguro de que ella le había vito y, aún así, disparado.

—¿Qué coño te crees que haces? ¡Casi me das!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo pretendía? —le replicó ella con una sonrisa, ya en el suelo.

Arthur le insultó de nuevo y volvió a su combate. El monstruo había aprovechado que su rival caía para tratar de comérselo a él también, pero el renacido pirata detuvo las mandíbulas con los pies y una mano. La izquierda se dedicó a dispararle con el trabuco para que le soltase. El monstruo lo hizo y Arthur aprovechó el impulso para caer sobre su cabeza y clavarle la espada en ambos ojos. La bestia se sacudió y, esa vez sí, le tiró al suelo. Pero el inglés se recuperó rápido y se aprovechó de que el otro había bajado el cuello para golpearle, saltando sobre una de las garras para impulsarse y cortarle el cuello al monstruo. Este desapareció por completo a los pocos segundos.

Antonio no se anduvo con tantas tonterías. En cuanto tuvo a su monstruo a tiro, comenzó precisamente a eso; a dispararle. Y si aún así se acercaba lo suficiente como para poder correr peligro, simplemente le atacaba con la alabarda y su conjuro de llamas, que solía ser capaz de cortarle algunos dedos y hacerle retroceder. Extrañamente, ninguno de los monstruos se quejaba del dolor en ningún momento. Igual no podían sentirlo. Casi al final del combate, España prácticamente había mutilado al Oscuro, habiéndole cortado las extremidades y parte de un ala, de manera que el monstruo no podía hacer mucho más que intentar morderle. Un golpe final con la alabarda hizo desaparecer a la criatura.

Los tres se reunieron en el suelo cuando los Oscuros hubieron desaparecido y Laura sacó de un bolsillo una botella llena de un líquido negro. Mojó un dedo y les tocó la frente. Extrañamente, el líquido borró el dibujo que tenían en lugar de mancharles aún más.

—Quedan siete minutos. Adelante, mataos—les replicó, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la casa.

—Vaya—dijo Antonio entonces—. No sólo no existes sino que encima eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a enfrentarte a nosotros.

Laura no dijo nada. Un instante le había agarrado del cuello y le había estrellado contra el suelo. Le miró con una frialdad tan brutal que al español se le heló la sangre de las venas.

—No juegues conmigo, hermanito.

Después le soltó y se dirigió al edificio. Al ver eso, Andorra comenzó a correr de un lado para otro, rebuscando algo por todas las esquinas para sorpresa de los presentes.

—¡Una sotana! ¡Una sotana! ¿Dónde hay una sotana blanca? ¡Necesitamos una sotana!

—Pero Andy, _mon chère_, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Francis, extrañado por el extraño comportamiento de su, habitualmente clamado, hermano.

Andorra señaló a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Está enfadada! ¡Y una sotana puede ser lo único capaz de salvarnos!

En ese momento, Andorra consiguió vislumbrar la prenda blanca pulcramente colgada en una esquina, al lado de una armadura. Corrió ante la extrañada mirada de todas las naciones y, comprobando un segundo que era de su talla, se la puso. Después se dirigió a la puerta y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Laura entró en la casa a los pocos segundos, pero antes de que el andorrano pudiese decir nada, ella habló:

—No estoy enfadada; no necesitas ponerte eso.

—Andy se quedó con la palabra en la boca unos segundos y luego bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Se quitó la ropa y le devolvió el traje.

—Vale—dijo ella, tratando de suavizar el ceño fruncido y colgando la prenda donde estaba antes—, aún me queda algo de tiempo, de manera que curaré a los que queden heridos.

Nadie se ofreció voluntario, pero ella se limitó a tratar de detectar fuentes mágicas desagradables y a curarles, lo quisieran o no. A los pocos minutos su expresión se relajó, demostrando que el efecto del conjuro se había desvanecido. Arthur y Antonio volvieron dentro de la casa también, algo destrozados y apoyándose el uno en el otro para caminar. Se les notaba bastante avergonzado por haber perdido los estribos de esa manera. Y Laura no había pensado en curarles (que se matasen no era su problema), pero después puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ellos. Se suponía que las rencillas quedaban en el pasado... Poco más tarde creó un portal blanco en el centro de la sala.

—Pensad en el lugar al que queréis ir y apareceréis allí. Aprovechando que, tras esto, no volverán a aparecer Oscuros hasta dentro de bastante, apareceré por vuestra casa para enseñaron a identificar los signos que dan antes de atacar. Gracias por la ayuda y podéis volver a casa.

Después volvió a sentarse en una silla libre. A los diez segundos, medio mundo volvía a darle las gracias, a despedirse y, en menor medida por culpa del cansancio, celebrando la victoria. Las despedidas llegaron a ser tan ridículamente largas que Laura se vio obligada a echarles de la casa, asegurándoles que no iba a irse a otro planeta. Al cabo de una hora, la casa volvió a quedar tranquila.

Suspiró. Estaba agotada. No recordaba haber tenido que usar tanta magia en su vida. Y de verdad esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Nunca había estado en tu casa—comentó entonces Andorra, que aún no se había marchado.

Laura cogió un papel y un bolígrafo para escribirles una nota a Záiren y a Lynia, para que limpiasen y ordenasen la casa cuando volvieran. En otras circunstancias lo haría ella misma, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada. Después se dirigió al portal que todavía estaba en medio de la sala, dejándole claro a su pareja que, sintiéndolo mucho, no iban a quedarse allí. Pero él la conocía y no le importaba.

—¿Dónde siempre? —Andorra le cogió cariñosamente de la mano.

—Por favor—pidió ella. Y, en cuanto cruzaron, el portal se cerró.

Pero nadie se fijó en el pendiente de Laura. Y lo que nadie vio fue que había aparecido una pequeña grieta.

* * *

><p>Hasta pronto ^^<p> 


	25. Capítulo 25: Rotura

Otro capítulo más.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Rotura<strong>

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el ataque de los Oscuros. Tal y como la española les había dicho, éstos no volvieron a molestarles durante un tiempo. Pero luego volvieron a la carga, y Laura tuvo que continuar con su trabajo de ir de un lado para otro. El único problema que tuvo fue que, aunque los Oscuros habían vuelto a atacar y actuar como se suponía que debían hacer, eran mucho más frecuentes que antes. Y eso, sumado a que algunas naciones eran demasiado alarmistas, la tenía agotada.

En esos momentos estaba teniendo lugar una conferencia mundial, de esas que hacían habitualmente para solucionar problemas importantes, pero que rara vez tenían conclusión útil. En cuanto a las naciones reunidas, Canadá era más invisible que nunca, China había construido otra de sus casas dentro de la sala, de esas que tenía repartidas por el mundo, y varias naciones más se habían ido con él a zampar. Francia presidía la reunión. Su propuesta consistía en llenar todas las tiendas de ropa del mundo con prendas francesas estilosas para que la gente quisiera salir de su vulgaridad y las comprara; así se reactivaría la economía. Inglaterra lo mandó a tomar viento a los dos segundos. Un instante más tarde estaban discutiendo y poco más tarde toda la sala se había llenado de gritos ensordecedores, devolviendo la reunión a su caos natural. Y alguien impuso orden, sacándola de ese estado. Pero, sorprendentemente, no fue Alemania. Fue Veneciano.

—Ve~, no gritéis—dijo en un tono más bajo cuando comprobó que todos se habían callado y le prestaban atención (bastante atónitos, cabe destacar). Luego el italiano miró a una esquina y los demás le imitaron—. Acaba de dormirse.

Allí se encontraba Laura vestida con ropas de hacía tres mil años, con un arma blanca entre las manos y los ojos cerrados. A pesar de las notorias ojeras que tenía en la cara, dejando claro que en los últimos días no había parado, su expresión estaba tranquila. La verdad era que ella sólo estaba allí (y no durmiendo) porque era más probable que atacasen Oscuros cuando se reunían. Aunque siempre había ido siendo invisible, hasta ese momento. Esa era su primera reunión oficial, en la que le habían llamado para que acudiera.

Y, tras eso, la discusión continuó aunque, en lugar de gritar, se dedicaron a susurrar. Y eso hacía la situación especialmente graciosa para aquellos pocos que no participaban en el caos.

* * *

><p><em>Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero no podía ver las estrellas ni la luna a pesar de encontrarse en un bosque. También se encontraba pisando arena, nevaba y podía oír el rumor del mar a lo lejos. Comenzó a caminar, pero no había avanzado más que unos pocos pasos cuando algo la detuvo. Bajo uno de los árboles se encontraba Prusia, completamente contaminado y con una súplica silenciosa en la cara. Corrió hacia él, pero éste desapareció antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho. Entonces apareció frente a ella un Oscuro monstruoso que iba a atacarla de un momento a otro. Laura retrocedió, desarmada y bloqueada, pero la bestia no le atacó a ella, sino a China. Ambos desaparecieron en segundos. Y entonces el Imperio Romano comenzó a acabar con todas las naciones que habían formado su territorio, incluidos sus propios nietos. Él último fue España, que la miró con todo el resentimiento del mundo. <em>

—_No has podido protegernos. No sirves para nada_—_le dijo, justo antes de que el Imperio Romano acabase con él y ambos desaparecieran._

* * *

><p>España del Norte abrió los ojos de golpe con un pequeño espasmo, mientras sudaba a mares. Dio gracias de no gritar cuando tenía pesadillas al notar que se encontraba en la reunión. Habría sido demasiado escandaloso y no le gustaba llamar la atención. Inspiró hondo para calmarse mientras notaba, extrañada, que las naciones se encontraban inmersas en un murmullo furioso en lugar de berrear como si les fuera la vida en ello. Le temblaban un poco las manos, de manera que decidió ir al baño para tratar de calmarse, dejando el arma en la sala y saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<p>

Una vez en el baño se quitó los guantes de cuero y se mojó la cara. Se miró al espejo. El reflejo parecía extremadamente cansado, y ella misma lo estaba más. Suspiró. Lo que daría por poder dormir en una cama sin sufrir pesadillas.

—Ve~. ¿Estás bien? —sonó una voz en la entrada del baño.

Ella se giró, sorprendida de verle allí.

—Veneciano, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues te vi salir con mala cara y me preocupé, así que te seguí, ve~—reconoció sin problemas.

Ella le miró unos segundos antes de suspirar y bajar la mirada.

—No pasa nada, Feli. Sólo era una pesadilla.

Pero el italiano se animó al ver que recibía una respuesta.

—¿Me la quieres contar?

Ella permaneció callada unos segundos, organizando sus pensamientos. No iba a contarle la pesadilla porque a lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas similares, y tampoco quería asustarle con lo de Imperio Romano, de manera que sólo le dijo lo que significaba:

—Tengo miedo de fallar y perderos a algunos de vosotros.

—Ve~, no te preocupes por eso. Tu ya haces todo lo que puedes, y el esfuerzo es lo más importante. Eso es lo que siempre me dice Alemania, por eso quiere que me esfuerce más aunque no consiga muchos progresos—inesperadamente su humor cambió y se puso un poco más triste—. Pero yo quiero seguir durmiendo la siesta, ve...

Laura reflexionó un poco sobre sus palabras mientras el italiano trataba de salir de un encrucijada mental. No le faltaba razón y, en realidad, ella siempre había pensado así. Sin embargo, ninguna de las naciones implicadas le había dicho nada al respecto porque... bueno, no sabían nada. Y se dio cuenta de que era esa falta de reconocimiento lo que le angustiaba tanto. Por supuesto que luchaba y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por no fallar. Pero si los demás comprendían su situación, parecía ser un poco más fácil avanzar. Laura se animó y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias, Feli.

Veneciano le sonrió a su vez, emitiendo su característico sonido, y luego dijo que volvería a la reunión porque, si no, Alemania se enfadaría con él. Ella asintió y, cuando volvió a estar sola, suspiró de nuevo. Que ya no estuviera tan desanimada no significaba que el cansancio se hubiese ido. Y no le importaría nada echarse otra siesta pese a las pesadillas... Frunció el ceño, mirándose al espejo mientras se rascaba el cuello y, casi por casualidad, detectó una pequeña marca gris al mover la ropa. En el instante en el que dejó de rascarse, desapareció. Miró el esepjo fijamente, con una terrible sospecha, y realizó la magia necesaria para quitarles la invisibilidad a los contaminadores. La pequeña marca reapareció otra vez y ella se subió la chaqueta y la camisa de lino hasta los pechos. Su torso estaba lleno de líneas que salían desde un punto central bajo el esternón.

Se bajó la ropa de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, sin ser capaz de creerlo todavía. Llevada por una corazonada, se quitó los pequeños conjuros protectores que siempre llevaba encima por costumbre, y a los que solía acompañar un cambio de aspecto. Un fugaz pensamiento le recordó que hacía mucho que no lo cambiaba. Ya sin magia que pudiera confundirla, trató de sentir la magia que debería despedir el pendiente. Nada, era un objeto normal. Ya no la protegía. Se lo quitó y lo examinó. Sus dedos rozaron una zona más áspera, una grieta. Estaba roto.

No necesitó pensar demasiado para saber por qué estaba roto. En la batalla en su casa había tratado de usar toda la magia posible, absorbiendo sin querer la del pendiente, sobrecargándolo... y rompiéndolo. Por un momento pensó que podrían haber sido los dragones, pero lo descartó al recordar que ya lo había hecho sin consecuencias. Luego pensó en cuando cambió de época también a Inglaterra y a su hermano...

Dejó de darle vueltas. Daba igual cuándo y cómo se había roto. Lo que importaba era la manera de quitarse al Oscuro antes de que la matara. Volvió a la sala de reuniones sin ceremonias y habló en voz alta. Las naciones callaron al ver que ella pedía atención, sorprendidos, así como que el pendiente ya no estaba colgando de su oreja.

—Siento interrumpir, pero tengo algo que contaros—calló un momento, sintiendo que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, pero continuó sin hacerle caso—. El pendiente se ha roto y ya no me protege. Estoy contaminada.

Todos la miraron, bastante pálidos, especialmente Antonio. Eran conscientes de que, si ella moría, sería el fin, aunque también habían empezado a apreciarla como a una más. Ella se sorprendió un poco al ver que les importaba tanto, pero no lo demostró.

—Pero creo que me lo podríais quitar. En cualquier caso, necesito que vayáis a por cuerdas para atarme.

Un par de naciones asintieron y salieron de la sala. Ella comenzó a organizar los botes de pintura de colores y comenzó a aislar la sala y a reforzar la silla en la que se sentaría. No tenía negro y apenas le quedaba blanco pero, aunque eran los colores que más le gustaba utilizar, tampoco resultaban imprescindibles. Luego se dirigió a Estados Unidos y a Rusia.

—Para poder quitar un Oscuro se necesita fuerza mágica. Y como eso es algo en lo que no destaca nadie, me conformaré con vuestra fuerza física.

Ellos se miraron de reojo pero asintieron. Alfred estaba emocionado. ¡La salvaría y sería un héroe! ¡Salvaría al mundo de manera indirecta! Y, mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos heroicos, ella ya había comenzado a encantar las manos de ambos para que pudieran proceder. Estados Unidos se dedicó a enseñarle su nueva garra a todo el mundo. Bielorrusia interrogó a su hermano para asegurarse de que era seguro mientras Ucrania lloraba porque le parecían siniestras.

Después, Laura se desnudó de cintura para arriba sin sentir pudor alguno, ignorando las reacciones de las demás naciones al percibir sus pechos desnudos. Observó bien hasta dónde llegaba el oscuro; apenas rozaba la cadera y los hombros, aunque se adelantaba un poco en el cuello. Pensó, aliviada, que era bastante pequeño pese a todo, y se pintó los nudos necesarios. Eso provocó que el pelo que tapaba parcialmente su hombro izquierdo se apartase, dejando ver una zona deformada por las cicatrices y bastante destrozada. Antonio la señaló, horrorizado.

—Laura, ¿qué es eso?

Ella le miró, extrañada por su reacción. Luego miró su hombro.

—Oh, nada. Tío Roma y su minería extrema. —les dijo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. No fueron pocos los que la miraron como si estuviera loca por darle tan poca importancia a una cicatriz como esa. Después ella se sentó y dejó que le atasen. Luego hizo levitar el agua de todos los vasos y botellas para formar una imagen tridimensional de un torso humano con una especie de cosa con tentáculos dentro.

—Bien, así es como se encuentra el Oscuro dentro de mi cuerpo. Las líneas que se ven muestra hasta dónde ha llegado su alcance, pero en realidad, está en el interior del cuerpo. Tenéis que agarrar el núcleo—les dijo a Iván y a Alfred— y, si veis que se pone blanco, dar un tirón con fuerza para que vuelva a estar normal.

—¿Qué significa, da?

—Qué intentará explotar para acabar conmigo. Y si aún está dentro de mi cuerpo, creedme, lo conseguirá. Es una medida extrema para tratar de evitar que consiga descontaminar a los países. Cuando queráis.

La información no tranquilizó lo más mínimo a nadie, y menos todavía a los que tenían la vida de Laura en sus manos. Pero ni Alfred y Iván se hicieron de rogar e hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, atravesando el pecho desnudo de Laura. Con la mano dentro de su cuerpo, percibieron al Oscuro. Tenía un tacto desagradablemente viscoso y frío, pero al mismo tiempo era sólido y duro. Tantearon un buen rato hasta que lograron hasta que consiguieron encontrar su dedos y entrelazar las manos, con el Oscuro en medio, para agarrarlo mejor y sacarlo con más facilidad. A pesar de las circunstancias, Laura se rió un poco por los torpes intentos de Alfred e Iván de encontrarse, que le hacían cosquillas.

Empezaron a tirar y a Laura se le pasó la risa. El Oscuro salía despacio y se vio obligada a agarrarse a la silla y apretar los dientes. Respiraba hondo para tratar de relajarse, pero no parecía funcionar. Estados Unidos y Rusia comprobaron que sacar al Oscuro no era tan fácil como parecía, y les estaba costando más de lo que habían esperado. Iban tan despacio que, durante un segundo, creyeron que no serían capaces de lograrlo. Pero no podían rendirse. _Tenían que lograrlo_.

Tras varios minutos (¿o tal vez horas? Una eternidad, en cualquier caso) ya les faltaba muy poco. Apenas cinco centímetros y habrían arrancado la cosa del cuerpo. Laura sudaba y jadeaba a causa del dolor y las dos naciones que estaban intentando salvarla también comenzaban a encontrarse cansadas; el Oscuro se agarraba con mucha fuerza. Sin pretenderlo realmente, Rusia y Estados Unidos se detuvieron un segundo. Y eso fue todo lo que la cosa necesitó para volverse blanco. Laura lo vio y quiso avisarles. Ellos lo vieron y quisieron tirar de nuevo. Las demás naciones lo vieron durante un segundo interminable.

Y el Oscuro estalló. Y la sangre comenzó a manar.


	26. Capítulo 26: Secreto

Otro capítulo más. Nos acercamos al final de esta historia, calculo que me quedan 3 capítulos más (un capítulo, el epílogo y un extra). La mala noticia (?) es que el resto no lo tengo escrito. Y aunque voy a ponerme las pilas y escribir lo que queda cuanto antes, no puedo prometeros nada, me temo.

Y una cosa más sobre este capítulo:drama. Drama por todas partes.

**Advertencia:** Giros argumentales. Me siento una mala persona por pedir que disfrutéis de este capítulo D:

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26:<strong> Secreto

Se encontraba en una especie de nada blanca. También sentía un dolor sordo y lejano, pero no lograba descifrar qué le dolía o por qué. Entonces Celtia apareció frente a ella. Por extraño que pareciera, Laura no se sorprendió de verle allí, fuera el lugar que fuera. Además, percibía algo extraño en él.

—Esto—comenzó a hablar su padre de repente— es un mensaje que dejé en tus recuerdos cuando volviste de tu viaje por el Lejano Oriente. La verdad es que yo, como guardián del mismo, siempre supe cómo podías acabar con los Oscuros—España del Norte quedó atónita. _¿Qué?_ Pero la antigua nación no era más que una imagen grabada en su mente y no reaccionó ante la sorpresa de Laura—. Sin embargo, nunca tuve el valor de contártelo—por un momento, la imagen dudó—. Algunos pocos años antes de que fueras más allá del Fin del Mundo, de ese mismo sitio(aunque aún no lo sabía) llegó hasta mi casa un ave extraviada. Por lo visto conocía a una nación que podía comunicarse con animales y me confundió con ella. Yo aproveché para ayudarle a volver de donde venía, y pedirle que le mandase un mensaje a esa otra nación. Con el paso de los años nos hicimos amigos. Si quieres saber cómo acabar con los Oscuros, ve y habla con él.

Entonces Laura notó que el dolor desaparecía y era sustituido por algo mucho más agradable: magia curativa. Volvió a mirar a su padre y trató de preguntarle algo, pero el mensaje había terminado y éste desapareció.

* * *

><p>Con Laura inconsciente (su cuerpo lleno de diferentes tatuajes tribales, normalmente invisibles gracias a la magia), los conjuros de la sala se habían roto y la silla en la que estaba atada había caído hacia atrás. Se habían apresurado a soltarla y a tratar de contener la hemorragia, pero la sangre no dejaba de manar. Teniendo en cuenta que había sido el Oscuro el que había provocado la herida, ¿si se desangraba sería como una persona normal y moriría? ¿O el efecto sólo duraba cuando los Oscuros se encontraban dentro del cuerpo de las naciones? Ninguno de los presentes lo sabía, y se vivían momentos de pánico tratando de conseguir que dejase de sangrar, sin éxito.<p>

Sin embargo, no todas las naciones se encontraban rodeando a la inconsciente España del Norte y planteándose llamar a una ambulancia. No. Una de ellas se encontraba más alejada, y no era ni más ni menos que Italia Romano, que observaba las pinturas que quedaban en la mesa como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Mientras tanto, su mente seguía una curiosa línea de pensamiento que ni él mismo sabía a qué se refería exactamente o por qué estaba pensando en ello:

«Hay poco blanco, pero eso no serviría de nada. Hay mucho rojo, pero eso tendría el efecto contrario» _¿Qué efecto?_, se preguntó una parte consciente de si mismo. «Y el verde... ¡Verde! ¡Eso es! »

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el bote de pintura y un pincel y se acercó al conmocionado círculo de naciones, exigiendo que se apartaran. Nadie le hizo demasiado caso, y eso cabreó bastante al italiano, que se abrió paso pisando sin contemplaciones las espaldas de Holanda y España para pasar por encima de sus cabezas y poder arrodillarse al lado de la nación inconsciente. Y, antes de que nade pudiera detenerlo, hizo lo que su instinto le ordenaba: mojó el pincel en la pintura y lo hundió sobre la sangrante herida, volviéndola de color verde.

Y nadie le impidió cometer semejante locura porque estaban demasiado asombrados como para reaccionar o replicar. Pero a los pocos segundos, percibieron algo más increíble todavía: las zonas pintadas de verde dejaron de sangrar y comenzaron a cerrarse. Lovino ignoró las caras de incredulidad que le dirigieron las demás naciones, esforzándose por no perder la concentración. La herida consistía en ocho gruesas líneas que se unían en el centro, y la nación ya se comenzaba a sentir agotado cuando apenas llevaba la mitad. Con la quinta comenzó a sudar. Con la sexta se vio obligado a dejar el pequeño bote de pintura en el suelo porque le pesaba demasiado. Con las dos últimas, la mano le temblaba tanto que parecían serpientes más que líneas. Después el pincel se le escurrió por entre los dedos y se desmayó, visiblemente exhausto.

Tras un instante de desconcierto, las naciones se apresuraron a comprobar que Romano se encontraba bien, ahora que Laura parecía curada y fuera de peligro. Tras confirmar que sólo se trataba de agotamiento, las naciones comenzaron a murmurar qué era lo que podía haber pasado. Inglaterra estaba a punto de pronunciar sus sospechas en voz alta cuando Laura recuperó la consciencia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Se palpó el pecho, comprobando que la herida se había cerrado, tal y como sospechaba. Luego se levantó y se puso la camisa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Antonio, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Ella asintió y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, mientras terminaba de colocarse la ropa. Su hermano suspiró, aliviado.

—La primera vez que haces magia—comenzó a hablar ella entonces, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular— no sabes regular la cantidad de energía que gastas en el conjuro, de manera que uno suele terminar agotado. No os preocupéis por Lovino, despertará en un par de días—añadió, confirmando las sospechas de Arthur.

—Ve, ¿mi hermano es mago?

—Sí, Veneciano. No sé muy bien cuál es su magia, pero parece estar relacionada con la pintura. Tal vez sea similar a la mía, pero lo importante parece ser el color y material con el que pintas.

—¿Y Feliciano también es mago? —peguntó Ludwig.

Laura negó. Tan sólo Lovino había nacido con el don mágico. Entonces Veneciano pareció entender algo.

—Por eso el abuelo sólo me llevó a mí con él.

—No quería arriesgarse a que su presencia como mago despertase el poder de Lovino—confirmó ella.

Al ver que ya no parecía haber más preguntas, Laura volvió a reflexionar sobre el mensaje que le había dejado su padre. Que ella supiera, sólo había una nación que cumpliera con los requisitos que el celta le había mencionado. Eso significaba que tendría que viajar a la casa de Canadá.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque de arces. Sus ropas no eran más que pieles de animales, y la suya propia se había oscurecido, así como su pelo, para darle el mismo aspecto que el de un indio nativo. Nada de eso resultaba imprescindible, pero a Laura siempre le había gustado disfrazarse. Su aspecto no se correspondía con ninguna tribu en concreto, pero para las naciones tribales eso no resultaba necesario. Ella, al fin y al cabo, había nacido siendo Celtiberia; pero eso no era más que un nombre genérico para designar a todos los pequeños pueblos que la habían conformado, como los arévacos, berones, titos y lusones*. A los indios nativos del norte también les pasaba lo mismo, pero el mestizaje sólo lo complicaba más.<p>

Pero a las naciones antiguas eso nunca les había preocupado. Lo importante era que se sintiesen parte de la misma comunidad o cultura; nada más. Y, aunque la gran mayoría de los nativos se sentía canadiense, estadounidense o, en algunos casos, mexicana; él seguía allí. India, también conocido como Adahy; nación de las tribus nativas del norte. A pesar de lo guerreros que eran los suyos, él prefería una vida más pacífica, de manera que no había participado en demasiados conflictos contra las naciones invasoras. Pero exactamente eso, junto con bastante buena suerte, era lo que le había permitido seguir vivo. Tampoco era cobarde; sólo prefería algo de paz.

Adahy ya sabía que España del Norte iba a visitarle, de manera que a la mujer no le costó mucho encontrarle. Sólo tuvo que escalar por el lateral de una cascada y avanzar por entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro por el que fluía un riachuelo. Allí, sentado en un tronco y con un lobo a sus pies (su animal guardián) y vestido también con las ropas propias de su gente (además de poseer, evidentemente, los rasgos físicos), se encontraba la nación India del Norte*. Saludó a Laura con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. Hacía más de un siglo que no se veían; los Oscuros no solían molestarle. Iban a comenzar a hablar cuando un sonido similar a un silbido, pero mucho más complejo, la distrajo.

* * *

><p>Laura había vuelto a desaparecer del mapa; pero por esa vez Antonio se había enterado de adónde se dirigía. Él mismo no se explicaba cómo era que Laura le había dado la información, pero últimamente su hermana estaba bastante distraída.<p>

Y así fue como Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, España y Canadá se encontraban perdidos por un bosque de abedules y arces. El pobre Mathew había intentado guiarles pero, entre que la nación europea sabía lo que hacía y a duras penas dejaba algún rastro, y que ninguna nación conocía su territorio a la perfección (y menos algo tan inexplorado como un bosque), habían terminado sentados entre las raíces de los árboles sin saber por dónde seguir. Canadá se encontraba francamente avergonzado, mientras que su hermano no dejaba de gritar que él sería el héroe y les sacaría de allí, y Francia e Inglaterra trataban de consolar al chico del oso (mientras se abofeteaban mentalmente por no llevar un mapa). Antonio se limitaba a sonreír con la escena. Y es que ya habían pensado en avisar a Laura con el móvil del español, admitiendo que le habían seguido. Pero cuando Laura hacía expediciones «de época» nunca llevaba cosas modernas. En otras palabras, nada de tecnología. En el momento en el que la situación llegó a un punto desesperado (Francis, porque allí no podría cuidarse como debería; Arthur, por no poder hacerse tés y Alfred por no poder comer hamburguesas) España les reveló que, en realidad, había puesto su cerebro a funcionar y habían dado con una solución:

—Voy a intentar hablar con Laura

—¿¡Qué podías contactar con ella?! —le gritó Inglaterra— ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—¡Porque hace mucho que no nos comunicamos así! —se defendió él— ¡Y ya no recuerdo si los tonos planos eran las vocales o las consonantes!

Las cuatro naciones se miraron, un poco extrañados. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso habían desarrollado un idioma para comunicarse entre sí? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿cómo iban a poder comunicarse, con lo lejos que estaban entre sí? Entonces Antonio suspiró, pareciendo un poco derrotado mientras murmuraba:

—Y pensar que ella lo aprendió por ocio. Seguro que lo sabe mejor que yo.

Y, tras el lamento, Antonio se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a silbar*.

* * *

><p>El silbido que Laura y Adahy oían en cuestión tenía muchos tonos diferentes, resultando tan complejo que casi parecían palabras. El indio fue a decir algo, pero España del Norte le detuvo con una mano, atenta a los sonidos que provenían de algún lugar, más allá de la cascada. Cuando el silbido desapareció, puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

—Por favor... —murmuró.

—¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó Adahy, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Mi hermano y otras naciones se han perdido por intentar seguirme— y, acto seguido, comenzó a silbar como respuesta. Ambos Españas estuvieron silbándose mutuamente durante un rato, ella echándole la bronca por haberle seguido y él pidiendo ayuda. Al final, Laura llamó a un águila que había en un árbol cercano y le pidió a que guiase a las naciones. Cuando el animal aceptó y alzó el vuelo, Laura informó a su hermano a base de silbidos de nuevo. Él respondió un agradecimiento y no se le volvió a oír más, de manera que supuso que se habrían ido.

Adahy le seguía mirando con sorpresa.

—¿Tenéis un idioma basado en silbidos?

—Al principio era el idioma propio de las Islas Canarias. Luego lo adaptaron al castellano, así que realmente es castellano silbado. Sí—le confirmó, en última instancia.

Luego Laura se volvió, recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Hace poco me desmayé. En mi inconsciencia recibí un mensaje recibí un mensaje que mi padre Celtia había dejado grabado. También descubrí que me había pintado esto—España del Norte se deshizo del conjuro ilusorio que llevaba en su cuerpo y varios tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo salieron a la luz. Sin embargo, no eran los que la nación llevaba normalmente, sino que formaban un único dibujo que recorría su cuerpo por completo, incluidas manos, pies y cara. Cuando se aseguró de que Adahy lo había visto (lo supo porque la vieja nación había puesto cara de circunstancias) lo escondió de nuevo.

—Me dijo que hablara contigo—continuó ella—. Me dijo que sabías como acabar con los Oscuros, que te lo había contado. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando?

Adahy no respondió de inmediato. Tenía la mirada perdida y se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo. El lobo comenzó a gemir al ver a su amo así y le lamió las manos. Éste le acarició la cabeza en un acto reflejo, pero el animal no pareció contentarse. Laura esperó con paciencia. El indio, finalmente, suspiró; sabiendo que ella no se marcharía sin una respuesta.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

—Si no me lo dices, me arrepentiré de haber tenido la oportunidad de acabar con los Oscuros y haberla rechazado.

—Si te lo digo te arrepentirás de saberlo—contradijo él, con una triste sonrisa.

Pero Laura estaba demasiado cansada de su situación. Necesitaba poder relajarse. Necesitaba acabar con ellos.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tenías que aprender tantas magias y aumentar tanto tu poder mágico sabiendo que eso atraería a los Oscuros?

Inicialmente, Laura creyó que la pregunta era absurda. Sólo desarrollando un gran poder sería capaz de derrotarles. Pero entonces pensó en el combate contra su casa y cómo las naciones no mágicas habían podido acabar perfectamente con los Oscuros tan sólo con las armas mágicas. Cómo una única magia podía derrotarles perfectamente (necesitando, evidentemente, desarrollarse y adaptarse a dicha labor); razón por la cual los rituales habían funcionado tan bien. Sí, las distancias serían más largas, sería más difícil ocultarse y se habría tenido que estrujar más el cerebro para encontrar soluciones contra los Oscuros que no eran ofensivos. Pero, esencialmente, las cosas no habrían cambiado demasiado. Eso significaba que su aprendizaje correspondía a otro propósito.

Y, de repente, ya no estaba tan segura de querer el secreto de su padre.

Adahy se levantó y le miró a los ojos.

—Los Oscuros sólo desaparecerán si son destruidos a la vez. Y sólo hay una manera de conseguir eso. Debes atraerles con un ritual mágico gracias a tu inmenso poder. Y debes sacrificarlos.

Y Laura comprendió.

«Debes sacrificarte »

* * *

><p><strong>Arévacos, berones, titos y lusones:<strong> Los **arévacos** fueron una tribu prerromana perteneciente a la familia de los celtíberos, situada entre el sistema Ibérico y el valle del Duero, lindando al oeste con los vacceos, establecida en el centro de la península Ibérica en la actual España. Roma formó con los arévacos tropas auxiliares para su ejército imperial. Los **berones** fueron un pueblo prerromano en la Edad del Hierro de la península Ibérica a los que algunas fuentes ubican entre los pueblos celtíberos resultado de la mezcla entre habitantes nativos iberos con los individuos procedentes de la migración céltica1 2 . Los **titos** (_Titii_ o _Titios_) fueron un pueblo indígena celtíbero que siempre aparece subordinados a los belos, de los que quizás fuesen clientes. Este pueblo que aparece citado en las fuentes clásicas contribuye a las guerras de resistencia contra Roma, firmaron, en el 179 a. C., los pactos de Graco y entraron en guerra con Roma, junto con los Belos y los Arévacos, en la segunda guerra celtíbera, que terminaría con la destrucción de Numancia en el 133 a. C.. A partir de entonces desaparece, como pueblo, de las fuentes. Los **lusones** fueron un antiguo pueblo celtíbero. Se cree que la ciudad de Lutia era su capital. También había más tribus conocidas como "celtíberos" que no menciono.

**India del Norte:** Por referirse a las tribus del norte. No sé si os parecerá evidente, pero "India del sur" serían Azteca, Maya e Inca. Simplemente son naciones separadas porque la cultura de los nativos del sur estaba mucho más evolucionada y era más compleja que las del norte, además de ser estados organizados. De ahí que haga la diferencia.

**Silbo gomero:** El **silbo gomero** es un lenguaje silbado practicado por algunos habitantes de La Gomera (Canarias) para comunicarse a través de barrancos. El silbo fue creado por los primeros habitantes de la isla, aborígenes canarios, y "hablado" también en El Hierro, Tenerife y Gran Canaria. En el siglo XVI, tras la conquista de las Islas Canarias, los últimos guanches adaptaron el silbo al idioma castellano — mientras la lengua original, el idioma guanche, se iba extinguiendo.

Debido al peligro de desaparición del silbo a principios del siglo XXI, básicamente a causa de las mejoras de las comunicaciones y especialmente de la desaparición de actividades como el pastoreo en las que más se empleaba, el Gobierno canario reguló su aprendizaje en la escuela, y declaró el silbo gomero como patrimonio etnográfico de Canarias en 1999. El lenguaje silbado emplea seis sonidos, dos de ellos denominados como _vocales_ y los otros cuatro como _consonantes_, y se pueden expresar más de 4.000 conceptos (_palabras_).

Los lenguajes silbados son extremamente raros.

* * *

><p>Me siento como una persona malvada al dejaros con este final, pero... hasta pronto :3<p> 


	27. Capítulo 27: Carta

Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero he sufrido un bloqueo increíble. A cambio, subiré el último capítulo y el epílogo juntos. ¡Pero todavía queda un capítulo extra! Y, esta vez, espero no tardar tanto al subirlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Carta<strong>

Tal vez fue mala suerte, o tal vez no; pero ese día precisamente; tras esa noche concreta, Francia había ido a visitar a Andorra. No era frecuente que se vieran, pero tampoco pasaban poco completos desconocidos. La familia era la familia, y aunque el pequeño país de la frontera con España gustaba de la soledad, pocas veces rechazaba a su hermano; y nunca sin una buena razón. Esa vez fue la excepción.

Realmente no se podía decir que Andorra no tuviera una excusa. La tenía; sí, la tenía. Otra historia era que, en esos momentos, lo último que de verdad necesitase fuera estar solo. El problema era que no conseguía explicarse. No conseguía alzar la voz. No conseguía dejar de sufrir pequeños espasmos. No podía articular dos palabras seguidas. Fueron varias veces en las que abrió la boca para contarle a Francis lo sucedido, pero en todas ellas las palabras murieron en sus labios. La angustia, la desesperación y el dolor lo estaban consumiendo lentamente y Francia, incrédulo, comenzaba a asustarse por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Y es que Andorra, simplemente, no podía dejar de llorar.

La frustración del más joven por querer explicarse pero no poder llegó hasta tal punto que decidió actuar en lugar de intentar hablar. Se levantó de repente, sobresaltando a Francia, y se dirigió a su habitación sin mediar palabra. El francés le siguió, pues no quería dejarle solo en ese estado y menos sin saber qué lo había provocado. Entró en su habitación justo a tiempo de recoger una carta que le había lanzado con tanta furia que de haber sido humano y la carta, un cuchillo; habría muerto al instante. Desconcertado, el francés comenzó a leer la misiva, escrita en un perfecto español.

Contemplando a su hermano leer _esa_ carta, Andorra tuvo la sensación de que no se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Era un día radiante y espléndido que anunciaba una tarde perfecta para pasear por el parque, salir con los amigos o, sencillamente, perder el tiempo. Antonio había tenido que madrugar ese día por asuntos de trabajo, pero tenía la esperanza de terminar no muy tarde y poder aprovechar los rayos del sol para echarse una buena siesta en el césped de un parque cualquiera; o del jardín de su casa, si estaba muy perezoso. Pero, como todas las mañanas, lo primero que hacía antes de ducharse era mirar el buzón por si tenía correo.<p>

Muy sonriente, y aún un poco somnoliento, salió del edificio para acercarse a la caja metálica y sacar las cartas. O, más bien, la carta; ya que exceptuando un sobre blanco lacrado con cera como antiguamente, el buzón se encontraba vacío. Sin embargo, la falta de correspondencia no desanimó al español. Podría haber sido peor. Podrían haber sido facturas sin fin. Sonriendo, aunque extrañado porque su hermana le escribiese una carta, rompió el envoltorio para sacar el escrito mientras avanzaba perezosamente hacia la casa, leyendo. La puerta se cerró mientras todavía sonreía, aunque sus cejas se alzaban sobre sus ojos. Era una carta un poco rara...

Exactamente ocho minutos más tarde, el español salió de su casa corriendo, con los pantalones del día anterior y una camiseta limpia cualquiera. Cerró la puerta con las manos temblorosas y se dirigió a su coche, entrando con violencia y dando de un fuerte portazo, mientras encendía el motor y salí disparado hacia la salida de Madrid más cercana que le pudiera llevar hasta el norte.

Según la carta, podría haber aparecido allí si quería; pero no pensaba comprobarlo. Ojalá sólo hubiesen sido facturas.

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada y ya estaba todo preparado. La casa había abandonado su espacio entre dimensiones, el amuleto (roto) lo tenía quien era necesario; las cartas habían sido entregadas a sus respectivos destinatarios. Sólo quedaba cumplir con su trabajo. Y tener fe. Creer en los dioses antiguos; en los dioses nuevos. Tal vez en ninguno. Tal vez en todos. Tal vez, lo único que necesitaba, era creer en una única nación.<p>

Laura suspiró. Tenía miedo, pero había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse. Era lo correcto; era por lo que había nacido. Lo peor era que podía ver fantasmas, de manera que no debería tener miedo. No sabía por qué tenía miedo, en realidad. ¿Tal vez no era miedo, sino un sentimiento de angustia y traición? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que quería llorar y reír; que quería huir lo más lejos posible y no marcharse nunca.

Sólo quería ser feliz. Sólo quería ser libre.

Pero aún le quedaba un último deber. Avanzó con los pies desnudos por el prado mientras dejaba que el único tatuaje que no se había hecho ella misma apareciese por todo su cuerpo. Después esperó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la magia (una magia que no necesitaba palabras o gestos) hacía su trabajo. No tardó mucho en sentir llegar al primero. Y, tras él, vinieron todos los demás. Miles de Oscuros comenzaron a llegar desde todas partes; siendo de todos los tipos; y se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Se transformaban en una sustancia gris y se pegaban a su cuerpo, allí donde el tatuaje no le cubría. No era doloroso, pero sí desagradable.

Poco a poco cubrieron su cuerpo por completo, dejándolo de color gris y negro. Laura comenzó a levitar, brillando en una luz blanca y pura.

Y entonces, sencillamente, desapareció.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Antonio:<em>

_No dudo ni por un instante que ver una carta mía en tu buzón te ha sorprendido. La verdad es que me encantaría haber visto tu cara. Sabes perfectamente que soy más de dejar notas misteriosas pegadas al frigorífico y mandar mensajes de móvil. Pero esto que te quería decir era demasiado largo como para poner notas en el frigorífico (estoy segura de que lo habría empapelado), así que aquí tienes una carta de tu hermana._

_Antonio, sé que hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos (especialmente nuestros menos, pero no te lo voy a echar en cara. ¿Qué nación no quiere poder? De no haber sido por mi misión, estoy segura de haber sido igual qué tú; quizás incluso peor), pero quiero que sepas que no te odio por ello. Sí, sí, ya lo sabes; claro que lo sabes. Pero aún así quiero decírtelo. Decirte que eres mi hermano pequeño y que siempre he cuidado de ti, incluso aunque tú ya no me quisieras e incluso aunque yo hubiera llegado a querer que desaparecieras. No, Toño, yo te quiero; y siempre cuidaré de ti. Sé quién eres, quien fuiste y de lo que eres capaz. Pero tú también sabes esas cosas sobre mí; y somos hermanos. ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte? ¿Cómo no voy a quererte?_

_Lo cierto es que mi padre, Celtia, siempre supo cómo podía destruir a los Oscuros; aunque nunca me lo dijo. Nunca tuvo valor para ellos porque la verdad era cruel e irónica. Y yo... yo... yo comprendo cómo se sintió; comprendo por qué no me lo dijo; lo comprendo, Antonio, de verdad; pero no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada. Me he pasado casi un tercio de mi vida viajando de un lado para otro, aprendiendo y entrenando para un propósito que es mentira; y la verdad resulta ser totalmente diferente a lo que me habían contado. ¡Es casi opuesto! Estoy tan furiosa, Antonio; tan decepcionada. Tan decepcionada de saber que no entrené para volverme fuerte y destruirlos. Tan decepcionada se saber que entrené para convertirme en un imán para ellos y destruirlos acabando con mi propia vida... Con razón necesitaba un amuleto; habrían acabado conmigo antes de que hubiese sido capaz de aprender más de tres magias._

_Y ya me callo. Sí, lo sé, no he hecho más que cambiar de tema pero escribir esto tampoco es fácil para mí y... y... Antonio, cuando leas esto ya no estaré viva. Lo siento; de verdad que lo siento; pero no quiero que las naciones se encuentren en un mundo en el que un maldito conjuro antiguo pueda destruirlas en cualquier momento. No quiero que vivas en un lugar así. Hago esto porque es mi deber pero, también, porque es mi deseo. Buena suerte, y cuida bien de mis ciudadanos; especialmente de Lucía._

_Te quiero, Antonio._

_Laura_

* * *

><p>Era hora punta, y por las calles de Madrid no podía haber un sólo coche más. España estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Necesitaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero todo el mundo había salido de casa para ir a trabajar. Malditos fueran los horarios iguales que tenían todos. Maldito fuera el suyo propio. Había tanto atasco por todas partes que tardó más de dos horas en conseguir huir de la ciudad. Y fue hacia el norte; hacia Galicia.<p>

El viaje fue todavía más, alrededor de las cuatro horas y media. Había tenido que detenerse para rellenar el depósito de gasolina y los nervios amenazaban con comérselo vivo _porque esa carta no podía ser cierta_. Pero lo peor era que sabía que Laura nunca le soltaría una broma así. Y la posibilidad de que fuera cierto...

Aceleró al máximo hasta llegar a la ciudad y luego avanzó a la velocidad justa para no terminar atropellando a alguien por accidente. Aparcó a toda prisa en el lugar vacío más cercano que encontró del bar y apenas recordó cerrar el coche con llave antes de entrar como una exhalación en el local, abriendo la puerta con violencia y sobresaltando a los muchos clientes que había, la mayoría terminando la comida y preparados para volver al trabajo. El golpe, que había amenazado con destrozar la madera, avisó a todo el local de que alguien había entrado. Todos los humanos miraron al intruso, huraños y extrañamente silenciosos. No se oían las voces propias de un lugar como ese. No se oían los gritos típicos de los españoles. No había alegría.

España miró directamente a la barra, donde Lucía se encontraba colocando platos para dárselos a los hambrientos clientes. Ésta sólo le miró un segundo, seria, antes de retirar la mirada y volver a su trabajo. Si le hizo un gesto, sin embargo, para que se acercase a la barra y esperase allí. La nación obedeció y se sentó con pesadez. Tras el subidón de adrenalina por el largo viaje y los nervios, empezaba a sentirse mareado. Mareado y deprimido. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no podía explicarse como había conseguido aguantar un viaje tan largo. Supuso que siempre había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que fuera mentira. Una esperanza que la dueña del bar le había destrozado con su mirada seria.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara en sus manos. Estaba bloqueado y aterrado y no le sorprendería descubrir que se había echado a temblar. No era cierto, no podía ser cierto, no _quería_ que fuera cierto. Pero lo era, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se estrelló contra la medar de la barra. En ese momento percibió que había un vaso lleno de licor a su lado.

—Invita la casa—le informó Lucía, mientras llenaba su propio vaso y empezaba a beber.

Antonio miró el licor azulado (¿arándanos, quizás?), lo agarró y se bebió el contenido de golpe. El licor ardió en su garganta, como si hiciera mucho que no hubiera bebido. O tal vez se trataba de su dolor, personificado (amarga ironía) en forma de bilis; porque en más de una ocasión creyó que terminaría vomitando. Fuera lo que fuera, no se sintió mejor.

—Lo siento

Antonio apretó los dientes, sintiendo sus ojos llorar y sin querer hacer nada por evitarlo. Sentía que no sería capaz de volver a sonreír nunca. Y sentía que ni siquiera le importaba. Se sentía confuso y perdido. Se sentía engañado. Se sentía triste.

Pura, completa y absolutamente triste.

—Ojalá hubiera sido mejor hermano... —susurró.

—Toño... —murmuró Lucía, disgustada. No se atrevió a decirle que Laura nunca querría oírle decir eso porque el otro ya lo sabía. No se atrevió a reprenderle. No viéndole tan destrozado.

Se apartó de la barra y fue a una habitación contigua para volver a los pocos minutos. No sabría decir si la nación había detectado su ausencia o no. Volvió a quedarse frente a él y le tendió algo. Antonio levantó la mirada levemente para encontrarse con algo que parecía papel. Era otra carta. Otra maldita y puñetera carta. Sintió que se enfurecía por segundos ante la visión del objeto. ¡Que las cartas ardiesen en el infierno! La habría destrozado de no ser por las palabras de la humana:

—Me dijo que si venías por aquí te la diese.

Al saber a quién se refería, Antonio se calmó. O, más bien, volvió a su estado previo de desilusión y dolor. Miró el sobre frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero la aceptó y abrió. Comprobó que el pendiente estaba allí, aún resquebrajado y silencioso. Lo cogió con una mano, comprobando que era más pesado de lo que pensaba; mientras leía lo escrito.

* * *

><p><em>No sé si algún día leerás esta carta, Antonio, pero quiero creer que sí. Es bien cierto que esto también se lo podía haber dicho a Andorra, pero te elegí a ti porque... no sé muy bien por qué, la verdad. Tal vez siga sintiéndome mal por el pasado. Tal vez quiera demostrarme a mi misma que me has perdonado de verdad; que yo te he perdonado a ti. Tal vez esté loca y punto.<em>

_Pero lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que hay una cosa que no te he contado. Fue un pequeño secreto que descubrí hace muy poco, relacionado con ese pendiente. El amuleto no sólo me protege, Antonio, sino que guarda una magia increíblemente antigua y poderosa. He llegado a pensar que el mismísimo Pangea lo creó en su momento, al detectar el mal que había hecho su propia magia (¿o al prever el mal que haría, tal vez?); y que lo ocultó para que apareciera en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto. Tal vez la magia de los Antiguos no lo creó, sino que sólo lo invocó. No lo sé, pero lo importante no es eso. _

_Sé que te he dicho que te perdono, pero también sé que hay cosas que son difíciles de superar. Hay cosas que te persiguen hasta el final en tus peores pesadillas. Hay cosas de las que no podemos huir, por mucho que nos arrepintamos. Hay cosas para las cuales, a veces, necesitamos ayuda. Sé que quieres que te perdone; sé que quieres que los demás te perdonen, sé que quieres que _yo_ te perdone. Sé que quieres que _ellos_ te perdonen. Y sé que quieres perdonarte a ti mismo. Al fin y al cabo, ser feliz no significa olvidar._

* * *

><p>España lloraba con fuerza, y la mano que agarraba el pendiente temblaba todavía con más fuerza. No era la redención lo que quería. No la redención sin más. Quería recuperar lo que había perdido; quería devolver lo que había arrebatado. Quería volver a ver a su hermana.<p>

_«_Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es.._.»_

El amuleto se llenó de dibujos en espiral dorados justo antes de brillar con fuerza y desaparecer.

* * *

><p><em>Hermano, pide un deseo con el corazón.<em>


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los arbustos se movieron, inquietos. Había detectado un olor delicioso y su estómago rugía de hambre. Si por ella fuera, se habría ido hacía bastante; pero tenían que esperar a que despertasen todos. Alzó sus orejas grisáceas, atentas a los sonidos de cuatro diminutas patitas que correteaban por el suelo. No se trataba de que no quisiera esperar, pero estaba empezando a impacientarse. El ciervo se había quedado cuidando de los demás mientras ella intentaba llenar su propio estómago. Por un momento le envidió: al menos él no tenía problemas para encontrar su comida. Pero sacudió su cabeza de decidió volver a centrarse en la caza: ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se separó. No podía faltar mucho hasta que despertasen los demás.

Volvió a centrare en su caza. El ratón se había detenido y había empezado a roer una pequeña baya que había en el suelo. Se agazapó al verlo, se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y saltó para atraparlo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en su vida que esa gata montesa cazaba algo, y cuando aterrizó en el suelo, el ratón hacía tiempo que había huido para esconderse en un lugar seguro. La gata bufó, indignada consigo misma, y decidió que era hora de volver con los demás.

Avanzó por la espesura sin preocuparse por el ruido hasta llegar, varios minutos más tarde, a un claro muy particular: estaba lleno de animales venidos de todas las partes del mundo; además de una niña humana de unos 5 años de edad que dormía profundamente. La gata montesa sonrió al ver que había acertado: el ciervo se encontraba sentado al lado de la humana, atento a lo que pudiera suceder, pero no era el único animal despierto. No muy lejos, una enorme tigresa siberiana se dedicaba a lamerse las zarpas tranquilamente mientras un lobo de pelaje amarillento se encontraba a su lado, casi como si conversaran. El otro lobo dormía a pierna suelta. La gata montesa suspiró al ver al gris, pero no le extrañó.

Entonces se sintió vigilada y se giró con rapidez para encontrarse con una chacal que la miraba, medio escondida entre las sombras. La gata montesa se relajó y le maulló un saludo alegre. La chacal inclinó la cabeza como respuesta. La lince ibérica también parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, y el ciervo no parecía muy contento con ello; así como un puma que intentaba ser inútilmente despertado por una jaguar y un quetzal. La jaguar se contentaba con darle golpecitos al otro felino, pero el pájaro no hacía más que revolotear y darle picotazos en las orejas, impacientándose.

Y, en ese momento, la humana bostezó. Había despertado. Todos los animales dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le prestaron atención de inmediato. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún adormilada, y tocó el suelo con las manos desnudas. Después le dio un par de golpecitos y asintió para sí con la cabeza. Tras eso, dio un par de palmadas, consiguiendo que los animales restantes despertasen al instante. Pero, antes de que se abalanzasen a por ella para cubrirla a lametazos y otros gestos cariñosos, la humana se subió al lomo del ciervo. Este se puso en pie inmediatamente para estar un poco menos al alcance de los demás, aunque estaba seguro de que si el tigre se lanzaba a por él lo derribaría. La humana bostezó de nuevo. Tenía bastante sueño.

—Bueno—anunció a los animales—. Lo primero de todo es ver a mi novio, que debe tener el corazón roto tras la carta. Además, así seguramente podrá darnos alguna que otra información útil.

* * *

><p>La reunión mundial estaba siendo más silenciosa que de costumbre. Es decir, seguía existiendo un murmullo general y las naciones (especialmente Estados Unidos) soltaban idioteces de vez en cuando; pero era como si no tuviesen muchas ganas de armar jaleo. Había una extraña atmósfera deprimente en la sala que les quitaba las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Antonio era el más afectado y todos lo notaban, aunque se esforzase en sonreír para asegurarles que ya empezaba a superar lo de su hermana.<p>

Francia y Prusia estaban especialmente preocupados, aunque el primero también había tenido que consolar a su hermano como buenamente había podido. Estaba completamente destrozado, aunque parecía ir superándolo poco a poco. Francis no pudo evitar recordar, todavía algo extrañado, como esa mañana había ido a visitarlo antes de la reunión y se lo encontró extrañamente alegre y recuperado. «Lo descubrirás en la reunión» había sido la única pista que le había dado Andorra para con su cambio de ánimo, dejando al francés más desconcertado que nunca. Sobre todo cuando, a pesar de haber prestado una atención inusual a lo que ocurría en la sala, no conseguía haber descubierto nada a lo que Andorra pudiera referirse.

Fue en ese momento cuando se comenzaron a oír un montón de ruidos animales a lo largo del pasillo que parecían avanzar hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala y detenerse justo en frente. También escucharon como alguien les hacía callar y estos obedecían. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Las naciones se miraron, extrañadas y desconcertadas, y Lituania, que era uno de los que estaban más cerca, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Frente a él había una niña de unos cinco años que, en cuanto vio la puerta abierta gritó:

—¡Toño, he vuelto!

Y, acto seguido, comenzó a levitar para esquivar al lituano y sobrevolar la sala hasta encontrar al español y lanzarse a sus brazos con una sonrisa, mientras éste le reconocía, atónito, y gritaba el nombre de su hermana. Porque esa niña de cinco años era Laura.

—Pero... ¿cómo? —fue lo único que España pudo decir antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sonriendo como hacía semanas que no sonreía, al darse cuenta de que su hermana había vuelto a la vida.

—Fue por el conjuro del pendiente. ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de que tu territorio había vuelto a su estado anterior? —le preguntó ella. No estaba muy extrañada, sin embargo.

Él negó, sonriente a pesar de todo. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, pero en seguida se giró, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, para encarar la puerta.

—Pero no he sido la única que ha vuelto. ¡Vamos, venid todos! —gritó alegremente hacia donde se encontraba Toris.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, una estampida de animales entraba en la sala, y el pobre lituano tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para no ser arrollado. El puma y la jaguar, fueron los más rápidos, seguidos de cerca por el quetzal, que se aprovechaba de su capacidad de volar para esquivar todos los obstáculos que pudiera haber. En pocos segundos habían llegado al lugar en el que los países latinoamericanos se encontraban y, mientras que la jaguar y el puma se comportaban como gatitos necesitados de atención y mimos con todos ellos; al quetzal todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad (o eso pensaba él) y se limitó a posarse en la mesa frente a ellos, mirándoles y tratando de ignorar los amenazadores gruñidos del chihuahua.

La tigresa siberiana fue la siguiente, que se había lanzado con todas su fuerzas contra el ruso y se dedicó a cubrirle la cara a lametazos mientras Iván trataba de quitársela de encima sin éxito. El animal se detuvo de repente, alzando la cabeza en señal de alerta y mirando la sala. En cuanto detectó a Ucrania se lanzó a por ella también para saludarla también. Justo cuando la bielorrusa había decidido sacar un cuchillo para atacar al animal, ésta se lanzó a por ella para darle también su ración de cariño, dejándola desarmada.

En medio de semejante caos, la chacal y la gata montesa se habían escabullido sin ser detectadas para acercarse a otras naciones. La chacal quedó al lado de Egipto, y se quedaron mirando mutuamente. Gupta terminó acariciándole mientras la chacal se acercaba un poco a él para poyar la cabeza en sus piernas, pero demostraba ser más civilizada que sus compañeros. La gata se acercó a Grecia, pero nunca se supo que había sido más rápido: si el animal saltando al regazo de la nación o la nación atrapándola y dejándola sobre él.

Los lobos no tardaron mucho tampoco en seguir a los demás. El lobo gris corrió hasta acorralar a las aterrorizadas naciones italianas, tratando de lanzarse alegremente contra ellos también. El lobo amarillento se acercó con más tranquilidad a los hermanos germánicos, aunque estos retrocedieron un poco, mirando de reojo al animal salvaje y al caos que se estaba formando en la sala. Por último, la lince corrió por las mesas hasta llegar a las naciones españolas y saltó también al regazo de Antonio cuando Laura le dejó sitio. España acarició al animal, bastante desconcertado. Pero Laura no parecía extrañada ni asustada por la presencia de los animales (a pesar de que muchos de ellos eran grandes depredadores) de manera que Antonio se fió de la lince, que parecía muy contenta.

Sin embargo, el caos que se estaba viviendo en la sala fue repentinamente interrumpido por berrido grave que provenía de la entrada. Naciones y animales se giraron para ver como el ciervo tenía la cornamenta tan grande que no era capaz de pasar por el marco de la puerta. El animal golpeaba el suelo con las pezuñas y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando pedazos de yeso de la pared, intentando entrar de un modo u otro, sin ser capaz. En cuanto el lobo gris lo vio, comenzó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que pareció enfurecer al ciervo. El animal herbívoro intentó entrar en la sala todavía más que antes, pero no lo logró. Entonces retrocedió y pareció brillar por un instante. De repente salió un montón de humo del animal y no pudieron ver nada. Cuando este se disipó, una figura humana se mostró frente a ellos: se trataba de Celtia, la antigua nación. Aius avanzó, dispuesto a entrar en la sala otra vez, cuando los cuernos de ciervo que tenía en la cabeza volvieron a impedírselo. Esa vez eran más pequeños, pero seguían siendo demasiado altos como para que pudiera pasar bajo el marco de la puerta. La risa del lobo gris se intensificó; y incluso Laura no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas.

Cuando el celta se dio cuenta de que podía agacharse para pasar por la puerta, entró y se lanzó a por el lobo gris. Este se transformó en el Imperio Romano, pero conservando un par de orejas de lobo; y empezaron a pelear. Las cejas de Aius le daban ventaja contra Octavio, pero la batalla parecía reñida, de todas formas. Sendas transformaciones fueron la luz verde para que los demás animales revelasen de quien se trataban: el quetzal, por supuesto, resultó ser Azteca, quien estuvo unos momentos ignorando a sus hijos para coger al perro que se había atrevido a amenazarlo y empezar a hacerle cosquillas en las orejas. Maya, la jaguar; e Inca, el puma, no se hicieron de rogar y abrazaron a todos los hijos que conocían y a los que habían aparecido algo más tarde y no habían podido conocer.

El lobo rubio se convirtió en Germania, y les dirigió a sus hijos una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al saber que los había asustado bajo su forma animal. Prusia trató de poner excusas, pero en seguida se fundieron los tres en un abrazo. Cuando el gato montés se convirtió en la Antigua Grecia, Grecia le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le pidió que volviera a transformarse en gato porque así podría seguir en su regazo y abrazarle más tiempo. Su madre se rió, pero aceptó. Antigua Egipto no volvió a ser el chacal por el momento, pero sí se sentó al lado de Gupta al que abrazó en silencio, contenta de volver a verle. La tigresa siberiana, convertida ahora en Eslavia Oriental, no dejó de abrazar y mimar a ninguno de sus tres hijos, que ya empezaban a sentirse un poco incómodos. ¡Hacía mucho que habían dejado de tener 300 años! Y el combate entre Celtia y el Imperio Romano se interrumpió porque los hermanos italianos, con Veneciano al frente y Romano quejándose de que le había empujado aunque estaba detrás, se lanzaron a abrazar a su abuelo. Y Laura, que sabía que Iberia no podría transformarse al carecer de magia, el ayudó a recuperar su cuerpo humano para que pudiera abrazar a Antonio de nuevo.

La reunión no tuvo ninguna solución eficaz o concreta a la crisis que seguían viviendo; pero las naciones recuperaron a los antecesores que hacía tanto que no veían, así como ganar nuevos animales guardianes. Así podrían estar juntos siempre. Lo cierto era que Laura no se esperaba que volviese alguien más aparte de ella, pero una parte de sí misma se reprochó el haber dudado de su hermano: por supuesto que traería de vuelta a tanta gente como pudiera. Al fin y al cabo, la «familia» puede ser muy grande cuando eres una nación.

* * *

><p>¡Hasta el (esta vez, sí) último capítulo!<p> 


End file.
